


Looking for an Alpha?

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 94,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Inspired by: Sliders - Trailer of: 'A handsmaid tale'Alphas are the rare species in this Universe. However that did not give them a comfortable live.Instead, Alphas are hunted and kept in Facilitys to serve their duty as fertile donor.They are not allowed to have any Kind of Close Relations no matter what Kind of.It is a big Problem for two Alpha Brothers...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another beginning without an end…..  
> I really should finish the other storys but somehow there always comes something in between.
> 
> However, the usual warnings:  
> No Beta  
> No native speaker and it was really, really late……  
> We’ll see how that goes.  
> Hope you have fun…

Looking for an Alpha?.. SPN FF 10.11.2017

“HNg….De..an…..uhn….”  
“I know…. Come on! Almost there…”

Dean was grunting and needed to adjust his brother, leaning heavily on his shoulder as they were moving as fast as possible to get away.

It wasn’t the first time they had to do that. It wasn’t even the second.  
The Winchester Brothers were Alphas, and there for, wanted all over the US.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been here for almost a week now. Way to long for Deans taste. But Sam’s wound had become infected and the little money they had left wasn’t even enough to pay for their stay, not to mention for a discrete underground doctor who would be able to tread the younger man.  
Dean was pacing and Sam watched him exhausted from his bed.  
“..De…ah.n….”  
Within a glance the dark blond was by his brother’s side.  
“Heh,….” Dean positioned the cooling cloth back on the forehead and grabbed Sam’s hand.  
“I’m here…”  
The green eyed looked apologetic and fearful at the tall dark haired beneath.  
He gently pulled some of the longer hairs out of his Sammys face.

“D..ean.. you nee…d to…go..”  
Sam huffed out under strain.  
His voice was hoarse and weak and his fever had risen again.  
“They…wil..l come…”  
Sam begged with his glassy eyes.  
Dean just stared his brother down for such an idiotic guess.  
“Forget it!”  
The dark blond growled warningly.  
“I will not leave you, and I will definitely not allow anyone to take you into the Facilitys.  
“NO! Forget it and that isn’t a discussion!  
Dean stated and Sam sighed, to weak to really fight with the older one on this.

\------------------

They had hoped that it wasn’t so bad, that, after Dean had pulled out the bullet, that Sam would heal, like they had always done.  
Both of the tall men had already been beaten up, shot at and more often, been hurt by a knife.  
But they had always made it somehow.  
Dean looked over as Sam was moving and grunting in his pain.  
Maybe they had been lucky for to long, he thought.

Once again Dean was counting the last dollar, knowing the sum would not have changed even so he begged in his mind.  
But of course it was still to little, even for the Alpha pain medication they could only buy from the black market and which was running out by now.

Dean sat on the cheap plastic chair folding his hands, listening to his brothers heavy breathing.  
He needed a plan, he needed a way out, he couldn’t let his beloved sibling die.  
Not here, not like that, not ever.  
Dean felt once more the hot forehead, working his jaw, Sam needed more ice he decided, hoping he would have some kind of inspiration on his way.

\---------------------

The dark blond Alpha tried to be as unobtrusively as possible.  
They could not risk any more attention.  
Dean walked over the parking lot, the small bucket in his hands, to the freezer on the other side of the road in front of the Motel that was renting per hours.  
Every one staying more than two or three days was someone suspicious and Dean could feel the Eyes of the Owner on his back.

Sam was right. They needed to get out.  
The dark blond stopped as he heard sirens from the main road. He hide and watched the grey, black Vans speeding past.

“Shit!” Dean growled. The Catcher were still looking for them.  
But what had he expected, Alphas were rare. Why would they stop the search after two Potentials had been seen and reported.  
Dean shuddered in the cold night air.  
There was no way Sam would survive a night in the car, but they couldn’t stay and the Catcher were still on the roads.  
The Alpha was running out of options as he reached for the ice shovel to fill the bucket.

The small 24 store was still filled with three or four people picking up overpriced stuff.  
It took only a sec. before Dean decided to get some of the normal pain killers. They wouldn’t help much but maybe ease it a little.

\---------------------

Dean wasn’t even all the way back in to the Motel Floor, avoiding the Lobby, as he heard the voices of the Manager and some others.  
The Alpha couldn’t understand it all but what he got out of the conversationbut was enough.

He was back out the minute the group started walking, the ice and the bucket left alone on the floor.

\--------------------

“Come up! You can do it…. Come on Sammy!” Dean sounded panic as he lifted his taller brother and the two bags he had packed days ago, as they had decided to get to the next town and before Sam had been shot.

The dark haired was barely there as Dean pulled and pushed him through the small window opening to the fire escape.

“Come, get it together! Just two levels!” “That’s nothing…. COME ON!” Dean grunted again as he shouldered the younger one once more, holding the bags with his teeth while he tried to not utter any sound, climbing down the rusty metal ladder.

They did not know how they made it down in the end, but they made it. Dean had thrown down the bags from the second level to get a better hold on Sam.  
He was picking their stuff up as he heard the room door get shattered as the Catcher broke in.

And then they leaned out of the open window, looking down…,  
into an empty Alley…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Almost, Sammy, almost….”  
Dean was repeating his words over and over, now and then shifting his brother back into position.  
He hardly tried to ignore that Sam wasn’t saying anything anymore and that the younger alphas weight was leaning on him without any support.  
Sam had fallen into unconsciousness a few blocks before.  
Still Dean couldn’t stop, not now, they were far from safe and way to close to the persecutors.

Sams breath was shallow by the time Dean saw the lights of a car, slowly making it’s way through the small alley.  
There was not much time to make a plan or think, anything else then getting this ride was out of option.  
Dean looked around and tossed the bags down before he sat Sam’s slack body on it and carefully leaned him at the cold brick-wall.

“Sorry…” The dark blond whispered, looking at the alley again to make sure the Car wasn’t there yet.  
He kissed Sam’s cold, sweated forehead and pulled himself out of his Jeans Jacket.  
Dean was wearing a black T-shirt and his Jeans, simple enough for work, less flashy for what he was about to do.  
But that had to work.  
With a last view to his brother, Dean stretched his neck and walked to the edge of the wall.  
He was waiting for the Car to get closer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That couldn’t be the right street the dark haired thought, checking the navi once again. But the stupid computer was still telling him that he was next to the biggest Book store in town.  
The blue eyed cursed and turned off the device.

He looked at the clock, only to realize that he was to late already.  
There was no way he would find the store within the next 15min.  
The dark haired sighed, giving a new addition to his schedule for the next day.  
He was still not paying much attention to the dark alley he was at, as he deleted today’s left tasks via voice command.

He was almost hitting the dark blond suddenly standing right in front of his Car.  
The guy must have come out of nowhere and creeped the hell outa the driver.  
The blue eyes stared at the stranger who was dressed way to light for such a cold night.  
And the stranger seemed a bit startled himself, his hands lifted in defense of a possible impact.  
But it didn’t took long tho.  
The stranger lifted his head and emerald, surprised eyes looked at Castiel.

The dark haired was stunned at this guy, the build the face the …attitude?  
Suddenly he realized the frown at his face and the questioning view.  
Castiel felt guilty but he hesitated to get out in this empty alley.

He was still sitting unmoved in the driver seat as the dark blond knocked at the window, a gentle smile that was still close to amusement curled his, ………god created lips.  
Castiel blushed slightly at his inappropriate thoughts.  
But truth be told he had never seen someone like that.  
And without thinking it through he unlocked the window and opened it.

“Hey there.” Dean smiled gently as he leaned in on the drivers door.  
“You’ve almost hit me.” The dark blond was still smiling and he actually winked.

Castiels face had changed the moment the synthetic barrier between him and the stranger was gone.  
He had scent it immediately. Alpha!  
Castiel had heard about that there were still Alphas outside but he had never come across any of that kind in his life.  
And he wasn’t really comfortable that it happened now.  
The gentle, manicured hand moved to his nose and mouth to cover from the overwhelming odor. He didn’t want to offend the Alpha he had stupidly opened his window for and who was now leaning so close and in.  
Castiel feared those creatures. They all did.  
Alphas were unpredictable, aggressive and dangerous to say it at least.  
The dark haired stared with terrified, wide eyes and his body moved slightly away. He couldn’t close the window since the Alpha was leaning on it and the mechanism wasn’t strong enough to pull him off.  
Secretly Castiel had tried already.

\--------------------

Dean felt the slight pressure from beneath.  
He knew from the look of this poor little fella that he was overwhelmed not only with the situation.  
And for a short moment his Alpha growled in satisfaction for the easy, gorgeous scenting Prey.  
An Omega, there was no question.  
But Dean did not show any reaction at the dark haired’s intention. Instead he staid relaxed and reached one hand into the Car, gently cupping the poor guys cheek, caressing the face with his thumb.

“You’re looking for an Alpha?”  
…

Under different circumstances Dean would have smiled at the fella and just walked by, keeping him in mind tho, since he was definitely something.  
But a hook up was the last thing he had in mind right now.  
He needed a ride, a place to hide and money for medication.  
And all of it, he needed for Sammy. Nothing was more important…

\-------------------------

Castiel stiffened at the touch. It was dangerous, the dark haired knew.  
Alphas were able to manipulate, they could hypnotise all around, and Omegas were nothing more than a delicious filet to beat their teeth in.  
Castiel was afraid but his inner, never touched Omega was screaming to be released, to be allowed out finally and for the first time.  
It took some effort to bury this stupid thing down and back in place but Castiel managed it, barely.

He gently took the Alphas hand away from his face and looked up, his voice as controlled as possible.  
Still he was shaking, in fear and want.  
“I really apologize that I almost hit you Sir. But as I can see your not injured and fine, there for I would like to move on and I wish you a successful Night.”  
Castiel sounded like a Preacher trying to step away from the greatest sin while he was already undressing it.  
Still Dean was surprised, he had never met an Omega who had rejected him.  
Alphas were rare and even as he had posed as a Beta none had ever said no.  
And this was an Omega, and he was already pulling all of his Alpha tricks.  
He might had become rusty, the dark blond thought and it would make this here way more complicated than he liked.

Dean smiled and slightly lowered his head.  
“Well that’s a shame.” He gave out and his Voice got even deeper at the end as he looked up again, the gun in his hand pointing right at the blue eyed driver.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was still unconscious and Dean right by his side, he had considered to sat next to the Omega who had stuttered his name as Dean had asked, the gun still in the stop.  
The poor thing had been less stable on his feet as he had climbed out of the Car, ‘offering’ the key to the dark blond Alpha before he was commanded to get another, an even taller Alpha into the Back.  
Dean had ordered Castiel to get back in and once again the Omega had surprised him.  
He had actually hesitated.  
But that could have been because of the imprinted fear of Alphas in general.

\--------------------

They were back on the highway. They really had made it.  
Dean had hide himself and his brother whenever they had come closer to the damn Catchers, that were still searching.  
Castiel was still nervous and more than once Dean had feared that the Omegas guilty and frightened look would betray them.  
But they had made it out of the Area and were making space between them and the Catcher.

\---------------------

“Heh,..!” Dean gestured the gun at their current Driver.  
“How many money do you have, Cash?” He questioned.  
“N…not so much….” The dark haired stuttered, his blue eyes stared fearful in the rearview mirror.  
“HOW MUCH!” Dean growled again and way deeper this time.  
“I…twenty..” Castiel managed, almost leaving the track.

It was obvious that the Alpha wasn’t happy about the answer and Castiel felt like he should apologize for some reason.  
Instead he looked at the other Alpha who was bedded in the dark blonds lap and who was bleeding Castiel realized now.

“Is…….Is he injured?”  
Castiel questioned and there was real worry in his voice.  
“None of your business.” Dean gave back, but it was gentle and his focus back at his brother.  
“C…Can ….I do…something?” Castiel hated his weakness but there was someone in need and it has always been one of his most inconvenient characteristics.  
The dark haired knew that but it was part of him.  
Even in situations like that.

The dark blond Alpha seemed to consider something before he nodded.  
“Where is the next cash point?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel stared at the dark scenery he was turning his Car into.  
Old men horribly defaced and with empty eyes were sitting next to burning barrels. Their clothes worn off and dirty.  
There were also woman in outfits that were barely more than underwear.  
Most of them Betas, Castiel figured.  
While he was watching the scenery in any detail, Dean was just giving orders when to turn right or left while he was holding onto the other Alpha.

Castiel was already wondering what that could mean. The men were grown up, full fledged Alpha but still, the dark blond didn’t show any sign of aggression towards the competitor he was supposed to rip his throat out.  
It was very well known that this was how Alphas reacted to each other, no matter the relations. But this, the dark blond was caring, he was gentle, almost lovingly.  
That’s not how it was supposed to be.

“Right at the end.” Dean commanded and Castiel obeyed, looking at the lines of prostitutes at the sites.

Betas had become something useless or unimportant.  
With the Alphas almost gone after the war and with only a few fertile ones left, their balancing personality had become somehow obsolete. Most of the Alphas were kept in the Facilities, watched, calmed and under control.  
And with their stars going down, the Omegas had become the most important in the society, the only ones able to give birth.

The government had enacted new laws to protect the Omegas and they had strengthened their rights and options.  
All over the country, Omegas had become real treasures and to keep an eye on them they got integrated in almost every part of society.  
This had left thousands and thousands of Betas without a job and without a purpose.

This misery here, was the first time Castiel was facing the upside of this changing of Society.  
A change, his new position, support and promotion was relying on as well.

\-------------------------

Dean had forced Castiel to get almost all of his money he could get pay out in one rush.  
Now he was leaning was dealing with someone in the shadows close by.  
Close enough to get back into the opened Backseat before Castiel would manage to drove off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark blond poked his gun into Castiels back as he followed him into the huge apartment.  
Dean whistled at the view as he kicked the door to close.  
He was still handling Sammy while he had commanded the Omega to carry the bags.

“Bed?” Dean simply asked as all of them were closed in.  
Castiel gestured at the left door and Dean gestured him to go first.

\--------------------------

The Omega was standing at one side of the bed, for the Alpha to see him.  
Dean had already started to remove Sams cloth.  
The wound looked horrible.  
It was swollen and deep red and purple.  
The dark blonde seemed worried as he pulled the last layer aside and got out the Alpha medication he had bought at the black market.  
Castiel stared as the dark blond cleaned the other Alpha with experienced hands.  
As he disinfected the deep hole before he started to cut it open and to press out some sore secretions and pus…  
Castiel needed to turn in disgust as the tall Alphas started moaning in pain.  
Dean didn’t stop his working and rinsed out the widened wound.  
He didn’t care the sheets he was ruining and how it looked.  
Sam needed to get better and it was a damn close call.

It took almost two hours until the dark blond seemed more or less satisfied with the Result. He asked the Omega for bandages and a first aid kid as he was pushing in some Antibiotics into the wound before he created a light sterile bandage.

He was looking almost as horrible as his brother as he got up.  
His face was red due to the effort, the exhaustion and the actions on their long run.

Dean was completely drained and he felt the room spinning as he got up.  
Castiel watched carefully as the Alpha tried to grab for his gun before he, all of a sudden, collapsed next to the bed with just a name on his lips and a longing view to the other alpha.

He might had waited to long anyway…

End part one


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a bit darker than i have expected, that happened more often lately.  
> I guess I need to do something about it.  
> This story has finally a basic frame and I do not intend to let it become as dark as ‘Show off’ but sadly this Society isn’t quite peachy as well it probably won’t be a flower and rainbow story either.  
> However I want it to have a happy end, but what kind of ‘happy’, I can’t tell this early on.  
> Still I hope you enjoy it never the less, at least to some degree.  
> *wave* ^^!

02

Castiel stared at the two unconscious Alphas in his ruined bed room.  
The air had become heavy very fast and the dark haired needed again to cover his nose and mouth.  
Still, even surrounded by the scent of dying Alpha, his inner nature cried for attention in a need that wanted to be fulfilled.  
Castiel felt disgust about himself.

The tall Omega with the stunning blue eyes had never ever seen, not to mention been together with any Alpha.  
Even though as an Omega it was his duty to, at least, bear pups once in his life, Castiel had never felt any urge to follow that.  
He was still young even though close to late thirty.  
In his desk were a whole bundle of government reminders to visit one of the facilities to get checked and tested to find a fitting Alpha within the stock.  
These letters were hidden for a reason.

Castiel feared, like any Omega and even Beta, the Alphas rage and swinging temper.  
They’ve been told about the misbehave and danger that comes from an Alpha, and even though the state guaranteed a save and controlled Surrounding and Situation at the facilities, Castiel was not convinced.

He had seen all the enlightenment clips since he was a child and they had terrified him.  
Titles like ‘Alpha in rage’, ‘The Alpha Attack’, ‘Alpha fights’ and ‘Signs an Alpha will kill’, had left a vivid impression that wasn’t easy to shake off.

Some of his Coworkers had been to the facilities, but it was common that every Omega who had received was brought into the maternity homes, every life to precious, to important to risk anything at all.  
But due to this practice, most of the Omegas never get back to their earlier position or job, fully committed to raising the pups if not born Alpha.  
Alpha pups got taken away immediately after birth. Another thing Castiel was terrified of.  
He had never thought of raising pups at all, but if, what would happen if he would have an Alpha? Would he willingly give it away, would he try to keep it, would he be able to handle it without a fitting role model alpha around?  
So many things seemed way too complicated when it comes to pups, that Castiel didn’t even want to try.

And he wasn’t born to only serve as a birth machine at all.  
A deep grumble escaped the Omegas throat and he shrugged at his boiling anger.  
What was wrong with him?  
Castiel focused back at the problem in front.  
There were still two Alphas. One barely alive in his spoiled bed and the other…  
The dark haired slowly and insecure surrounded the centered bed.  
He could feel that the dark blond wasn’t conscious right now but you can’t be careful enough around an Alpha, especially one who was armed…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Castiel walked to the Office Entrance, he looked horrible and he knew it. His mind was running and he hadn’t slept at all.  
Not for a second had he allowed himself to rest with the two Alphas around, however he had not called the Catchers as it would have been his duty to do.  
At least he had got it together to search the strangers for other weapons and man they had been armed.  
Castiel was pretty sure he was making a mistake here, but on the other hand, he had already broken the law and was in deep shit.  
His only hope was that the Alphas would leave as soon as possible.

He knew it was stupid to leave them at the apartment, he knew they would rob him even more but Castiel had been going back and forth in his mind to consider what would be the best decision to make.  
In the end he had left the two stunning Alphas on their own, taking only his most important documents just in case. Every thing else he could probably replace.  
As he had left the house the Alphas had still been unconscious but today’s work schedule would the Omega tie to work for at least 10 hours, Castiel was hoping within this time the two strangers would be gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean grunted as he turned on the hard floor.  
His head was heavy and he couldn’t recall his current whereabouts.  
It took a minute to orientate and remember what he had done the night before.  
The dark blond Alpha slowly sat up, holding his hurting head.

He looked down and around the place they were staying.  
It was pretty clean and neatly. The room, a bed room, was painted in warm bright colors, some Sammy possibly could name but Dean couldn’t.  
The Alpha was sitting on a striped rug and someone had pulled a blanket over him. There was a glass of water and some of the medication he had given to Sam the night before, standing within reach, on the floor as well.  
That was awkward but the tall Alpha didn’t care, taking two of the pills and choking them down in one move. 

He was slightly remembering blue eyes that were looking afraid and that they had been in a hurry, probably to get away for some reason.  
Dean was still not completely back to himself as he stood up, ignoring the blanked and moving straight to his Brother.

Sam was still unconscious and his head, someone had put a cold cloth onto, was to hot still.  
Dean shook his head, trying to listen to the younger ones heartbeat before he steadied himself enough to have a look at the wound.

He was as gentle as possible but Sam was grimacing in pain even in his unconsciousness as the dark blond carefully pulled off the bandages.  
But one look at the wound and the Alphas hope sunk.  
The wound had closed but once again, as Dean slightly touched the edges, leaving the Sam whimpering, he could feel that new pus had build over night.  
He would need to open it up again, risking even more fouling.

Dean had hoped that it wouldn’t get that bad. He sighed as he got up to look for the Owner of the Apartment.  
He couldn’t quite remember the name, if he even had asked.  
Dean walked the whole flat.  
This thing was pure luxury in the Alphas point of view.  
The apartment had two levels, two huge bedrooms, three bathrooms a new kitchen, that probably had never been used and a wide main room Dean figured he could park 10 of Babys kind.  
All was neatly arranged, clinical even and not the slightest bit homely. It was bright, with a lot of windows opening up to the surrounding areas, automatic light adjustments and even voice controlled for all of the technical details, Dean figured only by accident as he was looking for the coffee maker and cursing for not finding it.

The moment the Alpha had growled out his: “DAMN COFFEE!!” a computer voice had welcomed him and asked if he needed assistance.  
Dean had gone into survival mode almost immediately trying to figure if he needed to fight or not.  
He had also growled suspiciously as the Coffeemaker had pulled out of the dark granite counter.  
That was way over the Alphas head.  
He had returned to Sam the moment he was sure that the Owner was indeed gone.

They needed to run, Dean knew that but Sam was too weak and he couldn’t be moved there was no question.  
And Dean, the dark blond looked at the wall wide bath mirror. He looked exhausted, he was dirty and, he sniffed at his cloth, he reeked.  
The Alpha did not know how long the Owner was gone and if he had sold them already to the catcher.  
But he hoped he could trust his intuition that, someone who would care enough to pull a blanket and a cold cloth over his kidnappers, would not call for the catchers immediately.  
It was almost noon and they were still here, no one was banging at the door and Dean couldn’t hear any sirens.  
Maybe, just maybe they would have a bit more time and could stay for a while, even though the fact that the Owner wasn’t around was making the dark blond Alpha nervous.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel yawned almost every third minute and he had a tough time keeping his eyes opened and his -head up.  
He couldn’t drink another Energy shot anymore. The Omega already felt like his inside was having a an exhausting party, with his head racing and his blood rushing while his whole body felt like slumping down on the spot.  
And Castiel was nervous enough, that wasn’t something he wanted to steer up even more.  
There for he had to fight his weariness the traditional way, by keeping himself as busy as possible and not slowing down until his shift would be over.  
It was no surprise that the meetings he had have already were and would be the hardest part of the day.  
The blue eyed tried to listen to the statistics and the lectures, he tried to remember all of the shown charts and even to make some notes.  
But all he got out of it in the end and back on his desk, were blurry images he couldn’t put back together, and notes that didn’t made any sense at all.

The Omega sighed as he was called to the Head Office to write down some contractual frameworks.  
Castiel was curious how that would work out.

\----------------------------------------

Four hours, 12 cups of coffee, and at least the same amount of cold water splashed to his face, later Castiel finally was allowed to leave. And even if his shift wasn’t over yet, after the demanding contracting process he had been allowed to call it a day and go home, being thanked for the hard work.

To his own surprise, deeply disappointment and annoyance, Castiel stayed although he was allowed to leave, he even stayed as the shift was already over, and he was still staying as the Office emptied out more and more, until only the dark haired, exhausted blue eyed was still left, sitting on the only desk that had still the lights on, even though he wasn’t working.

The reason was as simple as stupid, Castiel thought, but never the less he was afraid to go home, afraid the Alphas could still be there, afraid for what they would do, and to exhausted to even imagine another night he would need to stay awake.  
He had been stupid not to call the Catcher right the moment the second Alpha had broken down.  
He should have sent them out, or asking for help from the police, hell he should at least have called an Ambulance to take the injured Alpha.  
But every time the dark haired Omega thought back at the yearning he had seen in the dark blond Alpha, looking at his partner, friend…..?  
Castiel sighed at his own weakness as he finally took his papers and jacket straighten himself and getting ready to leave into the dark night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hesitated to open his apartment. Castiel was nervous and unsure what to do as he realized that he was watched from the other side of the floor.  
The Omega didn’t know his neighbours personally but he had seen one or two of them.  
And now he was watched by one of them, probably for some time now.  
Castiel knew his behavior was a little bit suspicious.  
Therefore the blue eyed nodded kindly and finally opened his apartment to slip in, into his former save haven.

Sadly, the moment the door closed, all of Castiels hope of being alone again, was gone.  
The stench of injured Alpha was overwhelming.  
Distress and pain, medication and fear, all of it was knocking the dark haired almost down the moment he got hit by it.  
Castiel needed to close his eyes for a moment, time to collect himself and focus before he would be able to face the horror that was still here.

He opened his eyes, thinking that he was about ready to face what ever would await him, only to realize that he was definitely not.  
Castiel hit the door in his back as the dark blond Alpha was staring him down.  
The intense green of the stranger’s eyes was terrifying somehow.  
Castiel could feel his breath hasten, his heart pounding and once again there was that pulsating burn deep down his groin.  
The Omega tensed, fearful waiting to get hit or tossed down or what ever Alphas would do in such situations.

“First aid kid! Where!?” Dean growled deeply and somehow stressed out, but otherwise ignoring the Omega.  
Castiel could only point into one directions, mumbling;  
“…bath.”, as the Alphas was gone again.

The dark blond was fast and Castiel hesitatingly followed the impressive Alpha back into his bed room, and he was horrified at the view.  
There was blood, almost everywhere.  
The other tall Alpha was breathing rapidly and sweating, his wound was bleeding and there was the stinging scent of infection, of rotting flesh.  
Castiel choked at it and was pressing his hand to his mouth and nose.

The dark blond was working fast and trying everything to stop the bleeding, to clean the wound but even Castiel could see that it was a lost fight.  
The blue eyes widened and tears welled up, he could feel the pain almost physically, could see the desperation in the dark blond Alpha, trying to save his dying friend.  
The taller one on the bed started shaking all of a sudden, his body aching up while his teeth clenched and his muscles spasm uncontrolled.

Dean turned and yelled at the gasping Omega to move over.  
Castiel, even though in terror, didn’t hesitate at that voice.  
In his tears blurred view he tried to follow the orders to hold the convulsing Alpha down as best as he could.  
It was the first time Castiel ever touched one of those Beasts he had been in fear for all of his life. And the Omega was surprised that he didn’t feel that much different from any other he had touched before.  
But he could feel the strength that was hidden underneath the smooth but heated skin…

\-------------

Castiel did not know how, but they somehow stilled the bleeding, somehow patched the injured one up. Dean was watching the Alpha on the bed, gently cooling his head with a new cloth and pulling some locks out of the way.  
Castiel couldn’t only watch, his legs shaking his hands unsure what to do and his thoughts racing.  
The room was a mess, looking like a scene from the Alpha movie explaining how those creatures fought.  
But Castiel knew, had seen and helped in caring for an Alpha.  
He wasn’t so sure anymore if all of what he had learned about Alphas in all of his life was still right.  
The dark haired Omega, still in his working suit looked for some more seconds, watching the adoration the dark blond Alpha was showing, before he realized his own state.  
He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to move or if not and it was only a mere whimper then a controlled voice as he finally managed to asked if he would be allowed to use the shower in his own apartment.

Dean didn’t really reacted, he simply waved his hand as if to get rid of a bothersome bug.  
Castiel took it as approval and used the chance to collect some of the soiled sheets laying on the floor before he mostly run off to the second floor, unsure if this was acceptable but he just needed space, needed room between himself and the two strange Alphas who had taken over his home.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Castiel leaned against the tiled wall, he crouched in the farthest corner of the shower, allowing the hot water running down his still shaking body.  
Just one day ago he had a good live, he had a good job, his peaceful home and the only things he needed to think about were the letters telling him that it was time for him to consider pubs.  
The Omega sniffed and tried to hold back the tears that were building rapidly. After the kidnapping, first time seeing the upside of society, not having slept and watching an operation on a dying alpha, Castiel was at his limits, he was at the verge of breaking.  
And now here in the locked safety of his shower he couldn’t hold it any longer.  
With a silent sob he started crying like he hadn’t in a long, long time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sensing the odd sweet and herb aroma beneath the known taste that was Sam.  
It was appealing and irritating at the same time.  
Something within the Alpha urged to calm the weeping Omega he could clearly separate from the scent of injuries and pain.  
But he ignored this little nag in his head, focusing completely on his younger Brother.  
Dean had rinsed the wound once again, had cut the small pieces of death skin he had seen.  
He was no idiot, he had smelled the rotten, sweet smell of death and he could feel how Sam’s strength was fading.  
A single tear made its way down the dark blond alphas cheek while he was leaning his forehead against Sam’s, he was whispering, his voice soft and deep, pleading, begging for his beloved brother to hold on, to keep trying.  
Even though Dean knew it were words into the empty.

He was so lost in his grief that he didn’t realize the, again fully dressed, Omega slowly walking in.  
Castiel had calmed just a bit, but enough tho, to think about his and the conscious Alphas basic needs.  
He was carrying a small plate of food he had prepared for the Alpha trying to remember what he had learned this unknown species would need.

The dark haired still didn’t dare to get to close to the strangers. Instead Castiel put the plate down and carefully pushed it over the floor into Deans direction.  
The Alpha barely reacted at the scratching on the wooden parquet but he did acknowledge it.

Castiel was afraid to leave the room and be on his own, maybe getting attacked unexpectedly.  
He was undecided what to do and without knowing it he was stressing Dean with his restlessness.

\-------------

The dark blond was controlling Sam’s breath, and even after he had calmed a bit, it was far from acceptable.  
He was holding to the younger ones hand, gently caressing along his arm and head, making sure that his sibling knew he was there, close and ready to fight for him, doing what ever Sam would ask for.  
He only had to wake up and ask…  
Dean heard the sudden scratching next to him and realized a movement. It didn’t seem to be a threat or he was simply too exhausted to react. He didn’t care about it more than just a second before he focused back to Sam, continuing his fondling.

The dark blond got lost in the silence for a little, listening to the breath and watching the evened up and down of the younger ones chest as the Omegas distress and nervousness started floating the air, surrounding the Alpha and tugging at him, distracting Dean from his Brother.  
He suddenly remembered that he hadn't found their guns as he had looked around.  
“HEH!” Dean gnarled, to exhausted, to tired to try being social.  
“Where are our weapons?”  
The dark blond could feel the Omega shrugging.  
He didn’t care. Dean wanted the guns back in case they needed to run again.

Castiel hesitated, kneading his fingers nervously.  
“I…..i took them….for…”  
“HELL I Know that you took them!” Dean interrupted angrily. He just did not have any nerve at the moment to discuss with an Omega.  
Once more Castiel shrugged, he needed to calm, to stay his ground at least on that matter.  
He would not allow the Alphas in his home to be armed, adding to an Alphas danger.  
“I…do not want you….to…” He started, only to stop at his own words.  
“They are gone!” Castiel finally stated, trying to sound as self confident as he could, knowing that he was failing.

Sam’s hand twitched and Dean got distracted, holding even tighter to his Brother.  
He had heard the Omega and was growling at the information but his mind was to busy with the younger Alpha to work that out just yet.  
Later, he would have time later…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was long, and Castiel dozed off more than once in his kneeling position.  
He hadn’t moved since he had served the food, feeling it would be wiser to stay and watch the threat he had in his home.  
Under no circumstances he wanted to risk being jumped or attacked.  
The dark haired had decided it would be better to stay close to the Alphas just in case.  
Even though his logic was telling him that it was stupid and that instead he should run as fast as he could.  
Which still, he didn’t.

Every time he shrugged from his slight dozing, he watched the dark blond Alpha who still hadn’t eaten anything.  
Who hadn’t moved either and was still holding to the other one on the bed.  
Nothing of that was like Castiel had thought it would be if Alphas got close. He had been told they would fight for death to kill the competitor, Castiel had seen those fights, even though only on the news.  
Omegas learned from early on that Alphas needed to be protected from hurting each other. That is why they would be better hidden behind closed bars and in a controlled environment.  
Alphas were to close to their nature, closer as Omegas ever could be and because of that, Alphas weren’t able to make conscious decisions when it comes to Omegas or other Alphas around.  
They would either feel the uncontrollable urge to kill or breed, sometimes both which could even be lethal for Omegas in heat.  
But Castiel had never learned that Alphas could care, that they could feel grief and worry, that was just not how they work right?

Once again he looked through his heavy eyes as the dark blond kissed the other Alphas hand, gently stroking though his hairs.  
It was sad to see the beautiful Alphas so sad, and beautiful he was, Castiel had to admit, even though he wasn’t sure if it was the look or his caring that felt so desirable.  
The dark haired wanted to help wanted to encourage the Alpha that every thing would be allright, that every thing would be fine…  
But he knew it would be a lie.  
Over night the taller once fever had risen and his breathing had become unsteady.

They would need a doctor, they would need help but Castiel doubted that he would be able to convince the Alpha to allow him to call for an ambulance.

\-------------

It was the moment Dean had closed his eyes for just a brief moment. The moment he had slipped into the world of dreams, that Castiel had stood up, walked over and touched the pale Alphas sweaty head. His blue eyes had widened at the temperature of the skin and the cold sweat.  
There was no way he would make it, if they wouldn’t get him into proper care.  
It was the moment Castiel had made a decision, against his inner voice to not interfere, against his own fear that he could get hurt if the dark blond would find out.  
The Alpha on the bed needed help and he needed it now, he was already in trouble for hiding Alphas and he would face the trial but he would not wait out for the poor creature to die just because he was afraid.

Castiel had left the bed room as quiet as possible to make the live saving call for a stranger.  
The phone was already searching the connection as the blue eyed got hit from behind, his phone hitting the floor, dying off immediately as the screen split.  
Castiel was not prepared for the burning rage he saw in the dark blonds grimaced, tired and angry face.  
And he wasn’t prepared for the hit that almost knocked him out.  
He froze as the green eyed Alpha ripped off his shirt almost shredding it into pieces. He was deeply growling, even howling in his actions.  
Castiel tried to fight him of, tried to hold the Alphas hands but the tall man was way to strong in his current state, grabbing the Omegas throat, sitting on his chest as he leaned down.  
Castiels whimpers became screams before the Alpha covered his mouth, crashing his head on the ground as he was forcefully biting down, burying his teeth deep into the Omegas extended neck, close to his shoulders.  
The blue eyes widened even more and tears shoot into the shocked expression as Dean broke the smooth skin, deeply cutting down and ripping out a piece of skin and flesh before leaving the point, threatening looking down into Castiels face.  
“YOU WILL NOT CALL ANYONE!!!” The dark blond growled, flaring his predator teeth in a horrifying grimace as he slams Castiel down once more to underline his words.  
The dark haired Omega beneath wasn’t moving anymore only staring at the glowing green eyes holding him in focus.  
“DID YOU UNDERSTAND!!!” Dean growls warningly, leaning down even closer to the frightened Omegas face.  
“You are in it as well Sweety……!! One word and I sell you off for being illegally mated to an Alpha…!!”

The bright blue eyes stares up in terror, Castiels whole body is shaking as the Alpha finally leaves him, getting back to what he had done all the time, to look back at his partner.  
Castiel can’t move, he is frozen in shock and his body hurts especially the deep, bleeding flesh wound is pulsating painfully.  
He is still shaking as he slowly gets up, almost in a haze stumbling to one of the drawers, taking another shirt and changes. Dean starts watching him, his view dark and reminding.

“I…..I need to work…..they will pay..attention if……I miss….” Castiel stumbles not turning and button up his shirt with shaking hands.  
“I….do neet to work… I..need to go…” The Omega is repeating in his shock.  
He is barely holding himself on his feet and froze again as he could hear the Alpha moving, getting back to him, leaning over in his whole Alpha aura. Castiel didn’t dare to turn, to look at the dark blond he can feel breathing on his neck.  
He just waits, waits for the next hit to come. It shouldn’t matter anymore anyway. If this Alpha would kill him right here and now it wouldn’t be worse than the governments punishment, finding out that he had been marked…

It was a crime that would cost, even a treasured Omegas life.  
But the hit he is awaiting isn’t coming.  
There is only a deep growl, another reminder to keep silent to not tell anything to anyone…  
Dean is just standing close to the stiff Omega, scenting him and Castiel closes his eyes in terror. It feels like forever as the deep voice is warning him one last time.  
“You will not talk to anyone, you will do your job and come back right after!”  
And then, the Alpha is gone.

Castiel couldn't do anything more than nodding, still shaking in shock, before he grabbed his bag and fled his own home…..


	3. Chapter 3

03

Castiel was still not back to himself as he entered his work, as he was heading straight to the toilets.  
He had hold back as long as possible as he locked himself in and started throwing up.  
The Omega slumped down to the tiled ground and ones again he started crying. All the way here he had felt the burning pain of the set up mark of an unknown Alpha.  
Now Castiel started feeling numb, on the outside and within.  
He felt exhausted to the lag of sleep and the stress he had been through within the last two days, or was it more? The Omega couldn’t tell as he got lost in his sobbing and regret.  
He should never have stopped the car in the first place.

\------------------------------

It took two more hours before the blue eyed felt presentable and stable enough to face his colleagues and work.  
His shirt was soiled, and soaked in blood on his shoulder parts. It was lucky that he had a vest here at work he could cover it up mostly after Castiel had dried out as much as possible with the paper towels from the bathroom and some tape.  
He was trembling as he walked to his desk to sit down and organize it, only to have his hands busy and his mind blank.

“Hey Cassy!” The red haired company Technician, one of only a few left Betas, walked over to greed her most favorite Secretary.  
She flinched away almost immediately as she hugged him.  
“What…?!”  
The Omega was more tense than usual and the red haired could swear that he had flinched under her touch.

“Is every thing ok?” She asked worryingly.  
The blue eyes looked up insecure but Castiel tried to smile.  
He seemed to consider something and Charly waited.  
Knowing the kind Omega for quite some time now, she knew Castiel would talk if he got enough time to get it together.  
The dark haired had never been one to make impulsive decisions. Rather taking his time then jumping into things easily.  
That was something Charly liked a lot since it left the Omega with a gentle aura and calm personality, which was giving, in contrast to her energetic ways, a good balance.  
They worked very well together and the slender Beta girl couldn’t say that for all of the Omegas around.

The red haired sat on the edge of Castiels desk while the older man was still considering what to do, every move in his brain, clearly written on his face.  
He even started gnawing on his bottom lip, nervously frowning and Charly was sure at this right moment that something was going on!  
Castiel had never been one to break easy.  
But from the blue eyed’s expression, the female Beta knew it had been something serious that left the poor guy in such irritation.

Castiel was looking around.  
“Charly can we….have dinner….together?”  
The blue eyes almost pleaded.  
And what could the Beta do? Of course she agreed, once more looking worrying.

\----------------

Castiel was already sitting at one of the empty tables, a soup or something in front he was staring into.  
The dark haired shrugged as Charly clapped his shoulder. And it wasn’t only the surprise causing that reaction.  
The Beta sat across the table and put her collected food down.  
There were mashed potatoes some meat, vegetable, a salad, two shakes and at least three desserts, one of them, the green transparent whatever was wiggling in a weird, unstable dance.  
It draw Castiels attention and he looked up from his soup only to move to the dancing dessert, to stare this way.

“Ok. Sweety, what’s up?”  
Charly wasn’t looking at the Omega as she moved her dishes into a fitting order.  
Castiel looked close to tears, close to breaking as he finally looked up.  
“…..If…….Can i……..When I want to……?”  
He started, only to stop right away, obviously to find the right words.

“…Let’s assume…… If someone gets hurt…… I mean really, really hurt….hm…like badly…”  
Castiel tried ominous and left Charly completely confused.  
“Are you injured?!” The Beta huffed out almost surprisingly.  
“NO!” The dark haired snapped back, way to fast to not become suspicious.  
“…no….I. I mean just hypothetical….. If, if someone got hurt and …..” Castiel was nervously playing with his fingers.  
Charlys brow lifted up in question but Castiel tried to ignore it as he went on.

“When someone is really hurt, I mean a real injury, like a wound…” The dark haired Omega looked up to assure himself that Charly was still listening and that he didn’t sounded as insane as he was feeling right now.  
Well, for the first question, he got his assurance but the look of the Beta told him that he indeed was a bit off.  
Castiel sighed but still went on.  
“What if that isn’t. What does it mean when there is a high fever and unconsciousness?”  
Once again the Omega looked up.  
“Cassi sweetheart, is there something I need to know. Seriously I ….”  
Charly sounded really afraid now but Castiel just smiled and shook his head, all of it not really assuring.  
“Please…..do you? Can you look after some information? I do not want to do it over my Computer….?” Again the blue eyes pleaded.  
Charly wanted to say something but she stayed silent and simply nodded.  
“…hm…and……ahm….” Castiel stumbled, looking around to be sure they weren’t overheard.  
“….i…I need to knew…..what to do…if,….if it is an Alpha….”  
Castiel lowered his view, to nervous to watch the Betas reaction and to afraid to face it as well…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day didn’t seem to end, didn’t even seem to move on. Every time Castiel looked at the watch, no more than a minute, if even, had past.  
Well counting on how often the Omgea had done this, maybe four hours were over since he had met Charly, but it was a just maybe.  
The blue eyed lost track of anything he had to do. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t be of any help to those who asked for his assistance and after some time every one had realized that Castiel would be better left alone for today.

After that, all the Omega was doing was basically commuting between his desk and the toilette. Luckily, because of his earlier performance most of his colleagues assumed that Castiel was just a bit unwell and the other didn’t care, there for he had his peace to change the paper towels now and then. It was painful to look at the deep cut, the missing piece of flesh that had left a visible notch on his body, every time Castiel could see it he had to fight his tears.  
The dark blond Alpha hadn’t been careful setting up this never leaving reminder, telling an Omega that he was now owned.  
Even though Castiel knew that it shouldn’t mean anything. They hadn’t been connected and they weren’t meant to be as well, but he was owned now. Owned by a stranger, that had kidnapped and attacked him, an Alpha who was obviously more interested in his dying partner than every thing else.  
It shouldn’t mean anything at all…  
Castiel put on some new towels and taped them to his shoulder, neck and back as good as he could, while he lost the fight over his tears and started crying once again.

\----------

He wanted nothing more than to sleep, the moment the dark haired sat down at his desk. Another look at the watch, confirmed to him that he would have to stay at least fife more hours and even after that he wasn’t sure if he would have the strength to go back, to face this Alpha. He tried to convince himself that there was a possibility that the dark blond might was gone since the other could be death by now. And in these moments Castiel hated himself, thinking like that about the one who hadn’t done him any harm and was just in need of help.  
The Omega sighed, whimpering audible and desperately as his head hit the tabletop.  
He was so screwed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot of his colleagues were already gone. One or two were still working at the left enlightened desks.  
Castiel wasn’t one of them. He was only sitting, his head still resting face down, at his working place.  
The Omega was over any thoughts that his odd behavior might draw unwanted attention. No one had troubled him, no one had commented on him.  
Not on his red eyes, his constant walks to the toilettes and not on his ongoing distress and slight whimpering. 

Castiel was on his own and that didn’t help in his fear, in his irritation and his confusion.  
Why had it happen to him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had always followed the rules, always helped and been kind...  
Why had this happen to him? He was wondering, his thoughts running in circles as someone tapped his head…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charly had squatted down at Castiels desk, gentle but worryingly smiling.  
She had tried to talk the Omega into asking a Doctor if there was something like, what she thought, could be a sepsis.  
The red headed Beta explained some of the things she had found, some of the more complicated Details. She almost walked Castiel through before handing him, secretly and hidden by the cameras a small Data device.  
Once again she insisted that Castiel could tell anything if he needs to but she cut it off the moment she saw the terrorized look and as she could feel the fear evading from the gentle blue eyed.  
Instead the female Beta smiled and stood up, stretching her legs, getting back into her normal goofy self, ruffling the Omegas hair into a mess and telling him to get well soon while she walked off, winking at the blue eyed.

Even though she saw the small spot of red slightly showing at the vest, on the Omegas shoulder part.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was nervous, he was afraid, he was trembling and clinging to the bag he was holding in front of him, pressing it tightly to his chest, feeling the pain it caused on his fresh wound, which was bleeding again.  
The dark haired Omega tried not to focus on that as he walked up the stairs, it wasn’t easy. The warm liquid was running down his back and arm and made Castiel even more restless. But he had decided that he wouldn’t wait in front of his door this time.  
He wouldn’t risk his neighbours to get suspicious even more.

As he walked in it seemed silent and for a short moment Castiel thought he would be alone again. It was a short living illusion as the dark blond Alpha was at him the next second, pinning him at the door just with his closeness.  
He was scenting the Omega as if to check that he was no intruder or competitor of some kind.  
Castiel froze and lowered his view immediately, trying not to move, trying to keep his breath calm and steady, and failing at every thing as his body started shaking and trembling again.

But the Alpha didn’t stayed long. One blink later he was gone and Castiel dared to slightly move, looking around to avoid another attack.

He walked with soft knees and trembling hands on his socks into his former bedroom.  
Castiel gulped at the view.  
The dark blond must have tried to clean the wound once again, without any medical equip, functioning tools and effective medication he had made a mess.  
The alpha in his overtired and exhausted state had cut the wound even more, using a knife from the kitchen after Castiel had took off the one he had carried.  
The first aid kid had been emptied and bloody bandages and ripped open packagings were scattered all over the place.  
The dark blond was growling, pacing the room from one end to the other, pulling his hair, while the other Alpha was laying on his back, bleeding and breathing way to far. There was sweat running down his forehead and he was convulsion again.

Castiel didn’t thought twice, he went over, ignoring the pacing Alpha who was growling at him as he got closer to the other man.  
The blue eyed put down his bag next to his bed and started holding down the Alpha on the blankets by kneeling on the bed.  
The dark blond was growling even deeper, snapping the air with his predator teeth.  
Castiel was nervous but he was acting on instinct as he ignored his own pain, his own fear the moment he looked up, locking eyes with the threatening Alpha.  
In his most commanding voice he could manage, the Omega ordered the dark blond to finally stop and to get his ass over to help.  
Castiel was surprised by his own bravery and even more by the hesitating dark blond, who actually stopped snarling and growling and slowly walked over, obviously unsure what to expect.  
Castiel knew he couldn’t stop here.  
In a firm tone he ordered the Alpha to hold his partner down, to take care that he wouldn’t injure himself even more.  
The Omega explained that he would be back in a second and that the dark blond was not allowed to leave the other Alpha.  
To Castiels surprise and obviously to the Alphas as well, there was an understanding nod.

\----------

The stench was disgusting and heavy, sweet and metallic and that was only the blood.  
Castiel had tried to remember all of Charlys explanation and he actually had enough clarity to get his computer to look at the date the female Beta had collected for him.  
He had only hoped to find some helping explanations, bits and pieces he would be able to connect and use.  
But to his surprise it was way more that had been given to him.  
Detailed explanation of how a sepsis was working, how it had to be treaded, what he had to watch after, symptoms, reactions and so on.  
Castiel had even found a clear pictorial description on sewing a wound, explaining the needed tools and how to prepare the wound in every detail.

Over the last three hours the Omega had ordered the Alpha to make the medications, following the explanations and the measurements Castiel was giving him.  
He had commanded him when and how to hold onto the arching Alpha on the bed.  
And every time, without hesitation the dark blond had followed, eager to obey, eager to follow any given order.  
Castiel had been more than surprised to see the Alpha looking at him the moment he had finished one of his tasks, the green eyes focused and questioning, asking for permission to move again.

The dark haired was once again cutting off some more flesh, following the picture and description on the computer.  
Castiel was still shaking but he somehow had found a way to be steady enough to use the stuff he had get on his way home.  
After they had been through the first layer of flappy skin and dark purple flesh, it had been obvious that the wound was way more infected than expected.  
There had been more pus and Castiel had feared to cut out to much. But every time he wanted to stop he found another destroyed tissue and have to clean it.  
The Data was specific on that.  
At one point he had to pull the small scalpel away as the Alpha beneath had bucked up, but within a blink the dark blond was on the other Alpha holding him down with his whole body weight.  
Castiel hesitated, as he realized that the dark blond really had understood.

\-------------

The Omegas blue eyes were heavy as he finally was about to sewing together the big gapping hole.  
Slowly the adrenalin was fading and Castiel was coming back to reality.  
The scent of blood and infection and dying and distress Alphas was all over and overwhelming. Almost too much to bear but the Omega was focusing as much as possible on his work, not looking up, not allowing his tired mind to wander.

Soon the room was nothing more then a grey mass and Castiel finished the last stitch, cutting the garn before he walked back one step and immediately slummed to his knees, exhaustion and pain and sadness and fear kicking in right away.

He barely managed to give the last command for the dark blond to put up a drip feet, explaining exactly how to use the parts he had put together before.

\-------------

The silence was welcomed, the stopping pain and fear calming, the darkness soothing and the world was all right…  
Castiel hit the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body was still slightly numb because of the draining effort.  
He was shivering but it wasn’t cold anymore.  
It felt like he was floating but he was grounded.  
Castiel was wondering.  
He couldn’t have been out for long.  
The Omega was still tired and dressed in his, now completely stained business outfit.  
He could tell in his limited view.  
His eyes needed a bit to adjust and Castiel didn’t mind.  
He tried to move but he couldn’t.  
Something heavy was holding him down.  
He could see the bed in front, realizing that he was still on the ground.  
But his brain denied any further information.  
Castiel slummed back into the hold as he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder.  
Still the Omega was too weak to care for it right now.

His eyes closed again and he was welcomed back into the darkness, missing that the dark blond Alpha was whimpering behind him, licking the unsightly bite he had caused, while he was caressing the Omegas back and side, apologies and sadness in any of his gentle moves…

___________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story is developing slowly on the emotional Level between the Brothers and the Omega.  
> Although i do have a rough idea were the Story might evolve into.  
> Hope you still have fun.  
> ^^)

04

As Cass wakes he is surrounded by warmth. It is blurry in his head and he can’t quite recall where he is and what had happened.  
There is the stench of blood and sweat, his body is in pain and heavy, but there also is this warmth.  
The blue eyes opened only barely and the Omega needed to blink to clear the view.  
He is looking into a pale face of a stranger, the dark brown, nearly shoulder length hair are sticking to the sweaty skin, some to the pale lips, and the realization hits the Omega like a shock.  
A second later Castiel is holding his breath and he stiffened immediately.  
There is an Alpha, an Alpha in his bed, right there, to close to fell comfortable, to pale to not get worried.

It took another moment to realize that he isn’t moving as he is supposed to. All of his efforts to get up are blocked.  
And Castiel froze once again at the slight growl and the heated air breathed to the nape of his neck.  
The Omega can’t avoid the fearful whimper slipping through his lips before he stills himself.  
A heavy arm swings over his waist and holds him in place.  
He was closed in between a dying alpha and the one that had marked him in a rage…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok what do you have?...” The deeper voice sounded playful and annoyed at the same time, and not for the first time Charly wondered how that was possible.  
She did not know much about the man at the other end of the line, only, and that was the one thing important right now, that he was the best for this job.  
“…something perfect for you!”  
The red haired Technician sold the main problem as Detailed as possible even though she didn’t know much.  
That was exactly why they needed Balthazar’s Service.  
The dark blond Beta had proved his capabilities in almost a dozen cases, the Bureau had handled over the years.  
He was demanding an obscene amount of money, simply because of what he was worth.

Within the last Year the Bureau had lost four of it’s most important members along with two fertile and three non fertile Alphas, all of them under protection service.  
It was clear that the Bureau got a problem and the red haired girl had used most of her ‘free-time’ to find the hole in their own rows. But meanwhile she wasn’t willing to risk anything and had to use the service of the few self employed and free Betas who, at least could be trusted with such a delicate job.  
The stench of Alpha Charly had sensed close to Castiel, and the distressed actions along with the blood on his shoulder...  
The kind Omega was in trouble and there was no way the Beta technician would leave Castiel on his own in such a situation…, what ever kind that was.

Charly was one of the last Betas working in an Omega Company. Although, calling it Omega Company wasn’t quite ride because it implied that there were other out side.  
But the sad truth of their current time was, that there were only Omega Companies all around.  
Even though there was no CEO Position in all of the Businesses, but all the employees and members were indeed Omegas.  
After the War the government had expected for every Beta to step back and generously give up any position for an Omega, mostly unfitted for the given work.  
This was 12 Years ago…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel felt his head pulsating, his blood rushing in his ears as he stared with wide open eyes at the Alpha in front.  
The man was still breathing heavily and he still seemed unconscious.  
There was still the scent of antiseptic and blood and illness of some kind.  
Castiel was pinned to the bed, still unable or to afraid to move and wake the Alpha at his back.  
He felt trapped and with the slowly returning, horrible memory the Omega started to panic.  
The blue eyes roamed over the drenched bandages that were covering the deep hole like wound on the unconscious Alpha in front.  
The shaking started slightly but it grasped the whole body as Castiel started to push against the restricting weight in his back.  
He was felt the walls getting closer and he couldn’t breath as he somehow managed to push the Alpha behind out of his way.  
There was a thumping sound but the Omega ignored it as he crawled of the bed, swaying dangerously on his way out and straight to the bathroom were he used his last strength to reach the toilet before he slumped down, seconds before he threw up again…

\----------------

Castiel was shaking strongly and his body felt heavy and wobbly at the same time. The Omega doubted that he would be able to get up safely any time soon.  
And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it anyway.  
His blue eyes glimmed and had reddened.  
In his mind the last night was replayed over and over.  
The moment he had cut open the wounded Alpha, as the dark, almost black blood had poured out of the opened flesh and the stench of the purulence…  
Castiel choked again.  
There was nothing left in his stomach as his lower body muscles contracted painfully over and over…in the Omegas dry retching.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean moved slowly, his whole body was aching and not the good way.  
There was a slight scent of Sam in the air and something the dark blond couldn’t quite point at.  
It was sweet and heavy and metallic in an unknown mix of comfortable coziness and unfavorable fear and distress.  
The Alpha needed a sec to adjust, to orientate himself.  
He was staring at a way to noble ceiling for the Motels they were usually staying.  
The room, even only judging from the ceiling décor, was clean and bright and warm.  
Dean blinked a few times to clear his view.  
He touched his chest in his still sleepy state.  
Something had pushed him, the Alpha thought.

It took another few minutes for him to lift his build body, to sit up and look around.  
The moment he had his head in an upright position the memory hit the Alpha like a fast punch.  
Sam was dying, he was in danger, there was blood, there were the Catcher, a shot and Sam…  
The dark blond Alpha was now fully awake and up within a blink.  
Turning and leaning over to his brother who was peacefully lying on his back, his wound protected by blood drenched bandages. He was breathing heavy but he was breathing.  
With the small images and blurry pictures Dean could recall he could have sworn that his beloved Brother had died.  
But he hadn’t. Sam was there, he was messy but he was alive.  
Dean gently touched the sweaty forehead, his fingers softly pulling the hair out of the younger Alphas face.  
Sam was still far from good but at least, and Dean was sending prayers to a god he didn’t believed in, he wasn’t clenching in pain anymore.  
Still the worried green eyes scanned every Detail to make sure of it before the dark blond Alpha leaned in, deeply scenting his Brother to calm himself.

Only than was he able to look up, and around the room they were staying at right now.  
Now he remembered someone else, Dean remembered dark hairs, an irresistible clear and sweet scent, and then, he remembered bright blue eyes, looking up at him in terror and fear.  
The Alpha needed to focus on that picture to get it clear enough.  
There was something he had done, Dean was sure but he couldn’t tell, and there was a bitter taste in his thoughts.

*OMEGA!!!* It suddenly snapped.  
There had been an Omega, dark hair, blue eyes…  
He had…  
He had saved SAM…  
The Alphas eyes widened as he remembered the scent in his nostrils, the urge to protect Sam and at the same time to keep away competitors.  
Dean once again looked at the fearful Omega in his memories, the way he had tried to protect himself, how he had unsuccessful kicked and punched, and Dean listened to the Omega whimpering beneath him as he had…  
“…FUCK!!...” What had he done?

\---------------

Castiel had managed to sway his way to the sink who he was holding onto right now to keep his body upright on wobbly legs.  
The face in the mirror looked horrible, he hadn’t shaved in a few days and it shows.  
The dark stubble left his skin looking even more pale and his dark under eye-circles emerge.  
He looked horrible, Castiel decided as he turned on the water.  
Gladly the crying had stopped but he was still slightly sniffing.  
The Omega wasn’t sure if he could do that anymore.  
Castiel gently touched the blood soaked whit shirt, sticking to his shoulder.  
He flinched at the contact and hold his breath for a moment as he pulled the fabric off a bit.  
The blue eyed didn’t dare to look at it directly, he just couldn’t, the visible curve of a missing piece of flesh was too much to face right now.

Castiel stood there, his head down, listening to the soothing sound of the running cold water.  
It might have been second’s, maybe minutes, or even hours…, the Omega couldn’t tell, as there was a knocking sound at the Bathroom-door that left him frozen in shock again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was tugging his short hairs.  
He was walking up and down, roaming the bedroom, all along the floor and even the kitchen.  
The Alpha passed the Bath, were he could definitely scent the Omega, three or four times, unable to stop, unable to collect his thoughts on what to do.

Dean wasn’t sure yet but he had the damn dark feeling he had done something horrible.  
He needed to see, needed to make sure…  
But the dark blond could hear the Omega whimpering, he could scent the distress the fear the grief. And now with his mind a bit cleared off, Dean was horrified of what he might have done.  
The Omega had probably, surely saved his brother, he had helped two unknown Alphas even though Dean had him kidnapped, literally.  
The blue eyed had even kept them covered after he had managed to get out.  
Dean knew he wouldn’t have done that himself and he knew it took a lot of guts to do that.  
The Alpha couldn’t even imagine what the Omega must feel like right now, not even the scent could transport that.

Finally the dark blond had taken all of his courage together and stopped in front of the Bath door and had knocked.

\----------------------

There wasn’t any reaction but the Alpha felt the increasing distress at his action.  
Dean didn’t knock again. He simply slumped down on the floor, leaning at the wall next to the bathroom.

Dean scratched his neck, an insecure gesture of the tall Alpha.  
“…My…..my name is Dean.” He huffed out nervously and waited for any reaction.

“…I… i… THANK YOU for saving him.” The dark blond went on as he didn’t get any answer.

Dean hated that his voice was betraying him, in his opinion, telling every one that he was insecure and nervous, trembling within.  
He was restless and overwhelmed with the whole situation.

“…I didn’t mean to……to frighten you.”  
Dean tried as soft as he could manage without sounding whiny or weak.  
He was used to play Beta, to keep his Alpha in control but the dark blond had always felt a bit offended, humiliated in doing so.  
Dean wasn’t good with words. That was Sam’s part, he was the one who could talk anyone out of suspicions, talk them into a lie or out of bad feelings.  
The Alpha sighed as there still was no reaction from the other side.

He was listening and scenting in silence for some time before Dean tried again.  
“uhm….are, are you ok?..” The Alpha asked with serious worry, but he was only getting back silence.  
At least the Omegas odor had settled slightly and it was less fearful, maybe?  
Dean wasn’t good in telling that either.

But he did understand that he wouldn’t be able to sooth the Omega out of his hiding place with his stupid stumbling. He needed to change plans.

“…Do you have any bandages left?” Dean tried.  
“I would like to change it, and…..maybe clean Sam a bit.”  
Dean went on only to keep it going and because he really wanted to do that.

There was another long pause.  
“…his name is sam?” The voice was surprisingly deep but subdued and uncertain. But never the less, it startled the dark blond Alpha, just hearing it and the nice ring that run down his spine.

“…yeah..YEah!” He went almost too fast and enthusiastic.  
“…he, he is my brother…” Dean hurried to make up for his surprised reaction.

Just a few moments later the bath door opened slowly and Dean could have a more detailed and closer look at the… stunning Omega!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was still staring at the dark haired, who hadn’t looked up yet, not once, as they were cleaning Sam, changing the bandages and dressing him new.  
Dean had told the Omega to leave it on him but the dark haired seemed more comfortable this way and after the dark blond had seen the red signs on the shoulder he hadn’t said anything against it anymore.

Dean’s fear had turned out to be truth, to his horror, he had marked the Omega, had put the blue eyed on an unwanted, lasting chain. 

The dark blonds inner Alpha was whimpering at the Omegas sight.  
He looked exhausted and lost and he was still wearing the filthy clothes from the night before.  
The blue eyed was grimacing now and then due to his unprovoked wound and Dean struggled with his urge to pull the Omega in, to comfort and protect him. But the most urgent call was to supply the mark.  
However he didn’t.  
After what he had done to the poor guy, he probably shouldn’t even stay in the same room, not to mention getting closer to him.  
But it was hard to bear, especially watching the Omega wincing once again as he moved his shoulder a bit to hasty.

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still stuck in the daily Routine that Comes with Castiels new life but i hope that within the next two or three chapters the Story will also move on a bit more. ^^!  
> I still hope you have fun reading.  
> *wave*

05

Castiel had been away from work for only one day but no one mentioned anything even though he hadn’t reported his absence as he was supposed to do.  
Parts of the dark haired Omega had hoped for someone to come after him, to look at the situation but it never happened.  
This morning as he got back to his work, no one questioned it either. Castiel had suggested, at least for someone to ask, for someone to miss him, but there was not the slightest sign of such suggestions.  
The blue eyed felt even more exhausted realizing that.  
He had hoped that, if he would not be able to get back here, for some reason, that at least, someone would have worried for it, not even about him, but for the simple fact that he didn’t show up for his assigned work.  
But it was obvious now, as Castiel was looking around the Bureau, watching each and every one minding their own business, that tithe Alphas could do to him what ever they want, no one would look after, until it would be much to late anyway…

This moment, the Omega, lately restricted and limited world, became even smaller.  
It was a saddening realization, that he was alone in all of it, and that he probably had ever been alone the whole time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel silently changed after that.  
He got to work every day, like usual. He made his shift, like usual. He bought all that was needed to prep for three people, food and medication, like usual.  
And he spent most of his time hidden, maybe locked in his apartment, sitting on the floor, watching the dark blond Alpha taking care of, as he now knew, his brother.

It became a routine, it became a burden but the dark haired couldn’t do anything at all.  
He cleaned his marking bite and tried to ignore it but Castiel could already feeling the changes and he was afraid, he was horrified what that wound might did to him.  
They were taught…, it was a well known fact that mated Omegas did change, that they weren’t able to make own decisions that they couldn’t do any kind of work on their own behalf and that they didn’t wanted to do nothing more or else than bending over at any time for their new owner.  
Castiel feared all of it.  
He didn’t wanted any of this but somehow he had started to talk himself into it, he had started to search for any argument, any natural explanation that would convince himself that he wanted that as well. That he should feel proud and blessed for having an Alpha.

The blue eyes looked over as the Alpha, who had told that he was named Dean, was cleaning his brothers deep cuts and bruises and the other scarf’s that were covering his body.  
What ever this one had been through, Castiel thought it must have been horrible.  
He wondered if this Dean was looking similar beneath his cloth he had washed one Day the Omega had been to work.  
Castiel feared those thoughts as well.  
And there was something else he was afraid of. Every time he watched the gentleness and the carefulness with which Dean was preparing his brother, the way he moved him in his arms and on the bed. The way he changed the bandages and caressed his cheeks, every time seeing it, Castiel felt a sting within his guts and he didn’t like that at all.

It was only 7days ago that these Alphas had taken over his home and sadly, his life, but for the Omega it felt like ages, like eons, and he was exhausted.  
He slowly got up and walked away to prepare for the food.  
Castiel started to sort his thoughts about what had happen over the last few days.  
Sam was getting better, maybe. At least his fever was down. Dean was never leaving his siblings side. Not by day, not by night.  
At some times the dark blond Alpha stayed up for so long that he literally collapsed at the other ones side.  
At these nights, Castiel was pulling a blanket over the exhausted Alpha, hoping that at some point he would think of this episode in his life as a nightmare long gone.

The dark haired sighed as he was starting to cut the vegetables he had bought.  
He had never talked much in his home, who would he have talked to anyway, but now with others around it felt as if he was forced to keep silent. Maybe he was…

Castiel didn’t realize that Dean leaned at the door frame and watched the Omega.

“Do…you need help….with the…?” Dean questioned all of a sudden as he found the Omega still flinching at some moves.  
The Alpha looked at the Omegas shoulder.

Castiel almost jumped and cut his finger at the sudden presence.  
Dean stepped forward at the view but he stopped right away, seeing the fear spreading on the Omegas face.  
Damn, he had fucked up…

Castiel suddenly felt in a hurry to get away, he felt uncomfortable to have the Alphas eyes on him.  
“I would like to change…. I can do some food afterwards…” It wasn’t a question and the, still surprisingly deep voice sounded hoarse at the huffed out excuse.  
But Dean could only watch the dark haired as he passed him and left the kitchen.  
The dark blond couldn’t even remember the Omegas name and he felt horrible…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You were right honey.” Balthazar flirted lewdly but not the slightest bit serious, it was disgusting never the less.  
But Charly ignored it and waited what the blond guy had to report.  
“Our little Sweetheart is some how in trouble. However I am not sure if this isn’t something to be very proud about.” The Beta grinned suggestively.  
“See, the blue eyed gem is obviously a gorgeous honey trap. Not only have he one beautiful example of an Alpha in his home…” The blond man smiled even brighter, licking his lips.  
“No, our oh so innocent Omega babe, has actually…” Charly breathed in deeply.  
“…two, an awesome pair for what I can tell. Well one is basically bound to the bed and probably dying at some point but never the less there are two tall, perfectly featured, not registered Alphas in this little Omegas care.” If Balthazar had have the opportunity he would have sung the whole report since he was having way to much fun in Charlys opinion.

But she didn’t show anything of her disapproval.  
“That’s all?” She simply asked feeling the slight offensive look of the other Beta.  
But it didn’t take long tho.  
“Oh honey, of course not… I’ve got the Beauties name…” Balthazar enjoyed expanding his words, trying to breaking down the Beta girls reserve.  
As she wasn’t reacting in any way he gave up on his games and told the details he had managed to collect over the short time.

He told that the Alphas weren’t registered in any of the Systems. That they had been reported just a few days ago by a Motel Residents in Down town, that they had worked as illegal harvesters and that both of them were Brothers that seemed to be fallen from the sky since no one even had an idea were they had come from.  
And with some awe in his voice the blond Beta added, that the two Alphas had a gorgeous car that was just fitting them perfectly and which was found just a few streets away from the Motel they stupidly had stayed at for more than a month.  
“It seemed that their former boss had disagreed with the payment they had asked for and had reported them to the Catchers first.  
They got injured at their run and needed to hide at the Motel but somehow they found themselves a better place with our sweet Omegas help.”  
Balthazar was watching the smart girl across him, figuring out her thoughts before he went on.  
“Of course, there is a hide site. Your sweet Omega is now, how do I put it. Unfortunately one of the Alphas, probably the one conscious, had a bite at him.” And with a serious voice he went on, no joke on his lips anymore, no subdued grin around his eyes...  
“They, at least on of them had marked him.”  
Both Betas knew that this was a serious situation, one that could easily cost the live of all of them.  
“Is he in direct danger?” Charly questioned.  
“You mean aside the fact that he is hiding two potentially fertile Alphas?”  
Balthazar skipped his sarcastic act as he finally answered.  
“No, I don’t think he is in danger. If these Alphas would do him any harm they would have done so already. And we do know the general Alpha aggression is a myth.”  
The blond Beta leaned back and sighed, now it was the Girls task to explain how to move on from here and what to do with this situation…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean’s mind was empty, he watched his fingers and the knife and the vegetables as he cut it down. He was used to prepare the meals even though Sam often complained about the healthy stuff that was often missing within Deans preparations.  
“Well, not today…” The dark blond smiled and chopped down the rest.  
Doing that kind of work helped, it helped clearing his head, it helped stopping his guilty feelings and his self punishing thoughts.

That he had a mate by now was one of the things that kept the Alpha from sleeping lately.  
He had a mate. Just thinking of it was so weird that is felt like leaving his own body.  
The moment Dean had realized what he had done and what was now adding to his duty, the Alpha wanted to run, he wanted to run far, far away, leaving everything and just give up.  
It was burden enough to look after himself, to guarantee Sammy’s well being, in which he had sucked tremendously, and Sam was helping by being able to take care of himself perfectly fine. But now he had a mate. Dean had never heard of any Alpha actually having an Omega mate. What was he supposed to do, what did his Omega need and how should he explain it to Sam.  
Even thought the dark blond knew that it wasn’t a usual mating, they hadn’t been connected by any meaning at the bite but the mark was set. He hadn’t seen it yet since the Omega was hiding it and avoiding any talk or mention of it.  
Dean actually wanted to see it, he really wanted to touch it to watch what he had done, how it would feel to see his stamp on an Omegas Body.  
Those thoughts were dangerous but lately the Alpha couldn’t stop them.

There was something about the dark haired, something that felt new, that felt different than anything he had ever felt before.  
There was some secret Dean wanted to solve, he needed to. He was drawn to that blue eyed stranger like a moth to light and it didn’t feel wrong, not the slightest.  
What did feel wrong tho, was the fact that he wasn’t allowed to hold the Omega at night, that he wasn’t allowed to get close, to touch, to see the mark, and that felt wrong.  
It made the Alpha uneasy and left him restless, insecure on what to do.  
Since a few days there was an urge make it right, to apologize to plead for the dark haired’s forgiveness and it felt weird to fight against it.

Dean got to the meat and started cutting it into small pieces, he didn’t know what the Omega had planed but he was lost in his chopping task that he didn’t stop.

\----------------

Castiel took off his shirt and looked at the multi color mark, he touched it in disbelieve.  
He was surprised at the healing process, it was obvious that the he would carry a deep cut on his shoulder, an unsightly deformation of his body.  
But at least it was healing, the bare flesh he had shown after the bite, it was closing and already covering with new skin.  
It was still hurting though and to Castiels horror he had discovered an unknown sensitivity around the biting mark.  
Every time he touched even only close to the wound there was a new and surprisingly pleasant tingle running down his spine.  
It was disgusting.

Castiel taped back the bandage and searched for sticking plaster for his finger even though it had already stopped bleeding.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Against all insecurities and against all worries, the Omega Medication combinations, Charly had explained to Castiel, did work quite well for Alphas. The blue eyed took care to not use any pharmacy twice buying the stuff.  
There for he had to go farther and farther every time.  
Lately his way home took about two hours and it was exhausting but never the less, it never occurred to the Omega, not once, not to go after the medication the tall, injured Alpha needed.  
His fever was already gone and he seemed to react to his brother being close.  
Castiel thought he had seen the fingers twitching at the other Alphas touch.  
Dean was still not leaving the, as he told, younger one, even though the dark blond was dividing his time between the Brothers care and watching the Omega around the apartment.  
The dark haired was still far from feeling safe or any kind of secured around the Alpha. But Dean hadn’t made any further move after the ‘operation’ and he constantly kept a few steps distance from him. The dark blond even seemed to move out of the way whenever Castiel was getting close, for example in order to pass him for another room.  
At first the Omega figured it odd, for an Alpha to behave like that. That wasn’t what Alphas should be like. Truth be told, by now Castile should have been attacked and either fucked or killed.  
That this imprinted scenario hadn’t occurred just yet, however didn’t make the Omega loosing his alertness. After all, the dark blond Alpha with his damn emerald eyes had threatened him and went as far as to mark him. A deep curved deformation at his shoulder was prove of that.  
No way would Castiel let himself be tricked by Dean’s current subdued behavior.  
They still weren’t talking much, well Castiel wasn’t talking much, Dean however seemed to have an inner need to explain every-, and anything to the Omega.  
The dark blond had talked about their live, had explained what they were doing, how they had been running and hiding in all of their life.  
He had talked about the other Alphas and his childhood and smiled at some story’s about their close interactions.  
Castiel had listened and tried to figure what he would do the moment a second Alpha would walk his own home.  
Dean had told the story how his Brother had get lost in a corn maze at the age of six and how their father had disciplined both of them for not watching each other.  
How Sam had yelled at their Dad while Dean had tried to calm him, telling him that their father was right to punish him since he had left Sam alone.  
Castiel had felt hatred towards a man he had never met. But listening how this gorgeous Alpha had been treated even though a child himself at that time just didn’t felt right.  
And, the dark haired didn’t know Sam yet but it was hard to imagine the other Alpha as someone who would deserve any kind of punishment.  
Not with Dean showing him so much love and care at any point, so Castile thought, feeling the painful sting in his guts once again.  
And it had hurt even more seeing the dark blond slightly smiling at this memory that somehow seemed one of the good ones…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day at work was over, another day that somehow seemed sot meaningless after what he had seen on the streets.  
Castiel had always seen his colleagues and his work as a family, a home outside of his lonely life at the apartment. But now, it didn’t meant anything to him, not anymore.  
He had tried to get back into friendly conversations, the stupid jokes and the amusing interactions.  
But more and more Castiel had seen the meaningless of that false Reality he had lived in.  
After he hadn’t even been missed even though he had never, ever stayed out of work before, the blue eyed maybe was a bit shocked. That day he had over and over created scenarios in his head that had him dead by alpha attacks of some kind, and no one had helped him.  
As he got back to work after that, he had changed somehow.

The jokes he was used to listen to or throwing at some of his colleagues as well, weren’t funny anymore, every smile seemed forced or just an empty reflex, every greeting wasn’t more than a puppets reaction if someone pulled on the strings.  
It felt so wrong all of a sudden so unreal and build up that Castiel didn’t even tried to react on any of the ‘normal’ interactions.  
And surprisingly no one seemed to care.  
The dark haired stopped greeting with a gently smile and a bright good morning at each and every one around. And even though some looked baffled at first they seem to adjust surprisingly fast to it.  
They didn’t change their own behavior at all, they simply moved on, not once questioning Castiels differences.  
After a while the blue eyed Omega stopped talking to the colleagues on his floor.  
He still did his work as professional as before but he simply stopped the small talk.  
Something he had thought was an important interaction that was holding the ‘family’ the friends together.  
But he realized soon that there hadn’t been any friends or family at all and he wondered how he could ever have believed this obvious lie, how he could have lived in/with it for so long without recognizing.  
For a short time his colleagues tried to integrate him into the small talks, but is was generally because of the former known reaction of him, which they were still expecting, that they throw the ball into Castiels terrain.  
And as he didn’t reacted in his way and simply stayed silent, doing his work, they turned to the other people around, started talking with them, laughing with them and within a few days Castiel was replaced.  
Before he had been kidnapped by the Alphas, the blue eyed would have felt lost and somehow neglected but now he simply didn’t care.  
The Omega had, not made his peace with the fake world he had lived in, but he had accepted the truth. There was nothing left for him and even the next promotion he had worked for so hard for wasn’t what he was looking up for by now.  
That wasn’t what he wanted, not what he thought he needed, not anymore.

Castiels world had shattered and he wasn’t much more than a shadow of his former self, trying to adjust to the new situation.

He turned the steering wheel and parked in front of the pharmacy.  
The Omega was insecure. This was one of the places he had used more than two times by now even though it was far, far away from his working and or living place, and although he had waited more than two weeks to get back here, there was still a great possibility that he could be recognized at by some of the workers.  
It would have been good to know the Schedules of the salaried. The Omega shook his head, what was he thinking, there was no way he would get his hands on that and that would probably went to far.  
They wouldn’t recognize him, they had hundreds of customers over the time and none of them would mean anything to them, Castiel assured him.  
For a moment he even considered driving off to another place, but he was tired, still not sleeping around the Alphas and to conflicted about everything going on right now to convince him to do that.  
Instead the blue eyed painfully gripped the steering wheel and sighed before he got off the car and made his way towards the, late open, pharmacy.  
Sam needed the medication and the combination was hard to come by, his options were limited anyway.

\-------------------

It was bright, maybe to bright compared with the dark night outside but Castiel tried to look comfortable, normal so to speak.  
Sadly, the Omega was a bad liar and an even worse actor as it comes to hiding things.  
His nervousness was written all over his movements, but somehow he managed to get the pills and fluids they would need.  
He got some Omega aspirin’s as well and some red juice that just looked kinda yummy as he went for the counter.

It worked smooth so far, even the clerk wasn’t the someone the Omega had seen before, the Video System still seemed broken and Castiel felt his confidence returning.  
The Omega even smiled as he walked forward.  
“Long night?” Castiel asked friendly at the tired looking Omega Girl.  
She just rolled her eyes and nodded as the other buyer, who had asked for each and every detail of his Vitamin pills, finally left the door.  
Castiel put all of his items on the corner and was already looking for the cash money he was using on it all the time, as the girl pointed at the medications.  
“I am sorry.” She said and the dark haired Omega tensed.  
“You can’t buy them free now, for at least two of those we do need a prescription.”  
She really looked apologetic and not suspicious as Castiel looked up.  
“How come?” The blue eyed managed, accidentally almost letting out that he had bought it before without problems. But he didn’t.  
Instead he waited the answer, his head already running in panic. Sam needed the medication and he was an Alpha, he needed these combinations to at least have a slight effect on his healing, Charlie had been very specific about it in her explanations.  
The blue eyed barely followed as the Omega girl explained that there was new law limiting access to some medications for some reason.  
Castiel didn’t care, his mind was spinning, trying to find a conclusion on the problem he would have now.

___________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wana get over that emotional “crap” and back to the story line.   
> Not yet though it seems. -.-

06

Charly was furiously walking her small working place. Surrounded by all of the computers and technical equip she was collecting for any kind of situation.  
But for now she hadn’t any eye for that not even for all the Messages that was blinking in the indirect command ‘urgent’. 

The Beta was pissed at the latest government adjustments to the so called ‘Omega protection law’.  
“BULLSHIT!” The red haired squirmed, they all new what these additions were meant for.  
At least those who have worked in the Underground business knew what that was about. Just another way to limited any kind of caretaking that could be provided for the last free left over Alphas in this society.  
It was just so disgusting, in order to prevent any left, healthy, maybe fertile Alpha to live outside of the facilities the government was also painting any of the wounded from the war, any of those who had survived the Cleanings and any of those unfertile once who had somehow managed to pay themselves out of the system, into a corner, a dead end with their backs at the wall.  
It became less and less possible to help them to survive. Charly was sure if the food they were already preparing for the Alphas under protection wouldn’t be already completely minimized to the basic needs of Omegas, the government would somehow find a way to forbid eating at all.  
The red haired Beta sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
There had been rumors over the last months that the government was working on something, but no one at the bureau had imagined they would find such an easy and, Charly had to admit, elegant way to make the Rebels life and those of the few left alphas so much more complicated.  
This new addition to the medication regulation law was perfect. For any one who had nothing to do with Alphas or even Betas in need, it would just be another way of a slightly limitation that was implying: ‘we care for you and keep an eye open to protect you’.   
Omegas just needed to avoid specific combinations of medics that could easily be changed to others and if they would need something specific, a doctors prescription was easy to get by, at least for an Omega.  
Charly had no doubt that within the next month or maybe the next year, some of the Medications that could be combined would be out of the market completely.  
And no one would even recognize the changes.  
How could they.   
The list the Technician had in her hand wasn’t that long but it had all the medications, which would be needed for a basic Alpha related caring, in it.  
All of them were listed there.  
From basic pain killers, over Cold medicine up to highly important antibiotics, the government was draining any possibility for alphas to get any of that, and no one would care.  
Alphas were already so few, most of them broken, infected back from the war, old and lost and those who weren’t have to struggle staying alive now.  
They wouldn’t fight, they wouldn’t dare to.   
And those who are still fertile and out there, hunted by the Catchers of the government, those Alphas especially wouldn’t give any sign of their existence.   
Over the last Year the organizations, the few that were still trying to help them, had found only one, one single Alpha, an older male who had been hidden in the main lands wide forests.  
And Charly never had seen an Alpha in all her time working for the bureau.

The moment Balthazar had brought in the foto’s of his interrogation, Charly still don’t know where and how he had taken them, the Beta girl’s heart had drummed a faster beat of excitement and joy.  
Those men were stunning. She hadn’t thought of Alphas to be that tall, that built. Well it had been obvious that even the one conscious had been in bad shape.  
They didn’t looked that well fed and they were obviously exhausted, probably only randomly sleeping and mostly with an eye open to make sure to be safe.  
Charly felt sorry for the, as she now knew, brothers.  
The red haired had never heard of any siblings that had made it so far and even stayed together for so long, not to mention outside and not locked away.  
However, as much as the Beta Girl was hoping for those Alphas to be safe at Castiels place, that they would be able to rest for a while and as much as she hoped that the injured one would make it, she couldn’t deny that she was only waiting to make contact with them herself.  
To meet a real Alpha, a creature she had only heard of and read about or watched on pictures, but never actually had met personally, even though some of the few living out there had their new identities from her experienced hands.

Charly sighed, remembering her duty’s, as she looked at the list once again and turned to her computer. There was work to do and she couldn’t let her own anger disturb her even more.   
The law was set and there was nothing they could do about.   
Now they could only try to keep everything else save and get it out of view and out of the front line.  
And with this, the Beta started destroying any possible traces…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was still trembling as he turned his car back on the main road.  
His hands were shaking and the Omega was nervously checking the rearview mirror almost every minute.  
The blue eyed still couldn’t believe what he had done.  
Castiel tried to keep his breath calm, he tried not to hit the gas forcefully in his confusion.  
It was complicated to focus on the speed limits and every time he saw any kind of car getting closer or some lights passing by, Castiel had problems not to jump.  
His nerves were vibrating and tense at the same time.  
If he would have had the power, his hands would have left some prints on the steering wheel.

“Almost there!... Almost there…” Castiel was mumbling in his distress.  
Why had he done this? How far did he go? What for?...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Omega was still not back to his calm self as he opened the door of his own apartment. He wasn’t paying much attention and missed the Alpha walking out of the living room the moment Castiel was in, and he also missed the worried look as the Alpha was carefully watching him.

\-------------------------

Dean had been surprised, the first time he had realized that he could no longer get the Omega out of his mind, the moment he had figured that biting the stranger might not had been the best idea in his life, and he had done some mistakes he could vividly remember.  
First he had felt a direct impulse of protectiveness after he had calmed from his rage, he was still sorry for.  
With this protection instinct, there came an urge to always be close to the blue eyed. Something the dark blond Alpha had only felt around his brother before and this urge was even more basic, a raw instinct that was hard to come by and it had Dean struggling for some time.  
It wasn’t over, actually far from but the Alpha was controlling it, like he was used to do with every emotion that was taking over at inappropriate times.  
And the green eye had decide, that this was by far the most inappropriate time to have another burden pushing him down.  
Not as long as Sam was in such a vulnerable state.  
However Dean could not completely turn a blind eye on the dark haired, blue eyed Omega.  
The guys scent was every where, this sweet and at the same time fresh aura.  
This sometimes intense blue of his eyes he mostly was hiding behind an absent look that was also lying about the smart brain that lies behind it.  
Dean might not tell himself one of the brightest but he knew this guy ain’t bad.  
He hadn’t betrayed them, not sold them to the next Catcher or worse.  
He had helped Sam as Dean had lost it.  
And the Omega had taken care of them ever since, no matter his own fear Dean could sense clearly when ever he got closer.  
And for that he couldn’t blame the poor guy either.

It had taken Dean some time to figure a way to deal with his restlessness and anxiety whenever the Omega had left the house.  
The Alpha had felt weak and roamed the apartment, only seeing Sam still unconscious, laying on that bed, had brought him down from his raging thoughts.  
Dean had felt like a dog someone left home and he hadn’t liked that.  
He had, who knows how, managed to keep that in control with, or without the Omega recognizing it but that didn’t stopped the urge of pulling the dark haired into his arms when ever he got back from where ever he was.

The Alpha had lowered the book he had grabbed from one of the filled shelves and was waiting at his position. He didn’t dare to get closer and sensing the Omegas current state, assured Dean that this was the right decision.  
However, he watched the new guy in his care, never the less, and just in case.

“You ok?” The dark blond finally questioned, realizing that this Castiel, he had asked for that name again, had not recognized him yet and was still staying at the door, not moving at all clinging to the paper bags he had brought home, his beautiful eyes pinned to the floor.

There was a slight flash of triumph in the Alphas green eyes as Cass, Dean had decided that was the name, startled at the Alphas voice.  
The dark blond was opting if that was maybe a good opportunity to get closer and took the stuff the Omega was carrying.  
Castiel was faster then him, looking up and moving to pass the Alpha on his way to the kitchen.  
The blue eye’s mind was still unfocused, still trying to process what he had done.  
Within his paper bags he had fruits, he had vegetables and meat, he had bandages and sweets and somewhere within, hiding beneath all of it, Castiel had all the needed medications he had stolen from the pharmacy…

Dean watched as the Omega passed him, the book he had borrowed, still in his hands.  
“Heh,…?” Dean followed the dark haired like being pulled on an invisible chain.  
But he stopped the moment Cass looked up all of a sudden.  
His huge bright blue eyes filled with remorse that irritated the Alpha.  
“What the…..” Dean stumbled.  
“I….I’ve stolen…” The usual deep smoothing voice of the Omega sounded subdued, a few octaves higher and just a bit whimpering.  
“I have stolen!!” Castiel repeated terrified and Dean had all the trouble to not laugh out loud at that earnest, serious statement.  
Finally understanding what had the Omega so distressed was kind of a relieve but understanding what had him so irritated was even more of a revelation.  
‘Jesus what a rare Creature was this guy?’ Dean wondered, slightly amused but immediately silenced by the worrying look at him.  
Obviously Cass was really upset and worried about what he had done.  
In Deans opinion that was nothing to even have a second thought about, but his life had been different. And aside the luxurious, huge, bright apartment, it was that moment that made it obvious to the Alpha.  
He hold tighter to the book he had read in just out of curiosity.  
The dark blond had chuckled and wondered in disbelieve at what was written in this book, but looking at the blue eyed sitting at the table, completely smashed at the fact that he had stolen something, was just too much.

The Alpha squatted closer, daring even to touch one of the still distressed Omegas knees.  
“Hey man, that is…..not ….I mean it’s not that bad…”  
Dean tried.  
“Have you shot someone?” He questioned further on as Cass was just looking at him in confusion.  
The blue eyed shook his head with a look of shock and disapprove. Dean chuckled internal but he went on, now that he had the Omegas focus.  
“Have you beaten up someone on the way?”  
“NO…” Castiel started to wake up, and once again he shook his head, slightly annoyed about theses ridiculous questions.  
But his face changed abruptly as he had a horrible thought.  
“HAVE YOU?” He simple needed to know that.  
Dean could hear the fear in this weirdly deep voice that seemed to go up and down any minute.  
He leaned back in surprise at the sudden outburst.  
“What, no!” And Dean was truthful at that moment, according to his definition.  
“I mean….i never planed to…., it was never intentional.” The dark blond added unsure why he even was telling that.  
And of course the blue eyes looked at him in a new developed fear.  
‘Fantastic Dean Winchester, another hundred steps back….’ The Alpha punished himself and tried again to explain in a more detailed way since there was only one way and it was forward at that point.

“I did steal, I had to.” The dark blond lowered his view, recalling the events in which he, they, simply had no other choice than becoming thieves.  
“After Sammy and I had lost our father, we were much too young to work for our food, to young to get any kind of money aside from begging. But it was after the war, no one had much to share or to care for others, and at this time, we stole to survive. 

Over the last days Castiel had listened to a lot of the Alphas story’s whenever the dark blond felt like talking, and for some reason he felt like it a lot around him.  
But this was different tho.   
This story got deeper somehow and Castiel could feel how his own restlessness faded away and he could feel his hand touching the kneeling alphas cheek in an apologetic and worried but caring gesture.  
It wasn’t pity the Omega felt at that moment, it was a deep gratitude and proudness that the Alpha had given that painful part of himself, that he had offered it to distract Castiel.  
He wouldn’t stop feeling disgust about his own actions, but knowing that his Alpha had done so in order to protect and to care for someone, for his brother, was a small approval and it eased the guild, at least a bit, a little…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evening was a bit awkward in the end.  
Cass had prepared some food while Dean was taking care of his Brother. Sam had getting way better the last few days.  
But Castiel could see the dark blond Alphas worries since the younger one was still only running on infusions and hadn’t regain consciousness yet.

After both, the Alpha and the Omega had calmed slightly and realized their positions at the kitchen table, they had shrugged back equally.  
Castiel had felt himself blushing. It was embarrassing but at least he wasn’t feeling like loosing it over his law breaking actions some hours before.  
But the Omega blamed his own thoughtlessness, he had allowed his protection to get down, he had showed worries for the Alpha who had mutilated him.  
That couldn’t, wouldn’t happen again.  
Castiel served the meal at the Bed room to the Alpha before he settled back on his chosen position, on the ground, at the other side of the room, the Alphas in his view.  
The sleeping pills wouldn’t take long to work…

___________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We move on and it is time for a change of situations.  
> ^^)  
> hope you enjoy.  
> *wave*

07

The Omega was gone as Dean woke with a heavy head late in the day.  
He felt a bit foggy and couldn’t tell why. He was wondering why he had slept this long, but Sam was next and he was breathing calmly and more undisturbed then he had before.  
The worryingly rattle that was coming from the younger ones lungs was almost gone and the dark blond Alpha realized that his brother had been cleaned, fixed and medicated already.  
All of it calmed the dark blonds anxiety.  
Cass must have done this he thought before gruntingly getting up and swaying for a second.  
He must have been more tired than he had thought, Dean guessed, holding his head as he walked to the kitchen.

As ridiculous as this apartment was, it was a nice change and it felt safe, not so much home, but this would it be like at a four stars hotel the Alpha wondered getting some leftovers from the fridge.  
It was huge and clean all around but it was somehow anonym. A bit to clean, a bit to organized, like no one was living here, at least not for long.  
Deans own car was a more personalized space than this apartment and it was strange after he had the Omega living here around for some time, the Alpha would more see him as a family oriented creature.  
Someone hording a horde of kids, pampered by a Beta or something like that…  
Well the dark blond didn’t know much about how Omegas were or lived like but the dark haired didn’t seem the one fitting for such a lone existence like that.  
Maybe it wasn’t his home all along. Maybe Cass wasn’t planning on staying here, or he was moving around between jobs, maybe…?  
Dean suddenly growled, he didn’t like that the Omegas life was any of his concerns.  
Why should he care?!  
Even though the Alpha had already, somehow, a bit, accepted that because of his thoughtless move he would have to have an eye at the Omega and that his nature was calling for him to protect this weird being, it didn’t mean he would want to let that go to far.  
The Moment Sam would be able to move again, and he would, Dean assured himself, they would have to leave.  
He was still pretty sure that the Omega hadn’t told anyone about having two Alphas in his home but Dean wasn’t and Idiot he wouldn’t push their luck any further than he already had.

A slight sound from the bed room had the dark blond alarmed the next moment and with hurried steps he got back.  
Immediately at the bed stage the moment Sam’s hands twitched and his body started clenching again.  
Dean needed all of his strength to keep his brother down and he feared at the intensity of this spasm that the wound might have opened again.

”SAMMY SHcchhhhh IT’s ok…shhhhhh Sammy your fine…..SAMMY It’s gonna be ok... Sam, Sam! Sammy!...”  
Dean was still throwing his tantrum as Castiel got back a minute after.  
The day had been so long and so tiring and so frustrating and exhausting once again.  
As the dark haired closed the door he was welcomed with Alpha distress the very next moment and again in an unknown reflex he got to the bed room, checking for the injured and keeping the other Alpha in control.  
Once more he needed to command something to get the dark blonds attention while he was helping him to hold the other man down.

Dean didn’t know how long it take but he was confused and shaking as he sat down, as ordered and watched the Omega having a look at the wound a bit later.  
The blue eyed looked wrecked and tired but Dean wasn’t sure if it was because of the scene right now or the things he was doing when ever he leaves the house.  
But at the moment he didn’t care, the dark haired was pulling the blankets back in place and Sam was calm again and the dark blond was left once more with a deep gratitude and adoration towards the slightly smaller guy.  
But Dean didn’t dare to get closer, or to give in to his own urge to pull him in and hold him just for a second.

Instead he watched as the Omega turned and was about to leave the room.  
“I……I haven’t thanked you.” Dean mentioned subdued and Castiel stopped but didn’t turn.  
“I…I am sorry for what I’ve done…..and……I”  
“Keep it.” The deep voice sounded absent and angry and the Alpha didn’t like the sadness he was hearing as well.

\----------------------

Once again, Castiel prepared the meal and once again he put in some sleeping pills to knock the Alpha out.  
It had been very effective last time and for the first time in a long he had been able to sleep himself, a bit more comfortable and feeling a bit safer.  
Castiel wasn’t willing to give up on that just yet.  
He had suffered enough and it had taken so much to convince himself to try to anesthetize the Alpha, now that he knew it worked he wouldn’t give up on that.

As the Alphas green eyes closed and his body relaxed Castiel reviewed the day, the weeks and his current life.  
He listened to the slight snore informing him that Dean indeed was sleeping completely.  
The Omega was leaning against the wall, a pillow in his back and with a thin blanket covering him.  
He desperately wished back the time in which he had been blind, in which ha had been simply living after the rules of these days society…  
But after all that he had lost that peace, he had lost his opportunity to be ignorant and ignore what wasn’t working.  
These two broken Alphas had destroyed his life and that was what Castiel hated them for at the right moment…  
An uncomfortable mix of regret and self-pity along with worry and sadness finally pulled the Omega into his owned, even though, restless sleep on the, at least, heated floor.

\----------------------

He wasn’t sure how much he had slept as he was woken by a grunt or maon, it wasn’t easy to make it out in his half a sleep state.  
And Castiel wasn’t sure if he had heard anything at all since he listened into the dark.  
He might had fallen back to sleep again, although the Omega wasn’t sure, as he heard the weak and coarse, definitely unknown voice calling for the dark blond Alpha.

“…dea…dean…”  
Event thought it was barely a hoarse whisper, Castiel was now awake and up at the worried and panicked sound of it.

The taller Alpha was sending vibes of distress and pain and some kind of helplessness, Castiel had never linked to Alphas at all…  
As he got to the bed in still dimmed lights, Sam was already trying to get up, eager to orientate himself and to look for Dean.  
Cass was fast, a soothing hand on the Alphas chest as he tried to hold the younger man down and calm…  
Sam’s face turned at the unidentified touch and the direction it came from, and even though he couldn’t see clear yet, and even though here was an awkward familiarity in this strangers scent, it wasn’t Dean and he didn’t know the man!!!!

The Alphas move was unexpectedly fast and even more forceful than Dean’s had been some weeks, months before?...  
Castiel wasn’t sure as he was slammed on the floor once again, with an unknown Alpha towering over him…

This time the Omega didn’t whimper in response although he turned his face away to protect himself, a weird reaction he thought, since he was opening the space for a clear bite at his carotid artery.  
But he couldn’t move differently for just a moment. A moment that was long enough for Sam to lower down and take a deep breath at the strangers neck, hesitating at the familiar scent, his brothers scent, DEAN’s SCENT ON A STRANGERS BODY!!!!  
Sam growled, but since his throat was still hoarse and his body weak, it wasn’t threatening at all and ended in a more desperate howling than anything else.  
Castiel watched the arms starting to shake and his eyes widened shortly before the Alpha crashed down on him in exhaustion and with a surprised sound from himself.

“…”  
“….sorry…” The Alpha sounded abashed all of a sudden as Castiel kept silence after the grunt that had escaped him as the heavy body had buried him beneath.

“Light level two.” Castiel commanded and was pretty proud of the small shrug he could feel within the Alpha covering him.  
It was still dimmed but slowly Sam could identify some furniture’s and some more Details of the room.  
He was even able to look at the contour of a body on the bed he obviously had jumped off, as the dark haired beneath him was pointing up.

“….It’s….DEan….” Castiel pressed out slowly due to the pressure on his lungs.

Dean’s brother appeared to be a giant, even compared to the dark blond who was still snoring peacefully under the influence of the pills.  
Sam seemed different and still similar to his older sibling.  
It was something Castiel couldn’t explain right now as he was trying to get the Alpha back to bed with the little help the other man could offer.  
Sam was wobbly and stiff as he tried to lay back in a less painful way.  
The whole time he was staring at the blue eyes of his current and still unknown caretaker.  
It was annoying and left Castiel blushing.  
“You’re an Omega?!” The Alpha sounded slightly in awe as he smiled pointing that out, only to focus back right back at his brother next to him.  
“Why isn’t he waking?!” This time there was a serious warning threat in the Alphas words.

Castiel hesitated, he didn’t wanted to be attacked once again, his mark was pulsing just at the thought of that. But he couldn’t lie, that could be even more dangerous, there for he finally decided to state the facts.  
“I have given him sleeping pills.” The Omega lowered his head in apology as the Alpha stared at him in surprise.  
“He is fine tho…” Castiel added while pulling the blanket back in place and checking at the wound for the xth time today.  
It took a moment for the blue eyed to realize the slight chuckle that was coming from the tall Alpha.  
“Sorry if …..he had….annoyed you….” Sam mentioned in pain but with a bright, open smile that had Castiel in stunned disbelieve.  
This Alpha was so much different after all.  
And with a more worried look the younger one added.  
“Did…..did he do something….to you…?”  
Castiels blue eyes looked down, he wasn’t sure what to answer to that.  
And against his inner voice he shook his head and kept himself busy with nestling at the blankets once more as the smile of the Alpha returned.

For a moment there was silence, each of the man seem to consider the next move.  
“What…..sss your name..?” The Alphas words started slurring and Castiel guessed that he had overdone his strength after his infection, injury and long rest.  
“I am Castiel.” The blue eyed answered but as he looked back at the younger man, Sam had already passed out, again.  
The Omega checked the pulse and the Alphas breathing, and with a satisfied nod and a last look at the dark blond he sat back on the bed, watching the two Alphas side by side.  
Together they might not be so bad, to have them around, the Omega thought confused about his own mind, before he changed the lights and got back to his sleeping place, the Alphas clearly working in his head as he went to sleep, dreaming of wars he was fighting with the other men by his side…

___________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just here to confirm, eventhough it’s tough right now, I’m still alive and this story is as well. And, yes this is a real small part of it, but it’s all I can affort right now.  
> ^^!   
> I really would do more since the story already has a further Story line but well…  
> Sorry, and have fun.

08

Castiel was awake first, like he had been almost all days.  
He was simply in distress about the strangers, the unknown Alpha so close.  
His sleep had been light and uneasy most of the time.  
And even though it had been a bit better this time, the blue eyed Omega was still the first to wake.  
The dark blond Alpha was probably still down due to the drugs and Sam… The name felt gentle on Castiels tongue. He really liked the taller one. There was something about him that gave the Omega something secure, something to calm.  
Therefore Sam was the first Castiel walked over to, to check on him.  
The Alpha looked so peaceful even with his hair covering his face in a wild mess.  
He had sweated over night, a clear sign that he was still not well at all.  
However, Castiel looked over at the dark blond who had, even in his drug induced unconsciousness, moved closer to the injured partner, tightly clinging close to the other tall man.  
Under different circumstances Castiel would have looked adoringly at such a picture. Most of his Omega Books described such scenes.  
He blushed slightly as one or two of those Story lines made it’s way to the blue eyed memories.  
He had to focus, Castiel reminded himself. This wasn’t some of those stupid virgin fantasies, as Charly was calling his cheap Hobby, and at the moment it was right.

Castiel lifted the blanked off of the taller Alpha, it was a bit embarrassing but the catheter needed to be removed. The blue eyed was still not pretty sure how he had managed to placed this specific medical device. Now, looking at it, as he had lowered the soft, loose pants the dark blond had put on the other Alpha, Castiel was wondering.  
He had no knowledge of medical skills whatsoever and the Omega was guessing that this probably had been a more difficult procedure.  
The dark haired also couldn’t recall the shape of the genital he was looking at right now.  
Has it been that big before, had he ignored it, the whole night of the ‘operation’ was still in the blur of the adrenalin rush.  
Once more Castiel focused, he wanted to get the device out before Sam would wake again.  
It would be more comfortable for all of them, the Omega thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke relatively late in the day, to get up right away as he was looking in the smiling, pale face of his brother.  
Within a blink the older Alpha was up, staring in disbelieve at the pale green that was looking up.  
“Hy…” Sam stated and Dean almost threw himself at the other man.  
“Ung….!” Sam could only grunt as he twined his arms around the older one himself, weakly though, but still.  
Dean cupped his brothers cheek, tears, love and deep devotion in his emerald, gold glowing Alphas eyes.  
“What had happened?” Sam finally managed after his brother had given him some space still their foreheads leaned together.  
The young Alpha was still in pain but as he had woken there had been some books and pills with a very specific description on how and when to use which one.  
Sam was pretty sure the Omega whose name he still did not know had put that together as well as a juice one the nightstand with another note advising to drink slowly but to do it sine the drip had been removed.  
Sam had nodded at that.  
Now that he had taken what felt like a dozen different colored pills he was a bit better but again, still in pain.  
And he was still unaware of what had happened after he had broken down as they had run from their current Motel.

“Dean…?” The taller one asked again, since his Brother hadn’t started to talk yet.  
“Where are we? Who is the…blue eyed dude? What had happened?” Sam was so full of questions after he had realized what day it was and that he had been out for quite some time, that this should have been his Death sentence which apparently was not…  
And he wanted to know how and why.  
Dean cupped his beloved Brothers cheek again and kissed the chapped, dry lips before he sight and started to explain what had happened after Sam had lost his consciousness.  
He wasn’t telling all of it though…, knowing that he wouldn’t approve his actions or even worse hate him for it.  
Not only had Dean hurt and innocent he also had betrayed his one love by giving a stranger a mating bite of his own.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was exhausted, even though he was getting used to his two or three times higher duties and stress level, he was so done every time he got back home to his apartment.  
He was barely doing his job and the driving all around town to not leave any connections to the medications he was collecting and after his last illegal actions to get the stuff his Alphas needed, Castiel had been much more careful in choosing the pharmacy.  
And today, the Omega had added another crime on his slowly growing list of unacceptable behaviors.  
He was still shaking as he had closed the door, clenching to the small paper bags in his arms.

\-------------------

Once again the Omega needed a moment to calm down enough to calm down.  
But there was that urge he had realized a few days ago that wanted to be stilled by seeing the Alpha’s making sure they were fine and especially since he had experienced the complete difference of the younger one, Castiel was somehow eager to talk to him again.  
It wouldn’t be that lonely, frightened mood he had been lived in since he had been kidnapped by the aggressive dark blond.

The blue eyed still tried not to make any sound as he was walking towards the main room and his former bed room where he was expecting the Alphas to be.  
But living with his hijackers temper had the Omega in alarm and careful, especially at home.  
Castiel was moving slowly not to evoke another sudden attack. He did not know what kind of mood was driving the Alpha right now and if he would explode for what ever reason.  
Therefore he only peeked from the hall as he arrived at the bed room.  
It was another of those horrible moments the Omega was collecting lately.

Castiels face turned the moment he looked into the room.  
The little itch and uneasiness he had felt the whole time, well, after the Alpha had marked him, was now showing its legitimation.  
The realization hurt and not only at the mark, and Castiel couldn’t tell why, as he was watching the deep gentle affectionate kiss that the Alphas were sharing right in front of him…

\-------------------

“Don’t do this again.” Dean was whispering not daring to let go of his Brother.  
Sam couldn’t avoid that the slight sadness that was hovering over their joy of seeing each other again, had made its way to his mind.  
He had held to the older caretaker as best as possible but he was tired and he needed sleep. His body felt heavy from the few steps he had made with his brothers help to at least go to the bathroom and the subdued pain he was in all day had slowly started to pulsate in full force.  
Sam was shivering in exhaustion as Dean explained the next steps he was planning to do, that they would need to do. They couldn’t push their luck any further, the older Alpha had decided.

“I give you two more days Sammy, only two.” The deep voice sounded serious as it reached the, again hiding Omega at the hall, making him shiver and tense at the same time.  
“We have to leave…” Dean added, this time his deep voice filled with worry and sadness to push Sam in his condition back on the road.  
“Will he sell us?” Sam questioned, his voice brighter even though he was injured and in pain.  
Castiel smiled at the sound not at the meaning as he was remembered at their ‘joyful’ first meeting last night.  
The Omega was confused, it was painful knowing that he had been right, that indeed the dark blond Alpha already had been taken by the one and only Castiel was still dreaming off.  
But hearing the younger mans voice was equally distressing all of a sudden.  
And Castiel had to admit to himself that he had liked the taller one the moment he had looked at him.  
There was something that felt as if he couldn’t give up on it anymore.  
The Omega felt lost all of a sudden and he couldn’t point at the problem here.  
The Alpha would go, in two days, they would be gone, out of his life and out of his home.  
Although there was a fear they would, maybe end the last witness and it would fit perfectly fine with every thing Castiel had been told about Alphas all of his life but Sam’s voice, these honest eyes, there was the hope of illusion that they would be gone without any sign and Castiel would still be there to live his normal live once again.

But why, the Omega wondered, why was the thought of the Alphas leaving as terrifying as the thought that they might kill him in the end.  
Castiel couldn’t understand and his mark started to hurt again.  
The gentle kiss between the Alphas played over and over in the dark haired’s head and there was something pure and beautiful about it, and there was something sad and heartbreaking.  
It left the blue eyed Omega shedding tears that were running down his cheeks as he was smiling slightly in his overwhelmed irritation.

___________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to be done to move the story a bit forward, even though it seems cheezy and unimportant…a bit. ^^!  
> hope you've fun.  
> ^^

09

The next night Castiel did not take his position on the floor of his bedroom, close to the door but the Alphas in sight.  
He did not joint the Brothers as they were having his prepared food and the Omega did not helped with preparing the sleeping spot for either of the other men.  
Neither of the Alpha seem to care at all.

Castiel was sitting in his huge living room staring at the emptiness of his apartment. All of a sudden he was of no use, out of an exclusive circle he, even not willingly and free, had adjusted to somehow and even got some enjoyment out of it.  
The blue eyed had never cared for someone like that, had never have the opportunity and it felt weird but completely natural as well. He was still surprised about his own bravery ordering a warning Alpha around that was in distress for some reason. He also was still confused that he was still alive.  
That was something he was still struggling with, still expecting the end blow to come.  
Alphas were supposed to be aggressive, incontrollable and threatening. Some of those Part Castiel had experienced and the deep, pulsating wound on his shoulder was prove of that.  
The Omega had been taught all of his live that Alphas needed to be tamed, needed to be sealed away for any ones protection.  
The blue eyed sighed he wasn’t pleased that he was feeling left out.  
He should have run the moment he was allowed out of his apartment for the first time.  
No questions asked.

Castiel could hear the Alphas talking, they were in their own world that was so exclusive he would probably never be allowed, just like any one else.  
Part of the dark haired admired that connection it was something he was still hoping for, something he had wished for, dreamed of and finally ignored.  
It was not a possibility in their world.  
Betas were seen as Outsiders and Untouchable. It was forbidden for an Omega to chose one as a Partner and Castiel had been taught that they were unhealthy for Omegas and unfit.  
Working with Charly, who had become one of just a few Examples of a Beta the blue eyed had met, had shown all of it wrong. But Castiel had never felt any more interest towards a Beta as a friend.  
He simply wasn’t attracted to them. It was actually unheard of an Omega choosing a Beta as a Sexual Partner at all. Lately the blue eyed was wondering how much of that was trained and how much of that was due to the current circumstances.  
Once again he could hear the dark blond Alpha talking, his deep voice nothing like it had been as he had ‘talked’ to Castiel. Now there was gentleness and love and adoration in every tone.  
Over the last days the Alphas scent had become even more intense and Castiel was sure that the biological reaction was part of the mating bond that slowly was spreading in his body.  
Something he was terrified of but couldn’t do anything against it.  
The dark haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
It was sweet and bitter at first but mixed into a perfectly balanced combination of wood and leather, creating a detailed picture of the dark blond.  
But since Sam was awake there was another note meddling in, a sour tone with an even sweeter note that was a perfect addition to the other Alpha.  
Castiel had already realized that only the combination of both Alpha scent was giving that calming, rousing and reviving effect he had get used to within hours. He was actually yearning for all day at work, simply thinking at the Brothers in his apartment.  
It was a terrifying thing to be addicted that fast, and there was no other word for that deeply pulsating need to get close and scent his prey.  
Another terrifying realization the Omega had have within the short time since the younger Alpha had waken.  
He was often consider his kidnapper as his own, his to have, his property.  
Lately Castiel was often thinking if he really was defect.  
The blue eyed had even tried to talk with some other Omegas, only to be more convinced that he indeed was not normal at some point.

All of his colleagues were eagerly awaiting their invitation to one of the facilities to be allowed for having pubs.  
All of them were blocking just hearing the world Alpha, their faces grimacing in fear of the horrible Creature that would kill them within a sec.  
Castiel was wondering.  
All of the Omegas around didn’t want anything more than getting pregnant, getting out of the job and only carrying for the pubs and each of them would give away an Alpha pub within a blink.  
Castiel was devastated in his own inadequacy of being a functioning Omega.  
He didn’t wanted any of that at all.  
Finally the blue eyed had come to the sad conclusion what ever was happening to him it was his own fault, he was deserving this for being such a misfit.

All of a sudden the Alpha scent got even sweeter and Castiel knew that the Brothers were touching each other, maybe kissing he thought and hated himself even more.

\----------------------

Sam stilled, watching his Brother. There was something Dean was hiding. It was as obvious as day and night.  
The Alphas knew each other way to long to not figure the slightest change within the other.  
And Dean was different.  
There was nothing in his affection, nothing in his actions towards the younger Brother, but all the small tells Sam couldn’t miss.  
“Dean…” He finally tried.  
And the dark blond know that voice. It was Sam’s we need to talk voice, it was the younger’s, - do you have to say something – voice. And Dean hated that.  
“Dean?” Sam tried again as his Brother looked away.  
“What have you done?”  
Dean hated that Sam could often read him like a god damn book.

The dark blond had thought about how to say that he had acted in rage, that he had injured someone out of his temper and that he had probably destroyed an Omegas life.  
Not to mention that he had literally chained the poor guy to his life, to their life.  
He had figured that the moment he had seen his Brother awake.  
The moment Dean had seen Sam’s bright green or grey or hazel at him he had known it.  
It was the moment he should have had nothing else than relieve flooding his mind, and he had but there had been a small part of deeply buried remorse that he would have to give up on that strange blue eyed, it was reminding him that he would have to leave the Omega. And with a sudden horror the Alpha had understood he wouldn’t be able to do that.  
In that short moment Dean had realized that the Bite was working, that he had sealed the poor guys future. And there was guild that he had done so.

But to his credit, Dean thought, it was widely known that an Alphas would do only two things if confronted by an Omega who isn’t acting according to his nature, devoted and obedient. Every on knew, and Dean was deeply believing it that an Alpha would either kill or mate such behaving Omega, and the dark blond was actually proud and assured that he had chosen the much more appropriated option of those two ways.

“I had been a bit rough on the poor guy.” Dean finally mentioned, slightly smiling and gently caressing Sam’s neck.  
“Might have spooked him a bit more than necessary.” He added.  
“You’ve threatened him.” Sam stated wit a questioning look.  
“Yeah might have.” Dean agreed and scratched his head.  
Sam was watching his Brother intensely, he knew that the older one was lying but he didn’t push further this time.

“How is he?” Sam questioned grabbing one of the books on the nightstand that obviously the Omega had put there.  
He had already gone through some of them, just reading on page within 30 or so.  
Most of the pocketbooks had amused and completely confused him at the same time.  
All of them were some Omega Love related Novels of some kind and none of them made really sense.  
But they were diverting and that was all he needed right now.

Dean took the book and hold it up obviously thinking about something.  
“Basically… Like that.” He pointed, indicating that he had read some of those stuff as well.  
“Confusing, completely irrational and terrifying at the same time.”  
Sam was focused at the last word his brother had used to describe the blue eye Omega with that gentle, worried and caring face.  
Nothing of what Sam remembered was fitting that description at all.

But it didn’t matter anyway, Dean had finished with his explanation and was turning on his back, the book still in hand.

“This here. Is damn confusing.” He repeated.  
“Have your read what is written about some of the Omega needs? I mean that can’t be right that would be horrifying but this dude, he probably is living in this fantasy for all of his life.” Dean mentioned playing more arrogant than needed but not tricking his Brother for one second.  
There was a sudden change in the older Alpha he looked worried and apologetic as he turned back at Sam.  
“I…I will get us something to drink, you need that…” The dark blond was out before the younger one could even react aside looking after him and staring at the full glasses on each of their nightstands.

\-------------------

Castile shrugged at the Alpha scent getting closer.  
He turned and moved away from the couch to be able to dodge another possible attack.  
But the Alpha wasn’t showing any sign of aggression as he slowly stepped closer, gesturing that he had no intention of harm by lifting and showing his open hands.

“Cass….I.” The Alphas voice sounded soft and he lowered his eyes in defense and to avoid being seen as a threat.  
Dean thought that was what he would expect from someone walking up to him.  
Castiel wasn’t moving, he couldn’t, he was unable to decide what to make out of that sudden interaction he had no other example for.  
“Let me see the wound.” Dean ordered, still his eyes to the ground and his hands in the calming position.  
It was a strange mix of signs and information the Alpha was currently giving but Castiel didn’t move, fearing the outbreak of another rage.  
If the Alpha wanted to see the Wound, fine he would take it and wait till it was over.

As Dean was close enough the Omega tensed but tilted his head to give the Alpha space to prove his own set mark bite.  
Castiel closed his eyes nervously waiting for the Alpha to touch the still opened skin.  
He couldn’t avoid scenting the dark blond to test the water and might figure what the other man had in mind.  
The blue eyed was surprised to scent nervousness as well and distress and need of comfort in such a situation.  
But immediately he could feel his nerves settling as the tension was fading.  
And he allowed the Alpha closer.  
“I haven’t have looked at it.” Dean was giving his current actions some arguments why he needed to do that.  
Castiel couldn’t get rid of the suspicion that the Alpha was couraging himself. That it was needed to do for every small step forward.  
It was a strange situation to be in, for both of them Castiel decided as it took way longer than he would have preferred.

It was a mere surprised as the dark blond leaned in, leaning on the Omega for his own assurance and comfort.  
Dean was scenting slowly, deeply his way to the mark.  
The Alpha seemed completely lost in his own world Castiel figured.  
And as he had done a few nights before, the dark blond gently tucked at the Omegas shirt and freed the deep wound he had inflicted before his heated tongue take the first lick, tasting his mate…, his property, right?

It wasn’t like the first time he had done this though, now Castiel was fully awake, was conscious and aware of what was going on.  
And it was different, awkward, uncomfortable, new…  
The Omega closed his eyes and giving even more space for the Alpha to lean on, to find his comfort.

Within short, Castiel was leaning close to the dark blonds broad chest, giving in to the big hands roaming his sides.  
Dean was still licking, kissing even slightly biting at the wound Castiel had held covered most of the time.  
Dean was kissing nipping at the skin all around, each touch another reassurance and safety he got from the closeness he and his Omega had at that moment.  
Castiels hand suddenly reached for the Alphas stubbled hair, grabbing at it, pulling, guiding the dark blond where he wanted the Alphas full lips to be as Dean slightly sucked the barely healed mutilation.  
It was the Omegas audible moan at that action, that, without a warning, ripped both men back into reality and had them stiffened, their body’s tense, as the realizing of their current doing hit them like a punch out of nowhere.

Both shrugged back in surprise and mortification.  
“It….It’s healing good, I guess…” The Alpha managed already stumbling on his way out, back to his brother.

Castiel was staring, his breath fast, the shirt disheveled, his eyes blown and mind in shock…

___________________________________________________________________________


	10. - Run -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, on we go. ^^)  
> Let’s get them moving.

10

Sam was healing fast. Castiel was astounded by the newly regained energy whenever he dared to check.  
Within the first day the younger Alpha was able to move on his own, it was slow and Dean didn’t leave his side in case he would slip or lose the balance which didn’t happen, not once.  
Every time the Alphas walked the floor on their way to the bathroom or because Sam demanded some steps to get back his flexibility even faster, Castiel was hiding.  
Not completely though and much to his irritation Sam was smiling at him every time he viewed him sneaking from one of the other rooms.

Castiel felt guild, he felt shame, he felt fear and the Omega felt pain.  
He had never been in such a position, he had never been so confused in his former orderly live.  
His nature was calling for the dark blond, his mind and heart was calling for the other dark haired and with all of his will that he could afford he was fighting to resist any of it.  
Once more he was assured that something was terribly wrong with him whilst he was watching the Alphas interactions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charly was nervous and angry but tried to stay calm as the Catchers roamed her small bureau at the Company, she even managed to look surprised and confused at the sudden raid.  
Well, it wasn’t as sudden and surprising she made it look like to the Agents that were throwing some of the high-tech, stored at the shelves, carelessly to the ground.  
The Beta had already worked long hours to get rid of any possible connection to the Bureau as the new laws had been set in.  
And it wasn’t only pure instinct and human understanding that had her going that far.  
Now the red haired was sure the Bureau had been infiltrated.  
Charly was in this system for a long time and she was walking and acting against injustice even longer.  
Her name was never in any documentary of the Bureau, she had made sure of that, and not only for herself.  
She was pretty proud of herself to choose for Freelancers not really known to the bureau the moment she had suspected something was foul.  
Now it was paying her very well.  
She was safe and due to her knowledge not the only Beta that was checked right now.

This operation that took place since this morning obviously had been planed very carefully.  
There had been rumors that something was about to start but aside that whispered rumor, nothing had come to public not even on the underground network.  
Now, since 6 AM all over town, Omega Companies were getting searched through and Betas were brought into interrogation.  
Charly, due to the fact she was completely unknown, was none of them.

It was completely unknown yet who or what had that big Operation started but the red haired feared that it might only be the beginning.  
Around 10 hours ago she had get the last Message from Balthazar, informing her that he would consider some holidays into unknown land.  
And even though Charly hadn’t followed the idea it was pretty obvious the blond Beta had known something without sharing, although getting that kind of awkward note from Balthazar needed to be seen as honor for him to kind of warn her at all.  
Charly had burned the paper note, immediately after it had been passed to her.

While the slender Beta girl watched the Agents destroying her equip she was begging for Cass and his current guests to still be safe.  
The bureau had planed to make contact this week but now the connection was gone and even Charly couldn’t figure what was going on and if and what was planed for the kind blue eyed.  
If he would be found the government would put Castiel on trial and even though the Omega probably didn’t know it yet, there was a worse fate for him than being executed for hiding Alphas if they would appear fertile in the end.

Charly watched in pain as her computer was ripped apart…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wasn’t even out of the room, about to leave the shaking Omega as his face changed and Castiel lowered his whole body, terrified at the sudden mood swing and fearing for another sudden action of the dark blond Alpha.

From his insecure, vulnerable standing position the blue eyed was watching how Dean’s eyes suddenly started to glow, his brows furrowed and he flared his teeth as a deep growl escaped the tall man.  
Fast, surprisingly, terrifyingly fast the Alpha moved, jumped over the back rest of the couch without caring to walk around.  
He was at the window wall in a blink, only slightly hidden by the curtains as he stared out, his jawbone moving as he inhaled vigorously, before he turned, his face white his eyes widened as he stormed out ignoring the confused Omega.

\-------------------

Castiel had hesitated for a sec before he had stepped to the window himself looking out at the surrounding and other Apartments.  
It took a moment before he realized the grey and black van’s that had been roaming town lately more often.  
And then he saw the men in dark protection gear and helmets storming one Entrance after the other.  
It needed another moment to process that scene playing down there.

It felt too surreal to have any appropriate reaction to that, Castiel thought as he realized the hectic coming from his bedroom.  
He could hear the Alphas talking but they had started to whisper more or less.  
There were sounds of pain as Sam was moved to fast whilst Deans was trying to encourage his brother and helping him getting dressed.

A sec later Dean was back at the Omega who was still irritated about almost every thing that was going on.  
The forceful grip on his shoulders got him out of his stasis somehow and the growling did the rest. The dark blond was asking something but Castiel wasn’t really processing and Dean slowly but surely got impatient.  
The Alphas nails were digging into the Omegas skin as the grip tightened.  
“THE GUN’S!!!” Dean was yelling in a whisper and Castiel wondered how that was possible but still he did not react.

An angry annoyed growl later and Castiel was free the Alpha walking off to somewhere else.  
The Omega was still confused but slowly the reality made its way back to the working part of the brain and his hand touched the mark.  
“Catchers!” The blue eyed whispered to himself, suddenly in panic what they would do to him.  
He had helped some Alphas, he had hide them and for some time not, there was no way he would get any sympathy for not calling in the gov. right away and the first time he had a chance to do so.  
All of a sudden all the wrong decisions Castiel had made over the last weeks were flooding his mind taking away the solid ground, leaving the Omega in horror of what might happen to him now. His legs started shaking and even though he realized it, he couldn’t do anything as his limbs became like jelly, giving in under him.  
But before he did fall, there were two strong hands from behind.  
Suddenly holding the Omega up, stabilizing him, giving him comfort to lean onto.

“Ung…” Sam gave subdued as the Omegas body was about to slump down and he grabbed him in time.  
“You….ok?” The Alphas sounded in pain but tried to not show any of it, gently patting Castiels back as he seemed stable enough to stand on his own again.  
“I…” Was all the blue eyed could give.  
“It’s a bit overwhelming hm?” Sam asked gently while finishing his dressing as Dean was collecting every thing they might needed, adding it to the bags he had never unpacked.  
It was like a moment of breathing and Castiel managed to collect his thoughts enough to actually give a nod as an answer.  
“Thank you.” Sam whispered, closing awkwardly getting into his Jacket.  
“Dean had told what you’ve done, that you had saved me, him. That you had took care of him.”  
Castiel wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, to punch the tall Alpha who smiled at him with such adoration and warmth.  
Instead the blue eyes filled with tears and the Omega started shaking again.  
Sam seemed surprised at that reaction and for a moment he seemed completely confused before he carefully pulled the poor thing into his arms, holding him as soft as possible to his chest to avoid any pressure on his wound as he thanked the beautiful creature once more in a gentle whisper.  
“Thank you…” Sam was slightly rocking the blue eyed that had this strange familiarity in his scent the younger Winchester couldn’t explain.  
“DAMN IT!” “LEAVE HIM AND GET READY FOR CHRISTS SAKE!!” Dean yelled from the floor as he was roaming the place for some knifes at least.  
He was still angry for the lost weapons, hell he was more than that but there was no time to have that kind of distraction right now.  
There was only one thing they would need to do and it was run.  
The dark blond wasn’t willing to take a risk that the Catchers he had seen outside were just a weird coincidence and would go away eventually.

They’ve been hiding, on the run for most of their life, if not for all of it and not ever had they been that lucky.  
“IS THERE A way out, On the other side?!” Dean asked, simultaneously growling at his brother for him still holding the damn Omega.  
Sam made a bit space for Castiel to answer. And there was a small nod in all of the chaos that was showing right on the blue eyed’s face.  
“There is another Exit at the end of the block, through the cellar aisles.”  
Castiel explained in his deep but shaking, tear hoarse voice.  
Sam leaned in a last time kissing the Omegas forehead and finally letting go to slowly follow his brother.

But Dean had something else in mind.  
The Dark blond was moving fast towards Castiel, grabbing the blue eyeds arm and dragging him to the door.

“NO!”  
Sam started in confusion as Dean tried to get the Omega moving who suddenly was frozen in place, shaking his head in terror and fighting against the Alphas strength.

“DEAN! LET HIM GO!” Sam was growling at his brother who equally snapped back.  
“I CAN’T!!!” Dean was pressing out in anger and frustration. He was overwhelmed at the situation still holding the Omegas wrist who was terrified pulling to get away while Sam was starting to challenge the older ones odd behavior and there was not time for any of that Dean decided, suddenly stepping at Cass who flinched away even more, panic and fear clearly in his deep, wide, blue eyes…  
Without warning or hesitation, the dark blond Alpha pulled the Omegas Shirt from the shoulder, showing his Brother the set, colorful mark of his Alpha teeth.  
Sam’s Eyes widened in shock and disbelieve as he looked between Castiel and his Brother.

Within seconds the Omegas Body seems to loose any balance and stability without any further fight he followed the direction the Alphas was pulling him. They passed Sam, who was still staring at what was happening right now.  
There was no way out Castiel had decided a bitter smile in his shocked mind as he started counting the cracks on the floor as his body was moving on its own, automatically given in to any direction Dean was taking him.

He didn’t remember the way they had run out of the house, he didn’t care, he didn’t know when the Alpha had taken the Car key either, it didn’t matter, Castiel thought as he was pushed into the backseat of his own vehicle.  
*That was my mistake.* He guessed as he remembered that it had all started in this Car as well.  
He sat down, automatically, and only to avoid himself throwing up again.  
He could scent, feel the pity eyes with which the younger Alpha was looking at him. Castiel didn’t like that, he didn’t wanted to be pitied, he wanted out.  
But Sam just turned away, looking at the streets in front as his brother started the car.  
*Of course…* The blue eyed Omega thought, as he leaned against the window, blankly staring out into nothingness. Once more he was feeling completely alone in the whole, wide world.

___________________________________________________________________________


	11. - Run -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, Drama Baby, Drama... and still on the run. ^^!

11

Sam was still staring in disbelieve, as his Brothers pressed voice and his distressed scent hit him, finally get the younger one going.  
His head was spinning in confusion and surprise. There was a conflict somewhere but now was not the time to think about it the taller Alpha decided, slowly following his Brother who was not only carrying the bags but also clearing the way and holding to the Omega who was bonelessly following the steel grip Dean had at his wrist.  
Sam couldn’t understand any of that but one thing was clear, his brother had gone to far.  
And Sam knew he should be angry about, and he was but there was something else within, telling him that it was good, that finally he wasn’t the only one that would have to carry Deans need of control, Deans wish to protect each and every thing.  
Now there was a buffer, there was a beautiful blue eyed Omega. A gentle soul to calm the dark blond if needed.  
Sam didn’t like that Dean had dragged an innocent into that, he didn’t liked that his Brother had obviously frightened the Omega to a traumatic level.  
And Sam wished he could say that this was new, he wished that he could blame it on the circumstances, that he could argue about it to make it logic and understandable.  
But the pure and sad truth was, Dean had attacked others already. Alphas, Betas, Sam did not know about Omegas but obviously that was a possibility. And the real sad thing about it, Dean had done it, every time to protect him.  
Sam felt guilt, he felt shame for himself for Dean for both of them for not being able to step out of that destructive circle they’ve been living in since their childhood.  
But it never had been that clear as it was the moment Sam had seen the bright fear in those blue eyes.

The younger Winchesters inner Alpha was growling at the mixed feelings within although cheering for the Omega by their side.  
Dean might have mated this Creature but he would not deny any of Sam’s wishes.  
The tall Alpha needed to clear his mind, what was he thinking. When had he become so twisted himself.  
They’ve been to so many of those situations and they always had get out of it, together, alone.

Dean suddenly stopped to check the floor and for Sam to close the line.  
There were loud sounds coming from the lower Level. Shouting and breaking of Material of some kind.  
Sam hurried, ignoring his pain as he pressed one hand to the wound, hoping the patches would hold it all together.  
He needed to support himself at the wall as Dean looked back to get his approval to move on.  
Castiel wasn’t reacting to anything around and Sam wondered if the Omega would make it.  
Their contact to those Creatures had only been occasionally and mostly by passing them, while working, facing as Betas.  
And they never appeared much fragile to the younger Winchesters but maybe the last days had been too much.  
Sam was still not exactly sure what had happened while he had been unconscious, obviously, and that was no surprise, Dean hadn’t told him all of it.

Sam nod at his brothers silent question and after he had found his breath.  
The dark blond tucked at the Omega behind and dragged him around the corner using the direction away from the main Stairs.  
Sam detached himself from the wall, grunting at the effort and the sudden tuck on his wound.  
They would have to sew him again he thought, following the other two as fast as he could manage.

\-------------------

All of that building was new, clean and kept in perfect condition.  
Sam had never seen something like that.  
There were small lights guiding to the Emergency Exit in case of fire. Not a single one of them was burst or otherwise destroyed.  
The walls were clean, and not yellowed old wallpapers the Alphas were so used to from all of their ‘normal homes’.  
Sam was wondering how his Brother had met with the Omega who obviously was way above their Social circle.

There was another shouting in the back and a shots that was echoing through the walls as Sam dared to look.  
No one in sight yet but the noises got closer and he wasn’t sure were Dean was running at the moment, it was a huge possibility that the dark blond didn’t know either.  
But as long as he would run Sam felt more at ease.  
He knew his brother would fight otherwise and he would do it to death, a thought that had the younger Alpha walking/running faster.

\-------------------

Dean was growling at the Omega who he was lifting up slightly to have him on eye level.  
Sam couldn’t understand what was going on but Castiel was weakling pointing at something and his Brother was hammering something into some Device connected to the wall.  
The Cellar they had been running seemed endless and Sam could feel his strength fading.  
Now and then his view had started to blur and that never was a good sign.  
He had walked along the wall, touching it to not loose track, Dean always in eye sight, slowing down himself to check on his injured Brother.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Dean had threatened the Omega to show his Cars position and after that the blue eyed had whimpered. Sam had scent the fear and sadness but he was struggling himself and what should he have done anyway.  
His brother hat set a mating bite, maybe had mated this poor thing, judging by the blue eyed’s reaction whenever Dean had get closer.  
Sam couldn’t process his thoughts about that, not yet, maybe never.  
He wished his mind would deny the possibility of Dean going that far but he knew, had seen what his brother was able to do, would do to protect them.

As he ungainly moved into the Passenger Seat, Sam was looking at the broken bundle slowly moving in the back.  
He knew that Dean would not realize any distress, pain or injuries while he was in survival mode, which clearly he was.

Sam watched as the Omega leaned at the window. He was looking like an empty shell, his scent nothing more than a slight bitter note, still mixed with Deans basic.  
As the dark blond started the Car Sam looked at his brother. There was an uncomfortable pain, watching the dark blond being focused only at the current task.  
And it was not Sam’s disappointment about what Dean had done.  
The dark blond was now chained to an Omega. He had broken their bond, probably for good reason but it still felt like a betrayal and even though Sam didn’t feel offended by the Omega in the back he was hurt by his Brothers action, and it was ridiculous.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Catchers were still roaming the Building as Charly was trying to reach the Bureau the first time. She was hiding in one of the cube offices way in the back typing in a hurry only a few words that easily could be read as a mislead message.  
The red haired Beta didn’t expect any answer soon and was slightly surprised at the sudden vibration just a second later.  
For a moment Charly feared that she had drawn attention to her doing, but the Catchers were still busy ripping out drawers and throwing equip to the ground on the far back of the plan office.

The message she got, of course wasn’t from the Bureau, to the Betas surprise the Message was signed by B. and it was terrifying what the text was giving.

Balthazar had written in a short Telegram style describing what had happened to the Bureau, informing the female Beta that the whole headquarter had been wiped out completely. And in clear words Balthazar was warning Charly to get out and into cover as fast as possible, because even thought she might had cleared the documents the following interrogations possible would bring her name back up.  
Within a few minutes the messages was deleted and overwritten while the red haired was preparing to leave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had made it away from the Apartment building, surprisingly they had made it pass the Troup transporters parked all over the surrounding, they had made it far away for the Red signal lights to fade in the distance.  
And they were driving on.

It took another hour through town and past dozens of Catcher Cars before Deans hand didn’t clenched around the steering wheel anymore.  
Before the blood flow got back to normal and the Alphas fingers again.  
He wasn’t more at ease though, Sam could tell as he looked over.

The younger Alpha was still pressing his hand on the place of his wound, he had seen the red on his fingers and he could feel that the fabric of his shirt was slowly drenched.  
But he didn’t say anything about it.  
Instead Sam turned to have a look at the Omega who still hasn’t moved, still wasn’t showing any kind of reaction to his current situation.  
The dark haired Alpha frowned worriedly at the slumped figure in the backseat.

He, they were used to a life on the street, they were used to run for cover and often for their life’s, but Sam was pretty sure that wasn’t what this Castiel, was used to.  
The younger one slightly turned to touch the Omega as he heard the deep warning growl of his Brother who seemed surprised himself a second later as Sam was looking at him in confusion.  
“I….” Dean wanted to explain but he couldn’t.  
His system had reacted on his own, at the sudden movement in his eye side.  
Sam wanted to blame that on the stress of the current situation but the slight note of Alpha, male hormone, warning him not to get closer, that was mixing in his brothers scent, was telling him otherwise.  
It wasn’t the first time Dean had somehow, even though slightly, challenged Sam but he had never challenged him as a man or as an Alpha specifically.  
That was a new revelation and Sam decided not to push it just yet.  
The younger Alpha turned back in his seat, leaving the Omega on the back seat unregarded.

\----------------------

Over a few more hours tho, Sam did have a glimpse at the dark haired in the back who was still not moving and leaning against the Window.  
Somewhere on the way Castiel had fallen asleep his body simply giving in to his completely and utterly exhaustion.

“What now?”  
Dean had calmed enough to finally ask his, maybe planed, next steps, Sam had decided.  
The dark blond did not react right away as he looked into the rearview mirror, looking at the Omega they had, well, he had kidnapped once again.  
“We can’t get into a town yet, we need to get rid of the Car somehow but this night it will be on the road.” Dean pointed and Sam only looked at him.  
It wasn’t their first time in Car outside town, but that wasn’t their Car, not Baby and it didn’t felt as safe as it should be, not to mention the even smaller space they had.  
It would be a very uncomfortable night, once again.  
“You gonna get the plates?” Sam asked since he knew it was something his brother would want to be done sooner than later.  
But they would have to wait for late night, late enough that the car wouldn’t be used anymore that day and early enough before the Town, which ever one they would pick to stay close too, would awake for the next day.  
So it wouldn’t only be an uncomfortable night, it would be a restless one as well.  
However Sam was happy as his brother nodded, ordering the younger one to stay and rest.

\-------------------

They had pass some smaller, some bigger villages and towns, they never had driven through though.  
And every time Dean had hesitated to make the decision to stay.  
It was three hours later and already almost midnight as Sam mentioned it, reminding his brother that he would need to sleep for at least two hours himself.  
He did not pointed out that he was hungry and tired and that his wound was hurting and that they definitely needed to stop so that he could sew it up again.

“I know…” Dean was subdued and Sam could hear his brothers own insecurity. They had always looked after each other, had always protected each other but it also always had been obvious that the dark blond had already reached his limits in doing so, shouldering the majority of the effort since he believed to his core that it was exactly his job to do that.  
But Dean couldn’t control the surrounding anymore detailed, he couldn’t give anymore of himself. It had already cost a lot of energy and effort to grant food and a safe place for the two of them, to make it possible to pose as Betas…  
It was probably impossible to do the same with three people. Even worse, an Omega flanked by two Alphas. And Sam understood that and normally he would have voted for the other dark haired to be left somewhere nowhere. But it had already shown that Dean would not leave the Omega and Sam, even though unsure why, couldn’t accept that thought either.

It was as his Brother finally had decided for a place, a small wooden area in some fields a bit aside the street.  
The Trees were dense enough to not be seen, close enough to a middleclass town and secure enough since they would see anyone coming through the surrounding fields.  
It was that time, after Sam had cleaned his wound, using the time Dean was away to get the license plates, as he had sewed and patched it up, with the material the dark blond had thrown into their bags, as Sam turned and looked at the curled together Omega.

It was the first time the Alpha could have a closer, a more detailed look at the strange and unknown Creature.  
Sam rested his chin on his backrest as he realized the slight shiver running over the dark haireds body, the slight trembling of his effete hands. The Alpha took a deep breath, trying to scent the Omega to figure his state.  
The tone was still bitter and at the same time pallid, as if the beautiful Creature was fading.

Sam didn’t waited for a second to get out of his seat, opening the backdoor on which the Omega was leaning. Without any support the dark haired’s body collapsed into the Alphas arms he had reached out just in time to grab the falling Creature.  
The tall Alphas mind was spinning at the thoughts of dead.  
Castiel seemed so vulnerable all of a sudden, so helpless in Sam’s huge hands and arms.  
The Winchester got in panic, a reaction the mostly controlled and concerned Alpha was not used to.  
It was Dean who reacted on instinct in such situations, he was good at it, Sam wasn’t.  
In his own fear and terror the younger Alpha started to imagine what would happen to them, to Dean if an Omega would die in their hands.

They had already painted themselves into a corner, into a situation where their status as Alpha wouldn’t even meant anything at all anymore.

But they would never, ever stay alive, if this Omega would die now, or later, or at all.  
Sam could feel his freshly stitched skin ripping out again as he was pulling this seemingly fragile but surprisingly heavy body to his chest.  
To his relieve the Alpha realized the shallow breathing as small white clouds were building in the cold night air.  
But he realized something else, it wasn’t only the night that was cold.  
Castiels skin clammy and covered in a sheen of sweat but he wasn’t warm, not the slightest bit.  
Sam looked at the thin layer of cloth the Omega was wearing. While he had managed to dress himself for the road and while Dean had put the bags together they had not taken care of the Omegas need at all.  
Castiel was left in a thin white Shirt and a similar light suit jacket that might fit for a heated bureau but not to run off.  
The dark blue Jacket was as clammy as the Omegas skin and in his distress and over their run he must have started to cool out, Sam realized.  
Without thinking it through, the tall Alpha slammed shut the back door and carried the Omega around the Car, up to the passenger seat where he pulled the seat as far back as possible before he, awkwardly and under pain positioned himself and the Omega in his arms the most comfortable he could manage.  
Sam closed the door and activated the Car again, it was a risk but he needed to get the blue eyed warm.  
He somehow and laboriously managed to free the Omega from his suit jacket and pull him close to his chest rubbing the back and arms of the lifeless body.  
Sam was considering getting some cloth but he couldn’t get himself to leave the poor guy. Instead he held him with one arm and got out of his own jacket as well. It wasn’t a very much but it would help he decided getting Castiel back to his chest, drapping the Leather jacket over, covering as much as possible of both of them.  
The Omega this close was scenting beautifully even in his current state.  
It was Dean with a drip of vulnerability. It was very much appealing and Sam tightened his embrace, tightly holding to the other dark haired while his wound had started bleeding again.

___________________________________________________________________________


	12. - Hide -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not over it. ^^!

12

Dean was walking as if he hadn’t anything to hide, even though it was the complete opposite. Without any of the Blockers he needed to be even more careful. Even Wind from the wrong direction would blow his cover immediately. He needed to watch the whole surrounding.  
It was late, and the town was small, both of those Details were important to grant the Alpha empty streets, enough to not be discovered and identified as an Alpha, and to give him the needed cover to steal some license plates.

The way to town had been longer than expected and Dean had already sorted out some cars he had passed.  
He was looking for something that would give them enough cover, enough time to steal a complete new Car in a bigger town where it wouldn’t be that big of a deal.  
It was instinct that was directing the dark blond Alpha, living on the street and hiding, running all of his life had gifted both of the Brothers with that kind of Ability.  
Dean would not know logically why the Car he would choose would be any better than the Car standing right next to it. But his long life experiences would acknowledge something unconscious even without the dark blond realizing it. Maybe the too clean tires for a car that would be used, maybe the dry place beneath the car, that would tell him, that this car had been parked for a long time or maybe it would be the sheen of dusk on the dashboard that would be just a bit to high for something daily driven around.  
Dean wouldn’t know he would act on instinct, figuring out the right Car never the less.  
Until then, the Alpha would walk the town.  
That was one of the difference between the two Brothers, always had been.

\-------------------

Sam was closely leaning in, burying his face into the Omegas crook of his neck, deeply scenting the ‘sweet’, ‘sweet’ fragrance of the dark haired Omega in his arms. Without thinking about it the younger Alpha sniffed at the soft skin, gently touching it with his lips, assuring him that it was just out of curiosity, that it didn’t mean anything, that it wouldn’t change anything.  
The skin had warmed slightly and with it the Omega scent had intensified as well as the smell of the mating mark that was a very much irresistible combination of Omega and Dean…  
The Alphas breath through his lips was hotly caressing over the fresh bond that was sending out the biochemical perfume as Sam’s tongue darted out, just a second, just to touch, just for a slight taste, just to know, Sam thought as his Alpha physics reacted immediately and forcefully at the short connection…

\-------------------

Dean sighed as he eyed the dark blue Van, knowing right away that he had found what he had looked for.  
The Car was parked a bit to far from the streets to be in regular use, a bit to rusty on the sides to be needed and the small puddle of oil forming beneath was telling him it had been parked for some time now.  
Still there were just enough up to date stuff at the passenger seat to make sure the Van, indeed was still in use from time to time.  
The Alpha strolled over, playing with one key in his hands, none in the pockets, just to appear as a normal Car Owner.  
The side street would give him enough cover to do his work on the plates.  
A lot effort, Dean grunted in his mind as he squatted down, looking at the surrounding and starting to work at the license plate.

\-------------------

Sam was flaring his teeth without realizing. He was rumbling deep in his chest as his Alpha fangs started roaming the soft skin beneath, even nipping at it.  
Now and then he was darting his tongue out, licking, tasting the deliciously that was the Omega mated to his brother.  
Sam whined at the overwhelming reaction of his inner Alpha but he wasn’t willing or able to stop.

\-------------------

Dean was huffing out some breath to watch the heated air out of his lungs drifting into any direction. It was freezing and haze was floating off the warmer ground as the Alpha was on his way back to the, more or less, hidden Car.  
Instead of stealing only the plates, Dean had broken into a small shop as well, another risk he would not have taken if the pale Omega wouldn’t have come to mind the minute he had seen the Energy bars for Omegas on the display.  
He had been lucky not to activate any kind of Alarm as he had made his way trough the levered shutters.  
After he had realized that it was safe more or less, Dean had used the opportunity to get some Water and Nuts and dried fruits and stuff for Sam and himself.  
They would need some energy considering the coming days, the Alpha had decided.  
Dean also had taken some journals just for distraction, and a small soft toy which reminded him at a cat but he wasn’t sure. The dark blond had actually stood at the checkout for some time, staring at the stuffed animal behind the counter, unsure what it was that was appealing to him.

Now he was on the fields, the way muddy and slippery, frozen at some points. The Alpha was stumbling over the mix of stone hard dirt and ankle deep mud. Dean had shouldered his bag and was holding his light jacket close to the bulge body. It didn’t take much to keep him warm.  
The dark blond was working his jaw, he was worried if Sam would have activated the heater or if he would have fallen asleep and would be cooled dangerously and Dean was also worrying about the Omega, Castiel in the back.  
He had sensed the vulnerability the weakness as he had left hesitating.  
A strong inner urge had tried to hold him back, tried to trick him into staying and holding the Omega, to slowly rocking him, calming the distressed man.  
It was distracting and confusing and not the slightest bit helpful Dean had decided and painfully forced himself to move, to get what they would need and get back as soon as possible.  
The Alpha had not known that it could be physically limiting to have a bond with someone else.  
It had never been that way with Sam.  
When the younger one had been in danger or distress it had been easy to act, to move to attack or spring into action in general.  
It was distracting to experience the complete opposite with that Castiel.  
The moment the Omega was getting restless, nervous or insecure it was directly affecting the dark blond Alpha, but he wasn’t getting ready to fight, instead he always went into a mindless panic mood, or got somehow blocked, unable to make the right move, unable to even think about the right thing to do to clear the situation.  
They were on the run, for their life, for their freedom, if this wouldn’t stop it could, it would become dangerous for both of them, for all three of them, Dean corrected in his mind as he moved on a bit faster.

He would need to get out some of the clothing’s he had packed for Sammy and he would need to give something to the Omega.  
In worry the Alpha remembered the light cloth the dark haired had been in, laying in the backseat, not reacting, not moving.  
There was a painful sting in Deans guts, reminding him that he had left his mate, that he had walked away from an Omega in need, in distress, in pain and sadness…  
The dark blond started running.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charly turned the steering wheel and parked the car a few blocks away.  
She was staring at the black vans with the typical red signals on the roof.  
“Catchers…” She whispered to herself.  
The Beta Technician had left the Company right after Balthazar’s message.  
By now she knew that the Bureau hadn’t only been whipped out. The Catcher had stormed the building. 9 Workers were dead, 12 more brought into interrogation. It was a good chance they would never be seen again.  
It was the first time that Charly was more or less directly affected from a ‘Cleaning’.  
She had heard of it, of course. After the war it sadly had been common.  
Getting rid of noisy ‘Deliquent’s’ always was the weapon of choice to install and manifest another System.  
But it always had been a theoretical mentioning, nothing the red haired really had in her mind.  
Even though she was working in secret, well had worked in secret, she still had believed in the rules and functioning of their society to some degree.  
It had been something like an exciting thought to fight for those without rights, she had never ever thought it really was something that could cost some ones life. Her life…  
Charly tightened the grip around the steering wheel as the realization hit her as she was watching as the fully armored and face hiding Catchers were bringing out some of the residents of Castiels Apartment building.  
In panic she realized that, if the dark haired would be caught, he would be deported into one of the few correctional institutes that were still operating after the war.  
Something hidden from the Society and something the Bureau had worked against for years.  
The red haired Beta had not been directly involved in one of the cases but the bits and pieces she had heard were terrifying enough to shudder at the thought of the gentle Omega being trapped in there.  
And it wasn’t even the worst thing that could happen.  
Charly ducked down, she needed to think and it felt more save while having the unofficial Military police in her view, now that she couldn’t use her System anymore.  
So far she hadn’t seen Castiel or any of the Alphas being dragged out.  
And the men working with the other residents were to calm for someone who had found two Alphas.  
Charly was praying that the Brothers had made it out but also, she was worried about her friend.  
Things had changed suddenly and the Beta still needed to process everything.  
All of a sudden she was alone, not safe if any of the members of the Bureau would give her name and Charly was sure…they would one way or the other…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was scenting from far, far away, his nose raised into the cold air.  
There was something off, he knew by instinct but it was a new thing and he couldn’t place it without any kind of example. It just made him uneasy, angry, restless and had his Alpha growling deeply in dissatisfaction as he was getting closer to where he thought he had left the Car.  
It was hard to tell, the mist had surrounded him completely. He couldn’t even see a few feet further. It was all grey and cold and clammy but Dean was still running even though he had stepped off the way more than once, almost falling.  
There was an urgent need driving him forward, back to the Car, back to his Brother and back to his Omega.

\-------------------

Sam’s Alpha teeth had started to scrap over the delicate skin. The younger Winchester had even left some small scratches that, much to the tall Alphas excitement were blooming in dark red color by now.  
The blood was teasing the male’s nostril’s, it was begging to be sucked, pleading to be acknowledged.  
Sam had a hard time not to bite down, right now, this minute, but there was something telling him to stop, telling him to not mark this beautiful offering Omega.  
He was wondering if it was what his brother had felt the moment he had been close and set his bite…

\-------------------

The mist had become eve thicker as Dean finally arrived at the hidden Car, almost running into it. He could tell that the engine was activated but not running. Sam must have started it to heat the small space within.

It was the moment Dean had that thought that he realized the odd mix of fragrance and that the Back seat, he had looked at first, was empty.  
There was a short moment of confusion, distraction and again, panic that he had lost his mate.  
It only lasted a brief sec though, before this emotional storm changed into something else…, into complete and overpowering anger, as Dean eyed the Omega resting on his brother’s body.  
Both of them seemed sated and asleep…

___________________________________________________________________________


	13. - Changes -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the edge of the story moving forward… ^^)

13

For a second Dean was hesitating, stiffen at the sight, a deep, aggressive growl was leaving his throat as he was about to rip the Car door open, as he was about to pull out this enemy that had dared to touch HIS OMEGA.  
“MINE…….” The Alpha growled his teeth showing and his face grimacing in pure animalistic aggression, ready to kill he reached for the Door handle as Sam’s head slightly rolled to the side, his snoring, sleepy face towards the window.

The younger Alphas features seemed like a sudden spell at the dark blond who had tossed every thing he had carried up to the hidden place, to the ground.  
Dean stopped in his motions, stiffen at the picture as if his head was trying to remember something that was very important and had some correlation to that face.  
The Alphas head tilted in confusion while the deep green, golden glow in his eyes slowly faded as Dean got back into conscious and a sober mind of a human being. His sudden rage still burning beneath his skin but his thoughts able to control it with all the effort he could manage right now.

He stood in the cold, clammy night air for a few more minutes, starring at the picture in front, before he was able to move again.  
The dark blonds breath was still to erratic to be called calm or at least normal as Sam slowly was opening his eyes.

A slight shrug traversed the Alphas body before he turned, picking up the stuff he had left before he opened the backseat door seating the license plates and snacks. Dean was holding his breath without even realizing it. He had done it the moment he had opened the backdoor, instinktly trying to avoid any sign that would tell him exactly what had happened while he had been away.  
Dean was neither looking at his brother, nor at the Omega, at least he tried to do so while he was grapping for his own bag to get some cloth for the blue eyed that was still resting on Sam’s chest.

The younger Alpha tried to turn his head to look at the other man that was suddenly invading the territory he had somehow decided was his own.  
It took a moment for him to realize his brothers scent beneath the fresh, sweetness that was caressing his nose, combined with the warm weight of a strangers body.  
Sam was confused for brief second.  
He heard the back door get slammed shut and the heavy steps of the older Alpha walking around.

It was the moment Dean intended to get into the drivers seat as Sam finally let out a deep, vibrating warning growl towards the intruder.  
To each of the Alphas surprise Dean answered similar warning at the younger ones Behavior.  
Both Brothers stared at each other in confusion. It had never been a thing between them.  
Neither of them ever had seen the other as a Threat, as a competitor, not as an Alpha, well the dark blond had never seen Sam as one, at all.  
Dean slowed down, frowning and trying not to draw any other surprising, unexpected action from the slightly taller sibling.  
They had never really challenged each other or fought for real. Sure they had their brotherly fights, which could become a bit intense, but they had never warned each other like this, had never felt the need of hurting the other or worse…

Sam was closely watching the slow moves of his older Brother, he didn’t want to but he couldn’t stop, his inner Alpha was still slightly rumbling while he was tightening his arms around _his_ Omega.  
The Winchesters were still staring at each other as Dean had carefully leaned back in his seat, tightly holding to the cloth he had taken from his bag.

Slowly, very slowly Dean tried to inhale the air around him, scenting Omega mate and dominant male, Brother, Lover, mate...  
It was confusing and so satisfying at the same time.  
The dark blond calmed down slightly, there was no threat, he had two mates, both his, he was lead, his Alpha purred deeply.  
Sam needed a bit longer to sense the familiar warmth he knew for all of his life.  
And he actually started whimpering at the realization. He didn’t feel like it, it simply happened and left Dean to calm completely and lean over in a caring attempt.  
Both Brothers were confused, irritated and suspicious at the changed interaction.  
Sam was still wary as the dark blond reached over to touch the Omega, as he got closer to scent his state, but he allowed it without any warning this time.  
But he was not ready to give him away he realized as he pulled the dark haired even closer and tried slightly to turn to a side, away from Dean who had pulled at the younger ones Jacket to take it away.  
“Sam?!” Dean questioned seriously.  
“…sorry…Couldn’t help…” The younger man apologized, still he did not let go of the Omega in his arms.  
There was nothing Dean wouldn’t do for his beloved Sammy, he wasn’t happy but didn’t tried to take the Omega, for now. Instead he lifted the hoody and the shirts he had get out of his bag for both, Sammy and the Omega.

\-------------------

An hour later Dean was watching, his head turned at the picture in the passenger seat. Sam had put on the hoody while he had wrapped the huge Shirts around the Omega after he had given up on dressing it on.  
The brothers had exchanged some more growls while moving the dark haired but now Sam was peacefully snoring, Dean had checked the younger ones wound and patched it up again while Sam had hold to the still unconscious but now evenly breathing Castiel.  
The Omega seemed to calm the taller Alpha for some awkward reason, and Dean was wondering why.  
But he could get used to Sam snoring so peaceful, holding and protecting a pack Omega, Dean thought as suddenly the blue eyes opened, emotionless staring at him…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond Beta leaned against the brick wall, the hands in his pockets while he was watching from the shadows of the old building, as another group of people was brought into the brightly enlightened Container Construction on the other side of the highly protected fence.  
Balthazar had watched for hours, had noted every person he could identify and every Car that had followed the Van’s spitting out the Suspects that were walking the line to interrogation, the line to their execution.  
What was that reminding him off…? The blond had thought bitterly as the next Car arrived.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charly was still hiding in her small Vehicle as the squadrons started to prepare for a withdrawal.  
For the whole day the groups had tracked down, what ever they were looking for. Charly had watched as they had questioned some Omegas right on the street, others were brought away guided gently into the black van’s.  
The red haired knew they didn’t see their possible treatment coming.  
Omegas were cared for, they were protected by government and society, how could they knew.  
The girl begged for the well being of those who got lifted into the group transporter.  
Maybe they really would only be questioned in one of the hidden interrogation rooms all over the States.  
Maybe the few so ‘holy’ treated Omegas would be back in no time, living their life like nothing had happened…  
Charly knew, it was a lie, but after what had happened today, she needed that small assurance, that small possibility that not all was as rotten and twisted as it seemed right now.  
The Beta was in fear, and still it seemed so surreal.  
Working in the underground had always been something exciting, something she had been into it with all of her heart. Helping Alphas and Omegas and Betas in need, in trouble, who would have not got in as the opportunity was given.  
But never had she realized that she had stepped into a war, that she had stepped on a god damn battle field, that she had become one little soldier in something way bigger than her.  
Never had it occurred to the red haired beta that she might have to pay her work with her life.  
Never, until today…

Charly was watching, she was watching as another Omega was brought to the Van because a neighbor had pointed at him or her, the beta couldn’t see.  
Charly was watching as a Van passed her Car and she watched as the men in riot wear slowly fading…  
In the end, she was alone, and in the end, the Beta was crying…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was the first to wake, barely three hours after he had fallen asleep, holding a connection to his Brother who was still not given up on the Omega.  
It needed a moment to orientate, the scent was different than the dark blond was used to when staying on the streets with baby and that Sam was holding to a stranger was new.  
The younger Alpha probably hadn’t moved the whole night, his back would kill him the moment he would wake, Dean considered that the right punishment for taking Castiel all to himself, but he smiled sleepily.  
The Alpha remembered the blue he had looked at as he had fallen asleep in exhaustion, now he wasn’t so sure if Castiel really had opened his eyes last night. Because now, the Omega was snoring himself, eyes closed and holding to the Alpha he was resting on as well.  
Dean tested the scent and in relieve he figured that the dark haired seemed fine, under the given circumstances.  
More at ease the dark blond looked at their surrounding, it had been dark as they had chosen this place to hide. Now in the early light of the day it shows completely.  
Dean had decided on a good spot, he could see the main road following the fields.  
He had parked the Omegas Car on a small isle of trees on a small hill, right of the center of a harvested field. They couldn’t bee seen from the streets but had every thing in view themselves.  
“Good one…” Dean mentioned to himself before he checked the displays and turned to get one of the drinks he had brought back from his ‘raid’.

The Alpha wanted to move on as fast as possible but he was hesitating to wake the other two.  
Sam was still injured and he needed sleep and Castiel…  
Dean, for the first time was considering the Omegas situation, thinking about what he must have been through after he had, literally been kidnapped by two Alphas out of no where.  
He was thinking about the blue eyed coming back, every time, deliberately ignoring the fact that he had set mate bite that was limiting the Omegas option in general.  
Dean thought about the meals the dark haired had prepared and the medicine he had provided.  
The dark blond knew exactly how complicated it was to get something for Alphas and he knew that it was costing a fortune…  
Once more he turned at the still sleeping Omega, while he was sipping at the violet grape juice. This strange guy could have sold them to the officials, he could have given a note to anyone to call for help… Yes, he would have been punished as well but he was an Omega it wouldn’t be that bad, Dean thought.  
But Cass hadn’t done any of that, instead he had helped them, had saved Sam…  
There was only on conclusion to that odd behavior, the Alpha figured.  
This Omega must be defect, or dump as hell…, he decided, in another attempt to distance himself from a dangerous development.  
He had threatened his Brother, this had never happened before, and Dean would do anything to prevent that from happening again.  
Sam was all he has, all he ever had, the only person on that bullshit planet he could trust, his on life on.  
The dark blond couldn’t allow an Omega to get between them, at least not like that.  
Hell he had thought about Sammy finding a nice little one for himself, how he would have a family and uncle Dean would come by, playing with the pubs and teaching them some stuff their dad wouldn’t need to know about, but the way things were, it was a stupid, illusional fantasy and it definitely didn’t start with a kidnapped Omega marked by his older Brother.  
But still, there was something about the younger ones current scent, the way he was holding to the other man and relaxed sleep he was in right now, all of it had Dean thinking about so many other possibilities…

\-------------------

Castiel was still not talkative and he had hit Sam, hard, and right at the wound as he had woken in the younger Alphas arms. And not only that he had hissed at Sam, had actually threatened the young Winchester, he also had kicked him in his sudden panic to get away.  
It had been with some effort, and more strength than expected to get the blue eyed on the back seat again.  
Dean had snapped after the Omega for his Behaviors and for injuring Sam even more, but the younger one had waved it off and in the end Dean had grinned about his brother being kicked in his groin as a morning greeting.  
He deserved that, probably.

After that Cass had eyed the Alphas even more suspicious but he had accepted something to eat and to drink as Dean had pointed at it.  
And they were back on the streets an hour later.  
Dean had slowly calmed and finally, three towns further and even more direction changes, in a new Car, he had apologized, for the kidnapping, the distress and the uncomfortable awakening. Sam had stared at the older one in disbelieve and Cass had only asked to let him out then…  
After that they hadn’t said anything anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit…” Dean hissed and slowed the Car down, just enough to not draw any attention but to have a look at the roadside check they were about to hit on.  
“I try to turn…” The dark blond mentioned more to himself but Sam nod in consent.  
Castiel turned his face at the sudden Alpha distress flooding his senses.  
His blue eyes started glowing as he dared to look at what the Brother might have seen.

Road Checks weren’t uncommon these days. The Brothers avoided them as much as possible and normally they were covered in Beta Hormones inside and outside.  
But the last shot was to long gone and Dean was pretty sure, no, he knew the implants, both of the Brothers were wearing beneath their skin at their left chest slightly centered and close to the heart but a bit above. Their fitting protection Tattoos hiding the small scar that had been left.

It wouldn’t protect them anymore, Dean thought as he focused at the roadside check, like Sam, watching if anyone would see, would react on them.  
Both Alphas had realized the black station wagon, that was parked just a few steps away from the Police Car that was officially doing the check and the search on the Cars if necessary, or ordered.  
The men at the black car didn’t even bother to hide, and it was them that had the Brothers alarmed.  
Normally Catchers wouldn’t be there, they wouldn’t participate in an ordinary Road check.  
“…slow down a bit…” Sam mentioned as another Driver passed them and Dean turned the steering wheel, maneuvering the stolen Car even closer to the side, closer to the ditch.

Sam was focusing on the Threat that was blocking the street just a few feet away while Dean was preparing for a complete turn.

“DEAN!!...” Sam suddenly yelled.

\-------------------

Castiel was watching the two Cars standing a few curves Away.  
The surrounding was mostly flat and only a few Trees lined the Street.  
He realized the small changes within the Brothers scents as Dean started to slow down completely and to turn.  
The Omega also was focused on Sam who had stiffened and was pulsating off the smell of fear while he was never looking away from the two Cars in the distance.  
Castiel was the first who saw the movement of the guys sitting in the black Station wagon.  
He saw how they turned their heads, how they started focusing on turning Car and Cass saw how they started the engine…

“DEAN!!...” Sam suddenly yelled.

\-------------------

Everything afterwards happened in a hurry, to fast for Castiel to follow.  
Dean was turning the Car, moving it so fast that Castiel was struggling to hold his position and not get thrown around on the back seat.  
The dark blond was hitting the gas while Sam was turning and giving Details about the Station wagon that was now following them.  
“DAMN!!!....” Dean cursed and hit the steering wheel in anger as he was racing the country road, bringing their Vehicle to it’s limits, as well as Castiel who was starting to feel a slight uneasiness.  
Sam was worryingly looking at the back seat before he unfastened his belt to get the Omega secured by helping him to get belt up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The impact was forceful and without any warning.  
None of the Inmates could hold themselves because of their momentum.  
Castiel only realized the widened, shocked Eyes of Sam who was staring at him the moment a loud sound and a shock wave was hitting all of them.  
The Omega felt the cracking coming from his body, suddenly he was floating and then it was dark…

\-------------------

Loud sounds, sirens, voices, noises of any kind…al of it seemed so far away.  
Castiel tried to look but he couldn’t. There was nothing as he opened the eyes…although he wasn’t sure if ha had opened his eyes.  
There was a desperate howling, high, deep, painful, all at once it was overwhelming the Omega who slightly felt the pain crawling up his body for the most parts…  
Slightly and blurry he started to see the scene. He was lying… Why was he lying.  
The blue, and bloodied, eyes tried to focus, without success.

SSAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!! NOOOoo!! SAM!! SAM!.....  
This time the desperate, painful, Screaming was closer, Castiel thought as he tried to move his head into that direction.  
Someone was touching him, saying something but the Omega got distracted at the tall, blurry figure that was fighting against the chains he was hold back by. He was screaming, growling, howling at a loss…  
Dean was desperately whining, pulling at the distriction as someone was hitting the alpha on his scull. But it didn’t slowed down the moaning and the growling and not the desperate Howling that was affecting Castiel as well.  
In blurry, overlapping lights he saw as someone was thrown on a stretcher like a piece of meat after the butchering…  
“SSSAAAAAAAAAAMMM?!” The Alpha sounded hoarse already.  
More voices were pouring on Castiel as he watched the next hit on Deans head, and how the strong Alpha slumped to his knees, still fighting to get to his brother the one he was still screaming for…  
It felt heart broken and so painful…  
Castiel was thankful as the darkness was surrounding him again, gently guiding him away. The blue eyed Omega did not know it, but he was crying…

___________________________________________________________________________


	14. - Captured -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Some times had passed and the Triangle is been separated. Let’s see how they manage and what will happen next. ^^!  
> Seriously I’ve got just a few main points were this has to go to, what happens between is new for me as well, every damn time.  
> ;P  
> Hope you like it.  
> *wave*

14 (6 months later)

There was a stench. Something he couldn’t place but it was more than unpleasant.  
It was dark but the strange mechanical sound that were hurting the ears were creating overwhelming, colored pictures in the Omegas mind.

The constant ‘click – surrrrrr’ and ‘beeeeeeeeeeeeep – clack’ wasn’t calming even though it was a steady rhythm.  
Castiel wanted to move away from that, but he couldn’t.  
His body felt light, to light to feel real, to light to be solid, he thought.  
And that he couldn’t get his limbs moving seemed to prove that.

“Hello?!” The dark haired wondered. “Where am i?!” He questioned into the mechanical sounds that kept it’s metronomical steadiness completely unimpressed.  
Castiel once more tried to ask for someone around before realizing that he wasn’t making any sound himself.  
Slowly the terrifying revelation hit the Omega, he was locked.  
He was locked within.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How is he?” The nurse questioned her colleague, handing over some digital pad’s from other Patients momentarily, stationaryly medicated at the intensive care unit.  
“Silent, as usual.” The man gave back, not looking up from the Computer he was typing something at.

The blond Omega nurse was crossing her arms looking through the glass wall that was separating the Bureau from the Patient rooms but allowing the staff to always have an eye on their ‘clients’.

Six months ago this Omega had been brought here. He had been in terrible condition from, what they’ve been told, a Car Accident. But the dark haired had been brought in by Catchers and with tremendous Security and Protection.  
It had been so packed in here that in the end the Hospital director needed to put his feet down and command every one out of the unity so that the staff was able to properly do their work again.  
Now the Ward was always guarded by Government officials at the outside.  
The Staff had been handed special Cards to show before entering their work.   
No one was allowed to speak with the dark haired male Omega which was complicated anyway since he had been put into a coma right after his arrival.  
The Surgery on the poor guy had involved two shifts and more than 5 Operations, one of them more than 12 hours.

There were rumors about this guy and why he seemed of some importance, enough though, to interfere a year long functioning routine at the hospital, to be changed.  
Of course, the nurses had seen the ugly biting mark on the shoulder, the only wound that hadn’t been healing as fast as the cuts and scars from the ‘accident’.  
Some of the Care stuff had been overly excited at that sign of a mated Omega and they were wondering how that had happened.  
Some had started to adore the dark haired comatose, imagining some sceneries and story’s of a secretive, loving and most importantly, forbidden couple. A gorgeous Alpha who had fallen for the stunning Omega and both had mated no matter the circumstances, proving to each other their devoted Love. It was written like that in all of the allowed and recommended Omega books that were Bestsellers for Years.  
Others had argued that the Omega had been attacked by an Alpha, that there hadn’t been any kind of Car accident and that the Omega had been forced or even been raped by the Alpha. They were pointing at the horrible injuries.   
Some even whispered about a gang of Alphas who had hold the poor guy hostage for their pleasure.  
Soon it hadn’t mattered what really had happened, since no one got informed anyway the ideas and fantasies of the staff mixed in all together and every one picked what was fitting for themselves the best.  
However the dark haired Mystery that still was listed under the name of ‘John Doe’, was bringing some excitement into the Hospital routine and all the nurses, male and female, allowed to care for the unknown Omega became kind of superstars at the cantine.

\-------------------

“You think he will wake up?” The young blond nurse was wondering while her older Colleague was still typing in a rhythmical clack of the keyboard.  
“Maybe, his vital values are good, he actually should be awake for quite some time.”  
Finally the bright brown haired man looked up.  
He was one of the bigger fans of the sleeping beauty. Even covered with all of those scars and the deep cut at his thigh, and even with the small cut on his upper lip, this Omega looked stunning, even more though. Because with all of those obvious signs ‘John Doe’ looked like a Warrior out of a furious battle.  
And if the Omegas body wouldn’t be connected to all of those wires and tubes and machines, he would look like something from an ancient myth, the brown haired had decide, much to his own confusion.

The whole Hospital was stuck with Omegas of any kind, only a few Beta Doctors were left among their lines.  
And working with all of the same kind had never been an issue or weird experience.   
It was after the hospitalization of the injured dark haired that Alfie, as friends called him, had questioned himself and his determination, for the first time.

At first the slender and quite small Omega had thought it was his missing of a pub to care for that had him so eager to look after ‘John Doe’.  
He had thought it was some familiarity that had him drawn to the big Omega on that hospital bed, that this was what had him staying longer after his shifts, reading to the Comatose or talking to him about nothing at all.  
In horror the bright brown haired had realized only recently that it was something else that had him drawn in.  
That to his own misfortune he had fallen for that stunning guy even though an Omega like himself.  
It was something he had never heard of, something that didn’t exist, according to the Governments public health institute Alfie had contacted for some of his questions that had occurred over his revelation.  
He had been told that he was just overworked and probably stressed that he should have a day off and it would be fine again. If not he would find every answer to his questions in the ‘Ultimate Omega code of conduct’.   
A Book published by, of course, the same institute, that was based on a mix of mythical Evaluation, historical ‘facts’ and modern opinions.  
It was a book every Omega had to hold close to, was taught to believe in, it was the gospel of an Omegas existence.  
Actually it could be named: ‘Guide to be and Omega’, Alfie thought disappointed.  
In the end, it was useless he had figured, also only recently.

He was looking at the motionless body, covered only slightly with a hospital blanket, his legs chained to the bed frame just like his hands, which at least had some scope for the staff to give some medications and/or to make some needed tests.  
The light was dimmed and clinical green, due to the wall color and the white synthetic light from the Ceiling.  
Castiel was positioned in a single room to avoid as much contact to others as possible.  
Every Wednesday afternoon a nameless Doctor came for a visit, checking on the Patient data’s and reports and was performing some tests of his own.  
The Staff feared the creep. He was a Beta and he was an asshole.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HELL NO!!!” Dean lifted his hands, preparing to attack, to fight back like he had done since the Alpha had been brought here around two months ago.  
He had thought the so called ‘trainings Centre’ had been awful, but he had been wrong, maybe…  
Most of his memories of the Centre were blurry and fractured.   
He had been drugged, probably all the time.  
The dark blond remembered weird, Interrogation like sessions.  
Screens yelling at him and telling him what he had done wrong, maybe.  
Maybe it had been a holiday shareholding Event, Dean wasn’t so sure.  
But he could vividly remember some douche with glasses, giving him shots and tying him to a metal chair.  
He could remember the stinging pain and buzzing running through his brain at any shock that was given.  
The Alphas ears were still ringing from the memory of that experience.  
He had given this asshole a good remembrance of himself as well.  
Dean grinned recalling the scene as he had ripped a huge piece out of that douche, as he had watched the man bleeding to death from an Alpha throat bite.  
After that the Memories got really mixed and were mostly in a haze of colors.  
There was beating, broken bones, more screaming screens and even less sleep than what the Winchester was already used to.

The Alpha growled as the build Betas in their white medical cloth got even closer.  
Dean knew them, both of them, it wasn’t the first time they would drag him out and it wasn’t the first time Dean would try to prevent that.  
He had already broken those guys arms, some fingers, an ankle and probably some rips, he had dislocated a shoulder and ripped of someone’s ear, only after the guy had been patched up properly Dean had figured which ones ears it had been.  
So, yeah they had history and they were not friends.

“Hey Guys…” Dean grinned.  
“You’re good today?” He teased nonchalantly but his body was tense.  
The tall Betas were wearing sound protection and couldn’t hear the Alpha anyway. One was holding the stun gun that had shown very efficient in handling the dark blond while the other one was carrying the chains.  
Dean hated those things and he knew he wouldn’t win in the end but hell would he make his ‘new friends’ work for their pay…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning Sam.” The, maybe, Doctor walked over to his long term Patient who was sitting in his bed and doing some child puzzles only to kill time, and who politely nodded at the greeting.  
“How are you today?” The medic went on, eyeing the tall Alpha and his old fashion clip board.  
“I’m good.” Sam answered obedient and calmly much to the Betas satisfaction.  
“How are your wounds?” The man went on, checking off something on his list.  
“They are healing well.” Sam answered.  
“Any pain?” The Doctor looked up at his patient.  
“No, the new medication is working well.” Sam gave back in the most purring voice he could manage and Dean would have mocked him on.

“Do you feel capable of doing some tests?” The dark haired Doctor asked with a faked gentle smile, and the Alpha, politely nod again…

They were playing this game for quite some time now. Sam, of course, knew that his agreement was of no need and no interest at all but he had figured at the Correctional Centre how and under what kind of rules this charade was working.  
The moment he had given in to that stupidity he had been ‘upgraded’. Now he had his own room, no guards dragging him around and a Beta medic who tried to be as respectful as possible in the limitation of his role.  
Because by no means was the tall Alpha believing in this badly performed, staged acting, he was nothing more than a prisoner and the Beta was one of his watchers…

The young Winchester moved slow and smoothly out of the bed. He was very aware of the actual fear the Betas was trying to hide so carefully and Sam didn’t intend to spook the guy, not yet.

As Sam was changing into his light patient gown he was thinking about his brother, and he was worried…

___________________________________________________________________________


	15. - Separated -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys are adjusting, more or less, to each of their new Situation. ^^!   
> Will see how they manage. ^^)

15

The long floor was bright and huge Windows were allowing a lot of light into the Building from any angle. It almost detracted from the fact that this was a high security device, and that only a few feet to any side of the connected Building Complexes there was not only beautiful nature, but automatical shooting ranges and mine fields also. It was a guarantee, as well as the Watchtowers surrounding the wide Area, to provide anything or anyone from entering without permission.  
Sam had carefully watched the surrounding through the small window of the sealed and armored car he had been brought here with.  
Two Catcher squats had accompanied them.  
It was awkward but the sensible Alpha had already figured that something was completely off with all of the People surrounding him.  
The young Winchester, of course, had been tested for his fertility and breeding abilities, a weird, shameful and very uncomfortable procedure that had actually been repeated three times, for what ever reason.  
Sam had been given a special diet and daily immune and Vitamin shots, that’s what he’s been told.  
He was pretty sure that none of it was of any urgent need but he wasn’t asked in that matter either.  
After the tall Alpha had been out for some time at Castiels apartment he was already a bit chipped and it couldn’t hurt to get healed back a bit more before attempting to get out.  
And that he would attempt to do just that was of no question!

“How is your shoulder?” The Beta started asking again, more to kill the silence than real interest. Sam would be examined soon enough to get that questions answered.  
Sam was over towering the poor medic by one head and he was probably double the weight, holding mostly muscles even though he had been chained to the bed for some time now.  
The young Alpha knew, before he would made his way out he would have to train back a bit of his former strength and agility.  
His healing had taken more time than Sam had expected.

He had waken three weeks after, what he now knew, was an accident. They had been hit by a semi truck the moment Sam had leaned in the back to get Castiel buckled up.  
The Alpha couldn’t remember anything about the incident, nor did he remember anything that had happened afterwards. He had waken in a hospital, Sam still did not know were, about three weeks later and he was brought to a Correctional Centre at the same day while he had still barely been awake and/ or orientated.

Two more months, Sam had been stayed hospitalized there, before he had been ‘allowed’ to participate in the correctional training.  
It was nothing more then an unenlightened mixture of brainwashing, physically correctioning and punishment with overly religious like intentions to lock Sam to the governments principles.  
The Winchester was only one of three Alphas at that Facility at that time.  
And he was the only one sane enough to actively participate in the strange Exercises and Consultations that were sat up to make him a true believer of what ever…  
Sam had adjusted to that pretty fast, easily slipping into a role that was satisfying his, so called, Masters.  
He would have to get that self betrayal out of his system sooner or later to not get nuts, but for now he could play his role.  
The Staff had soon become very fond of the gentle giant, and the most calming Alpha they had ever experienced, it’s what they’ve told Sam.  
The Winchester had smiled at that ‘compliment’ and played the act on.

It wasn’t long after, that Sam was freed from the El-shock sessions and the Screenings, and that he was mostly ‘trained’ further by only using a simple stick that had left some minor scars on his back.  
But with ever time he had willingly obeyed and accepted his punishment, implying his understanding for that needed restriction, the Staff at the Correctional Centre had loosened on the security around him, mentally, physically and finally even technically.  
Sam had even been allowed to walk the Area, to have some fresh air, accompanied by only one highly armed Guard.  
The young Alpha had soon become a very well appreciated interlocutor.  
This way Sam had established a good general understanding of the situation he was in and what would be expected of him.  
At the Correctional Centre he had to give in, had to show his understanding and believe into the ideological stuff the State was feeding to all Alphas and Omegas.  
Sam did as ordered, played after the given rules and nod to all the things he had to agree to.

That way he was diagnosed and certificated as suitable within a month. And immediately he was assigned to the breeding facility he was at right now.

Thanks to his still overviewed condition he was still freed from most of the procedures the other Alphas had to undergo.  
The tall Winchester was not sorry about that. On the contrary, Sam had even gone so far to open up his wounds to sabotage the healing process, just enough to be out from the other Alphas schedule for some time longer.  
For once, he wasn’t that eager to get ‘milked’…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt heavy and light at the same time, his head was buzzing and his legs tingling as he was dragged along the floor by the tall Betas. His view was blurry and his thoughts dizzy.  
It almost felt like the first time, the Alpha thought as he watched the pattern on the ground of this brightly lit floor…

\-------------------

The tall Alpha had made an impression the moment he had been send over to this facility.  
It was one of the few that were specialized in handling the more agitative Alphas on the menu, the more stubborn ones.  
The older Winchester had proven all over the time that he was exactly that.  
He had killed one Corrector at the Training centre by attacking him and ripping out his throat, he had, even under ‘medication’ attacked some of the guards as well. And even before that, Dean had been every thing but obedient and cautious as he had been brought to hospital for his injuries after the Accident in which he had been caught.  
The dark blond had been gagged and heavily restricted, bound like a pile of cloth ready for the laundry.  
The fully armored Catchers had dragged him into the Emergency room, pulling him on a leach to keep the still struggling Alpha further away.  
Dean’s body had been pulled over the ground and if he wouldn’t have been an Alpha at all he would have been shot the moment he got out of the car.  
But he was a rare species and worth even the trouble he was making.  
And all the time he had screamed for his Brother.

After that action, the dark blond had been drugged almost to unconsciousness the moment he had been brought to the Correctional – Training centre.  
And even more though, after he had killed one of the ‘masters’.  
There had been more, even though Dean couldn’t remember it.  
He had been knocked out for good, twice at that time.  
The Alpha had been brought back to life but the Staff had feared his explosive temper and had hold to the medication, which had the dark blond almost drowned in one of the Ice-baths he had been put in.  
After that incident and even though not rated as fitting and labeled as unpredictable the dark blond was send right to the special Breeding Facility after the official confirmation that he indeed was one of the few fertile Alphas.

He had been folded into a pile once again.

At the Facility he had been examined once again, and there had been some confusion at the fact that the dark blond was wearing a bite mark, for some time it had been suggested that he would not be able to be used properly for the Breeding industry.  
It was rare but some Alphas had shown a very submissive personality and no interest in Omegas whatsoever.  
They had been mated by Alphas themselves and even though it was not medically accepted that it was a thing at all, the Facilities had experienced this kind of Behaviors.  
It had been very complicated to get those obviously defect Alphas to work and they never had the expected high rate that would be needed for a successful breeding.  
It would have been a shame since the dark blond was a great image of an Alpha, tall, build and with some great features that could be considered beautiful.  
The medics had touched and groped the dark blond every where as they had examined the body for more signs of devotion and possible mating.  
But the perfectly set mark on his left thigh, close to his crotch, was the only sign that was found.  
Dean was poked and pulled at between his legs, on his dick and balls while he was pushed onto the metal table.  
He had growled and tried to move in his restriction, he had tried to snap for any one even though he was gagged.  
They had taken examples of his blood, skin, sweat, hair and even saliva that was pouring down on the ball gag all the time.  
The angry mans biochemistry had been tested along with his brain waves and heart beat…  
Dean had found very active and fit, only slightly malnourished. And his Pheromone level had been tested one of the higher ones that had the doctors confident that they had found a real healthy example of an Alpha, one in a long time of nothing.

After the dark blond had been reduced to an Object like that he had been brought to another room, dragged along the same floor every time he had to undergo this procedure that was so vividly burned into his mind.

\-------------------

The first time they had given him a shot that had the dark blond Alpha almost immobile as he had been stripped to complete nakedness.  
They had put on an infusion with some ugly blue liquid but it had glowed so nicely…  
Dean had felt tired and heavy while his heart had been on a race.

And once more he had been positioned in a metal chair but a different one then the one they had used at the correctional Centre.  
It had been sooo damn cold and even in his drug induced restriction Dean had complained in a subdued manner.

He had been tied to the chair with some metal rings around his wrists, his ankles and his neck before, all of a sudden, the metal device had been tilted backwards.  
It had lifted the Alphas legs and turned him into a vulnerable, lying position.

\-------------------

The room was spinning, as Dean was still fighting against the restriction and the unusual position.  
He was still trying to get out of this construction as his legs had been spread widely, fixed at the movable holders.  
It had been under a disturbing mechanical sound as the chair had been lifted and another part of that machine out of hell had been lowered from above…

\-------------------

Dean was struggling against his restriction and the metal rings, his body arching, he was screaming in anger at the gag in his mouth as his body completely was betraying him, as he was spasm forcefully under the pumping of the machine that was milking the Alpha…  
In shock and irritation of the whole act, the whole procedure the dark blond could only bite at the hard rubber ball between his teeth.  
It was shameful and it did hurt…  
The Alphas muscles clenched at ever new electrical created vacuum around his oversensitive Erection.  
Dean felt dizzy and every thing was rotating, he couldn’t breath correctly due to the barrier between his lips and he wanted away, only away as the clicking sound informed him that the machine was starting to pump once again…

It felt like forever and the moment it stopped, Dean was out of his mind, it wasn’t pleasure that had him orgasm, it wasn’t arousal that had him shooting some load into a synthetic ‘throat’, it was pure physical stimulation and his body had reacted on his own, it had betrayed him, had not listened to the Alphas begging to stop, it had not listened to the information of pain and distress. Dean felt exhausted and in shock for completely loosing control over himself.  
He had never felt so locked in, on an unknown thing that was supposed to be his body, a thing that had completely ignored it’s owners commands…  
His strength he had always count on, that had him, them saved so often had proven completely useless, had been completely ineffective. The one thing that had always been the Alphas strong point, his body and the way he could use him had failed completely had been played by strangers, by a machine…  
And to the dark blonds horror, it didn’t seemed over yet, in his blurry mind Dean realized the blue liquid running down the drip, and the sound of the machine that had started pumping again…

\-------------------

The Alphas legs were shaking and he felt sore between his legs. He wasn’t fighting much as he got dragged out of the room, even though every touch, every connection his dick made with his legs did hurt. It was sending stings of fire from his overstimulated, raw flesh all over his body.

He had been milked twice today, had been milked completely dry in the end, an experience Dean hadn’t have before, didn’t even know it was possible.  
The Alpha hadn’t felt any orgasm the second time, he hadn’t felt any kind of pleasure at all, only his clenching muscles, his uncontrollably twitching limbs and the burning sensation of the blue liquid running though his vens.

Now he was held up by the two Beta guards in their medical cloth, as they were passing the glass boxes with other Alphas lined up. They were positioned side by side but separated from each other.

Dean couldn’t hold himself upright, he couldn’t focus on the surrounding and he did not realize the other male Alphas, ‘boxed’ in their limited world and how they were suspiciously staring at the new Competitor in their Facility.  
The dark blond was dragged to an empty, look through glass cube, of his own, he was more or less thrown on the bed every cube was equipped with.  
The older Winchester was naked, he felt clammy, he was still stained but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care, he was exhausted, he was in a state of shock and he was traumatized at the whole experience of the last few months…  
He needed rest, and as much as Dean tried to stay awake, to not allow the exhaustion to take over, in such a potentially dangerous situation, he couldn’t keep his eyes open as the drugs, the sadness, the shock, the distress and worries finally took their turn at the Alpha, almost immediately taking him to rest…

___________________________________________________________________________


	16. - Separated -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas are still adjusting to their live in ‘prison’, in one of the Breeding facility Centres.  
> There isn’t much happening, just daily disgust and frustration in such a surrounding… ^^!  
> I still hope it is a diverting experience. ^^P

16

“Sam, how are you feeling today?” The other medic asked as the two men walked in while he was positioning his glasses.  
He gestured for the relatively calm Alpha to sit down.  
The Beta was long time in the Breeding business and he had experienced some of the Alpha’s to appear more or less human but he had also learned, being a Doctor on the Battlefield as a very young man, that it was nothing more than a well played scam to keep others at ease.  
He would not fall for that, he had seen the real nature of those Creatures.

From day one Sam and the medical director had an awkward relation. The older man seemed to be suspicious of the young Alpha and the more polite Sam had appeared the more he had felt the rejection form that Beta towards his person.  
So far Sam hadn’t done anything that could even be considered aggressive or offensive, never the less the moment they had entered there already was this difficult aura that had shined all through their contact, and it was surrounding the Beta Director and the Winchester Alpha.

Sam, as usual tried to ignore it and sat down and gestured.  
He waited for the ‘director’ starting to explain what, today’s examination, would be about.  
While the two medics were exchanging some ‘Paperwork’ and filling each other in on the latest and maybe important information’s about the Alpha who was just sitting by, Sam was discretely looking around, trying to safe anything that might could be of some help at some point, waiting for one of the men to leave.

It didn’t took long though until the room door closed, informing that Sam and the ‘director’ were on their own now.  
More or less…  
Sam eyed the camera on full display, which made it a constant reminder that this, indeed was nothing else than a prison.

“So Sam.” The grey man smiled in his usual automatism as he was folding his hands.  
“You haven’t answered, how are you feeling?”  
By now it had become a routine to offer a gentle nod and a simply set phrase, which the Winchester was doing.  
“I am fine, thank you.”  
The ‘director’ nodded in understanding, and with it the small talk was over.

“I’ve got your last results and I can tell you that you are a very fine health Alpha.” There was actually a proud smile at the Medics face and Sam wondered if the man was believing that this result was his doing…  
But he didn’t voiced his thought.  
“You are around for some time now, have you settled in comfortably by now?” The grey haired went on going through the Alphas file he had opened on his computer.  
Sam knew that was just another filler before they would finally get to the main subject, there for he used another phrase he had been using in his daily interactions with the stuff, aside ‘Hello’, ‘Good morning’ and ‘how are you today?’.  
“I do feel more comfortably now, yes.”  
It was vaguely enough to be expanded and detailed enough to have someone satisfied who was listening just casual.

This time the Doctor looked up.  
“Well, Sam, there is something we need to talk about. I have some questions I would like you to answer as best as possible. Do you mind?”  
Once again they asked the Alpha and Sam smiled, knowing that his own opinion was of no interest at all.  
However he didn’t mind anyway.  
“Good…good…” The director praised as if to assure a child that it had found the right potty place. Sam smiled politely.

“Sam, do you consider yourself as a full Alpha?” The Medic started and had the young Winchester frowning almost immediately.  
“What I want to know is…” The man was folding his fingers intertwining them, obviously staling, avoiding what ever it was he wanted to talk about but judging by the first question it would be an odd conversation.  
“…Did you ever felt…, maybe insecure about your designation as an Alpha, as a male Alpha, to be precisely…?”  
Now the tall Winchester was really grimacing in confusion.  
“I am an Alpha as far as I know…” He answered to his best understanding but the ‘director’ did not feel satisfied with it.  
“Yes, of course, you are. But did you ever feel wrong in being one, or was there ever a time you have imagined to be, I don’t know,… let’s say, an Omega?”  
“No…”  
Sam could answer that quick and without hesitation but still wondering where this was going.  
“You never have felt to be a Breeder?”  
“No…” Sam answered equally sure as he did before.  
“Hm…” The director mentioned and tapped something on the keyboard.  
“Have you ever been with an Omega? In a sexual way?” The grey haired went on and for once the questioned started at least, to sound like an examination.  
“No…It is slightly difficult under the current circumstances.” Sam stated and hated himself for that unnecessary mockery.  
Once again the director made some notes.  
“Have you been with a Beta…?” There was a slightly disgust undertone within that question but Sam ignored it.  
“Yes…” He stated truthfully, what was he a monk. Of course he had been sexually active, it would be more awkwardly other wise, the tall Alpha thought.  
With almost 36 he was old enough for that kind of activities, never the less, the way he had been questioned felt as if he had done something wrong.  
“Have you ever considered to have a family of your own?” The Medic got on without commenting the Alphas slightly disapproving look.

This time there was a short hesitation and the answer did sounded sad, even though Sam hasn’t done it willingly.  
“Yes…” He stated.  
“Sam, have you ever laid with another Alpha and could you please explain the reasons…!”  
There we go, Sam thought as the Doctor hit the point.

The younger Winchester had wondered when they would talk about that after he had been physically examined so often and thoroughly that they couldn’t have overseen the biting mark he was wearing.  
“I did…” The Alpha stated, knowing that it was a taboo and not accepted nor considered in current medical and society studies.  
It basically wasn’t something that exists. Alphas who had been mated were considered defect and to some degree insane.  
Hell he had thought so too, even after he had sat the mark on his Brother first, he had thought that until Dean had asked him if he feels insane or defect, on more levels than they are because of their life.  
It was that moment Sam, for the first time had thought about it.  
He had never seen Dean and himself being included in that definition of Alphas who had been with other Alphas. It simply had never occurred to Sam that it was exactly that, that he, and Alpha, had been together intimate with his brother, another Alpha.  
That, for the fact that they are closely blood related, they would fit into that definition even more.  
But he had never felt insane or ill or defect for what he was sharing with Dean.  
Never would, even though he couldn’t give a good or logical reason for it, which the director was still waiting for, and so, the Alpha kind of lied.  
“…It was out of convenience.”  
The director looked into that mixed colored eyes, trying to figure the truth behind those words before he went back to his display tapping in some more notes.

Sam knew the man wasn’t buying it, because no one would set a mark out of convenience, it was a too strong connection and the punishment for it to extreme.  
But the director did not ask again.  
Instead he thanked the young Alpha and gestured for him to get up and onto the examination table for the next part…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel could hear the voice of that man he hated deeply and passionately.  
The nasal sound of it, that always was announcing his appearance as was the changing scent of the Omegas working here.  
All of a sudden it smelled like distress and dislike and inconveniences.

For most of the day he had listened to one of his Caretakers talking to him, reading some of the current popular novels, one the blue eyed had already read a few weeks ago himself. Or was it months?  
Castiel was still out of time, the only thing he knew was that some of it had passed.  
But no one was talking to him about what had happened and when and what date it was now.  
The dark haired was still trying to adjust to the fact that he still couldn’t move and that the people around must think that he was still completely unconscious, and for most part of him, especially his physical body it was definitely truth.  
But the Omegas mind had come to clearance step by step over the last few days.  
He had started to feel pain again, and that had been annoying but also somehow comforting to know that he was able to feel it.  
Someone had changed his medication since than and the intensity had dropped slightly but it was still there, only as a subdued pulsing from afar.

Castiel focused at the steps of this men, he had never seen but would swear, he could identify him in a crowd of thousands.  
And even thought the pain medication had been slightly expanded today, and all of a sudden, the Omega knew, this mans examination would hurt…

\-------------------

“How is our patient doing lately?” The slender, tall Beta was asking as he already grabbed for the data of the comatose Omega in his care.  
All the other Caretakers had left the moment they had spotted the creep on one of his usual visits, that had been appointed for today.  
Every one else had left, but Alfie hadn’t. He was slightly shaking in this man’s presence and that the golden eyed was smiling at him made it even worse instead of better.  
“He is good.” The petite blond tried with all of his courage that was left.  
The male nurse had already overstepped and exceeded his limits by giving the Omega a higher dose of the prescribed medication, even against Doctors orders the moment he had known about the creep coming today.  
It wasn’t Wednesday and it was weird to see the Beta walking away from his actual routine.  
And since Alfie had become quite fond of the Omega he had not talked to, had not heard or interacted personally just once, since he had been hospitalized, the nurse was not willing to leave as long as the creep would be around.  
He didn’t trust that guy and he didn’t like him ether.  
No way would he leave his John-Doe alone in such a situation even though the strange Doctor was watching the Omega in front with some terrifying interest…, that had Alfie shaking even more…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean growled against the glass that was separating him from the other Alphas that were collected there.  
It wasn’t his fold that they all could look through it and that the other guys were constantly challenging him.  
He had to put a sign at some point.  
Since the dark blond had been fully aware of his current surrounding the other Alphas had been transpiring constant threats against him, even though not knowing him at all.  
Dean was wondering how their Scent could even reach him in his glass box but he was pretty sure that it was not by accident.  
Since months he was now ‘listening’ to scents of: ‘GO AWAY!!!!....’, ‘I KILL YOU!!!...’ and ‘….MY TERRITORY!!...’

This morning though, as the dark blond had woken from yesterdays treatment and milking he had have enough. His head was hurting and his body felt weak, he felt used and helpless, missing his brother and additionally worrying for his unintentional mate…!  
The tall Alpha was not in a diplomatic mood.  
And he simply had snapped as for another, uncounted time his neighbours had joined forces and banged on the glass walls of his box from either side at the same time, trying to threaten, to offend him, wearing down Dean’s already thinned patience.

Now the dark blond was acting back. He had gotten up so suddenly, had run to either side and thrown all of his body against the glass that it had shaken dangerously while Dean had kind of howled, barked in his deepest possible tone, that the neighbour on his left had jumped back in shock, landing on his back, frozen for a moment of surprise.  
After that he had crawled back into the furthest side of his box and only watched submissively as the Dean had scratched on the glass, hit it with his forceful fists and still growled, flaring his teeth, his eyes glowing…  
The green eyed Alpha had been drowning in deep satisfaction, flooded by his Alpha pheromones, after that reaction and he had turned, even more incited, to the thread on the other side of his small cell.

For hours he was now banging heads with the other neighbour through the glass. The other Alpha, an ash blond, slightly red haired butch, similar to him if not a bit more heavy, wasn’t giving in that easily.  
He was flaring an impressive pair of Alpha teeth and his eyes were glowing golden and he wasn’t backing off the slightest bit…

___________________________________________________________________________


	17. - adjusting -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still some things i need to explain before we can move on but we will go there…  
> ^^)

17

Sam was walking funny for other to see. He knew he was and he could still feel the hands and the cold equip pressing in.  
That for damn sure was nothing that had been needed for this examination. But the Alpha had staid calm, not moved, only biting his cheeks and saving the ‘directors’ face for later. He would remember that asshole for ever and he would ‘sing in pleasure’ the moment he would rip this Beta apart.  
For now though, he was walking funny…

It had been decided that the young Alpha was ready to join the group he would now call his family and home. At least that’s what the asshole hat told him.  
Sam would never seen any one around here as family and he definitely would not see this place as anything like home.  
Home was his brothers, their ‘Baby’, the 67 Chevrolet Impala Fullback, that had been in their Family for two Generations and would stay as long as either one of the Brothers would be around.  
But it definitely was not this hole of a prison they were calling Facility.

Sam was shackled, an electric Collar around his neck and connected to his wrists as well as he was flanked by two Betas on his way to the common room.  
He was vulnerable that way and the Alpha didn’t like that.  
The younger Winchester had heard the other Alphas, had sensed them now and then, even though most of the places within the building were separated by air protection doors.  
Some had an impressive odor, painting a picture of strength and intelligence, some had not.  
But Sam knew he needed to be careful never the less.  
He wasn’t holding any protection he was used too. They wouldn’t see him as a Beta and Alphas among themselves could be, lets say, problematic.  
The owner of his current residence seemed to have experienced that Sam realized as he was brought only in an anteroom surrounded by glass walls were he could be seen by the other and where he could see his new ‘Family’ as well.

The room was empty, only a camera on the ceiling, Sam discovered the moment the door got opened, to supervise the Alphas reaction.  
It was the first time the Winchester had a chance to see other Alphas this close and in such numbers.  
There were about 12 of them, in unison turning and staring at the new guy that soon would join their rows.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red haired Beta sighed as she leaned back in her Motel chair which had definitely seen better times, just like the Motel itself.  
Since months she was moving, from town to town from Motel to Motel, constantly on the road and she had to admit, it sucked.

Even though choosing the cheapest places, money always seems tight, food was nothing close to healthy, fitting or benefiting to the body energy, not to the level you actually needed to align with the new situation and circumstances.  
Charly felt tired almost all the day, she had troubles to get out of the uncomfortable bed’s, even though lying was hurting.  
The Beta lately hated the view into the mirror, since a real exhausted face with wide, dark grey eye backs was looking back at the Girl that was used to being really active and agile most of the time.  
It was a new experience and it was frightening to realize how needy, how demanding, her own Beta body could be, not being treatened the way it deserved and was used to.  
Charly slowly, and also for the first time, started to understand how it must be for an Alpha on the run, how it must feel to exist in a world that was actually and literally working against them.  
Although it was still possible to cover an Alphas general Energy demand by the available Beta and Omega food, it did took time and even more Energy to collect the right among of ingredients. And it was expensive too.  
That finally explained to the Beta girl/woman, why most of the Alphas they had found back in the days, whom had still lived outside the Facility’s, had been in so bad shape. It also was a good and sad explanation why so many of the unfertile ones that actually had managed to buy themselves out of the system to exist in the Omega world, were dying so often, way beyond their time.  
Charly had never seen herself as someone living a luxury life, but now, being almost to the bottom of the society she had to face the truth.  
It was a shock to realize that there was a huge gap between living a ‘normal’ live, and being on the run.  
It was an exhausting realisation…

But Charly was no one to give up.  
The red haired had been under for maybe 5 to 6 months, she thought.  
Within that time, which wasn’t that long depending on whom you would ask, Charly had learned a whole lot a new things.  
Good and mostly bad ones.  
Bad still she wasn’t ready to give up.  
The Beta was sitting at her Computer, something she was doing most of the time.  
It had started after she had somehow settled enough to feel a bit save.  
After the ‘Cleaning’ as it was called in the media, Charly had been on the wanted lists as well, just like Balthazar had warned it would happen.  
Luckily though, she hadn’t been named as one of the High positioned ones.

After some time, maybe three months the Catchers traces on her got cold and the hunting slowed down enough for the Beta to move again.  
She had been in hide in one of the Bureaus older Safe Places.  
One they hadn’t used in a long time and which coordinates, Charly knew, she had already erased from the system.

The first things the red haired had figured, was that the News were right, not the slightest bit exaggerated.  
Most of the Bureau members she had worked with or known by name, had been killed at the state wide ‘Cleaning’.  
Most of those Charly had called friends were gone. Their corpse had been shown on the huge Displays all around the towns. They had been meant to be a warning for those who would consider working against the System, and a brilliant way to show the still existing threat to the Omegas from unsocial, disloyal and unpatriotic Enemies among them, to accept the tightened and expanded control all around.  
Charly had to fear that, sooner or later, she wouldn’t even be able to go shopping without being overviewed and scanned.  
The Beta woman had mourned over the loss of her friends and colleagues, she had suffered and cried for quite some time as her know world had crumbled down all around her, as she was torn away by all the sudden and shocking changes…  
It had been one Message, the only one she had get after the ‘Cleaning’, that had waken her from the loss she had felt, that had her paralyzed in mind and body for some time.  
The message hold no information, no hint on were the other Beta was, or what he was doing or had done or any help on what to do. It was a simple sentence that was maybe an order, maybe not.

_Get moving._

It was enough though to wake Charly from her frozen state. She wasn’t alone, not completely and even though she had been before.  
That the Beta had get used to People around, had actually made friends with some, People like Castiel, was just a short coincidence, something that had happened shortly in her lifespan.  
She had been on her own way more often…  
Time is relative, Charly reminded herself and focused back on her Computer.

After she had been convinced that the Bureau, that their community had been completely destroyed, she had started to work on a new Data base. One she could use for her still ongoing research.  
Since they had been warned that something was going on a few days before, even though not knowing what, Charly had managed to safe some of the original files from the origin Database.  
But it hadn’t been, by far, enough to help with what the red haired was about to do.  
Over some time now Charly was following the small crumbs the Catchers had left, to get to know about Castiels whereabouts.  
The Beta Girl wasn’t sure what she would get out of it but at least, it was a start and she could figure out later where to go thenceforth.

Now Castiel was all that mattered. She had seen the Information about the arrest, she had seen, just like anyone else, how the tall Alpha had been lifted on a bear and was taken away, she had seen how the other Alpha had reacted like an attacked animal, how he had scream and howled, as nothing human had been left in his voice, while he had fight against the hold that had been put on him.  
It was still something that had Charly waken at some nights. The pure, bare pain and horror the Alpha had shown getting separated from, what she now knew, was his brother.

And there was another picture still burned in the female Betas head.  
The unconscious dark haired Omega, lying on the street, covered in blood and his body unnaturally twisted on that wet spot somewhere outside Town.  
Charly actually did not know if he was still alive. It was only hope, despair that kept the Beta going.  
Even though the Media had been very precisely and detailed about the great effort and success of the Governements guard troops, the hunt after the suspects and the so called Traitor Omega, which they had shown every day for weeks, months.  
They hadn’t given any actual information about what had actually happened.  
They had not talked about the status of neither of the involved and affected people.  
There were only those propagandistic clips, showing them in blood and rage, to somehow prove that they had been punished for their wrong doing by some ominous power which had lead the Catchers to get them all.

Charly needed to rub her eyes, she was tired and exhausted and her head was hurting while she wrote another code for one of her programs that were searching through the connected medic system...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel could feel the needle piercing his skin, his guts, his whole body.  
He couldn’t move and he screamed in silence but after the man had taped his eyes open, the Omega was finally able to see. And while the Beta, was drilling long needles into his muscles, Castiel was memorizing every thing he could, about the torturer.

The man was slender, he somehow had a long face that was centered by a similar long nose and it was framed by a beard that was already showing some grey.  
His hair was thin and it was probably running out.  
Castiel watched with unmoving eyes as one of the needles was removed out of his chest, only to be replaced with another, and slightly bigger one.

Before the Asshole had started with his procedure he had opened the Omegas eyes, had taped the lid’s and had leaned in to stare at his results.  
It had been just a few minutes but for Castiel it had felt like hours and he had tried to run, to push the Beta out of his view, to turn his head but even though he had tried hard to do any of it, he couldn’t.  
All that was left, was for the blue eyed to stare back into that glowing yellow that was terrifying him, leaving the blood in his veins to freeze.  
The whole time Castiel tried to figure what the Beta wanted from him, what this strange man was looking for in his intense way.  
Finally the guy, reaking of pain and blood and Omega distress, had have enough and had get back to his original work, finally getting out of Castiels sight.

Now the Beta was pushing in another cannula and the blue eyed Omega could feel every inch it was going deep down his stomach.  
He could feel the metal pocking within, scratching at the organs it was passing and finally puncturing.  
Even though under medication Castiel wanted to scream, he could feel his distress rising and the Beta seem to sense it too, but instead of stopping he only smiled, looked over at the monitors.  
It was almost unbearable and the blue eyed felt that he was about to loose it, to overwhelmed at the sensation and the pain as all of a sudden he could feel something warm holding to his hand.  
Castiel couldn’t see but it was calming and helped him to get the focus away from the needles and onto something more comfortable, something familiar and safe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get them out.” The black haired man was looking at the two Alphas at the right direction. They hadn’t calmed and even though, most of the glass wall had been mirrored already to prevent the Alphas from seeing each other the growling and aggression Dean and his neighbor had hold onto for hours, hadn’t stopped.  
Both Alphas seemed unable to step back even though they must have been exhausted by now.  
The guards had no other way then telling it to the Director who had finally made his way down to the ‘cells’.

“Get them out.” The man ordered again.  
He was not known for his kindness towards the inmates. They had dealt with stubborn Alphas before. And there never had been one, who he hadn’t get under control and put in place.  
The new guy wouldn’t be any different.

“Get both of them out and put them in the cage.”…

___________________________________________________________________________


	18. - Ranking -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely we’re making progress in this story… ^^)  
> Let’s move on and try every thing possible to get them back together which is were they belong…, I guess???  
> ^^) We’ll see.
> 
> Thanks for all of your constant reading and participation in this AU Version of the Winchesters and their Angels life!  
> *wave*

18

The two tall Alphas crashed at each other the moment they had been freed from their restriction  
Teeth flaring, grunting and growling they went into a forceful fight after they had been pushed into ‘the Cage’ which appeared to be the highly protected and fenced yard at the centre of the facility Complex where the alphas were held.  
Both of the build man blazed against each other, audible hitting their body’s.  
None of them showed any sign of exhaustion or tiredness even though they had threatened each other for hours in full posture.

The guards had activated the equip to record the Fight. It wasn’t an unusual thing to do. Some said it was for science, other complained it was just for entertainment of the Elite who would watch to that and bet on at some of their Events.  
But the Director knew for a fact that the real reason, although all of them were truth, was the Effect those little demonstrations would have on other States and their Facility possessions.

Alphas meant Power in reserve. They meant investment in the future and not only on the breeding sector.  
Alphas were the left Military every State had in stock. They were the display of potential Power each state could reactivate in times of need or attack.  
Of course, now the only possible Donor for live would not be used for any kind of attack, since growing in number was the first and most important thing to do after loosing almost all of the Alphas during the War.  
But, never the less, the Facility stock shows their potential.  
The best and strongest Alphas would also mean to be the best genetic material for a future Army.  
And every state Leader knew that.  
Those little Clips of Alphas fighting, competeting against each other, were going all around in the lines of the government.  
The director thought this states leader had been wise to chose for the strongest and most unruly, the most intractable ones.  
They wouldn’t make for great, obedient soldiers, but for awesome, aggressive fighters and their offspring would have that as well.  
Alphas were not good for anything else, so why not going directly for the dominant part of their nature.  
Others could try to tame these Creatures, could try to teach them art and other ‘bullshit’, his facility would bring out tools for war and the moment they would be enough, they would go for it, just as every other state would do as well.  
The director was a proud conservative and he believed in the truth and rule of power by any meaning.

Therefore, he enjoyed the two awesome examples going at each other right at that moment...  
The dust stirred up heavily as did the heated breaths in the cold night air.  
Almost 10min were gone by now and none of the two men showed any sign to slow down shortly.  
Every contact the fists and knees and legs made to the other competitor echoed through the walls and the yard.  
Each of the punches that got thrown easily could have killed easily an unprepared fighter and for sure any Omega and possibly Beta.  
It had been a long time since the director had seen one of his inmates to fight so fiercely.  
He was smiling.  
The new one would be a fantastic addition, and a great donor…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost an hour later as two of the whitely dressed keepers walked back in the small room where Sam had waited for what would be next.  
At the beginning some of the other Alphas on the other side of the glass window had stepped inappropriately close to stare at the new guy.  
Sam had endured it, had not challenged them by making direct eye contact although he had looked them up enough to be able to separate them now.  
Most of the others had lost interest after some time and got lost in their own occupations at the huge common room which was equipped with some arm chairs, a couch, some small, bright wooden tables and chairs, some books, table top games and even a pool table. There was a small bar counter with snacks and Tea-canes and coffee available for every one at any time.  
It was actually something Sam was looking forward to.  
After so long, only getting tea and special mixed, undefinable, synthetic drinks, Sam wanted a Coffee. He was sure this would be a bad one but it didn’t matter, he wanted a slight taste of reality. Something that would remind him of being out, on the streets, on the roads, with Baby and Dean…  
Grumpy, caring, gentle, asshole Dean…  
Sam got up from the only place in here he could have sit on and he also, easily reached out his arms for one of the keepers to open his cuffs.

The tall Alpha had proven to be calm in front of others of his kind, that he could stay back even being a bit more under pressure as they had rounded his waiting room to have a look. Sam had not done anything to provoke an outrage of any kind.  
And his passivity had shown some impact on the others as well.  
It had been decided for the tall Winchester to be brought into the common room as well.  
The Director didn’t want to wait or to expand the Alphas isolation any longer if not necessary.  
Sam’s cooperation would be needed the moment the big guy would first participate in the working process like all the others.

\-------------------

Holding an Alpha in a look through box before allowing him into the group was not only for convenience or adjusting, it was also for all of their safety.  
Some of them tend to be very aggressive and impatient, a threat to all of them.  
Sam had proven to be one of the more subdued ones but that was while he had been on his own.  
The small waiting room was just another test to check the Alphas socialization.  
Those who had been participating in War had proven to be unrestrictable, uncontrollable, still running under the mindset of only attacking.  
It was what they had been used for during the big war.  
There had been some tries to reintegrate those Alphas into groups and even Pack like constellations, but it had never worked out the way it was planed.  
Now the Alphas brought here were separated at first in general, they got tested and if needed medically treated before there would be an interview including all of the Caretakers who had interacted with the Alpha.  
Doctors, nurses, keepers and the Director, all of them would decide together, mainly, where this Alpha would fit in best.  
They would be under supervision never the less but it would be the first step to get them into a running breeding business.

\-------------------

Sam needed a second to adjust to the bright light after the automatic door of the common room had opened and he and his two keepers stepped out of the darker floor.  
The other Alphas around had already been giving a taste of the new guys scent but the young Winchester was hit in surprise by the strong wave of mixed testosterone coming from a room full of Alphas trying not to mark their territory.  
The Betas seemed completely unimpressed and unimpacted by the strong stench Sam was getting right now. Maybe they were simply used to it, the tall Winchester thought as he got it together and followed the gestured request to move on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For almost two and a half hour, the director looked at his watch, the Alphas were banging heads now.  
He had ordered for the sound protection System, that was installed and needed everywhere around to avoid too much threatening among the Alphas to go on and cause to many unnecessary distress, to be deactivated.  
The Director wanted all the Alphas to listen.  
Depending on the outgo of this fight, it would either incite the others a little to get the new guest, ‘intruder’ in place, or some of them would willingly step down and settle right away in their new enhired position a bit lower than the new guy.  
Either way, it would be benefiting the Directors idea of how this Facility should be seen as an example and on his own developed definition on how Alphas naturally behave.  
In that young Alphas case, though he thought, he would probably see some of the other Inmates stepping back willingly.  
And there for, he wanted his Creatures to hear this fight…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the guys ignored each other but all of them had an eye on Sam as the tall Alpha was slowly passing the area, right towards, what seems to be a reading corner.  
He wasn’t showing off, he wasn’t moving abruptly and Sam somehow lowered his frame to a deeper level to appear less impressive.  
The Alphas were mostly left on their own, his keepers also had left a few minutes after Sam the young Alpha had started to make his round.  
But even though they seemed on left alone, didn’t mean they were. The Winchester had already realized the nozzles integrated within the ceilings insulation panels.  
There was no question were this would be used for.

Sam finally settled on the couch beneath the window that was showing the facilities yard and where he could watch the whole common room while discretely holding to any of the offered books.  
Even though filled, the room seemed kind of empty.  
There was nothing that had the Winchesters immediate interest aside a huge Screen that was positioned right above the small waiting room he had been in and that was now empty and dark.  
The Monitor wasn’t the TV that much was clear.  
But it was showing some charts and tables and pols that didn’t make any sense at the moment.  
Still not less of the Alphas looked at it now and then, and even interrupted their play or reading or what ever they were doing to study the scenes for some time.  
Sam was wondering what this was about…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Director was watching the Video monitors recording as Dean started another attack at the other Alpha.  
He had been thrown to the ground just recently and for the first time the younger one started showing some reaction to the impacts of the fight.  
Dean had slowed down a little after the last punch that had hit his temple.  
He was also tripping in his steps now and then, it wasn’t clear if it was another effect of the impact to his head or if the other Alpha had landed another hit there.  
Never the less the dark blond didn’t seem to give up just yet, growling he jumped back up and used the lost momentum of his rival who seemed confused at the next outburst of the dark blond.

The former director of this Facility had made a big mistake to allow the Alphas to clear their ranks on their own.  
Over this stupidity the state had lost two potential donors and in the following process the Beta had lost his job and reputation and after the trial, he also had lost his head.  
Well that had been shortly after the war, and things had changed a bit since then, but the current Leader of the Institute had sworn in his designation ceremony and to himself, that he would not repeat the mistakes of his predecessor.  
They were already one of the smaller Facilities all over the states. With only 9 active Alphas around, this Institution could easily be looked down onto.  
But the randomly shown actions of their Breed, were leaving enough impression to other Facility and State Officials to still have them on the Radar.  
It would be of importance the moment the States would start to increase and recreate their Military again.

The Director crossed his arms in front of his Chest as Dean was turning the older Alphas arm, bending it far in the back and forcing the other man to lean forward.  
It would only take a bit more pressure for the limb to easily break.

The Director was lost in his thoughts, it was a shame that he had to hand the Brother over.  
He only had seen the other Alpha once and in a hurry but he had looked stunning. Different but not less powerful and trained and effective than this one he had now in his ‘care’.  
Having so closely blood related in one Facility was, by law, absolutely to avoid.  
The Director wouldn’t have mind.  
Controlling Brothers that had been so close…, he was thinking about the mark his beautiful dark blond was wearing, would have been easy.  
And more than once he had lost himself in imagining those two as a perfectly trained and guided pair of lethal Soldiers.  
They would have been stunning together, unbreakable and fully in his control.  
A Dream that the Director simply couldn’t give up on, even more though seeing the dark blond now, fighting in full Alpha rage and power, and with this fire in his eyes…  
“They would have been stunning….” The director mumbled unknowingly and got a confused look from the Technician operating the monitors.

Before the US Government had declared the restriction and the so called “Rules of honor”, It wasn’t uncommon to simply attack another Facility, and , or to go on hunting for Free Alphas in another State to basically steel them there and bring them back over the borders.  
No one was calling that action hijacking since Alphas were seen, still are, as this States Property in which they were found or lived.  
Now the State lines were heavily guarded and most of the Borders closed for anyone aside goods transports and under special conditions, Omegas with a Breeding status.  
Which would only be allowed, either there would be a provable higher chance in another Facility and with another available Alphas for a successful conception, or it was and Omega who already had successfully given birth to a healthy and surviving Alpha pub and was now allowed to more or less choose from any Option all over the United states.  
None of which the director had ever hear of happening since the Borders had closed.

He focused back at the scenes on the screens.  
The two Alphas were still going for it, still attacking each other mercilessly.  
And slowly it became obvious who had an upper hand in this fight…

___________________________________________________________________________


	19. - Tests -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still adjusting to the new surrounding. ^^! Sorry takes some time...  
> Still hope you have fun and we can move on soon.  
> *wave*

19 - Tests -

There always was another needle, another cut, another ointment and the Omega couldn’t do anything against it.  
His body was shaking due to it’s own exhaustion to the still ongoing procedure…  
One that was always the same and mostly unnecessary, Castiel was sure.  
Although he had found some reassurance in the hand that was holding his and gently caressing over single knuckles, or holding tighter now and then, the pain was still evident.

The slender Omega looked skeptical at the moving hands of that Beta Doctor.  
He was still to afraid to do any more than that, even though all of himself was screaming to step in and stop this stupid torture that seems not to have any other reason as to satisfy the creep.  
It was the first time that any of the Omega Stuff was actually participating and although they had there suspicions every time they had seen their patient after this, so called, routine Examination, Alfie had not expected it to be like that.  
And if he had expected that him being around would somehow make the examination less forceful this time, the small Omega was already proven wrong.  
On the contrary, having someone around, even worse, on the patient’s side, was inciting the scary man even more. He was showing off by using another long cannula to drill in some body part once again.  
Alfie knew he had made a mistake but he couldn’t back off now…  
He couldn’t.  
Instead, both of his hands closed around the slightly cold hand of the dark haired he was caring for, for some time now.  
His fingers moved faster in his attempt to calm the other, the unconscious Omega, or maybe, to calm himself as the Beta stretched ‘John-Does’ head painfully far in the back to get it out of the way before he punctured the still healing Bite close to the neck.  
“He had been almost killed by it…” The Beta purred in awe and Alfie felt like he needed to vomit. He did not know if it was the nasal voice or the way the Betas was gently fondling the wound with his spider like fingers…  
The male Nurse turned away.  
“Isn’t it fascinating… It is still expanding while the Alphas signature is settling in and combining with this little fella.”  
Alfie didn’t look up but all of a sudden he stiffened, almost jumped, but he held it together barely.  
The nameless Doctor looked over but he lost interest pretty soon, ignoring the Omega and focusing back on the bite mark he was observing very closely.

It was still sickening to even imagine the Betas doing, but the blond Omega nurse was pretty much distracted…  
He was hardly trying to hold the gentle fingers, between his hands, in place, to not give away that they were slightly moving…  
In building nervousness the young male Omega was unobtrusively looking at the changing monitors...  
Suddenly Alfie was in distress…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next hit had Dean thrown back a few more feet and he stumbled to stand. Even the Technitian behind the monitors had shrugged back in surprise.  
Now the Alphas were staring at the other opponent. Measuring, testing, looking for a weak point, looking for the next attack. Both huge men were already exhausted but none of them willing to step back to lower down.

The older one was licking his lips in excitement, he obviously was enjoying the newcomer challenging him. It had become rare to flex the muscles to fully use his ability and strength and it felt freeing. Both Alphas were already injured, covered in bite marks, claws and bruises all over from their confrontation.  
They were bleeding…

Dean was younger and had the better agility but the other Alpha had experience from the war, he had the more pronounced physique and power. With it they had a draw as it comes to pure strength and raw power play…

The Director was smiling, at his tools. He wished they could still take bets for those kind of fights.  
He wasn’t a man of politics, never had been, and every one who wasn’t willing to shot someone in the head for a clear statement right on the spot was a liberal in his eyes.  
And he hated those Talkers…

This time the Alphas crashed at each other, they did not only rely on their strength anymore. Dean had learned how to fight in the joyful wrestles with his brother, and he had learned his skills on the streets. It was a dirty way of fighting, a way that was using any opportunity at hand and the dark blond Alpha did…  
Much to his opponents surprise the younger man was using some sand to blind him temporarily as he had brought Dean down to his knees once again.  
The short moment of distraction was enough for the growling Winchester to jump at the older one, to push him back and hold him against the electric fence that was sending out sparks at the forceful impact while Dean was about to bury his alpha teeth in the other Alpha throat…

The Director had stiffened and immediately called for his guards to step in. He couldn’t risk loosing any of his toys.  
The Sirens echoed over the Facility yard, the Spots went on and the guards in riot gear got moving.  
Dean felt a painful impact on his side and he growled at it in annoyance but ignored it anyway.  
Another one hit him on his shoulder blade, this time Dean turned at the unexpected threat, his eyes glowing dangerously while he was still holding the other Alpha in place, he wasn’t finished with this guy…

But he wasn’t paying attention and it was the chance his rival was using…  
Dean got turned so fast he didn’t even managed to prepare himself for the impact of the stoned ground his face got crashed onto.  
He struggled and tried to fight back but the stronger man pinned him down, steady and clearly on the upper hand now.  
And all around the sirens piercing sound was shaking the air.  
Dean could scent the other Alphas potential, he could scent his seriousness as he deeply growled on last time, unheard by everyone else but the dark blond beneath…

“STAY DOWN!!!!!”

The next moment the Alphas body is shaking and jerking, before the former threatening glow in his eyes fades and becomes empty as he slumps to the ground, next to Dean…  
The younger one is watching all of it in surprise and confusion, suddenly out of his Alpha rage and Anger…

Just a blink later six guards in full riot gear are at them, Dean feels the unexpected sting on his neck and slaps for it only to pull out a small dart he eyes suspiciously, before his view gets dark…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over an hour now Sam was sitting in this main room. He was very aware of the looks he got from time to time, he was very aware of the other Alphas getting closer to ‘sniff’ the new one more closely. It was an odd situation and air was filled with Uncertainty. The younger Winchester had pretty fast recognized the most unimportant and important Characters around.  
Those he would need to stay away from and those that might come in handy.  
Sam hated to separate the other Alphas this way but in their world Alphas were rare, and he was still on foreign ground. It was the first time in the young man’s life he ever had to do with such a large group of alphas whom could only by their sheer number be seen as a lethal threat. Sam couldn’t be sure about that but he had lived on the run. The tall Alpha knew that he couldn’t risk seeing the others any less threatening than he had seen the Catchers outside of this facility.

It still remained unclear for the Winchester how this new surrounding would work, what would be the unspoken rules he would have to follow, but he was learning fast.

For an hour he hadn’t moved, had allowed each of the other Alphas to make the first step, allowed them to take his scent. After so long in medical care there was no other scent left on the young dark haired.  
He felt kind of vulnerable because of that. It had never happened that he wasn’t wearing his Brothers scent on him, that he was not telling every one around that he was not on his own and that he was protected to some degree.  
But now, it was only him, nothing else and it left Sam slightly insecure himself.  
Although he tried not to show it, his discomfort was discovered but probably seen as the result of another Alpha who had been brought into that environment, unwillingly…

Sam was reading, while he was not. Every time one of the other got closer, he took a deep breath as well. Something Dean had taught him in young years. Even though both Winchesters hadn’t seen other Alphas around anymore, Dean had insist on Sam learning to tell the differences, to understand what the scent was telling about the owner and what it would meant. Dean had called it hunting skills, Sam had hated that, what he thought at this time, nature survival bullshit. It was somehow ironic that it was something he was using now, kept in a clean, antiseptic surrounding, highly secured within and on the outside. The young Alpha smiled at the thought how Dean would find that amusing.

Once more he realized some of the Alphas staring at the Screen which had changed multiple times within the last hour. It was still a mystery what it was for but one of the Alphas in the group suddenly changed in his scent and it was obvious that he was angry about something.  
Sam got intrigued…

\----------------------------------------------------------------

His head was spinning and the god damn room didn’t want to stay still.  
Dean growled in his misery and got laughed at a second later.

He was back in his box and it was more or less dark, the main lights shut off and most of the other Alphas already asleep, Dean could scent it. The Filter System that was obviously used within this ‘Prison’ was deactivated by now.

“Hey jackass…” The deep voice mentioned.  
The other Alpha, Deans neighbour, was leaning against the glass wall, watching the dark blond he had fought against a few hours ago.  
“Hey chief…” The tall blue eyed, with the hint red in his hair tried again as Dean did not reacted.  
He was smiling down while the dark blond was trying to get up even though every thing around was shaking and turning.  
“Easy boy…” The other Alpha growled sympathetical, at least in Deans head it sounded like that…  
“Man, they used a full package on you.” There is that grin again and slowly Dean gets annoyed at it.  
“Shut…..up….” He slurs since his tongue isn’t fully following his will.  
It is a weird view as the young Alpha tries to lift his upper body, legs spread wide to keep the balance and his hands holding to the closest support he could found…  
His Rival starts laughing for real at the image of a fawn trying to stand for the first time…and failing…  
“SHU…….T….up…!” Dean warns again, before his legs slip and he is, with an audible grunt, down to the ground again…  
The deep hoarse laughing is vibrating through the air while the man, it comes from, is still calmly leaning against the glass wall that is separating them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Charly was stretching, her neck cracking dangerously.  
She was tired and about to doze off…  
For hours she had watched the Computer running numbers after numbers by collecting data and searching for any signs of a dark haired Omega with blue eyes.  
The red haired Beta had thought about the search parameters but she had come to the conclusion, the obvious one, that Castiel probably wouldn’t be listed under his ID number anymore.  
Therefore Charly needed to get creative on that matter.  
First she had tried the typical criteria for unknown patients. It had not brought in any result and the Beta woman had cursed like a sailor from the 50ties about that.  
She had thought about the Omega kept hidden but as far as the red haired knew the hospitals within the facilities weren’t prepared for Omegas and the way Castiel had looked like on all of the News he had been in pretty bad condition. Charly tried not to think about that the gentle guy had not made it.  
Too many had died already and she wasn’t ready to lose any more…

After some other attempts and Program rewritings the Computer was now retracing every emergency ambulances on that specific day, which Charly had to look after in more detail each and every one, when did they get out, what was the call, did it fit the description, who were the victims and so on.  
She had never ever though that It could be so many.  
And that it would be so complicated to get the Emergency calls…, and to listen to them…  
The red haired felt like a raw nerve and she knew that it was close to the edge…  
Charly sighed and leaned back the exact moment she started to play the next Emergency call that was part of one of the Alarms her system had found…

At first the quality was horrible, there were so many noises in the background.  
There were sirens and voices, shouting and some yelled orders…  
Charly was up the next minute, changing some setting on the audio system…  
Slowly it dawned what she was listening to.  
It was a Catcher, who had called for the ambulance.  
His voice was clear as he gave the order and the well trained Codes for every official authority to identify the caller, to understand the importance of the issue and the needed action that were included with it…

A few minutes later the Beta had found the GPS tracking for the send Van and she had managed to retrace the way to each and every hospital. To her irritation and surprise, Castiel had been on some travel there.  
He had been to three Hospitals on his way. It was unknown for Charly why the Omega had been put to so much suffering and not been accepted in each of those.  
In the end Castiel had been brought to one clinic that had been almost two hours away.

But it didn’t matter… Charly was already hacking into this specific hospitals database.  
And even though she did not found any name or ID, she did found information about some specific medication and some mysterious operations which were showy because of the missing information in it…  
It was the first clue in almost six months, Months in which the Beta was about to give up, to lose it and to get trapped into her grief.  
Now she had a glimpse of hope and she would not give up on it…  
She might had found Castiel…

___________________________________________________________________________


	20. - Waking into nightmare -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i am still putting together bits and pieces to finally move on. Meanwhile you Need to be Patient with me...  
> ^^! Working on escape planes and bringing them together... but you can expect a lot more obstacles on the way. ^^!

20 - Waking into nightmare -

The blond Beta groaned at the amount of Papers and encoded digital correspondence he was piled in. He wasn’t a man for theoretical works…  
Even though the situation had settled within the past half year, but it felt nothing else like the calm before another storm.  
Most of the Bureau members Balthazar had known had been killed by now, some had been found, some of them had not… The Beta was pretty sure, that it didn’t matter in the end.  
However over the last months Balthazar had collected every thing he could get his hands on.  
In the beginning he had hoped to safe some of the colleagues…  
He had been proven soon enough that he couldn’t. Now he was preparing for something else.  
All the Details all the names of the Workers on that specific, guarded, Container Camp, he was saving and holding onto for their time to come.  
And their time would come, that was of no question, maybe the blond Beta wouldn’t be around then anymore, although he would prefer it, but never the less those murderers time would come.

Balthazar looked at the monitors he was surrounded by.  
Each and every camera he had installed himself, very careful and secretive using all of his skills learned as a mercenary.

Balthazar was one of a few Betas who had been to the war, and not in one of the analyses centers but actually had been on the front line.  
He had been between the Alphas, incited into unnatural Rage and hold their by drugs, for those in power.  
Well he had fought their too, but at least he had been more or less clear minded and got paid for a service. His participation was willingly, not for ideological reason, only for the sheer benefit of money. There for Balthazar considered himself the more honest one in this scenario and maybe he was right.  
However the Beta had seen the Alphas being thrown into the Meat grinder that was war, and he had seen how those Bestialities had mercessly attacked each other, no matter the party they had been in.  
Balthazar had seen the cruelty those things were capable of…, but he also had seen something else…  
He had seen Alphas creating groups to survive, interacting and helping each other, he had seen them caring for others and even protecting Betas on the way.  
Actually the reason why Balthazar was still alive, why he had the luxury to decide to work for the Bureau was only, because of such unexpected Alpha behavior of a man in his company, maybe someone he could have called friend..., in another world, in another time and if he wouldn’t have been killed…  
A fond smile showed on the blond Beta, remembering the grumpy old guy with all of his lectures.  
He missed that guy who had made it bearable out there.  
This old Alpha had been the reason for all the decisions Balthazar had made after the war.  
And even though he was still working for money, the Beta felt that he had become one of the good guys, a bit…, he thought, smiling even more imagining the comment this Alpha would have given him about that idea.

A sound distracted the blond as another dark limousine and an armored, black ambulance came to a hold in front of the main gates.  
It had been a long time since they had brought in some captive, and Balthazar was wondering.  
Normally the prisoners would get out of the Transport Cars within the pass-through that was still separating the main Container City and the Outside and which was heavily guarded on either sides.  
This time though, the Cars passed easily, and even without the usual ID Control.  
Balthazar got suspicious.  
He had never seen any officials around and who ever had entered the ‘Questioning’ Center at that moment, he must have been a real big Deal…  
The Beta gnawed his jawbone.  
He needed to know what was in that black Ambulance…!!!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Charly was holding close to her Clipboard uptill now she hadn’t been recognized or questioned by anyone and she was happy about that.  
The red haired Beta hadn’t been in the field, not often in her time at the Bureau.  
And she felt even more insecure, now being on her own.  
But the infos Charly had found were too explicit to be ignored.  
After so long and so many bad news the Beta woman was in need of a win. And she was hoping, begging that this would be one.

Charly pressed herself closely to the back of the elevator, shrinking as much as possible as she was trying to become invisible.  
Some Doctors and nurses stepped in on the way up, they talked about daily stuff and even some gossip…

Charly listened but didn’t move.  
Getting here had been complicated enough and she couldn’t risk any interference on this mission.  
The Beta needed to have a look at the Hospital Main-system. She needed some Details she couldn’t get from the main medical System.  
Charly still did not know where exactly to find the patient that could be her Omega friend.  
She also did not know the current condition since the only available data had only informed about the first responders Evaluations and Treatments and the place the patient had been brought to.  
Charly had decided to go at that step by step.  
First and foremost she needed to be sure that Castiel was here and alive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who is this…?” Dean whispered as he was leaning away from the camera and on the glass wall far enough from his neighbour for anyone to get suspicious but close enough to could still talk through the small integrated vent valve close to the main floor where another Alphas was brought in.  
“Came after you, just a few days later. Was some exchange between Facilities.” The older Alpha, sitting on his bed and working a barbell, secretly answered in his heavy southern accent.  
He had already explained that it wasn’t very welcomed if the Alphas get along well.  
But the older guy had already taken a liking to the young hot blooded.  
He had shown some guts and also brain, it was something to respect.

“I don’t know your name!” Dean suddenly wondered and his neighbour looked up from his training routine.  
He lifted a brow in question.  
There was no need in sharing names, they had numbers around here.  
But finally the big guy smiled subdued and started working again.  
“…Benny… You might call me Benny.”  
Dean nod at it.  
“I’m Dean.” The dark blond offered.

“Now, Benny, what do you mean by exchange?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you have any other questions Sam?” The medic assist was friendly to some degree, even though the Alpha could see the reserve the Beta was holding against him.  
It would have been of some interest to get to know about it more specific but the room, the strange devices and the Explanations he had just been given were distracting and needed the Winchesters full concentration and focus.  
He had managed to avoid it as long as possible.  
Sam knew it wouldn’t work for ever.  
Now he was in a strange medical laboratory, all tiled walls no windows to the outside but an observation room right next, separated by a huge looking through mirror.  
While the intern had explained him the process and the devices, their working and what was about to happen to him in his first session, two tall Guards in riot gear had been watching them from the door all the time.

Sam was now wearing the given cloth, all of the Alphas had to use and which were provided by the facility and consists of some kind of white cotton medical shirt and a simple pants of the same colour and material.  
It was comfy but nothing you would go out with. It was a constant reminder that this surrounding was now the limitation of his range of motion.  
The tall Alpha was still suspiciously eyeing the metal chair with the cuffs for the wrist and ankles, as well as the Collar that would perfectly hold the neck and would prevent anyone who would sit there, from getting away.  
It all was clean, all sterilized and in perfect shape and it made the first impression even worse.  
Although Sam had been explained most of the Details in this room, he had not been given any information about what would happen behind the one sided Mirror.  
The Alpha could only imagine and it did not feel comfortable to think about it.

The intern who had talked about some measurements they would perform during the so called session had walked back to Sam who was still staring at the gadgets.  
“There really is no need to worry…This won’t take long and it is no invasive procedure.” The man assured but Sam questioned that he had been on that construction on his own. 

\-------------

After Sam had been shown every thing he needed to know he had been brought to a small dressing room. He had been advised to undress and to wait.  
It wasn’t that the Alpha felt any kind of sham for his body or the nakedness, but it felt wrong the way it was ordered and that it was something that was simply expected from him to do for a medical performance that would include a real private act he still didn’t know how to manage in the clinical surrounding. That was definitely none of his kinks…  
And it felt disgusting to do it with some unknown audience.  
Sam shuddered but tried to stay calm.  
At the moment there was nothing he could do.  
Therefore, he waited, his cloth neatly folded next to him on the bench.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although not very complicated or even carefully secured Charly had some trouble to hack the Computer in the Main office of the Employees department that was at the top of the Hospital.  
But it was a very crowded place and the Beta Girl had to be careful not to be seen as she had illegally opened the Head Office rooms place and slipped in.  
Two times she had to hide because someone was simply busting in for some files or stuff that was hidden here.  
Every time Charly had cowered beneath the desk and begged that the person wouldn’t walk around, and that she wouldn’t be seen…

The Beta was still shaking as she was already back to the elevator and on her way to the intensive care unit where a specific John Doe had been stationed.  
There was just a small problem though, Charly still did not know what to do now…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Metal was cold even though they had put some kind of medical tissue on it. But the thin layered papers were completely useless.  
Sam was watching every move of the male nurse. He had figured already that the guy, he hadn’t seen before, didn’t have any power at all.  
All the technical control was obviously done in another room, maybe behind the mirror since every time the Alpha was put in place or got connected to a knew equip, the ‘new guy’ looked at his mirror image and some mechanic clicked in place.

Even now, with all of his extremities hold in place by metal rings connected to the chair, the two armed Guards were still in place next to the door.

It felt even more awkward this way. Sam had been washed before he had been allowed to enter the Laboratory an experience the Alpha wasn’t eager to repeat.  
The Machine that had ‘prepped’ the tall man for the next step must have been a creation from a really, really ill mind.  
To think that it would be something he would have to do more than once a week was nothing to look forward to and the real procedure hadn’t even started yet.

___________________________________________________________________________


	21. 21	- Waking into nightmare 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry was a damn Long time...  
> ^^!  
> I appologize but i simply wasn't in the right mood, still am.  
> But it was enought tho to get going a bit furterh.  
> This Story already has an end just so you know but it will take sooooooooooooooooome time to get there.
> 
> And as usual: NO BETA! & NO NATIVE! ^^!

21 - Waking into nightmare 2 -

Sam felt numb as he was brought back, he felt…used, in a way he had never thought possible.  
And it wasn’t enjoyable either.  
His knot was hurting like hell and the sensitive skin was burning like fire…  
At least one think of what the intern had explained had been true, the whole act didn’t take much time, no more than eight minutes but it felt so much longer…, Sam had decided as he stumbled slightly at a sudden contact of his used member with his pants.  
Even that soft cotton felt uncomfortable.

The Alpha was guided back to the Unit by only one guard, which made sense to Sam, in his current constitution he wouldn’t be able or willing to fight.  
And even if, he could easily be overpowered with such a vulnerable spot, that was left from the procedure.  
Sam was thankful that he was allowed to withdraw a bit before he was scheduled for a meeting with his responsible superior.  
He needed to process some things…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charly did not know how she had made it but here she was, walking the intensive care unit and looking at the window walls, searching for someone that would resemble her favourite, gentle Omega.  
But it appeared to be difficult.  
The Beta was still holding to her clip board, carrying it like a shield in front of her chest.  
She had never been to a hospital herself and she had never been in that Unit.  
It was a shock to see these People, connected to so many machines that were breathing for them, feeding them and allowing their hearts to still move. Most of the barely covert body’s didn’t even look like normal Omegas anymore.  
Charly had a tough time to see them and she was wondering, watching all those waxen faces, if she even would be able to identify her friend among them.

\----------

The red haired Beta had walked the Unit two times had looked in more Detail at the patients but aside her building discomfort she had not found the dark haired.  
There had been a nurse on the floor now and then but aside that the Unit was silent.  
Charly was confused. The Computer had told clearly that the unknown Omega had been brought here, he was even scheduled for another treatment today.  
The red haired wasn’t willing to give up, she couldn’t…  
Castiel had to be here.  
She was considering that he maybe had been brought to his treatment already, that he was in some examination…  
But all the rooms were filled, none of the beds empty…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So he was brought here for someone else?”  
Dean questioned, still watching with interest the way this new guy was handled and pushed into the empty glass box at the other end of that hall.  
“Yeah sometimes they do that, not often though…” Benny mentioned subdued still working with his weights.  
“Did you know the one they had exchanged for him?” The dark blond went on.  
“Naah… must have been another new guy. Rumors has it that the day you’ve come here they had found another one, Alpha I mean… They might have given away the other one.”  
Benny didn’t care but Dean’s eyes widened…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charly had once again used the Computer, constantly looking over her shoulder, always fearing someone to step behind and get her.  
She had looked the Unity files up and down but there was nothing not even the information she had get from the general medical system.  
Nothing…  
There wasn’t even a John Doe mentioned in all of the Data, even going back for months. Nothing…  
The Beta leaned back in confusion and frustration, that couldn’t be right.  
The Hospital files had at least mentioned a John Doe with fitting injuries and date of hospitalisation, the first responders had mentioned the accident that had been shown in the news and even the description of the victim had fit to Castiel.  
And now being at the Unit each and every indication had pointed at, there was no sign of the dark haired Omega.  
That in itself was a hint, Charly knew but she did not know what to do now.  
If Castiel wasn’t here where else could he be now…??

“WHO are you!??? What are you doing here?!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold, where he had been brought too. Castiel knew he had been moved, his wounds were hurting and every shake of his bier had send stinging pain right trough his whole body.  
He had been lifted at some point and less gently laid back.  
He had heard Car doors open and getting slammed shut.  
And mostly he wasn’t feeling the warm hands next to his fingers anymore.

Castiel had tried to collect any information he could clearly remember, anything he was sure wasn’t coming from his medication and only a valid dream, his brain was still mixing that, the Omega feared.  
But he was sure he had been in a Car, the smell of gas and outside world hat hit him after so long being surrounded by the scent of antiseptics and Hospital.  
It was a long drive, maybe, that was something the still blinded Omega couldn’t say with absolute certainty.  
He had dreamed about long roads and ways he had tried to run on, away from some threat he couldn’t make out. It was possible he had dreamed that once again.

But now he was definitely in a different place. For a moment the light, even though his lid’s still taped, had been bright. Sun, Castiel was guessing, he had felt the slight warmth on his still slightly covered body.  
And the sound of the machines he had got used too were also gone for some time now.  
It was harder to breath the Omega had realized and tried to stay calm about it.  
He couldn’t do anything at all and was relying on the care from the outside.

And there was something else the blue eyed could point at that was telling him he was not in the hospital anymore.  
The sense of worried caring had changed into dark excitement from the sour scent of the man who had inflicted pain on him so often now.  
And this was the only known scent left around him.  
There had been some new ones but none of them familiar.  
Only the Beta Creep was still by his side and Castiel knew that couldn’t mean anything good…

Suddenly he was wishing for his Alpha to be around, for both of them actually.  
In his slightly waking mind Castiel was questioning what had happened to them and what he was stepping into now…


	22. 22 - Waking into nightmare 3 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it had taken so Long and the last one was short.  
> Here another one. ^^!
> 
> NO BETA NO NATIVE.

22 - Waking into nightmare 3 -

“I….” Charly started but didn’t turn. She was not sure if she was ready to face the one who had caught her spying.  
Once again she realized she wasn’t good in field work.

“You’re name and ID or I call for Security!” The male voice gave again.  
He sounded pretty young the Beta thought and straightened herself as she finally turned.  
She was faced with a blond Omega, maybe her height, blue eyes and a face, to young to be able to work here.  
He was wearing blue medic cloth and frowning at her.  
His nametag said ‘Alfie’.

“You do not work on that Unit! What are you doing here? Where do you belong to? Who is your superior?” The young guy questioned.  
Charly struggled and couldn’t find a single answer to any of theses simple information she should have looked after.  
Lying in real life wasn’t that easy the Beta realized.

“I call for the Security!” Alfie finally decided walking over to the intercom as the stranger still was staying silent.  
This movement seemed to wake Charly form her frozen state.  
She reached out her eyes wide open.  
“NO….NO please… I meant no harm….!” She blurted out in distress.

The mere mentioning of the Security and maybe police would getting involved would, no question, draw in the attention of the Catcher, and now that she knew almost first hand what would await her in that authorities task force ‘care’, Charly was terrified.

After the, so called, Alpha incident, she had been on the screens all over town as well, she had been, and still was on the wanted lists for more than six months as well, and because of that she was hiding in shadows and using her fifth fake identity.

Please I’m just looking for a friend who’s been missing for some time now. Please I did nothing…!” The Beta begged.

# ***

Dean was scratching, touching, scanning the light bulge on his nape of the neck.  
It was still distracting. And within the last days he had started to scratch at this Position more frequently. It wasn’t quite sure if he was developing a new nervous tick or if he was doing it on some specific purpose.  
The Alpha had more or less adjusted to his new surrounding and situation.  
He was carefully watching every thing that was going on around and he was making notes in his mind.  
So far there was nothing useful but the dark blond knew sooner or later there would be a pattern he could work with.

All of the Alphas were living on a Schedule Dean had figured.  
In perfect order they were taken out of their glass cells early morning, Dean did not know what time but his body told him it was too early to be awake so it was definitely before 10.

One after another, starting on the right side, the Alphas got dragged to get a Shower before their first ‘milking’.  
It took about 25min, the dark blond had counted, for every one to get finished and brought back to his box.  
Every time at that procedure, it got loud on the hallway since most of the Alphas started challenging and threatening each other just passing by.

After all of them were done, there was Breakfast. Healthy stuff Dean hated but ate never the less. Having strength was essential to make a try to run at some point.  
But not every one got the same and Dean was jealously eyeing the Bacon that Benny sometimes had on his Dishes while the dark blond was left with some light stuff and green for most of the days.  
Without the Wall between, the Breakfast would have been a reason for the Winchester to attack his Neighbour.  
And that the Ash blond, blue eyed Alpha was grinning face wide at him, knowing exactly why Dean’s teeth were dripping, wasn’t helping.

There was a sudden clanging sound from the Main door look, announcing Visitors.  
It always was a mix of welcomed distraction in their boredom and horrible expectations of what was awaiting them next.  
Dean had witnessed Benny getting out twice by now. And when he got back he looked beaten up and bruised. The Ash blond wasn’t talking about what was happening, at least not yet. However it was interesting to see how he was challenged by the other Inmates when getting taken out and how they stood silent the moment Benny returned.

All imprisoned had looked up at the sound of the door and were now staring at the two men walking the hall along the Cells.  
Once more the Sounds were blocked within the glass Cubes but Dean couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was something business going on.  
The middle aged man in an expensive black suit was looking bored at the inmates, the ‘Director’ walking him, was pointing at and saying something about.

The dark blond was curious and staring at the Stranger who just at that moment turned right at the green eyed Alpha and pointing at him.

“That’s not good…” Dean mumbled to himself, while he was still staring as the Visitors got closer.

# ***

The Metal Sewer slipped in place…for the stretcher the Omega was carried on.  
There was already a loud buzzing and clicking going on, telling that the machine was working and waiting for the Procedure to start.

Castiel might have been in the waking but he was still to far gone to be of any real use for what the Creepy Beta had planed. And he also wanted to increase the pressure a little bit, since the Court was waiting and they were not known for being patient.  
There for he needed some additional Examinations on the dark haired Omega, that was now in his care.  
It was a shame to hand this Traitor of Society over to the officials and to what would be his Death Sentence.  
At least if Alistair would be successful…  
And that was something the Beta could almost guaranty by now. He was the best when it comes to confessions.  
He had waited for a while now but finally this Beauty was in his hands.  
And even thought the skinny but tall, bearded man with that nasal tone was constantly insisting on his professionalism, it couldn’t be denied that he had a deep satisfaction in inflicting pain.

# ***

Balthazar was eyeing the monitors he had hacked in. Hell, he knew that guy lying on that bier as it went into the magnetic resonance tomography machine.  
It was the Omega he had followed for Charly, the one that had been in that unusual Situation to hide two Alphas.  
Balthazar frowned.  
It had only been a matter of time till he would have been found.  
However he had gotten into that situation in the first place the dark haired should have known it was a stupid idea, no matter that the Alphas had him in kind of a hostage situation.  
He should have called Officials! A wrong thought for someone who was…, had worked for the Organization that was now destroyed completely and literally wiped off the earth.  
The blond Beta sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
He was once again slipping into a bad head space, trying to dehumanize and blame on the victims. It was something he had learned at the war and had a hard time to reduce, now being back in a civil life.  
Balthazar took a deep breath. He knew he was doing that to prevent himself from former hurt and emotional pain, it was a surviving mechanism to prevent destructive Overload but it was wrong now.  
This Omega wasn’t to blame for what had happened to him and he, no one deserved that kind of treatment, especially not someone who had actually pulled a god damn brave action in which he had not only been hurt, but also been forced into a situation and position that was completely out of his hands.  
This guy was a poor Bastard who had had some guts, at a weird time and in an unexpected moment.  
He didn’t deserved this.

The blond Beta zoomed in to have a closer look.

# ***

Sam was staring at the Display, he had been to the first Consultation with his Supervisor, apparently a thing in this Facility.  
The tall Alpha had been asked the typical Questions, about his current mood and if he was feeling welcomed, if he had settled in and so on.  
He had been asked about his first experience with the, so called; ‘Absorption’ Procedure.  
It was the first time someone had called it that but Sam was willing, depending on, playing this stupid game.  
The young Woman, once more, a Beta had actually tried to talk it sweet about this horrible milking thing.  
And Sam had smiled, had nod and explained it was something unexpected but not a bad experience at all.  
He had underlined it with a gentle but sassy smile and the Woman, obviously satisfied with the answer had laughed, holding her hand before her lips in an extreme shy and vulnerable gesture.  
Sam could already tell that she would be a Victim of a not so calmed Alpha at some point in her ‘Career’.  
This woman was unfit to be left alone with anyone she would have to guide or lead, her whole Body was screaming want and need of affection of any kind.  
It was a mystery how she had gotten into that kind of job.  
But Sam smiled gently, inviting and the Woman blushed.

She would be his key out, the Alpha decided right at that moment.

# ***

Dean was tied up into a restricted pile of limbs, next to him was Benny who seemed awkwardly calm, even though gagged and chained and twisted as well.  
But the ash blond leaned into that restriction as if it was a caring hand holding him together. It was a weird view and Dean grimaced on it, only for the other Alpha to shrug one shoulder and close his eyes in a relaxing manner again.

Benny had been to some of those trips in his time at the Facility.  
And he wasn’t the only one.  
It was normal for all of them.  
But no one had the kindness to inform Dean so far.  
Simply the Alphas on his Facility didn’t seem to share any kind of connection or willing to cooperate or work together. It was something that brought no benefit, only trouble in their surrounding.  
Even Benny, being there for so long didn’t see anything wrong in that. They were Alpha, lone wolfs, only to fight and breed.  
Nothing bad with that the ash blond had decided a long time ago.  
It was the first time Dean realized that he was different, and that he wanted to stay like that as well.  
Although for now he tried to follow his ‘neighbours’ Example and changed his Behavior from fighting against the Restriction to more or less leaning in.  
And to the dark blonds surprise, it felt way more comfortable right away, even though his inner Alpha mind was mocking him about being so reliant at the moment.  
But the man that had lived on the Streets, had raised his Brother and protected him all the time knew better than to listen to it.  
For now he would need to fill in and learn everything he could to find a way out later.

# ***

Sam scanned the Display and actually made some notes. His all to naïve Supervisor had told him everything about it and how it was working and even more she had willingly explained what it was expected to do.  
Although Sam had figured it from the other Explanations as well but he wanted to know how far this woman would go in order to keep him entertained and hold his attention.  
And the Alpha had been right, this Weak Beta Female was so eager to please that she had not much restriction or restrains in order to archive her Goal.

For sure her Family Background was a mess to some Degree.  
Sam had never ever seen someone that Vulnerable like this Creature, and as much as part of him wanted to protect her, to help her get over it, to found her inner self and assertiveness to stand on herself, he needed this Chick just the way she was right now.  
It was wrong but she had decided to get into that work and the dark haired Alphas was just using what she was offering and on the long run it might would protect her from really getting hurt or even killed by another Alpha who would not be that kindly at all.  
Yeah, for now Sam would stay with this thought.

Once more the Data on the screen changed and the younger Winchester made some notes on the piece of Paper he had to ask for, along with the pencil.  
So far Sam had figured the three first columns. It was showing the Alphas current fitness Data. Every one of them had to participate in Trainings Session. Sam was thankful for that since it was an opportunity to get back some strength. But apparently it was more.  
It was a subdued System to have all the Alphas in a constant ranking.  
It was an ongoing subtle challenge by comparing them and giving them Benefits or Treats and even Prices as well as Ranking Numbers.  
And it didn’t stopped there.  
The second column was telling all about the daily performance in their so called ‘Absorption’ Time, something that couldn’t really be controlled at all.  
There were also information about the amount, the fertility and the success rate in percent.  
This part was empty in Sam’s scale since his Seed hadn’t been used for breeding yet although his Number was already showing with all the other Data to be compared too.  
The New guy was already part of the Challenging System and there was a bitter taste to it…

This way, the Facility was guarantying that there wouldn’t be any unsupervised combinations or conspiracies among the Alphas that were constantly held on the edge and distracted in that synthetic competition atmosphere.

# ***

Dean was pulled up and dragged along other Cells, filled with glaring, snarling Alphas.  
He did not know where they had been brought to but it scent different, unfamiliar and foreign and still somehow the same.  
Benny had mumbled to his gag, something what sounded like ‘another Facility’…but Dean wasn’t sure.  
He was looking around as some Alphas, also stored in Glass Boxes started throwing their bodies against the invisible limitation, in order to Attack the Strangers walking their ground. And that it was their ground they were clearly telling.  
The Stench around this hall was worse then what Dean had ever sensed before and all of it was screaming. – GET OUT – KILL YOU – GET AWAY – ENEMY – INTRUDER –  
And it was enough to actually intimidate the dark blond slightly.  
These guys were heavy Bastards, but some of them seemed so far gone that they might could have been called insane.  
Others were dominated by only one thought, and it was a bad one.

What was he getting into now? Dean was wondering.  
And he actually was afraid, even though trying not to let it affect his own Alpha scent in which he tried to send a message of stable and unassailable Warrior, himself as he crossed a cell with a big guy rocking on the ground, his eyes far away somehow and his body covered in injuries of any kind…

___________________________________________________________________________


	23. 23 - Waking into nightmare 4 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still teasing of what is to come. ^^! Sorry about that..., i just Need to find back into the fitting mindset for this Story.
> 
> No Native - no BEta as usual...  
> But still hoping you have fun.  
> ^^)

23 - Waking into nightmare 4 -

“I really didn’t meant to sniff around… I only was looking for a friend who seemed to be in an accident…!”  
Charly was more or less desperate.  
NO, she was desperate!  
With no other clue to follow, with nowhere else to turn, the red haired Beta was standing with her back against a wall in a dead end.

The moment she saw the widened eyes of the bright blond Omega, who apparently was listed as Alfie, Charly knew that she was in big trouble, that she had been recognized, and once more the Beta Girl was realizing that she was bad in Fieldwork…

***

Castiel was dizzy and he felt pain all over, all around. His eyes hurt and he couldn’t move but he was awake. All he could hear, he could scent, it was so much different, so much more intense and less subdued or completely blocked like it had been on some occasions the Omega could only barely remember, but still knew were there a few time before.

“Easy…”  
In his mind Castiel shrugged. He knew that voice and wouldn’t be tricked by it. The nasal tone, no matter how softened, was a threat and belonged to a monster the dark haired hadn’t seen yet but a good idea of.

Long, slender, bony fingers moved along the still limited Body.  
It would take time to wake fully and even more to be able to move again.  
“Welcome back to Reality.” The strange Beta soothed without soothing and Castiel disliked the guy even more.  
He wanted to ask so many things, he wanted to know so many things, he needed too but the Omega couldn’t. Not because he disliked, or even hated the man next to him who was touching him in a not so medical way anymore.  
It was simply that Castiel couldn’t, although he was clearly believing, knowing, thinking that he was speaking, there was no tone and not even his lips moved in Reality.  
Immediately the Omega got nervous, distressed and insecure…  
Once again he felt those bony Fingers tracing along his chest and neck to finally rest on his cheek.  
“Patients little one… Take your time, you will get there.” The bitter breath was so close it was disgusting and Castiel didn’t want to be touched by this Asshole anymore. He wanted out and away, and into the arms of his Alpha’s.  
Castiel could feel it clearly, there was something off with him but he couldn’t say what or why and blamed it on his current state.

There was a sudden sting in his arm as the bony fingers left him and another one, on his neck shortly before the blue eyed slipped back into sleep, not into unconsciousness though…

***

Benny realized it first not sure what to make out of it but he was sure he had experienced this kind of change before, a long long, long time ago.  
His Prison Inmate, still posing to threat the other broken Alphas around, was suddenly changing in scent.  
And just a second after the build Ash blond had realized it there was a sudden pulse within the other guys who just had banged against their glass walls and restrictions.  
Now they were suddenly shrinking back, some of them painfully whimpering as if hit by an invisible Punch, others were hissing in annoyance or frustration towards the dark blond who was still completely chained and protected while dragged through the Fighting pits…

Once more Benny took a deep breath in his limited Options. The young Fella he had somehow developed a liking too was definitely scenting differently. And the new scent was even creating shivers on the Broad Alphas back.  
Bennys inner Nature was, for some reason trying to tell him to step back, to move out of the younger Alpha reach/way. It was even screaming for him to run, but definitely not to follow, definitely not to go the way Dean was walking right now.

As the scent build with every step it finally, for no obvious reason had the Ash blond reacting by reflex more than by own decisions as Benny gasped against his Gag and stopped, almost getting the two guards on his sides out of balance.  
The other Alphas in the Cells already had retreated to the farthest place their Boxes were allowing. Each of them was eyeing as Dean was dragged along but it had become awkwardly silent and the Betas in Riot wear had realized that as well.

Benny was now pulling at the Guards who tried to hold him in place and get him moving again but the Alpha couldn’t, didn’t want to. All of his nerves and senses were screaming at the experienced War Soldier, as another wave of Dean’s scent hit him.

***

Sam was a bit dizzy, his heart was racing and he was watched strangely by the others in the common room.  
The dark haired Alpha felt tired and exhausted for no reason and he couldn’t quite concentrate.  
For a few days Sam had, by now, watched the Display, had analysed the other Alphas he was seeing daily.  
He had not made notes about that though.  
Sam needed to lean back and close his eyes which were somehow burning and hurting even from the dimmed light.

He sighed and could feel how pain started to pulsate behind his forehead near his temples.  
It had been years since the dark haired Winchester had to life with that sign of Migraine, it was in his Youth, or more specific, it had been exactly in his puberty.  
Vaguely but never the less Sam was remembering how he had gone rogue to some degree, even attacking his Brother who was still proudly complaining about the scar on his arm who was proving that Sam had bit him hard.

Dean had, at that time, always calmed Sam had him, even though struggling, kicking and biting, closed into his arms and held him until the dark haired had calmed down again.  
It always had felt like a punishment and it had felt embarrassing and humaliating for the younger Alpha but it also had helped him so much.  
But the mix of needed attention and also overpowering by another Alpha had left some difficult after taste for all of the younger Winchesters life.  
Now, and for no reason at all he was feeling all of it again.  
And even more, his tall body was burning, tingling in excitement, a weird desire and a sudden angry energy.

Sam needed to leave this place! He needed to ask for permission to go to his room! The pulsating in his head was building and so was the anger about the other Alphas that were currently roaming HIS Territory. 

Sam got up, he ignored the slight grumble around as he was disrespectfully pushing some of the Alphas out of his way to get to the Guards that were holding the door.  
He was almost desperate as he reached for the way out.  
As calmed and politely as he could he asked if he was allowed to leave for his room, explaining he wanted to nap since his night had been short.  
The Guard needed to call the Alphas Supervisor.  
And it seemed hours till Sam finally, and thanks to his worked on, perfect behavior, got the allowance to leave and even make his way back on his own.

\-------------

The younger Winchester tried not to run but he hurried, with every minute he felt worse and a weakness wasn’t something an Alpha in this world could risk.  
If he would fall apart he would do so in his own small place, protected as much as possible from every attack.

There was a tremendous relieve as Sam finally saw his room and went in, as he closed the door and swayed to the small sink he had.

It was the look in the mirror that had Sam shocked.  
He needed a moment to focus before he got closer pulling down his lid to stare at the golden glowing ring that was enclosing his pupil.

***

The blond Omega was dragging Charly behind. He was avoiding all the centre of attention and all the main halls as he was guiding the Beta out of the Unit and out of the busy parts of the Hospital.

Charly had thought about running, had guessed about escaping at multiple times on the way actually.  
But somehow she was trusting the Omega nurse, believing that he was not going to report her, since he could have done so already.  
….

“You know him!” The small blond was looking around once more before the Omega grabbed the Woman’s wrist, holding on to it.  
“The one with the dark hairs and the blue eyes… The one from the news right?!” The young Omega was excited and his Scent was giving it away clearly.

Charly slowly lifted her hands, gesturing the Nurse to be a bit more quiet.  
“Yes, yes…do you know where he is, what had happened to him?” The Betas voice was a bit to fast and unsteady to be called calm.  
But she was so close and couldn’t risk loosing it here.  
“His name is Castiel…” She went on, locking eyes with the Omega in front.  
“What had happened?”

***

Dean started tripping in his walk, his whole view blurred and cleared in random distances.  
But at the moment the dark blond could not risk to be concerned about such triviality.  
It had crossed the young Alpha only on the edge that the Inmates Behavior of that Facility had changed and he had not figured yet that it had changed towards him…

He felt hot all over and had started sweating and even though exhausted Dean felt like he was about to burst. The Alphas muscles were clenching painfully and his Breath had hastened together with his heart that was now giving a deeply, stakkato-rhythm.  
And even though the dark blond hadn’t realized it himself yet, his eyes had started glowing in a golden ring around the beautiful green pupils.

His inner Alpha was preparing for a Fight, so it seemed.

***

Sam was sweating and his body burning in a deep desire that was holding him in place.  
He was breathing heavily and felt like ripping off his skin.  
The young Alpha did not know what was happening but he didn’t want anyone to see, to realize that he might get ill.  
Maybe there was a dangerous aftermath of his Injuries the dark haired had considered.  
Maybe there was something in the meals that was coming at him now.

Sam was leaning against the cooling tiled wall of his small shower stall, the only place where he was not overlooked by cameras of any kind as far as the Alpha had figured.  
He had the water running, much colder than he was used to and still his skin was burning.  
The tall guy hadn’t even cared about the cloth he was still wearing, Sam felt miserable, he felt like he was dying and he knew that feeling, it was not a comfortable one.  
The younger Winchester tried to calm his labored Breath and to ignore the painful pulsating behind his temples.  
His hands were already roaming, touching, scratching at the restraining Cloth and Skin while the cold water was running and running, not helping at all…

___________________________________________________________________________


	24. 24 - Waking into nightmare 5 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go again. ^^)  
> Not really making Progress here but giving some clues.
> 
> No Beta - No Native as usual...

24 - Waking into nightmare 5 -

Sam closed his eyes, the constant stream of cold water made the Alpha shivering but still wasn’t cooling his skin or the fire he felt beneath that.  
The dark haired felt exhausted and weak. Even Sam’s own body was too heavy to lift it up.  
The Alpha moaned in pain and restlessness while his hands moved further on trying to scratch at the constant itching that was all over the tall man.  
It was disturbing and his head felt like it was about to burst.  
Sam groaned pity full at the whole situation.  
He wanted to run, to punch, to be away but all he could manage was sitting in the shower to wait out the sudden discomfort and fear of the unknown Body Reaction.  
He missed Dean, he wanted him here. He wanted to be held again by his protector and Brother.  
And then there was the image of a dark haired Omega flinching at him as he hold him close, who had hissed and kicked but felt so wonderful in his arms, pulled to his chest. He was warm and soft and he had sensed so different, so intriguing.  
A deep long moan left the Alphas throat…

# ***

Dean was pulled back on the Chains they had managed to swing around the Rogue Dark blond who had already ripped two Alphas, that had been send into the stupid cage, into pieces. Even though the unknown men had tried to get away from the other Alpha who was howling in anger and frustration about all the strangers roaming his Territory and probably hiding HIS Omega!!!

Benny had made a horrible Scene as his guards had tried to put him up, along side Dean in the cage since it was supposed to be a Team Fight.  
The heavier Alpha had used all of his strength to get away as much as possible, without any difficulties he had pulled his Guards to the ground and dragged him with as he had tried to walk out of the facility by heading back to the Entrance they had been brought through.  
No one was able to explain the odd Behavior that was going on.  
Benny had been tasered twice to get him back in control, Dean on the other hand had been tasered six times by now and he was still pulling and tugging on the heavy chains without showing any kind of calming or restraining from the procedures before.  
The dark blond was howling and screaming, he was fully showing his Alpha teeth and the former green eyes had changed into golden, red glowing fireballs, glaring at anything and anyone that was moving even close to the cage he was currently positioned in/at.

The dark blond was rattling at the cage bars and howling continuously into the night air.  
Now and then one of the Inmates, one of the other Alphas joined in, at Deans irritating and somehow sad sounding Howl.  
Even Benny had done so, following his instinct to call for the missing Omega as well.

The Betas in charge were completely overwhelmed with the whole Situation. And even after Dean had make short work with the first Alpha that had been send in, the stupid Manager of this Institution had decided to risk it again, even though he had already lost one of his Breeding Members to an obviously angry Alpha.  
It was a question of Ego and not rational thinking that had the middle aged man making this mistake twice… And he also had hoped that he could equal it out by sending in one of his insane Berserks.

It was the second kill that unequivocally made it clear that there was something going terribly wrong.  
The dark blond Alpha had slit the other guy open with his claws and he had literally emptied the Competitors guts with his teeth and hands.  
And just to make sure the ‘thing’ beneath, the bloody mess was really of no threat anymore, Dean had mutilated the other Alpha even more by ripping out the throat and tearing at the head until he had it separated from the body.  
The dark blond had growled at it to finally clear his point, which of course was a useless act to do to a mutilated corpse.  
But it didn’t seem to reach the Alpha anyway.

The dark blond was in another world and his actions and Behavior was showing that bright and clear.  
At this time the guards, in full riot gear, had finally managed to get one chain around the rogue Alphas neck who was already banging his head against the metal that was holding him separated from his Mate.  
It took three darts with sedatives and eight men to pull the Alpha closer to the bars to put another chain around his Wrist.  
And even though held back by two heavy chains connected to the Facility walls, injected with highly doses of Sedative and grilled by the stun guns, Dean was still raging and fighting against anything that was holding him back.  
He had become more of an animal that had been trapped, than a human being in anger.  
And it was terrifying for every one who stood by.

The guards were now pointing the loaded weapons on the rogue Alpha as Dean started to howl again, calling over and over for HIS OMEGA, his Mate!!!

# ***

Sam throw his Head back, his lips parted in a silent gasp as his hand worked his knot that had already started building.  
It was still sensitive, even hurting from the milking procedures but the Alpha didn’t realized that anymore.  
His eyes were glowing brightly golden and he was erratically jerking his hips into the experienced hands.  
It was painful as every muscle in his body clenched in uncontrollable spasms, almost throwing the tall man around who was now deeply howling towards the cold waterjet from the shower.  
Sam was calling for the Omega, he was calling for Castiel…

# ***

The awakening was rough, and not willingly.  
Castiel was in pain, his body was sweating and his heart was beating way to fast. His Chest felt heavy and he couldn’t breath correctly.  
The light from the Ceiling was too bright and the temperature to high although the Omega was freezing.  
The dark haired could feel that he had a fever.  
He felt sore all over and to make things even worse, he felt that he was lying in a wet spot.  
And the surrounding was stinking like shit…  
Castiel groaned in discomfort.  
It all was too much.  
He wanted to sleep, to get out of this, away from where ever he was right now.  
But life was not kind these days.

“Well well, welcome back little one.” The nasally voice mentioned as right away a bony finger was back at the Omegas, now naked, body.  
Castiel tried to move away from the touch, realizing right away that he was bound on something made out of metal.

“W..whe…re....m…i?” The deep voice was hoarse and the throat was dry. It took the dark haired some effort to even get out some tones, not to mention words.  
“W..y?” The blue eyed asked weakly and slowly getting distressed.

“Aaahh… my beauty, little Omega…” The nasal Voice hummed as once again some fingers were tracing along Castiels body.  
“You were out quite a while little one, and you have committed some real felony. I have to inform you that you are accused of the serious crime of treason…”  
The Beta who had inflicted so much pain all over the time Castiel had been unconscious didn’t sounded the slightest bit sympathetic or sorry. On the contrary there was an excitement and joy in the man’s voice that had the Omega shivering in fear. It was adding to his already build up terror about the information he had just received.

Castiel was struggling with recalling all the memories and what had happened. All he could remember at the moment was a dark blond Alpha screaming in sadness and pain for someone…, not Castiel…  
And the dark haired had images of bloody faces and tears, a road, strangers, so many light, so many blinking lights.  
That much was what Castiel could remember.  
Other than that he only had a burning instinct that he should look for something, someone, that he was missing a piece but he couldn’t quite tell what it was and his head was hurting to much to try it further.  
It was all too much and the Omega needed to close his eyes to focus.

Right away he felt the stranger’s hands back on his body and much to his horror, this time he moaned at the touch of the bones roaming him.  
“There you go little one, I almost though I was wrong here…”  
“Glad I wasn’t.”  
Castiel could hear the disgusting smile in these words but he didn’t understand, didn’t want to.

“Well before we can get to the fun part, we have to do some of the Paperwork.”  
The hands moved away and it felt even worse loosing that connection and the subdued gasp underlined it.  
Castiel was blaming himself, hating himself, there was something wrong with him, he was sure.  
A wave of Heat rushed through the Omegas body as he was trying to open his eyes again, to look at the current surrounding, he would have to sooner or later anyway.

He needed to focus on what was going on. There had been something about a crime… He had committed a crime…? What crime…? What had happened…?  
So many questions Castiel wouldn’t be able to answer without facing this situation right now.

The Light did hurt even more the second time the blue eyes tried to adjust to it.  
But at least the blurry contours got a bit clearer now, although there wasn’t much to see.  
There was someone moving outside of the Light cone the Omega was lying in, strapped to something that looked like a bare stretcher. Probably the owner of this nasally voice, Castiel thought before looking around further even though his head was killing him.  
There was a sudden sound of something wet dripping to the floor but the Omega ignored it for now.

“Ok, here we go…” The skinny, slender man suddenly turned back and for the first time Castile could see the one he had nothing but bad memories about.  
“Hello little one.”  
He had a long face with a somehow prominent nose, a trimmed beard and thin, short hair. His face was almost as wide as his thin neck and he had dominant ears sticking out from his head. All around the man looked very emaciated in his appearance and he was vibrating off the scent of danger and decay it made Castile shiver and giving away his own fear. 

“Na na…” The man reacted at the Omegas scent with a satisfied grin as he brought in some Papers and a pen.  
His eyes were glowing in a disturbing yellowish color Castiel had never seen before.

Again he shivered, this time because he felt cold.  
“See, little one the thing is this…”  
“It is my duty to take care of you and make sure that you will be ready for your upcoming trials now that you are back to the living.” The man smiled and got even closer, his lips almost touching the Omegas cheek. Castiel could feel the breath of this stranger on his skin and it was again this bitter stench he was struggling with.  
“Hmmmmm… You smell so good. Unfortunately we can not take advantage out of your current situation like it should be done naturally…” And this time, there was some real pity in this man’s words.

He was a Beta telling from his scent, that much Castiel could read.  
But other than that there was nothing this mans scent was telling about him.  
And it was even more frightening for the Omega.

“Let’s hurry hun, we don’t want to waste any more time than we already have, wont we?”  
With this the slender Beta took a step back, putting the paper on the Omegas naked chest.  
“It is done pretty fast and than we can start working.” The nasal voice stated, the man smiled and Castiel only wanted to run.

“This my Dear will need your signature to make it official and according to the law. So do you mind…?” With this the stranger unfastened on of the dark haired’s wrists and put the pen into the cold and unsteady fingers.

“Since we will take some time together it is only fair to call you by your name and I will politely allow you to call me by my name as well.”  
While the Beta was talking he was moving the Omegas hand to set the signature and seal the official contract that would allow him to begin the interrogation.  
Something he would explain to the cute guy on the table within a few minutes.

“Very well Omega.” The man praised after he had finished signing the Paper in Castiels name.  
“I may now introduce myself. My name is Alistair and I am your prosecutor.” The man walked off, out of the light cone again, taking away the papers before he put on some gloves and returned.  
In very experienced ways he stepped close and moved the stretcher into an upright position, bringing the frightening Omega to his eyelevel and fixing the wrist again.

The turn of position had Castiel dizzy once more and he was burning inside, even more confusing and terrifying was the feeling of something running down his legs now that he was upside.  
Soon there was a small puddle and the blue eyes were moving hectically around while Castiel tried to get his arms, his legs free.  
He was hurt, he was still injured, the thought shot painfully into the Omegas head and he was struggling in his restrictions even more, he started crying and than he howled painfully..., desperate and lost he was screaming for his Alphas, the ones he even couldn’t remember…

Alastair grinned, he licked his lips. There was nothing more satisfying than interrogating an Omega in HEAT…

___________________________________________________________________________


	25. 25 - On to the Trial…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short one with not much Progress.  
> It is more like a 'Meanwhile...' Kind of description until we move on.
> 
> Never the less, i hope you have fun...  
> And as usual: No Beta - No Native...

25 - On to the Trial…-

_A few days later_

Sam was growling but not showing his Alpha teeth yet. It had become an uncomfortable routine by now.  
The Alpha didn’t want to lose what was exclusively for the Omega. And the tall dark haired fought for it every fucking time.  
It did cost a lot of time and effort to get Sam to the machine and as much as the Winchester hated that thing, he also yearned for the offered relieve by this devise. 

# ***

Finally the month long tests and Preparations paid off. With deep satisfaction, Alastair watched the Omega squirming and beg to end this…  
It was obvious that this blue eyed was suffering and not only by the bunch of Substances that were flooding his System.

“Ohhh little one…” The Beta sounded soothing in a twisted way as he was cupping Castiels cheek.  
“Is this your first time?...” There was a morbid grin on the strange man.  
“You are such a rare gem.” Alastair stated and leaned his face close to the Omegas, gently rubbing along and closing his eyes…

\----------

Watching the Traitor in his unconsciousness had needed all of the Betas Patience. This Omega was something else that was clear from the first moment on.  
And eagerly Alastair had worked to get this one into his hands.  
He had already known what would await the dark haired the moment he would come back to life.

It had taken some effort and concentration and real hard work to prepare the right amount of Medication to clear the Omegas System of any kind of Suppressants and at the same time, to have him hanging in the limbo, holding the Heat at bay.  
It was a great Reward that it had worked out so perfectly and even better.

Alastairs bony fingers traced along the hanging Omegas neck.  
The naked body was sweating and shivering at the same time. The blue eyed was barely aware of his surrounding.  
He was moaning in pain and misery of his burning body that didn’t seem to be his anymore…

Alastair smiled, honestly grateful that he was the one having the Omegas first Heat he had in maybe Years, maybe after the first one in his youth…  
And it was hitting the ‘little one’ so beautifully, so pure and unrestrained that the yellow eyes were glowing just watching Castiels Body spasm and turning in the overwhelming Experience of pain and pleasure…

God damn, the Beta loved his work!

# ***

“What’s wrong with him?!” The Director sounded in panic looking through the small gap of the Isolation Cells door.  
Although they had managed to calm all the other Alphas at the Facility and to bring Benny back to one of the Transporters, the dark blond was still banging against the walls of this sealed room.  
For hours he hadn’t stopped and even though the Alpha was showing extreme signs of exhaustions he wasn’t slowing down. He was still constantly howling and whining, growling and yelling unintelligibly, throwing his hands and head and even the whole body against the stone as if he would mysteriously be able to break it.  
The Director was shaking his head. He had seen Alphas gone crazy, of course. Some of those whom had fought in the Great War had been so damaged that they needed to be put down in order of protection and safety.  
But even those Alphas had not been like this one.

“It would be a pity to put him down. He is a beautiful Example and his Breeding chances are impressive. He is one of the healthiest I’ve ever seen…”  
The older man turned at the other Director by his side.  
He couldn’t believe the words he just had heard.

“This Animal had killed two of my Best…! This is not to breed. Put him down or I will report him.” The former military Leader turned at the grey haired who probably came from some Liberal Pussy Background.  
He huffed sarcastically.  
“You will not Report anything, or how will you explain loosing your stock members in an illegal fight?” “I don’t think so…”  
The Directors features fall as he realized his own position.

“I am in a good mood today.” The brown haired, slightly smaller man went on.  
“I’ve got a new one as an Exchange, I am willing to hand him over. No Paperwork, no questions and you would only have to report one loss within your walls…”  
Dean’s Facility Director patted the other man’s shoulder before he started walking off, passing the older one…

He would not put down such a magnificent Piece of Future Killing Machines. It didn’t matter what all those Peace loving Democrats were working on.  
Sooner or later there would be another War and in this moment he would be ready, showing the most powerful Fighters of them all.  
And with a breeding chance of 70% probability, after the last test results, this Dark blond would be part of it, no questions ask.

The walls echoed from another deep, desperate Howl of the Alpha as he threw his body against the Prison Door once more, leaving the door hinges to shake and the grey haired man to step back in fear.

# ***

Sam was exhausted and drained. The dark haired Alpha was barely eating or drinking and since days he was living in a weird routine. Constantly changing between the Milking Devices and his own small room in order to calm or live through another wave of painful muscle cramps and headache.

And much to the Alphas annoyance this stupid Supervisor Lady was around all the time asking questions he had already answered and didn’t want to hear anymore.  
Since Sam was still fighting when he needed to get back to be milked, a procedure he had to go under almost 9-12 times a day by now, there was always a guard around and Sam hated it. He wanted to sit in his cool shower, his head leaning against the tiles and his brother’s arms around him.  
He wanted to be held and not interrogated in his current state.

“deahhnn…hn…….”  
The tall body arched up and the Alpha teeth cut the lower lip Sam was biting on while his hardened nails were leaving marks at the metal Chair he was locked at.  
It was shameful and disgusting to be seen in this weak, private moment, the valuable Semen stolen by those machines and lost for the Omega in his Pack…  
The young Alpha was howling in Despair and Sorrow moaning for his Brother while the staring medics were making notes behind the window…

# ***

Charly was desperate, angry and frustrated, she had been so god damn close.  
Just a day, only one damn day… The red haired was close to tears as she was driving back to her current hiding spot.  
She had missed Castiel by one day, and according to the blond nurse, the Omega had been lead away in a hurry.  
But Alfie, the shy Omega who had cared for Castiel also had told the Beta woman that the dark haired had been on the Hospital for a long time, and it was a horrible revelation that she had have so much time to get here and get Castiel out of this.  
Alfi had told her that the moment the beautiful blue eyed had shown some signs of waking he had been dragged away. No one knew where to or who had authorized this actions and no one was even allowed to talk about the mere existence of that Patient they had have in their care for months.

It had taken some time before the little blond guy had started talking and even after they had been out of sign of any camera and away from any potential listener, he had been afraid, and  
Charly could relate to that.

The things the Beta had seen and been through over the last months had changed her perspectives, had shattered her world view. It had taken a lot from her to not fall, to not get lost in all of that chaos and nightmares.  
And it was still a weird mindset the Beta was living in now.

But she was still there and even though she had missed Castiel and even though Alfi did not knew much, he had something for her.  
Charly was patting on her pocket where she had put the Data Stick the young Omega had given her.  
Although most of the material had been deleted already, the blond Cutie had managed to get some files from the Intraweb Server after Charly had explained him how.  
And on this, Alfi had promised, she would find some records from the creepy man that had visited the Castiel, as he now knew, was the dark haireds name.  
The young nurse also had taken the Betas hand’s begging for her to find the guy who he obviously had a crush on…  
It was sweet even though not allowed.  
But the red haired had understood pretty well and hugged the tiny guy who seemed so fragile in front of her even though not much smaller than herself.

He had smiled as she had left and there was a subdued ‘Thank you’, Charly was not sure what for but felt great hearing it never the less…

She hit the gas to hurry back to her Computer, she had work to do…

___________________________________________________________________________


	26. 26 - On to the Trial…1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's just another of those: "What had happened..." Scenarious...  
> It is tough to get were the Story is already progressed further on... ^^!
> 
> NO Beta - No Native and heavily lacking sleep....  
> Still have fun...

26 - On to the Trial…1-

_A few months later…_

Castiel was clothed in a light bright blue cotton shirt and a similar light pants.  
He was chained on his wrists and ankles.  
The Omega was barefoot and looked terrible, he was thin, his eyes and skin pale as if he hadn’t seen any sun lately and he was walking very slowly.  
His lips were chapped and he had deep dark circles.  
The former soft, shiny dark hair with the slightly curls was now dull, straggly and way to long, hanging deep into the obviously tired Omegas face.

The moment this left image of Castiel was slowly walking in, all the Camera drones and Lights were on him. The bright glare was hurting and the blue eyed bagged away in a sudden move. Immediately the Guards walking him tightened their Grip around the thin arms…

The Room was packed with People, so many faces Castile couldn’t see clearly and didn’t know anyway.  
No one wanted to miss the Omega Trial that had been all over the News for Weeks now.  
Every one wanted to see the Traitor who had egoistically and illegally given himself to an Alpha.  
This Perverted Omega who had been with not only one of those Animals but two at the same time…  
For Weeks the mass had been fed with detailed description of how such a Mating would take place, what Position would be possible with to Alphas what pervert Fantasy would be played out and every thing had been sold in this mixture of Disgust and own aroused Sensationalism disguised as journalistic and scientific coverage.  
Every one wanted to tell they had been around as this defect Omega who had dared to allow Alphas close and in his bed, would finally be judged by today’s law and order.

The seats in this Court had sold for thousands of dollars each and every one was gasping now as the broken Omega was lead out to the small centre stage he would stay onto for the whole time.  
One guard was holding him up as the other activated the force field that would hold the Chains…  
Castiel was swaying slightly due to the months of ‘Interrogation’ he had gone through.  
His limbs were shaking and he wasn’t sure that his legs would support him until the end of the first day.

No one had talked to him since he had left the Hospital, no one except Alastair the Yellow eyed that would forever haunt the Omegas dreams.  
Every part of his body was still feeling the marks this psycho had set, had imprinted to stay forever.  
And truth be told…, Castiel was broken…

He barely knew how those Trials work, had never cared about them, even though heard of two that had happened in his lifetime.  
It had been on the News all over Town but Castiel couldn’t remember ever paying attention.  
But as far as he knew, it never ended well.  
And the dark haired was fine with this. He was so tired and only wanted it all to end… He didn’t care what would be talked about today or tomorrow or in two weeks… The blue eyed wanted it to end.

Castiels heavy head tilted forward and he needed to adjust his stand not to fall.  
Another murmur filled the Court and the Visitors started whispering.  
For sure most of them wanted to see him burn.  
Alastair had explained to the Omega what he was charged for and what option of punishment there would be.  
It had been one of the things the Beta had loved most, while watching Castiel suffer.  
He had insulted the blue eyed, had threatened him by explaining every god damn Detail of what was to come, at the Trial and in his next ‘Interrogation Method’.

After a while the Trial had become something Castiel had looked forward too.  
It was promising an end to all of this long going nightmare that had started in a back alley he had never should have taken in the first place…

# ***

Dean stretched his Legs and yawned on his Mattress, Benny was already leaning against the Glass wall that was connecting the two Alphas Boxes.  
“Morning Asshole.” The older one growled as a morning welcome that Dean ignored deliberately.  
For months now he had watched the procedures in this Facility. He had saved any information about the Guards, the inmates and Officials.  
Dean had done his Duty and always ensured that his Dominant and Aggressive Behavior had been the core of all of the Worker and Inmates Attention.  
This way the dark blond had already enhired the highest rank among the Inmates, the only one who didn’t care was Benny who had become a great help in explaining the few parts Dean couldn’t get only by observation from his Cell or on the way to the milking.  
A procedure the Alpha was hating by now, and he was showing it enthusiastically.  
Just enough to keep his image, not so much to get paralyzed tho…

It had taken so much time but Dean had been patiently although he had felt like exploding. 

The dark blond Alpha had started his Observation in honest after he had waken from that weird Trip he had been on.  
Dean could barely remember what had happened in this time a few months back but Benny had told him that he had gone rogue on a complete insane Level, that he had smelled like Death, and apparently for every one around.  
The ash blond had told Dean that he had been in Isolation, even in another Facility for almost two weeks until they figured it safe enough to transport him back here.  
Dean couldn’t remember any of that. There were only Images of blue orbs and pale green eyes. The subdued Memory of need, neeed and neeeeeeeeeeed that somehow included his Brother and the poor Guy he had kidnapped so long ago.  
Dean had wondered what had become of him.  
The Alpha knew the Law, he knew that this Castiel - Dean had tasted this name on his tongue constantly - would be of guild in the eye of this Society, that he, even though Omega, could be punished as well.  
Much to the Alphas distress, which he didn’t liked, there even was a possibility that Castiel could get a death sentence…, if he wasn’t dead already.  
This though was a more stressful one but in order to avoid it he was focusing better on his task.  
Dean was still disturbed at the fact that he had the guys scent and voice deeply imprinted in his head.  
Sometimes he could swear to hear Cass and in those nights, Dean woke up to the screaming of the one he had bite, and he never slept in again.  
In those nights Dean was thinking, something the Alpha hated, it was a useless but painful procedure that didn’t help at all.  
Therefore he had started to imaging all the good times he had with Sammy.  
It helped a bit until the worries for his Brother became too much of a burden and had him restless for the left hours until the System would wake them all to get them ready for the first milking of the day and for the first act in Deans play of the biggest, bad ass Alpha exist.  
At least it was amusing for Benny…, the Alpha thought and stretched his stiff Body again.

Since the last time he and his now Buddy, if you expand the term a bit more, had been brought out for some fights, as far as Dean could remember, they had been left out of those excursions although the Director was not happy about that.  
But apparently the ‘big’ man had become an order. Even this Asshole had someone higher in Rank above.  
However, one of the Guards Benny had a more ‘friendly’, benefiting Relation with, had explained that the dark blond, Dean, had been suspended from Show fights after the Incident.  
One Dean, again, couldn’t remember but the Ash blond next door had explained in Detail.  
Apparently more than one Facility Owner had threatened to report the Aggressive Alpha if he would be used on those Events.  
And that was something Serious, Benny had pointed out.  
It would have been Dean’s end.

# ***

Sam was scanning the Display again, making notes in his head.  
He needed to be careful. Some of the Alphas around here took this stupid Scale quite serious. And even though the younger Winchester had only limited options in manipulating this system, he was trying never the less.

After his strange ‘Break Down’ a few months ago Sam had reached the top of this constantly shown Scale although this one side was still empty in his case.  
It had been a mystery why, until he had another interview with his naïve Supervisor.  
She had explained all the Details of the medical tests they had done during his ‘Illness’.  
Apparently, and it was a bit embarrassing to hear it from this stupid woman, Sam’s Seed Quality and therefore his Breeding rate had hit a new high, actually one that hadn’t been tested before.  
With a Quote of 92.6%, the dark haired had more or less blow up the scale.  
Sam had smiled politely and more sweet than he was feeling, as he had asked to have the whole system explained to him. He even had taken the Betas Hands and looked her in the eyes showing his best pleading face he could afford.  
With satisfaction the Alpha had felt the numnuts in front of him melting at the touch and completely loosing her taught caution.  
Even Sam, as the Alpha and the potential Threat in this scenario was stunned about so much stupidity even though it was perfect for him.

With the help of this young, inexperienced and completely unprepared Woman, the dark haired Alpha had developed a great overview about the whole Facility structure and working.

The younger Winchester had end up in one of the larger, more liberate Facilities, sadly though he had been transferred to another State, away from where he had been born and raised, had been protected by his beloved Brother.

This, so called ‘Institute’ he had end up in, had more than 207 Alphas in stock.  
But Sam had learned already, that most of them were les or completely breeding unsuitable.  
What was left to breed was the hand full Sam was living with right now, 15 at most.  
The Rest was either War Veterans, that weren’t allowed out due to their own condition or still existing ability to breed, or because they couldn’t afford to buy themselves out of the System.  
And, the majority of the total number, were the insane ones.  
A fate so many Alphas had fallen under after the War that it was called the worst Epidemic in modern History aside the fact that there was no reproducing anymore.  
Before Sam had been caught he had never seen any of that, had not even thought about it.  
The Brothers had been busy with surviving.

# ***

Balthazar once more watched the Videos he had get his hands on from the so called Interrogation Centre.  
The Beta was supporting his head staring at the people he ones called comrades, some even friends.  
A lot of them had already be found somewhere around the state, mutilated, dismembered, some had not, and Balthazar wasn’t sure if they would be seen ever again.  
The blond man took the glass he had right next to his Computer and gulped it down.  
He hated those Assholes in charge.  
And although each of them knew the risks of their life, the job they’ve taken, still it wasn’t something you have on your mind, untill the moment you have to face it for real.

The Beta clicked on one of the few opened Videos.  
Once again, the dark haired Omega catched Balthazar’s eyes.  
He had been all over the News lately. There was a Trial waiting for the poor guy and the Outcome already seemed clear.  
He was an illegally mated Omega who apparently had intimate interactions with not only one Alpha.  
It didn’t really matter what had happened, if the guy had been a victim, which more likely would be what had happened, or if he had lewdly had invited to an Orgy.  
It simply didn’t matter.  
This Castiel, as the Media was pointing out loud and clear, had broken the law.  
And he had broken it big times.  
Alphas were seen as Government Property, they were the states visible Power, the only thing that kept other States at bay.  
Alphas were like the gold reserve of any of the left 30 States.

And as precious as Omegas were, they were a large number and not as Important as Alphas.  
Although you couldn’t have one without the other, it was the old question of supply and demand.  
And under these circumstances, Omegas just didn’t live at the right side of that deal.  
This Castiel would get the death sentence without questioning.  
Even though it wasn’t known all around and outside, the now destroyed, Bureau.  
If the Omega would be gone the Alpha(s), who had mated him, would increase their chances for the breeding again, since it would break the bonding that had been created with the only one.

Nature was a strange thing, Balthazar thought and took another drink closing the video frame.  
As sad as it was, this Omega was not the Spy’s biggest concern…

# ***

Charly watched the News, in fact she did every day lately and it was disturbing, terrifying and frustrating all at once.  
They had worked so hard to create a network that would be of some help for the lost Alphas, Betas and Omegas this System was creating.  
But with the Bureau literally wiped off, there was not much left of all the Sacrifices they had made in order to change this Lie they were living in right now.  
It was dangerous to have a whole Society build up on this instable, made up Story that was created only to overcome the losses of the Great War.  
But as it was, it wasn’t less dangerous to suddenly destroy it as well.

Once again the News Anchor, stone faced, lined up the Felonies Castiel was accused of.  
It broke the red haired’s heart to hear all the defamations about this gentle, sweet Soul the Omega originally was.  
And Charly felt guilt and deep pain and regret for failing the Castiel as they showed the first Pictures from the Courtroom and the broken Creature the blue eyed had become.

The red haired Beta had worked herself to her own limits, getting close to a break down, but soon she had realized that she couldn’t do anything for her friend, nothing at all.  
Charly had get a clue were to find Castiel, and what he was going through but there simply was no way for her to get there, to get him out.  
She had tried, oh she had tried…  
But much to the Betas girls horror, most of the persons, she had on a very short list, that could have been of some help, were either gone or not answering the Phone anymore.  
Every one was trying to keep his or her Head down, to stay safe on their own.  
The Government was still roaming the ‘Underground’, eyes all over, to find the last of those whom could be a threat to the barely working System.

It was an eventual Situation and Charly was living in some kind of a void since she had realized the helplessness she was in, to face the limitations that were new to the red haired.  
Being a Beta had never been easy in this world but only within the last Year Charly had come to understand how dramatically the situation was for real…

# ***

“You’re Bullshitting me…” Dean growled still lying on his Mattress. He couldn’t believe what Benny was telling.  
“Why?!” The green eyes stared at the older Alpha who smiled strangely.  
Dean lifted himself up on his elbows.  
“Seriously…!” The Winchester expected an answer.  
He would have never ever even considered something like that, not in their worst times.  
But the ash blond only shrugged his shoulders.  
Benny had no problem with his decision. 

“You are still young man…” The big Alpha simply pointed.  
“After war, times were tough ya know…”  
“Wasn’t that easy outa on the streets…” The ash blond went on.  
“Hnf…you tell me.” Dean countered and Benny ignored it.  
“Yeah bet’s been tough for you too… But…ya know, I’ve been done after that Slaughtering on the fields…, I wanted peace for me, home, safety… And I wanted to be left alone…”  
The older Alphas eyes seemed to look into a far Past as he was starting to tell some of his own story…how he had end up willingly joining the Facility to be hold captive for the rest of his life, and Dean was listening…

___________________________________________________________________________


	27. -The Trial-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, of Course.  
> It is still not Betaed and i am still not a native - i think that i might not become one anyway. ^^!  
> However, i hope you have fun reading.  
> *wave*

27 -The Trial-

The Trial took it’s toll on Castiel. He barely recognized what was going on and after hours and hours of standing on that damn little podium at the centre of the Court-room, for every one to see and judge, the dark haired got brought back into the windowless box that was holding him during the rest of the night.  
He was tired, sore and still affected by his poor physical condition that was left by his first Heat in forever.  
Alastair had explained it in great detail, enjoying to underline his explorations by taking the Omegas complete self-control. Like a puppet Castiel had acted in his torturer’s-Investigators hands.  
He had told every thing he had been ask, he had given any god damn detail what had happened to him during the days of his hostage.  
The blue eye had been ripped open by this ugly man, physically and psychologically, and Alastair had loved every second of it, praising the Omega for every moan and ashamed cry…  
He had not left much for Castiel to stay sane.  
Over all this time there had only been one thing the blue eyed had not given to that asshole, that Monster that claimed to be man.  
Not once had he told him about the Alphas connection, not once had he given their love for each other away. It was something, and Castiel didn’t really know why, he had protected with every thing he had left, even though it probably didn’t really matter anymore.  
While he had been torn apart to the last molecule of his existence, the Alphas love he had never left out, had not allowed Alastair to have.  
And it was the only thing left, Castiel was proud of…

“…Do you understand Omega?!”  
For the first time since the Trial had started, Castiel was actually talked to, and even asked something.  
He was generally supposed to stay at the centre to show this was about him but in reality he had no part in this whole charade.  
What he had given to Alastair was used as his official statement, and at the same time as his defense. 

There was a Lawyer for him to speak though but Castiel didn’t had enough strength left to follow any of the argumentation that was going on. The Omega was yearning for silence, for a space to crawl in and simple hide for the rest of his life.  
He just wanted to sleep, sleep forever and never get back up.

But every day he was dragged out into that Spotlight at the centre of the Court-room. He was stared at, yelled at and judged while he was chained to the ground, swaying in his restriction and trying to stay up.  
He only managed it that far.  
One month into the procedure Castiel finally hit his limits and in the middle of the prosecution panel that was live streamed all over the state, maybe country…, the Omega finally broke down.  
His chained body was slamming to the ground with no support as his Lawyer was giving another of his many speeches…

# ***

Sam was once more going through the Papers he now regularly got from this stupid woman who seemed so pleased with the Alphas development after his short Break down.

It was fascinating, Sam thought, reading the Data over and over again.  
A few weeks ago the empty scale of his Statistic had been filled for the first time. It was giving a percentage of Sam’s fertilization success as much as someone could call it like that since it was all artificially done in a lab and not on personal encounter.  
Sam had figured recently that in his short ‘Period’, as it was called in the Reports, he had the most fertile Rate of all time.  
And he also was thinking about a context on that, although he was not really sure how the moment he had felt the most horrible in his life had a positive effect on his breeding potential.  
It simply didn’t make sense right now but it was something to distract his brain and in that surrounding the Winchester Alpha was grateful for every kind of deflection.

And it was an interesting one anyway.  
But it wasn’t the only thing Sam was working on right now.  
Another of his Interest were the Insane Alphas at the second and third floor.  
After he had behaved kinda crazy himself the tall dark haired was considering to go even further in his assumptions…

He had first get in contact with Insane Alphas at the Correctional Center he had been before where he had been into quarantine and the Brain washing.  
The poor fellas had been either completely locked inside or been outrageously aggressive on the outside.  
Either way they had suffered. None of them realizing their current whereabout and surrounding. They had completely lost any perception of reality.  
Sam had seen more than a few covered in self inflicted scars and wounds of any kind.  
Many had been under supervision and even been tied to their bed to prevent them from harming other or themselves even further.  
At the Correctional center the Winchester had seen three but here, and after he was more or less allowed for longer walked in and out of the Facility with two guards, he had witnessed dozens of them. They were Alphas of any age and constitution, pale ghosts that had roamed the floor from one door to the other, some walking slowly some so stressed that they hadn’t been able to stop...  
But other than that the Alpha’s seemed intact and functioning.  
Over the weeks Sam had even watched some of them herding together in groups, always seeking for the other Alphas company which had been irritating since that was not what Alphas were known for in general.  
Although Sam had lived it to all of his life, being together with his Brother, he also had experienced the aggressional side of it, the moment he had snarled at Dean as the blue eyed had been around. 

Sam was missing his Brother, and it was the most painful during the nights.  
He often woke from weird dreams in the middle of the few hours of sleep the younger one got being in that ‘prison’.  
And it often was Dean screaming for him for some reason while trying to reach him.  
It got more and more disturbing to see his brothers green eyes in pain and terror, his desperate voice and his helplessly reaching hand as he was pulled away by an unknown force.

While Sam had got used to most of this limited living, the daily milking was the worst, the Alpha hated that humiliating procedure…

But it wasn’t all that bad. Sam was no longer sitting on his own on the couch at the main room, over the weeks and moths more and more of his ward inmates had chosen to stay by the tall guys side.  
It happened completely organic and without any force.  
Some Alphas did it to keep an eye on the passive but still ‘dangerous’ Opponent, others found peace and relaxation in the silent guy who didn’t seem to fall for that subdued competition system their ward was working with. And there even were Alphas willing to socialize and talk.  
One of them was a big guy called Gadreel. He was one of the soldiers that were still able to breed but had indeed served at the big war.  
This Alpha seemed nice, quite intelligent, even though a bit simple and naïve in his stoic world view from time to time, but he helped getting over the boredom of their daily routine. And although Sam was a bit suspicious of him he did use the opportunity to learn about the times of war and the impact it had have on all of society even though he had never been interested before.  
There also was another benefit that came with the big ash blond.  
Sam finally had someone to work on his physical shape.  
The Factory had some small offers for the sane alphas to create their so called ‘free time’ it also includes a variety of basic sport activities each of them was allowed to perform on their own.  
Even for Sam, who kind of was living with open doors now, compared to the other Alphas around, it had taken some Efforts and persuasions till he got the acceptance of the Facilities authority to have Gadreel to join him in his Exercises and work outs and later, the small sporting fights…

It had taken some time, more than expected, after his Break down, to recover enough to be able to join back into the group.  
And much to Sam’s disappointment over the course of one and a half week he had lost some muscles, weight and he was malnourish due to the fact that all of it had been drained out of him but not get back in.  
Only slowly the Alphas appetite had come back and it had taken even more time to get back balanced enough to care for himself again.  
It had been so worse at some point that Sam had been force fed and outside of the milking he had been on a drip that he had ripped out ever few minutes.  
His arms were still showing some slight bruises from that time of his temporary madness.  
The memory and his experiences were one reason the Winchester was so eager to understand all what was going on, that and his constant working on a way to get out of this horrible situation.

# ***

Dean growled unsatisfied even though his hand was working fast on his already fully build knot. Over the weeks and moths the dark blond had found a way to hide his private times from the constantly watching Cameras.  
The first time had lost himself in his fantasy about his beloved Sammy, Dean had been waken forcefully as he had been dragged off of his mattress and out of the room. Within seconds the Alpha had been tied, even though kicking, snarling and biting, to that god damn metal chair to be sucked off and drained by this mechanical devise.  
It had almost killed even the dark blond’s tendencies to get lost in his dreams to escape this nightmare he was currently living in.

In order to pay for his kills, and he had been told that he was lucky for that, Dean had been borrowed of to every one willing to pay a tremendous amount of money for what ever they wished for.  
The memories were still in a weird haze since the dark blond Alpha had been a bit off for quite some time.  
Benny had told him the basics but Dean still struggled in believing at least, some of the Details.

Apparently he had been out of control and attacking each and every thing that dared to get close to him.  
But, Benny had blantly, deadpan pointed it out, his performance had brought them some god damn great new donors. Dean didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean but apparently he had made a whole lot a money, somehow… 

Dean knew, could clearly tell that there must have been an episode he was now completely missing.  
Because as he slowly had get back to his senses, he had figured a lot of weight loss and headache but he had never felt more build before, although his body had slimmed down heavily.  
The dark blond had been more than surprised to see himself in the mirror the first time being back to his senses.  
He had looked worse than in his times of great hunger they had been through in their youth at some times.  
However, following Benny’s explanations and the ongoing rumors, he still had won each and every god damn fight they had set him up in and due to the older Alphas counting, it had been a lot.

But apparently his Break out and short out of control period had some beneficial after effects.  
By now Dean was ranking highest among the Alphas in this Facility.  
He wasn’t barked or snarled at when he got dragged to the daily milking, most of the other inmates simply shut down or even got back to the farthest corner.

But mostly, and that was what had Dean in unusual high spirit lately, the Alphas followed, they simply questioned with their eyes their behavior and moves for the dark blonds approval of what ever…  
It got even further than what Dean had experienced it whit Sammy in all of their time together.  
And it felt great!!!

Never the less, Dean was missing his little giant Brother. Sometimes when he was huddled together on his mattress and the sound system was off, he was silently whimpering in his loneliness, howling even in a false hope for an answer, any kind of…  
It was at these times Dean felt hopeless the most…, overwhelmed at some situation or current events.  
It had always been than that Dean had seeked for Sam’s closeness. His brother was smart, he was good in explaining things, to entangle them and help in clearing paths for Dean to create a working plan in the end. That’s how they worked, always had.  
But since Dean had never been one to hold close to grief and sorrow if possible, he more often was jerking off than howling in the dark.  
And it wasn’t the Alphas search or need for pleasure, it was a desperate urge, something he needed for his calmness, for his solid ground, he needed to mark what was his, and for some reason it wasn’t Sam alone anymore…

More and more often Dean was fantasizing about a blue eyed Omega, with eyes so bright that it was making the night sky jealous, the alpha cheesily thought sometimes, comparing those orbs to the nights he had laid on his back, Sam in his arms while they had watched the stars somewhere on the road.  
Now when the Alphas was dreaming, he often found himself fucking this pleasant body he hadn’t even touched yet, while his Brother was either watching or even participating…  
Dean had growled at this the first time, and even in his sleep, but Sam had kissed him, locking the Omega between them and somehow Dean had not only accepted the other Alpha around, he had actually liked it… 

\----------

Another unsatisfied whimper escaped the Alpha as he was desperately thrusting into his hand marking nothing than the thin air instead of his two mates he was missing deeply…

# ***

Castiel was brought back into the small room, his box, while the Process went on without him on display.  
As said, he wasn’t really necessary for the whole Procedure.  
Alastair had made it pretty clear in all of their sessions, this was just proforma, Castiels death sentence had already been signed…

___________________________________________________________________________


	28. -The Trial 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass is still on Trial but he is not on his own…  
> And Sam and Dean are still settling into their current Living Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit dry but to move one i/we need to get it through.  
> ^^!  
> No Beta - No Native…  
> *but enjoy*

28 -The Trial 2-

“That is not what I have asked for!” The Lawyer stated, calmly but with a threat in his deep voice that left no doubt he meant business, as he corrected his Assistant.  
This job was complicated enough, even without those incompetent bastards.  
The middle aged man leaned forward his hands folding them in front of his face, for weeks he was studying the complex contexts.  
At first it had been an interesting challenge but fast it had become a difficult case, maybe the most difficult one he ever had.  
For weeks now he and his Subordinates had studied the issue of this Omega.  
It had never happened before, well not in the late modern records, which some of his brighter coworkers had looked up.  
However it was a fascinating thing, a mated Omega. And it didn’t matter if it had been willingly or by force, it was a mated one, a unicorn in this dark reality they called today’s life.  
And it was something special, worth to keep an eye on.

Maybe he had been a bit nostalgic, maybe he had been bored, because it definitely wasn’t the money that had the grey, hazel eyed Alpha accepting this job.  
The Lawyers pupils glowed golden for a moment as he recalled the latest Court session.  
He was not happy with the way things were going.

Although it had been a lost case from the very beginning, the Alpha growled deeply at the thought, he at least had the slightest bit of intention to turn things around enough to get some fun out of it.  
Death sentence or not…  
But this Alastair had brought up some solid points in this testimony he had tortured out of the poor, interesting guy.  
It was an open secret how the prosecutor was working, and none of the present Omegas, Betas and the one Alpha were in any illusion about the facts.  
However he must have been very eager with this little one the case was about.  
The bruises and cuts, the burns and even the strangling marks had still been visible all over the worn out body.  
That still had a strange appealing to the Lawyer.  
It would be a shame to see this beauty walking the line.  
But that wasn’t the only reason the whole law firm was working overtime.  
It had become something personal and it was hurting the Alphas ego that this Alastair was playing the whole thing like it was his performance…

And there wasn’t much more hated by the Alpha than someone else steeling his show.  
The Alpha, Crowley, hated losing…!!!

\----------

The hazel eyed Alpha was one of a kind.  
The Lawyer had made himself a name even over the state lines and he was one of the few, maybe a handful of people, who were allowed to even cross them.

And that wasn’t all. Crowley was the only fertile Alpha in this society who was not in a Facility. The middle aged Man had somehow managed, and no one know how for sure how, to stay out of the whole breeding business.  
And he was the only one who had somehow managed to archive the legitimacy of a free man.

And even though an Alpha, Crowley was holding a fully legal working license and it was one that allowed him to even travel to other states as well.  
In short, the Alphas whole existence and acting was theoretically impossible, but obviously someone had forgotten to mention that to him…  
Crowley was living above the Law and he was playing it like a fiddle.

# ***

**_About a month earlier_**

Balthazar was watching the digital files he had selected from the Interrogation Center.  
Most of the People on the screen had already been reported death and for the Rest of them it only seemed a question of time.  
At first it had been devastating to see the former ‘friends’ and colleges being tortured and mutilized, seeing them going from brave frightened, from fearful to haunted, and from haunted to mostly insane.  
All of them had screamed and begged in the end, had plead and offered to get out of these perverted plays and games this Alastair had used, set up to break each and every one of them.

Balthazar was thankful though.  
In a real twisted way, watching that had reminded the blond man at something he had somehow forgotten over time and being that long in one Organization.  
You do not become friends with people on a job.  
Now the Beta was watching, forcing himself to face the reason why and to get back in focus of the important things.  
Balthazar knew he would need strength and a focused mind to get out of this alive himself.  
But hell, it did hurt and he needed to remind himself that he deserved that, because it also had been his fault for getting too attached and not taking care of the whole Situation as he was supposed to do.

He changed the ended execution of one of the former Leader in Caitlyn, and opened another of the new ones.  
Balthazar was very unsatisfied with the quality but it was just a Hack into a system that was already established inofficially and a long long time ago, so what would someone expect.  
The blond Beta figured it must have been from the more run down end of the whole Area.  
Parts of the ‘industrial’ Area had not been used for Decades, it had been a surprise getting the information that it had been put back into business.  
But the, no longer existing, Bureau had gotten believable reports about exactly that, shortly before getting attacked and literally, wiped out.

That was the first actual footage from that part of the prosecutor Department after fixing the century old spy Cam system that had been installed in a way brighter past, even after the war.  
The picture was a bit blurry and dusty but Balthazar was sure he knew the one helplessly hanging at the Ceiling, the toes barely reaching the ground.  
The dark haired seemed in pain and Balthazar already knew how this would end.  
He was surprised to find out that this one, the Omega called Castiel, was actually prepared for a more or less official Trial to face his Crime getting mated.

He shouldn’t have interfered, Balthazar knew that, he should have things move on as planed and wait for times to change and become less dangerous, again.  
Instead, and the Beta blamed his already softened hear for it, he got his one left, untraceable phone and tapped in the number of one of the last members of the Bureau still out and kicking, or at least alive.

# ***

Charly was exhausted, she was at her limits still... The Beta had slept less than 3-4 Hours since she had lost Castiels track.  
She was constantly looking for other, new clues, new ideas... The Beta needed something to regain hope again, she desperately needed something that would help her to fight on, to not give up in that mess all of the life had become.  
It was at that moment she got the coded message from her long time missed ‘aunt’. The Message was simple, holding basically only a name.

>…we should meet Uncle Crowley sometime soon…<

It was the small kick the red haired had needed and within days she had figured, found and learned everything about the Lawyer she soon had set up a secret meeting with.

# ***

**_Now_**

“Is this what you consider a well researched Report?” Crowley asked calmly but with poison dripping from his teeth.

The small Alpha was not satisfied with any of his Subordinates performances today.  
After the Omega had broken down in Court the Alpha, finally had seen the possibility to sell the already outlined defense.  
Up till than, this Castiel guy had just not shown enough weakness to become the Role model of a weak Omega that had been done wrong to, just like Crowley had envisioned this youngster to be…

Much to his lawyer personas disappointment, but very much to his private satisfactions the Alpha had been impressed as well.  
He had watched the dark haired, blue eyed, walking out at the Centre of the Court room, and truth be told, he had expected something else.  
What had the Alpha so impressed was the amount of wounds and marks that still were covering the Omegas whole Body. It wasn’t usual that they were still seen at the day of Trials. So either this Alistair had gone for it or this unusual tall Omega had hold up pretty good. Both seemed equally noticeable.

At some point Crowley had actually get the guy undressed to have a look at all of the beautiful left stains, Alastair knew is profession that was something the Alpha could respect.  
Castiel had not really fought against the handling but he still had enough mind and strength left to growl…, to actually growl at an Alpha!  
As fascinating and amusing as Crowley found this newly toy, this Omegas Attitude and the fact that he actually managed to keep standing the whole time even though very lethargic, wasn’t much helping to create a picture of a Victim, not the one Crowley needed the Omega to be.

The Interrogation Torture was something expected, something every one was agreeing on and it couldn’t be used to show an Omegas weak position.  
Watching all of the left signs of the treatment was only one of Crowley’s personal benefits for taking this position even though the money was nothing to mention.  
The Alpha had carefully checked each and every wound and bruise but he had been most fascinated by the mating mark between the neck and shoulder.  
It was a dirty piece of work.  
Frayed edges, doubled lines looking like the Alpha, responsible for this, had bite after, set in twice and digged in way to deep on one side…

In contrast to other Alphas, Crowley had seen mating marks, and even though mostly on pictures, and some test tries in private, he had become kind of a Specialist on that matter.  
This one was done forcefully and desperate.  
It showed the Alphas anger and frustration but also the hesitation that was behind that bite.  
And the color, the shape and the bad healing showed something else to the Lawyer, this Omega had not been mated, not fully at least.  
He had read the original Reports of the Interrogation although no one would ever figure where he had gotten them, and before they had been censored for the Trial.  
However this creepy investigator had lined out that this Omega still had been untouched, proving Crowley’s own interpretation.  
And one of those had also included something about the Alpha who had claimed this Castiel.  
He was a rough one, not in general though. He must be a tall one judging by bite size and the fact that is was easily down from above due to the biting angle, although he had pushed the Omega down as it was written in the Report.  
There was still a slight scent left, not every where on the Omegas Body, a sign that they had not been connected properly at the event, but directly at the mark, the Alpha had left his signature.  
To be there after such time and to stay even after Interrogation was something else.  
The Alpha was potent, strong and he must still have some of the ancient Alpha streaks left. Crowley could tell, deeply inhaling the potential Opponent on the Omega, almost touching the mark himself, just to make point.  
Instead he had let go and ordered for the Omega to dress back into his Prison Wear.

Crowley had watched every move, sitting down behind his desk and thinking about the other Alpha that he was considering to meet one day.

\----------

The ash blond was thankful that this Alastair had not dared to touch the Omegas innocence, that he had hold back just like Crowley had done, but although it wasn’t writing in the current Pages of the evidences, Crowley would need to request for an official medical examination right at Court, to prove it, and to paint the picture of the pure, untouched, but forced Omega.  
Being not breed was helping the blue eyed… Being able to stand in Court was not...  
But today’s Break down would have an impact on the Picture he was about to create.

However selling this Castiel as a badly treated and innocent Creature wouldn’t be enough to turn the opinion properly. Crowley knew he would need something more, something strong and unexpected that would have a deep impact and set the watching Omegas into panic mode.  
It needed to be something that would play them, triggering all of the Omegas taught fears.  
Crowley sighed, this case had become more work than expected or planed.

# ***

Dean punched the douche in his face, more forcefully than necessary to get him down but the dark blond was pissed. He finally had made it out, had finally be allowed to have some courtyard allowance and not on his own.  
They had finally taken off that damn ‘correction’ Collar.  
This thing was one of the reasons Dean was still really pissed.  
The guards had caught him jerking off again and this time they had not only taken the Alpha to this damn Machinery, they had actually put that Collar around the green eyed’s neck.  
Benny had laughed full bodily the next day.  
He had comforted the younger Alpha. Telling that they all had been there, but he had not stopped laughing, not even as the first electrical Shock had shaken Dean who didn’t have the attack seen coming.  
On the contrary Benny had chuckled so god damn satisfied about the jerking and arching Alpha on the ground that Dean was not sure if he liked the older guy anymore or ever had.

The Winchester had been out and off for quite some time and that had been enough to encourage some of the more stupid, less mature Alphas around to try to challenge him the moment Dean had stepped back out of his Cell-Box.  
Now he was almost daily picked at to reclaim his unwillingly developed Position.  
The dark blond snarled at the laying down Youngster, just to remind him on his place.

Benny was leaning against the high fences and watching the going down sun. He didn’t care what was going on around on the courtyard.  
His rank was solidified for years and it was Dean who had climbed to top, it was his fight to protect this position.  
Most of the guys had no issue with the new Lead around anyway.  
And the few who had, were of no concern for the older blue eyed who was yearningly looking at the small piece of blue and red he could see over the high Outside-walls.

# ***

Sam was sitting on his usual place on the couch in the common room.  
Over the days and moths he had collected quite a few followers that had appeared one after another simply sitting down next to the tall silent one that was constantly lost in some of the cheap books or writing on something on the few papers he got from the Stuff when ever asking.  
Others from the breeding group where suspiciously eying the Alpha who seemed to have not a single bit challenging or aggressive.  
But most of them had gotten some glimpse and pictures during his Break down.  
They accused the tall on of acting and didn’t trust his change back into normality.  
Most of the Alphas and the Stuff had bed for the Number 038 to not find back. It wasn’t the first time some Alpha had gone insane and changed to different ward.

Sam was the first who had stayed.  
A lot of the other Alphas around now looked differently at the tall guy.  
As said, some were seeking his closeness, other were eying him suspiciously.  
Another reason that unwanted Enemies had formed in the background, were the special rights and opportunities Sam had archived over time, along with the fact that he was constantly for months in a row now, listed at the most successful Breeder on the display. It had gained him even more rights and a higher quality of supplies.

Sam was watched because of all of it…, but it wasn’t in a good way…

___________________________________________________________________________


	29. -The Trial 3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today two because of the Long pause. ^^! And just because...  
> NO BETA NO NATIVE...  
> (I promise i work on a bit recovering time for Cass but till than he Needs to withstand. -.-")

29 -The Trial 3-

The day had started before dawn and Castiel was brought back at the small podium, the round stage for every one to see.  
The Omega felt dizzy and confused. He hadn’t been fed properly for days.  
At least he had been allowed to rest on a real bed the last night.  
Without any kind of resistance Castiel was set up and chained on the ground again.

The Beta Guards that had brought the Omega in finally positioned themselves on the left and right side of the higher throne of judgement.  
This way they were able to control the room and had an eye on the convict and in case of need they would be able to shoot easily down at the crowd as well.

For a few more minutes it was silent as the room was still empty aside the two Guards and the Centre of Interest, the Omega…  
Castiel enjoyed that moment. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift a bit into the emptiness of his mind.  
This whole Procedure was of no meaning for the blue eyed.  
Alastair had his fun telling Castiel in every Detail how this would end.  
His sentence was already written and it wouldn’t take that much longer, Castiel thought.  
It was a calming thought to finally have his peace, his rest after this long long nightmare.  
The blue eyed didn’t even know how much time had past since he had made the biggest mistake of his life, since he had made the wrong turn and ended up in this damn Alley…  
But it would be over soon, Castiel reminded himself and he found comfort in that truth.

# ***

Crowley was calm on the outside but he was very excited as he finally was allowed to enter the Courtroom as well.  
He was the next allowed after the Media had settled and prepared all the Equip that would be necessary for the Live Stream, well the censored Version of it.  
All High Court Decisions were proadcasted like that.  
The risk that something ‘inappropriate’ or simply to Real happened during such intense Sessions was a constant threat to the Illusion, the Lies that Society was living by.  
Crowley didn’t blame any try to keep Secrets, it was his daily business. And the more Lies existed the more success and Power, man like him could earn.

Last night the Alpha had a blast. Finally and almost too late he had get it all together, had put the last missing pieces together for today’s Show down.  
All over the State’s this process was followed with huge interest.  
It wasn’t so much the Outcome that had Omegas and Betas alike sitting in front of the screens everywhere.  
Over two months, on daily bases this Process had been in the Media everywhere, it was all those so loved Omega Operas should have.  
There was a Crime, a ‘Victim’, mysterious Alphas, two runaways actually that had become the wetted Dreams of so many needy Omegas all over the Country.  
There were Merchandise of any kind available for every one, hell, Crowley had even seen some Sex-toys in the unknown Alphas shape.  
No one, not even the Judge had seen them and never would to avoid a run for their specific Product, perfectly collected and preserved at one of the typical Facilities.  
Never the less the twisting and turning Rumors had made the Alphas into something highly desirable.  
It always got a bit kinky the moment something like natural Mating was only named.  
And for an Omega to be mated by two Alphas of some specific type was a perverted Fantasy of many out there. Many of them had a virgin like, romantic idea about a tough and ruthless business…  
And it weren’t only Omegas falling for that Fairy tail.  
It were Betas and Omegas a like…  
Even more, the hazel eyed Lawyer was pretty sure that he would find some other Alphas who would bend over for those two not named, not shown, mysterious Alpha Figures that were praised in Magazines and Online Reports...

Crowley didn’t blame those who yearned for that kind of Connection, on the contrary, knowing that he would destroy all of those Illusions today, had the Alpha vibrating in excitement.  
He would get the Story into perspective and if done correctly he would have some Officials shivering in Fear.  
The Alpha smiled smugly as he prepared his Materials on the Spot.

Bit by bit the spectators were flooding in. The room was already filled and there were still people waiting outside.  
Crowley would have sold tickets for that spectacle.  
He looked at the Omega who was as apathetic like last time, maybe even a bit more.  
It didn’t matter but it was good to know.

# ***

The whole station was somehow restless over the day, Sam had watched with interest, just like he was now used to do, every, even the smallest action out on the Main Floor where Doctors and Guards were walking all the time.  
There had been something different, something that could even be sensed in the air.  
Sam had sniffed, tasted as unobtrusively as possible.  
There was excitement, interest and anger, as well as frustration, fear and pure hate.  
The younger Winchester was confused but he had not much time to figure it out further as the automatic door of the Alphas sitting room opened and four guards stepped in to herd the Inmates a bit out of the Way.

One of the Medic Technicians pushed in a Caged TV stands with a huge Display on top.  
He installed the whole thing and chained it to the Wall, on some already prepared metal eyelets Sam had already wondered about.  
Only after it all was set in place and Controlled by one of the Guards, the whole group went out again and closed the door that was working with a Keycard and NFC Codes, like most of the less important Security doors.

While Sam was looking after the Guards, counting their steps and Actions, only to figure out an approximate time window, the rest of the Alphas in the room were already surrounding the Device.  
Only after the guards were gone, Sam turned as well. But he was more wondering why the Statistic Display on the Wall wasn’t used for what ever would be shown.  
The younger Winchester figured that the only reason for such additional effort would be separated Systems, one, maybe more internal and one or more for everything coming in and going out.  
Sam added that information to all the Details he had saved over the time and sat down in the back as the Device started.

# ***

The Prosecuting Attorney was the first to speak in this already overheated and overly crowded hall.  
It was a young Omega, dressed nicely but way too heavy for an event like that.  
Still, even though sweating and already showing signs of exhaustion he took his time.  
Crowley smiled subtle.

The experienced Lawyer had chosen some light fabric for today’s performance and he watched in satisfaction how his current Opponent was loosing his appeal and calm with every minute. The Omegas distressed scent was dancing in the room, pleasing the only Alpha within miles/hours…

# ***

Castiel was swaying, drifting in and out of reality. He could hear voices, he wasn’t sure if it was real.  
Randomly he closed his eyes. The light was so bright it hurt and the air was thick and uncomfortable.  
Castiel was lost in his thoughts. ‘Soon, …soon…, soon...' the dark haired repeated in a calming mantra.  
Soon he thought, it would be over…

# ***

The Lawyers speech was, much to the relieve of the Spectators, a real short one.  
Crowley knew that he needed to get all of the present attentions back. Some of them seemed almost asleep.  
But that didn’t matter as an Alpha his next move would wake them.

Elegantly Crowley moved over to the Omega at the Centre that had been more or less ignored uptill now.  
The ash/dark blond Alpha moved elegantly, predatory as he got close to the swaying dark haired.  
It wasn’t allowed to touch or address the indicted but Crowley didn’t care.  
It wasn’t allowed for an Alpha out here as well and that was another thing the Lawyer didn’t cared about.

In a fast move, to fast for the Omegas and Betas in the room to follow, he grabbed for the Omegas throat, lifting the blue eyed easily on his outstretched arm.  
Immediately the room reacted with small fearful gasped and surprised irritation.  
Some female Omegas squealed in shock as Crowley easily ripped of the struggling Omegas Cloth.  
Even Alastair sitting in the Back breathed in heavily, just not for the same Reason as other.

It didn’t take long but it had a great impact as Crowley more or less threw the Omega back on his small stage.  
Castiel was coughing and gasping for air.  
His heart was racing. He had been ripped out of his stasis just a second ago by a tight, forceful grip to his throat.  
Now Castiel was finally showing what Crowley wanted, needed to see.  
The Omega was staring with his now widened blue eyes at the unknown Alpha he suddenly could scent that close, and he wasn’t the only one.  
Castiels look was haunted, eyes widened in shock, pain and terror as the Cameras zoomed in at the naked Omega on the ground trying to get away and tugging panic-struck on his chains.  
Crowley growled deeply, sending even more shock waves through the room and having the blue eyed to his feet trying even more.

# ***

At first Sam hadn’t shown much interest.  
It as TV but he had more important things in mind.  
The Winchester had scent the building excitement among the Alphas, he had heard some voices talking but not paid much attention as he was right back at his calculations of the Statistics. Sam was still trying to find a link between the insane ones, the higher quality and Production of Semen during his Break down and why he had become like that.  
So far he was only finding dead ends…

Sam listened to the subtle mumble of the other Alphas he hadn’t paid much attention to.  
For a second he had even considered to get back to his room.  
But his attention changed suddenly as he was scenting more than excitement, the moment the mumbling sounds got louder, the moment pure Alpha Lust and arousal hit him.  
They would for sure not be allowed to have something that could incite them like that, only if this was a test and test’s were of interest…at least for Sam.

The moment he looked the Winchesters pale green started glowing, instantly he felt a warning growl, a howl even building up.  
And before Sam even could figure what was going on his nature was reacting.  
His Brain had already done the calculation and was acting out of deep inner Alpha reflex.  
Sam acted as if he was attacked. 

There were movement on the screen but all Sam was focusing on were the Alphas in his Territory, drooling after his mate, that wasn’t his…  
Sam was a giant and he appeared even more broad and tall when being on alert.  
Surprisingly fast and elegant he moved, without his growl no one would have heard a thing before the impact at their body’s.  
Easily, without any difficulties Sam grabbed the Alphas in his way, ripping them away from the screen throwing them back and away like toys he didn’t wanted anymore.  
On his way he slammed two of them into the ground, snarling at their movement.  
Sam was biting and punching until he had cleared each and every one in front of the screen that he was protecting now as it was his real Omega.

He turned desperately, clawing, touching the caged display, eager to calm the frightened Castiel on the ground who was trying to get away from that strange man.

Some Alphas from his group were snarling in the background but none of them dared to threat for real or to get closer even though angry.

Suddenly the loud sound of a siren was chiming, roaring all over the station.  
Every one of the other Alphas pulled away, making space for the storming in guards, every one except Sam who was still protecting the TV as if his life was depending on it.  
The first Betas in full riot gear were out within a blink, as the tall Winchester was already at the next, slamming him from his feet and pushing him like a bull back to the door where he had come from.  
Sam crushed the man into the automatic door, hard enough to break it, and while he was slamming the guard into the security glass over and over again the door slipped open out of its malfunction.

Some of the other Alphas near by, used the Opportunity to get out in a hurry, not to break, but to make enough space between themselves and the insane One within the room who suddenly was intensely scenting like Alpha, almost as strong as he had in his Break down before…  
Sam created a tremendous chaos among all around…

The second security door slit close and Sam let the unconscious Beta down, instead he turned at the separating window were a group of stuff members had gathered together.  
Sam glared at the newly attacker and moved back to the TV but on his way he slammed his whole body towards the invisible barrier in order to threat the Opponents, he couldn’t scent, to back off from the whimpering Omega the Alphas could clearly hear calling for help in his distress.

And suddenly, Months of work and gaining trust were gone, all the progress Sam had developed over the time was extinguished in just these few moments as the Medics indeed did back off at the Alphas unexpected behavior and actions that left the ones in charge afraid and terrified.

# ***

The lawyer straightened his body as he gestured back to his table where two assistant’s were waiting to activate the three Screens Crowley had had installed that night.  
Every one of the Spectators and the Member of the Court as well as the Cameras had a great view on the Pictures that would come next…

Crowley was satisfied with his clients Behavior. He wanted Castiel to be seen, wanted him in the Centre of attention with all of his wounds and injuries, in all of his pathetic, used and broken state.

Emotionless Crowley was using the Omega, just like every one else had. And even though it would be in his favor, the Omega was nothing more for the Lawyer like he was for the other party. And example, a tool to get what they wanted and in Crowley’s case, it was winning on all levels.

The Court room light dimmed and the Screens lit up.  
Another gasping sound of many shocked peopled filled the Room as the first images of mutilated Omegas and slaughtered Alphas and Betas appeared on the screen…

___________________________________________________________________________


	30. -The Trial 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long and exhausting Chapter but finally it is done…  
> A huge part put together…  
> It is still fragmented and maybe a bit dry but it needed to be done…  
> ^^) And it is done…
> 
> As usual NO BETA & NO NATIVE

30 -The Trial 4-

Crowley was good in his job, in his life, in his existence.  
And nothing he used, well, mostly, was a lie…  
The picture show was still running, and while the Alpha hadn’t said anything during the first ones, simply letting them set in on it self, he was now giving a few of the details what they were seeing right now.

Most of the horrible Pictures were the ones that were used to teach Omegas to be prepared from Alphas. It was the Core Knowledge that was driving this Society and the one which it all was based and build up on.  
Alphas were Monsters, Creatures of Hell, terrifying, unreasonable, unpredictable and born, created to fight, to kill without mercy or regret.  
Of course Crowley knew the Truth, actually first handed, but for now this Nightmare image was working out more to his need and the Alpha was a realistic Opportunist, that’s why he had come this far all on his own.

“…6842 nazca plateau, the first battle of the big 100…” Crowley explained about dozens of bloody corpses piled up to a huge wall.  
“…Alpha Prey…” He added.  
The next picture scrolled up.  
“…the Case Madeline Shaw…”  
The Lawyer pointed out at the mutilated parts of a very young female Omega, one of the big Crimes after the War, as broken Alphas had roamed the streets, raping, torturing, murdering, still believing to be on the Battlefield…  
There had been dozens of such Cases at that time, it had been one of the reason for the first wave of convictions against Alphas.

But Crowley wasn’t finished yet although the scent in that overheated room had started to become sour at the cruelty shown to all of them.  
Still Crowley needed more, he needed the Omegas in the room to be afraid of their lives, he needed them to be nauseous at the mere though of Alpha…

“…The Kantali Incident…” The lawyer mentioned emotionless at the bloody body’s of pubs no older than 6 to 7 some of the last that had been born…  
And finally he heard the first sobs from the visitors gallery and he sensed the sweet tone of fear and horror…  
Finally the Room was reminded on the basic of their Reality, the simple ‘truth’, that Alphas were Monsters…

\-------------------

Crowley wasn’t done though.  
The Alpha pushed on at the matter, slightly changing his own scent to have an even more intense impact on the Omegas around.

It was only the first part of the Lawyers Game…

# ***

Sam was howling unhappy, locked in his room and chained down, the Alpha called full heartedly for his Omega, for his Brother and threatened every other one who was listening.  
He had been sedated and was still moving in his restriction.  
The Alpha was messed up and Sam realized it but he couldn’t do anything at all.  
In his mind the dark haired was seeing the fear in their Omegas Eyes, the pain and distress Sam could almost taste on his tongue, having already experienced it in Reality.

# ***

Crowley was looking at the Procedure.

Castiel was struggling, he was silently squealing and whimpering under the Hands of his Torturer, Crowley had insist on helping out in this Examination.  
The Lawyer needed to show, to prove that this Omega was untouched and after it had been censored in the official Reports, Crowley needed another way to get it back into the hearing.  
Using the well respected because feared, official Interrogator that had already ‘worked’ with the Omega was a more or less a short term inspiration.  
Crowley had another Doctor waiting but he decided to have the other Medic just watching the Procedure in case Alastair would try something suspicious.  
But getting the Answers to his following Questions from the Official was way better, solidifying the Arguments in a more favorable way the Alpha had decided.

Now Castiel was bend and hold over a wooden railing that was close to his small stage he had been positioned on.  
The two Guards were holding the Omega in place as his Cleft was spread like his legs for every one to see.  
It was even more humiliating than the time Castiel had spent with Alistair alone, in this dark dungeon like, cold room he had been for so long.

\----------

Carefully the only Alpha around was watching every one involved in that important step of his Defense.  
Especially the Alastair Beta was one Crowley had an eye on.  
The thin but tall man was aroused, all of his scent, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, was telling that.  
It would prevent him from doing something stupid Castiels Lawyer had decided and there fore asked for this mans assistance.

Toys, defected Toys, was all the Alpha saw in other People/Humans.  
Each and every one of them weak, pathetic, subjected to their low needs and wants.  
All of them worked like that and it was disgusting to see, to smell, to taste.  
Sometimes the Alpha felt dirty just being surrounded or next to those lower life forms.  
It was something he had to cope with in order to benefit later.  
Alastair was probably one of the ugliest Creatures Crowley had ever met.  
He could respect that but it was something that left the lawyer wanting to scrub his whole body under boiling water clean again. Just to think about that those spider leg, bone like fingers would touch his skin in any way was a horrible imagination.  
Crowley didn’t care about the Omega bend over the railing and whining subdued, anymore than he would care about a fly on the wall but at least he didn’t see him as a way to get off.

The ash/dark blond Alpha was a gourmet, a connoisseur of life, a Lover of Luxury of any kind. This man, now almost clawing into the Omegas Ass cheek, was a low Crawler, an ugly Insect. Useful, yes, but nothing Crowley would want to have even on the same Planet.  
Never the less the Alpha stood emotionless, monitoring the ongoing Examination, the Circus performance he needed to move on.

Alastair pushed on the Omegas neck, forcing the dark haired to bend even further before he got held in place by the guards again.  
There was no real preparation except spreading Castiels ass even more for everyone to see the unused channel.  
His gland, producing the needed fluid, was still closed, unbroken as the endoscope, that was used for the Examination, was showing clearly on the screens.

\----------

“So can you with definition state that this is a pure state?” Crowley asked at the Investigator with the golden eyes.  
The Beta was not happy that he had become the one that would cross the line and speak out what had been censored by the Government before. He could get some trouble for doing so. But he could not stay silent in a direct Questioning either.  
Alastair was growling subdued as he finally and without any sign of frustration and professional answered the Lawyer.  
“He is untouched…” He stated and the other Medic nodded in confirmation.

And that was a big hit.  
The prosecuting attorney had have a whole, one hour long Monologue about how dirty and depraved this Omega had been for getting involved with Alphas in such a lewd, inappropriate and immoral way and manner.  
He had created a picture of an Omega unable to hold back, unable to think and only reacting on his lowest instincts and wants, away from any human moral standards and expectations…  
The young man had talked himself on fire on how unacceptable and problematic an Omega like that would be for any Society.  
An Omega that had willingly giving himself to Animals, had actually been involved in such an act of bestiality.

It would be so much pleasure now to pull that guy from his high seat, dragging him down and making him face reality and dirt…  
It would be more than satisfying, Crowley knew…

“Is there any other sign that this Omega, not once had Castiel’s name been used in all of this time the Process was going, had any other Sexual, mating related Interaction?”  
The Alphas voice was calm but deep and serious as he was facing the Gallery, watching the shocked and surprised expressions up there as he waited for the Answer.

“No, there is no other sign of any kind…” Alastair answered truthfully.  
“Out of your professional Opinion, is this what it would look like if this Omega would have been in any kind of sexual interaction with anyone, especially two Alphas?”  
There was a short hesitation before Alastair frowned.  
“…No… I consider that as impossible…” 

“Thank you.” Crowley mentioned casually, gesturing for the OTHER Medic to end that Examination and get the Omega back on his pedestal.

# ***

Next was another planned game Crowley was very excited about.  
After Castiel had been put back into the centre all naked and well to see on the three Screens, the Lawyer had called for one, the one, Witness the Prosecutor had used as a pillar of their accusation and questioned before.

\----------

“Your name.” Crowley ordered, less aggressive than he felt like, he needed to be careful though.  
He definitely wanted to intimidate this older female Omega, but he couldn’t risk the others in the Room to find him unsympathetic.  
He needed them in fear of Alphas, not in fear of him…  
It was a difficult balance act Crowley was about to perform.

\----------

The Woman starred with wide eyes…  
She couldn’t answer, she was shivering and looking between the judge in hope for help and the Lawyer who was mercilessly eying her.

The judges look and attitude towards the honorable Omega witness of the public prosecutor, had changed over the course of the survey…

The elderly female Omega had lived in the same Apartment building like Castiel.  
They hadn’t really known each other but it was of now meaning to the Alpha.  
She had been the one that had called the Catcher, she had been the one selling her neighbor to the meat grinder that was the Government these days.  
And although Crowley didn’t care about her doing, it was the lie she was selling it with.  
The Omega had testified that she was worried for the younger man next door, that she only wanted to make sure he was fine…  
All know that every Alpha sighting had to be reported, is was the law. And every one was aware of what might happen to those involved in those cases.  
This Woman wanted nothing else than attention, that need was pouring out of her like a stream.  
She was older, she was lonely and Crowley knew exactly why…

“…I have here…” The Lawyer gestured to his Assistant’s to change the Picture on the screens.  
“…an official Report from Norland Facility.” Crowley pointed.

It was the moment the Omega had started starring in fear for the first time.  
And it had be the moment she had lost every favor the judge might would have considered for the Witness. It was before the Alpha had explained what was written in those papers…

\----------

“…Towards the second miscarriage you have been warned to stay in a birth house from early on, and although you ignored this instruction, the Facility was still willing to attend the whole Breeding Process… But once again you have not followed the given advices and ignored or not participated on the mandatory medical preliminary examinations…”

The Alpha went on pointing out every of the Crimes and in this society the Woman’s misdemeanor had been even worse than what Castiel was accused off.

“…I was….I was without a Partner I couldn’t… I had to work…!” She almost pleaded but it was completely ignored by the Lawyer, it was the Judge who angrily pointed out that the Government was caring for all pregnant Omegas and that there was no excuse whatsoever for abandon an Omegas duty and honor to Breed.

Castiel was listening and he shrugged at any word.  
This woman had experienced one of the reasons that had the dark haired hesitating to go to any Breeding Invitation and Order as well.  
It had been a terrible though that he maybe could be one of those Omegas, that wouldn’t deliver what was expected of them.

Castiel’s neighbor had been to three miscarriages over her current live span.  
And to make things worse she had been labeled as defect and was denied from any further try.

\----------

An Omega that couldn’t breed was decided of no worth at all. They were scum of Society losing any rights and ranks.  
They were Loners and Outsiders that got ignored, side lined by every other Omega as well.

And it was a horrible fate that no one wanted, couldn’t risk.  
It was a Stigma no one could overcome. It meant shame because of the own failure. It meant Criminal because of the Law and it was the reason no one was talking about it.

In modern day’s, and Castiel had seen it happen to some of his Colleagues, a miscarry was always the Omegas fold. They were blamed for failing and they were punished by Society and Government.

Miscarriage was a Secret, and listening to every media, that showed only perfect Omega Breeds and Birth, was painting a picture of Success, a perfect image of ideal Omegas as the given role models.  
Omegas who failed had no place in this Reality.

All Omegas got cowed by this Ideal and since the Government was sending out official Breeding Invitations or even orders to visit a Breeding Facility it had become even more intimidating.  
Every day the names of successful impregnated Omegas got announced on TV, it was a State wide Program also including the prices every one of those presented Breeders would get, sponsored by Officials before they would get to the Birth Houses. 

But those who failed and had to return to their working places, to their home and old routine, got treated horrible. What first would be encouragement for the next try would easily become shame and gossiping at the first failed try and always ended in complete isolation when finally getting labelled as not breedable.  
It was important, sometimes life depending, that a miscarriage stayed a secret and never got announced.  
Many Omega changed work after their first failure, only to avoid the starting mistreatment.

Castiel did not know how this poor Woman had kept it a secret for so long…, but he felt pity for her as the Alpha Lawyer was ripping her defect, this social Taboo, out into the daylight.  
As he was giving it in bright Detail what he considered a motive for lying about another Omega, a pure one, untouched and…., as Crowley put it, selling the well prepared Lie, one that had already made an announcement for the Facility on his own. A willing, functioning and precious Breeder.

Crowley made this Omega Woman a notorious liar. A weak Creature in need of attention because of the Situation she was in. A Situation she had brought herself into by her own Failing Crime…

How could this worthless Individual even dare to accuse a pure and innocent Omega, of any illegal connection.  
“This Omega…”  
Crowley had pointed at the naked Castiel, still standing in the Spotlight, his bruises and Scars and open wounds showing clearly.  
“…had fought for his life, had protected his innocence to stay pure for a successful Breeding he had already planed…”  
The Lawyer explained with a loud and eager voice. A faked anger in his tone to show his disgust about this Defect, broken Woman to be that full of herself when she should be hiding in the farthest corner possible…

It was of no meaning that most of the dark haireds wound itself were from the Accident and the interrogation and not, as Crowley had told it, from the Omegas fight in order to protect himself from the Alphas and as he had tried to flea initiating the Accident that had the Hero almost dead himself and for months hospitalized, because the dark haired would have rather be dead than getting involved with some wild Alphas.... 

With satisfaction Crowley watched as the other Omegas in the Room had started glaring at the Witness comparing her worthlessness to the heroic Ideal the dark haired had shown in a Situation of serious threat and danger of actually loosing his life.  
In a situation where Authorities had also failed to hold to their promise and responsibility to protect an innocent Omega in a well organized surrounding. 

Not only had he managed to avoid being raped by two rogue Alphas, he also had survived being abducted and all of it he had done on his own…

# ***

The room’s temperature had reached a very discomforting Level by now and even though the AC was trying its best it simply brought the fresh air that was needed for the crowded Chamber.  
Crowley didn’t mind, his next and maybe last hit would get the exhausted Spectators attention back, the Alpha knew for sure.

\----------

In fascination the room followed, staring scanning the bite the Lawyer was showing to all of them over the screens…  
Castiel had backed off as much as possible as the slightly smaller Alpha had got into his Space.  
Without communicating or even caring the stronger Man had grabbed for the struggling Omega and simply positioned him the way it had pleased Crowley, the head bend and the neck and shoulder part to the camera. The Spectators had gasped at the sight and the handling.

Even though this was nothing anyone around had ever seen or come across, Biting marks were considered Holy, Special… Somehow the Meaning from a long gone past had lasted to some degree, locked in a definition of the most honourable and deep Connection between meant to be Mates.  
It was something no one has ever seen but definitely had an opinion about.  
Looking at one was considered a sin, getting close was considered a forceful invasion and touching it was seen as an impossible act…, that Crowley as an Alpha was suddenly proving wrong.

Some Omegas had turned their Faces in shock at the first touch…, others had squealed and almost fall while most of the Visitors just couldn’t get their eyes off of this lewd, perverted and somehow obscene Action as the Alpha started to explain.

“As you can see, this mark is of no curse to, the reason I can get that close and even touch it has a simple reason…” Crowley took care that every around was absolutely focus on him right now.  
The Camera showed the unsightly Example right on Castiels shoulder after the Observers had seen about a dozen of the most beautiful Examples before.

This Bite mark obviously had been something else, it was messy and unequally shaped with some edges all around.  
It was still intriguing, maybe even because of the deformed and rough appearance…

The Lawyer explained about the Color meaning the affect it would have and how it worked. And he underlined it by using the exact right amount of pressure at the right points, having Castiel acting like a puppet, arching his back, whimpering and even pleading even though his blue eyes were glaring at the Alpha in disgust, fear and extreme hate that was covering every other Emotion beneath…

It didn’t matter that his knowledge was limited as well and some of it he made up on the run to fit into his Explanations…  
Among the blind the one eyed was King, Crowley knew, and he was using that without hesitation…

“This mark…” Crowley played the whole room, judges and Prosecutor included as he went on.  
“…is showing in great Detail the state of mind, the insanity and illness, even the Rage the Alpha giving it had been in at the moment of impact… AN ALPHA THAT PROVINGLY HAD MATED ANOTHER ALPHA BEFORE!!!”  
Crowleys deep voice vibrated like a drum, waking up the last exhausted in the last row, informing them all about the Real Perversion and Twisted Persona of these Alpha Monsters that had attacked the Omega.  
“…AND NOT ONLY THAT!!...” Crowley moved on lifting his finger, pointing up like a Priest showing Heaven.  
“…THESE MISSLEADED CREATURES HAD BEEN EVEN WORSE by MATING EACH OTHER…. MATING AS SIBLINGS!!!!!”

Another wave of disbelieve and disgust hovered over the Crowd while they were still watching the multiple colored Bite wound on the screen. And indeed it seemed to prove the story of insanity and Raged Alpha, this Bite mark got more and more ugly in the Eyes of the Spectators, and even those who had felt a kinky excitement about the ancient, the elemental force and brutality that had been included in this act of setting the mating sign, even those slightly remembered the fear of Alpha Crowley had reminded them off, right at the beginning…

# ***

Castiel felt raped, ashamed, embarrassed and humiliated like he had never before in his life. Not with the Alphas holding him hostage, not at the times in Hospital, not even at his Interrogation in that dark hole Alastair had kept him…

The Omega could still feel where this strange Alpha had touched him, could still feel it all over and even within.  
He was put on display like a rotten piece of meat every one knew already it was worthless and they were only to decide how to get rid of it not if…  
And by now Castiel could feel, understand, that he was exactly that. It just should end, it should be over, nothing else mattered anymore for the blue eyed.

He had listened as this Alpha had explained the differences between a wanted, an offered and cooperated bite and the ugly scar that was covering his own body now for every one to see his failure.

Castiel had seen his scar this close for the first time, a memento on what he had been through, something he had avoided to face… 

But instead of feeling a bit relieved that indeed he had not willingly participated in that act, Castiel felt even worse the more this Lawyer was explaining about the Defect Alphas and the meaning behind the Mark they had set.  
Castiel was given now every prove that he had not been anything more than a piece of meat at the wrong place at the wrong time.

And what he had seen between the two Alphas were now given for sure.  
They indeed had been somehow insane, there was not other reason to promise, sacrifice their existence to each other otherwise…  
And Crowley had, no one could tell how, get his hands on some pictures of the Alphas Bite marks as well… He had used them as an examples of perfectly done Marks along with the a few more to prove that those Alphas had been in an unacceptable, Sinful, and insane, ill Relationship before…

Now seeing how it would look like, performed in perfection only showed how defected and useless Castiel had become himself. Even Alphas deformed in mind to that degree, didn’t see more than something worthless in an Omega like him. And seriously the blue eyed was at a deep point that had him believe these thoughts himself.  
And that truth did hurt, it did hurt horrible….

Even if Castiel would have been able to get out of this situation, he wouldn’t belong to nowhere.  
He would not be allowed to breed, no matter if he wanted or not, it would get him out of his Job, out of society, he would be someone to look down at if even.  
Every one would turn away just seeing him on the street, he would need to hide, would be thrown out of what he only knew for Family, no matter as how dysfunctional and insufficient it had been.  
And, even though it was the most messed up thought and by no meaning something he would consider, he wouldn’t be able to stay by the Predator who had done this to him either because this dark blond he still saw in his nightmares had been mated already, sworn himself to his Brother…., the one he had chosen as a Partner for life.

‘End it…’ Castiel thought as he still heard the Lawyers voice in his own dizzy head… He was tired and even though in the bright, heated spotlight in an overheated room, the dark haired Omega was freezing.

He didn’t paid much attention to the rest that was going on. Castiel heard voices but didn’t care, he felt the light but closed his eyes and he didn’t even care or realized that he was pulled back up after he had broken down to his knees at some point…

It would be over soon, that was the last day anyway, Castiel thought, allowing himself to drift off into his exhaustion and empty mind promising him peace and rest…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE DONE FINALLY THE TRIAL IS DONE!!!!!! I am finally able to move on in the Story… ^^P We'll see what happens next…
> 
> Only the decision/judgment is missing to seal it for good. ^^)


	31. - Trial End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling my way through the Story, OHHHHH soo slooowwwwly...  
> I know, i know i said it will get better, at least for Cass... ^^!  
> But..., sorry...?
> 
> As usual it is no Beta and no Native.  
> ^^) Still i wish you have fun.

31 - Trial End -

A month had passed after the Trials and Castiel had changed.  
He had though that the worst things were over, he had been wrong. He had thought that being hostage of the two Alphas had shown him what hiding meant, he had been wrong.

The blue eyed Omega had become the most known Omega in the Country and it had shown only to be one of the many horrible things that Castiel had experienced on his four weeks living on the streets, on the streets of a state he had not been born into and didn’t know.

He had been spit at, had been cursed at, some rogue and defected Alphas had hit on him and he had been beaten more than once now…  
Castiel had become fearful, edgy and even more insecure.  
He was hiding, always and hunching down, he was lowering himself, trying to really become invisible.  
He had eaten from Trashcans and stolen from others.  
Castiel had fallen, he had fallen way down and it was showing on him.

The uncleaned beard was itchy and he had lost weight, even more than he had missed already after the Torture he had been through.  
His face was pale and his cheeks sunken in showing his sharp bones framing his normally gentle and smooth face. The Omegas moves were slow and instable as he was constantly tired and out of energy.  
They had not set him free, Castiel often thought, he was still sentenced to death, they had just given him the longer way to get there…

The nights were bad, the fear and restlessness, the hunger was bad and disturbing, and Castiel was still having some after Effects from his Hospitalization and the long time he had been comatose.

The blue eyed Omega had nothing left, he had been sent out in his plane shirt and pants he had worn at his Trial.  
It was to show to every one who, what he was and for everyone to not make the mistake of talking, or interacting with him.

His sentence had been very clear about it, in every Detail…

# ***

Charly was still captured in that cloud of shock, pain and anger running through all of the Betas Body.  
She wanted to slaughter this Bastard of a Lawyer, she wanted to shred the Judge to pieces and all those Witnesses who had booed and or clapped at the end decision.

She should have been relieved, she should have been out, on her way to take Castiel in.  
But it had become as impossible for her to do that, as it had for the Omega to survive.

Over and over the Beta could hear the words of the Trial, the way Castiel had been treated, had been Objectified to nothing more than a broking thing that needed to be thrown away in order to ‘protect’ Society.

The Judgment was nothing less lethal than this Result.  
Charly was still shivering in rage about the Way Crowley had watched the sentencing and how he had walked off arrogantly right after, not once looking at the Omega again he couldn’t care less about.  
It was a deep Pain to know that she would have to pay for that service never the less.  
Because in the end this Alpha, this bastard of a man had done exactly what he had been hired to do, he had gotten Castiel out of a definite Dead.

Charly had tears in her eyes as she finally got to work, stealing, collecting all the needed money from different Resources while the Screen was repeating the given Result again and again. 

Leaving the young Beta to weep all the way through, she knew the misery Castiel would have to face now.  
She knew that every minute was counting, knew what Exile meant, especially for an Omega in an unknown State.

The Beta looked at her second Computer running to all possible Camera systems. Even though she couldn’t leave this state, was limited in her movements, the digital world was unlimited and it was a world Charly did understand, but so far she hadn’t found anything at all.

The red haired sniffed and ‘collected’ the next Million for this Bastard of a Lawyer who had done only exactly what he was hired for.

# ***

The Alpha was nervous and a bit edgy, constantly turning to have an eye on the hall.

“…They have sentenced him to Exile.”  
The slightly skinny but sportive guy reported.

“What…does that mean?” The subdued Voice questioned through the high security door.

“…Well, the Omega is not allowed to be on the streets in public, he is not allowed to be seen, generally. He has to be ignored and turned away from. No Shop or anyone would serve him anything. …Well every thing Exile is including.”  
“They have released him into a different State to be sure that no one would help him out somehow.”  
The Alpha sounded neutral at the whole thing. For him it was nothing more than an interesting Story that was lifting his boredom for quite some time.

Once more he turned to look at the hall as he felt the Guards getting closer.  
“I need to go…” The Alpha stated and got up to leave.

\----------

Sam was leaning against the door, it was difficult to hear through the thick material.  
They had changed his Door after the last unexpected outburst.  
And now the tall Winchester was limited to his small room. 

He had not known exactly what had him explode like that and after the rush in his head had left he had been locked and chained down once again.

For a week he had tried to figure something out but couldn’t, all of the requests to his personal Supervisor have been declined. And after Sam had get bits and pieces of what had happened, he couldn’t blame this stupid woman.

The dark haired had worked so hard to get/earn the trust of the facilities Officials, he had lost it within a blink.  
But it was more surprising to see that the moment Sam had thought he was on his own, some of the other Alphas had showed up, sending in treads and hidden messages, asking if he was ok? Asking if he needed something?  
It was more than unexpected but a great opportunity.

This way Sam had figured out what had been going on, what it was they had seen on TV that night?  
And with widened eyes, and in horror Sam had slowly got a picture of everything that had happened out their. He actually had gotten more information this way than all of the time he had worked his way around their Keeper.

The Alphas in this Facility, who had been in here for years had a very well working Network going on and Sam was confused and a bit angry on himself, that this could have escaped him.

Over weeks he had learned what had happened to the Omega that was all over the News lately.  
He had learned that the poor guy had not get out of it easily, or not at all.  
And Sam had learned that Omegas were not seen so Precious and Special anymore the moment they didn’t fit in that twisted ideal of this society anymore, no matter what had happened to them. Image, the given Ideal, it was all that counted obviously and Sam had grimaced in discussed to listen to all the Details.

Castiel had been badly injured at this Accident that had the Alpha in hospital as well.  
In deep pain Sam listened to the information that his Omega had been brought to Interrogation.  
Something he had only heard rumors about.  
Now he knew for sure that the Place Castiel had been brought to, had for real been nothing else than a Torture Centre.

He was still growling every time it got back in his mind. Sam felt horrible, guilty and frustrated but at least he was able to control the boiling anger that was calling for his inner Alpha to burst out again.

The other Alphas had informed him about the Trial, that Castiel was named traitor, perverted, ill and much much worse for the thing Dean had done to him.  
Sam could physically feel the pain and sadness waiting in on himself.

And it was like a rock sitting on his shoulders and neck since he had understood the Trial’s result.  
He had lived on the streets all of his life, he knew what it meant to be out there on his own even though he had at least his Brother by his side.  
But Sam deeply doubted that this beautiful Omega would make it like this.  
It had taken Years to accomplish a life out of society and still staying alive, not many other Alphas have.  
But it was something else to be thrown out with nothing and on his own, without someone to turn to or even knowing the rules of the wild…

Sam was slightly scratching at the security door that was blocking him from the outside. 

He was constantly asking, constantly blaming himself for what they had done, for the Life they had destroyed… The Life of an innocent…

# ***

Dean slummed on his mattress the moment he was brought back this time.  
It had been a tough fight and he had taken some good hits.

Benny leaned at the Window wall the moment the guards had disappeared.  
“He chief… you good?” He questioned since the scent was blocked to give away the other Alphas condition.  
The tall southern had learned by now that if Dean was injured to a more serious degree he was hiding to keep it to himself, to avoid any attention or show weakness.  
Benny knew that behavior very well, it was part of his life too and he had witnessed it in war all the time among them.

Dean didn’t reacted right away, it took a moment for the dark blond to move far enough to lift his hand and to wave it off, what ever Benny was asking for.  
The Ash blond looked around to the other boxes/cages, but most of their Alpha ‘Buddies’ seemed already getting back to sleep after the short distraction the guards had caused bringing Dean back to his cell.

“Get up!” The Ash blond ordered to the younger Alpha, who had slightly limbed on his way in. And even though it had mostly been ignore by the guards, Benny knew that Dean had something left from the fight, and probably both of the Alphas knew that it would need treatment even though Dean was laying down due to his current and understandable exhaustion.  
“GET UP!” Benny called again and finally, grunting grumpily, Deans body turned slowly on the bedding. 

Although he was still not getting up, it was a start.  
“Was a rough one hm?” Benny asked to get the dark blond talking, to keep him awake until he would have patched himself up, or at least allowed someone to have a look at it.

Dean only grumbled deep in his throat in response.  
“Got you good this time?!” Benny poked on to get the other one moving again.  
“Shut up..!” Dean grunted, definitely in pain.

\----------

Dean was still hiding as he got rid of his close in slow motion, not to show of, but because he couldn’t do it any faster due to his sore muscles and the pain.  
He growled audible at the view and Benny tried to get to see something but couldn’t.

Dean hissed at the burn as he freed his left leg. He had hoped till now that it was just a bruise, some big blue sign on his thigh. Sadly though and much to the Winchesters distress, it was not.  
Instead there was a deep Cut, blood stanching his Cloth already and darkening the fabric even more by the minute.

“What’s it chief?” Benny asked from his given position, also carefully watching the other cells and the walk between.  
Dean only grunted again, trying to get an overlook in this dark dimmed light of his Place.  
He needed to trace along the Cut to see how deep it had become and if anything more was damaged…  
The open wound run around the Alphas leg and Dean wasn’t quite sure how this had happened.

“Come over here!” The other Alpha ordered for the younger one ranking equally high if not more in this Surrounding. But the Ash blond didn’t care.  
Wounds needed to be taken care of, otherwise they could become a big problem and Dean’s constant suspicion about every one and every thing would prevent him from telling that he was in need of help.  
Benny couldn’t blame the other man for that but he had learned already that the consequences of Tetanus/Lockjaw could be way worse.

“Let me have a look, and get your ass into the light.” Benny was commanding but he kept it in a more casual tone to avoid any offence and trigger an Alpha rejection from the younger one who needed help.

It took a moment and Benny almost thought Dean was stubbornly staying on his hiding spot as the dark blond finally seemed to move.  
He slowly got up and limbed over in his more or less naked state.  
Benny frowned at the blood that had run down the left leg but was already drying.  
“Turn!” This time the Ash blond did command in his worry and Dean growled back but did never the less.

“Shit…!” The older Alpha let out as he eyed the deep, ragged gab.  
But at least it seemed that nothing live threatening had been injured and the wound was already drying up.  
“You need to get that cleaned.” The Alpha stated but Dean disagreed clearly, growling back at the idea.

“Is it closing?” He asked instead and Benny nodded, still staring at the injury.  
He was wondering how the younger one had managed to hide it although it didn’t seemed unusual since the green eyed had made himself a name in the rings all around, he wasn’t overlooked that carefully afterwards any more. By now Dean was simply expected to win…  
And the young Alpha was good in keeping things to himself, Benny had figured.

Dean was still turning and bending, trying to get a better look at his injury while the older Alpha used the opportunity to have closer look at the more interesting scar the young Alpha was wearing.

It wasn’t the first time Benny saw the pale sign on the dark blond’s thigh but he had never seen it that clearly.  
It always had looked like a scar, which indeed it was, and so much more…  
Benny could see the fine lines of teeth’s, Alpha teeth’s actually, and he was wondering.  
“What’s that?”  
He questioned, really curious.

Dean flinched and turned away immediately, moving back to his mattress, his hiding spot and away from the light, no matter how dimmed.  
“Nothing…” He stated, a warning undertone vibrating in his voice.

The Ash Blond Alpha didn’t intend to judge, he had seen other Alphas turning at each other in times of need and comfort.  
He had even seen some inseparable ones that had changed marks and mating bites, Dean just didn’t seem to be that kind of Alpha…

But it was the only thing that had the experienced Warrior irritated.  
He had seen Alphas being ripped apart from their mates and they never handled it very well.  
They had not hold it together, not like the dark blond in the next Cell…

# ***

Castiel felt the change in his Body before it really happened. He had blurry memories of that feeling from his time under ‘Interrogation’.  
And as horrible as it had been there, now the blue eyed Omega was wishing that he could be there. His current Situation was frightening him badly enough but after he had realize what was happening again he was terrified to the core.  
Castiel had barely managed to stay out of sight with his Omega scent drifting around him at any time.  
He had not managed to get his hands on any Heat Blocker.  
And he had tried.  
He had begged, he had asked, he had tried to trade, negotiate and prayed.  
No one had listened, he had been kicked out of businesses, had been cursed at and punched just for showing up or lingering around close to some stores.

Castiel was holding his stomach, he could feel it curl within, burning him up and it hurt.  
It wasn’t supposed to happen again he knew the rules, had learned them in his youth at school.  
The Omega was confused, he was shacking and on the edge.  
Castiel was turning every few minutes.  
He had learned already that there were a lot Alphas still out here and every one was capable of do a lot of harm.  
Alastair had been very clear about the changing scent, had enjoyed every nervous tremor running down Castiels back as he had explained every Detail of what could happen to an unprotected Omega in heat. What Alphas these days would do to him and Alastair had enjoyed giving Castiel some Examples…

Cass had covered himself with a dirty blanket, it was reeking horrible but he hoped it would help to hide his scent as best as possible.  
Since a few hours he had the feeling of being followed, something that had become and immanent impression in his current state.

Another wave of pain run trough the dark haired’s body, leaving him hunching over and stopping right away.  
It was shadowy at this alley and empty, Castiel figured it would be safe and he was feeling dizzy. The dark haired finally found a space he decided would do and he hide behind a huge dumpster, slumping down on the concrete ground, leaning against the wall and only seconds later he closed his eyes the last efforts of this last, month long odyssey, finally demanding it’s tribute…

\----------

The Alphas didn’t even try to be silent as they turned around the corner into the dark alley. It had gotten cold, like it always did at that time of the year when night falls.  
Castiel still hadn’t awaken from his exhaustion break down.  
Other wise he would have looked for a safer place to stay. A place he would be surrounded by walls, at best, where he would be able to hide, not only his person but also his constantly building scent that was calling for being mated.

One of the Alphas sniffed at the air, his eyes glowing already in the dark.  
It was impossible for them not to realize an Omega in Heat and even though not fertile anymore they would claim this one without protection.

The three men were already bickering at each other, salivating about who would have the right to mate first, who would be the one on top of the line, who would rank number one.  
They snapped for the others and growled in every variation while they got closer to the dirty pile next to the dumpster.

And even though the Scent was still thin and vague, it was still irresistible for those mindless Beasts roaming closer and finally pulling the Metal Dumpster out of the way in just one easy move.

“MINE…!” One of the Alphas, who obviously had been acknowledged as Number one, was deeply growling at the view.  
He easily ripped the blanket away, leaning down to scent the shivering, unconscious Omega.  
He was flaring his nose and showing his teeth, his eyes glowing in deep satisfaction. It didn’t seem to matter that the dark haired Omega was not reacting at all.

The Alpha grinned, licking his lips as he reached for one of the Omegas legs, pulling the lifeless body further into the middle of the alley to have away better access.  
He was drooling as he got down to his knees groping the Omegas body, touching and testing it all over.  
“Is he sick..?” One of the others questioned neutral at the still immovable form on the ground.  
“HE IS FINE!!” The Dominant growled back, he was angry to be disturbed in his current Actions.  
This was a whole, a good one, a warm one to fuck in, and the Alphas didn’t wanted to think about anything else right now…, once more showing his bad teeth and snapping for the lower Alpha next.  
None of them ever had an Omega this was a Chance, a chance worth any risk…, the Alphas nature and his booze flooded Brain had decided…

“MINE!!!” He stated once more as he was covering his meat/prey before he leaned down for the first taste…

___________________________________________________________________________


	32. - A bright morning… -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short one but i try...
> 
> No Beta no Native - as usual.  
> Still hope you can distract a bit over it...  
> ^^!

32 - A bright morning… - 

A deep Howl was all they got before the sudden, forceful impact throw them off their feet’s.  
They didn’t even saw it coming before it all went dark…

# ***

Benny watched worriedly at the younger Alpha turning on his sleeping berth.  
Dean was grunting and Benny could scent cold sweat.  
He wasn’t sure if the Injury could have such an immediate effect, but he wasn’t sure how long Dean had hide it.

# ***

Sam was restless he was literally climbing the walls of his newly restricted Place to be.  
Not even this lady, his naively optimistic supervisor or caregiver or what ever, was coming to visit anymore.  
The tall Alpha was restricted to none contact, locked in his maybe 32 square feet room and without anything for his distraction.  
And still, Sam was locked with something worse than nothing, he was locked with his own thoughts that had the tendency to work against him at some point and move into a downward spiral of some kind.  
And to keep himself busy, and to not get trapped in self destructive thinking, Sam was climbing those said walls and ignoring a constantly building Headache that was affecting him for some time now.

# ***

_The Touch was unwellcomed the closeness of this Alpha was threatening and Castiel tried to run but couldn’t move. His feet, his body weren’t listening to him, not the slightest bit._  
_The blue eyed Omega tried to protect himself from the Attack, he tried to turn away from the green eyes, he tried to cover his face and neck but the stinging pain of the Alpha teeth, he couldn’t avoid, hit him forcefully and unprepared never the less._  
_Castiel screamed silently, he kicked and punched at the Weight that was holding him down but all he could see was that glowing green he was drowning in as the Alpha snarled at him, wordlessly commanding him to stay still._

_Castiel tried to get Dean off, he tried to push the hands reaching for him, away. He snarled subdued but as best as he could, imitating the Alpha and hoping that Dean would finally get the message._  
_But he was still held down and in his distress, in his fear and pain, Castiel bit into the only hand he could reach before he screamed in panic…_

…waking up and fighting the hands still holding him down.

“NOooo…NO!”  
“…plea..se…” Castiel begged again kicking and not giving in at all.

Only the deep warning Alpha growl finally stopped him, leaving the frightened Omega paralyzed and even more afraid of what was about to happen.

“Easy…” The deep Alpha voice said but the rough big hands did not move at all, still holding the Omega down, pushing him into something soft.

“Easy…” The man repeated in attempt to calm the frightened thing he had found.

\----------

Castiel felt cold but was sweating at the same time. He was shivering and his head was buzzing and swirling and all of his body felt heavy and was in pain.

The Alpha had given him a blanket and a plastic bottle filled with water he was told to hold to his turning/hurting stomach.  
Although the old Alpha had not made any move yet, Castiel was suspiciously watching him and flicking away whenever the older man got to close for the Omegas liking, which, after so many things that had happened, was actually any time the Alpha made a step that would get him into the Omegas direction, no matter if he was intending to get there at all.

Castiel had woken in panic and pain, he had been disoriented, actually still was, and confused.  
His mouth had been dry and his lips chopped. He had been to exhausted to move and after some time accepted, or given in to the inevitable hands holding him down.  
The blue eyed Omega had laid back on the soft thing which appeared to be a worn out couch.

The Alpha had smiled softly and it had wrinkled the grumpy looking face, just slightly softening it up.  
He had held down Castiel for a bit longer, locking their eyes and asking wordlessly if he would behave.  
Castiel had been terrified but nodded in the end to get free.

The Omega was still feeling dizzy and weak but at least he had figured he wasn’t on the outside anymore, although this place could barely be called inside as well.

The place was a run down flat in an obviously unused Apartment-Building.  
Most of the things around were built out of waste, things Castiel would have thrown away in his former life.  
Now there were benches out of old pallets, a table made out of bottles as far as Castiel could tell, and bookshelves, packed with strange things, especially with books and writings which letters the Omega had never ever seen before.

The tall Alpha was in the next room and he was obviously cooking something although it reeked horrible and made Castiels stomach turn even more.  
He eyed the bucket next to the couch which obviously had been placed there for good reason, a reason the blue eyed Omega was to embarrassed to use it for yet but the cooking might do the work…

Castiel was looking around again, rearranging the heated plastic bottle which actually did help in his current state.  
And although he was horribly in pain and although it all was so overwhelming and exhausting Castiel could not allow himself to rest even though he wanted to so desperately.  
He had been out there for what seemed forever and having a place, a roof at least something that was giving him cover was a luxury Castiel had never though he would have to be thankful for no matter how worn out or wrecked.  
The Omega had learned a lot about himself and life and this world in general, and most of it had not been pleasant.

“You look a bit better.”  
The old Alpha suddenly was right in front of Castiel who jumped back and hissed as a defending reflex and only to apologize right away for this rude behavior.  
The Alpha, a grey haired, bearded but kind of groomed man looked at the younger One on his Couch.  
“Kid, I ain’t any harm to you.” The deep, grouchy voice stated and Castiel actually wanted to believe it but his last Experience, the whole last Year, had been a living nightmare and a trip to Hell. The Omega couldn’t give up on that no matter how desperate he wished he could forget.  
But Castiel did nod slightly and the Alpha repeated it.

“So, following the courtesy rules, who is the Omega I found on my doorsteps?” The Alpha tried to joke but Castiels frightened face helped to break it down immediately and to make the first offer.  
The Alpha reached out his free hand while the other was holding an old pot that he had cooked in before and which was stinking all over.  
“I am Robert Singer. Friends can call me Bobby.” “Are you a friend?” The old Alpha questioned with a wink and a disarming smile that had Castiel even more suspicious but he did take the offered hand and hesitantly accepted the greeting not telling his name though.  
The Alpha, Bobby, accepted it without asking further, instead he took one of the pallet chairs closer and sat down holding the pot in front and ready to say something about it.

\----------

Castiel jerked away every time the Alpha tried to apply the disgustingly smelling stock onto the Omegas painfully cramping stomach.  
It left the older man rumbling slightly which only added to the blue eyed Omegas insecurity and fear.  
But Bobby was just frustrated that the guy who still had not given his name, was making this unnecessarily complicated. Although it was obvious he had been to a lot.  
Castiel felt horrible and not only because of the pain his Body was shaken by.  
He constantly apologized when he had moved once again in order to get away from the Alphas touch.  
And he was very much appreciating that this Bobby had not used his Alpha voice ones again.

Since it didn’t seemed as if this would get them anywhere the grey haired, bearded Alpha tried a different direction.  
Bobby sighed and smiled again, as he relaxed a bit and looked in another direction.

“…It’s been a long time since I had to do that for an Omega.” He told, gently and somehow lost in memories before he turned back at the young Dark haired in his current care.  
“My wife…” He started.  
“…had hated the Heat. She had always been in great pain.” Bobby explained in a soft tone.  
“…and since she couldn’t do much at that time, she had taught me to ‘cook’ that potion. I know it stinks horrible, but it will help with the cramps.”

Castiel stared with wide eyes. He had never heard of an Alpha having an Omega wife, well an Omega as Partner in general.  
It was forbidden, impossible and pretty much unbelievable, a lie Castiel would not buy.

“There has never been a marriage between Omega and Alpha.” Castiel snapped back, surprised about his own anger and short lifted bravery.  
He shrugged away the moment the older guy focused on him, intensely watching the younger Ones face with those blue glowing eyes.

Bobby nodded to himself.  
“You are pretty young kid.” The Alpha mentioned.  
“Your Generation may have forgotten it, but there was a time before the Great wars, before the Poison gas and the sterilization. A time before my kind had become a rare commodity…”  
The old guy stopped as his view got a bit darker, it only took a second but Castiel was sure of it.

“Here kid, I think you can do that on your own as well. Just wash your hands afterwards and do not touch your eyes this stuff is very potent and will get hot after some time.”  
With that the Alpha got up, putting the pot on the pallets chair he had just sat on, along with a small green cloth before he smiled once more and left back to the part that was the kitchen.  
The blue Omega eyes followed him…

# ***

Charlie read the information over and over again. The small, not even an article, just a small text, the red haired Beta had found in some dubious online magazine on her research, was talking about a deadly accident in the early morning a few months back.

Some Car, an unknown driver had hit a young guy on his way back home after a double shift at the St.Marikus Hospital at the City Centre.  
The blond guy who was pictured with a small photo was no one else than the little Omega Charlie had met at the intensive care unit. The little blond guy that had been of such great help that day he had agreed on meeting with the Beta after his shift.

It was hard to believe that this would only be a strange coincidence after all that had happened.

For over a year now the Beta was trying to connect some found loose ends, was looking for any maybe left track of those who had murdered all members of the Bureau, who had completely wiped out the whole Resistance in that unnoticed and covered raid around the time Castiel had been captured as well.  
The Red haired Girl sighed and opened another Program that was running on one of the multiple Screens.

After the Trial Charlie had completely lost sight of the Omega she once had called a dear friend.  
Exile was a horrible fate, one that not many survived, at least no Omegas on the streets.  
As the Bureau had still existed they had taken in and cared for some of those poor lost things.  
Some had been thrown out of society for being not breedable for costing more than being worth, not a few had been attacked and afterwards considered despised, corrupted and impure.  
In nowadays Law the, oh so holly, Omegas had no real rights at all. It all looked convincing on the paper but Charlie knew, had seen the horrible way Omega were treated the moment they fall off of that fake pedestal they were put on by Society and current Government in order to facade the actual ongoing Problems and the Crisis they all were in, while happily heading for just another Disaster.

Charlie sighed again and put the last memory disk to all the others piled up in a plastic box.

A lot of them were holding Data about the missing Castiel. The Beta Girl had tried everything she could imagine. Charlie had tried to figure out the Car plate of that Van Castiel had been transported in, she had tried to figure out the accents of the guards to maybe place it to one of the other states and she had run each and every Program, even written some of her own to detect the faces of the People that had been around during the Trials.  
Still, the dark haired Omegas had been untraceable till today and although the Beta Girl wasn’t giving up just yet, over the last Year she had started to get used to the thought that her Friend might already be death.

\----------

The red haired got ripped out of her dark mood as one of the computers informed her about a coded, incoming message 

The Signature was subtle but Charlie recalled it immediately as she copied the few lines and integrated it into another of her own created Programs to decode it.

It had been a while since Balthazar had contacted…  
The Process was slow and the Beta frowned at the changing script. It didn’t looked decoded the slightest bit after the Program had done it’s work.  
A second and third one also failed to offer a readable message and Charlie got slightly nervous. 

Only after four Hours, some strange ideas and a lot of Improvisations later, finally the offline Screen showed one single word and it left the Beta gasping in shock and surprise as she read the name Balthazar had sent her.

-Gabriel-

___________________________________________________________________________


	33. – New Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making only few and very slow progress in all of my ongoing stories at the moment… ^^!  
> I am really sorry about that but since I can’t do much about it right now we all will have to bare with it till it gets better.  
> And as you see I will still write even though it is only one sentence a day.
> 
> So here you go again.  
> And as usual no Beta and no Native here…  
> Still hope you find it distracting and maybe even enjoyable to read.  
> *wave*

33 – New Horizons 

Castiel felt horrible, he was in pain almost all of the time, he couldn’t get up without slick running down his legs and it was disgusting and ugly all at once.  
By now the Omega hated his designation, he hated his Body, hated each and every thing about it. That he was so weak, that he had no control over anything right now and that he seemingly always had been nothing more than an Object tossed around.

Castiel was angry with the whole world right now and for now specific reasons at all.  
He had given offensive answers when ever his Caretaker had tried to help in his unbelievable patience.  
Castiel had tried to sleep as much as possible but even that didn’t seem to be in the cards right now.  
He was so overtired and it was just adding to his annoying pain and running mind.  
As Bobby got back to the Couch, holding another of this stinking, not working, fluid for the Omega to use it Castiel had actually snapped at the Alpha, only to be terrified by his own action, crouching himself into the farthest corner and making himself as small as possible expecting to be beaten up or worse, even though the old Alpha had shown no aggression whatsoever up till now.

And he wasn’t showing any sign this time either.  
Bobby only stood in front of the poor Creature he obviously was to care for at the moment. His face was without emotions as he was scanning the dark haired Omega. In his head though he was talking with his long gone wife, a passive calming method Bobby was using when ever feeling like it or needing some known company.

He put down the used pot he had chosen this time, on the small pallet table he had carried next to the Omegas resting place, before he turned at one of the packed Bookshelves obviously looking for something specific.

As he got back Bobby had a really worn out dark leathered and slightly water destructed book in his big hands and he started telling a story of the past.  
A story about a big war, not unlike the one he had been in some time ago.

Bobby was telling about Pyramids and Desserts, Gold and other Luxury, about Royal Families and God’s that seemed to be the same at that time.  
And he talked of a Leader, a young one who had become the King at the young age of just 16.  


\----------

His name was Arakiel. He was one of the greatest Leader in ancient history.  
He had led armies, commanded garrisons, won extreme Battles and he had built one of the first solid and thriving Societies.

Castiel had listened the whole times, he had carefully watched every move of the grey Alpha and only slowly gotten out of his self inflicted stiffening.

“He….must have been a Great Alpha leader.” Castiel finally mentioned to confirm that he had listened and to avoid anything that perhaps would still get the Alpha angry.  
But Bobby didn’t mind, he just smiled gently which left Castiel to tilt his head in confusion.  
“Yes kid, he was a great Leader… But Arakiel was an Omega.”  
The older Alpha stated and handed over the old, worn down Book to his current guest.  
“You might like to read it.”  
Bobby offered and hoped that it would help to distract this Omega from his constant pain.

# ***

“Dean…! Deeaaan!” Benny tried to wake up the other Alpha who was painfully grunting in his restless sleep.  
A few days ago the dark blond Prison mate had again started to scent out this threatening warning that was affecting all of the Alphas around.  
Although it was weaker than the last time, it still had that immediate effect.  
The other Alphas on the ward were backing off the moment Dean was brought out to another fight or to the daily milking sessions he barely fought against anymore.  
But Benny could tell that the younger guy was struggling, that he was missing some of his spunk and strength.  
There was no doubt, at least not for the older Alpha, that his Prison Brother was in bad shape.

But till now, the stubbornness of his buddy weighted more and Benny helped Dean to keep his current state as best as possible.  
He was beginning to regret that. And seeing Dean now rolling around throwing himself from side to side while growling towards nothing except his own pain, it wasn’t a good sign.

Alphas didn’t sleep restless, their nature had given it to them. They were supposed to keep a Pack safe and not to give them away by any sounds or moves.  
It was something Benny had experienced for the first time in war. As they had sat and laid cramped all together in those god damn foxholes while waiting for the Gas to fade away and he bombing to stop before they would start their own.

Within the first Years, those moments had been completely silent. Each of them had calmed his heart beating, had seduced the breathing and their Senses had been widened to focus on the surrounding.  
It had been a one of the reason so many of them had never made it back.  
As the time has passed those moments locked in their hiding had become a horrible test, a nightmare, listening to the already insane ones whom had cried out out of nowhere, whom had screamed and even attacked without a warning.  
Being cramped together in a locked, to small position with the Threat although not the Enemy, right next while listening to the sound of war, the pain, the crying, the screaming and scenting the fear, the cold sweat the death and dirt and blood all around…had been a torture and only one of so many at that time.

Benny needed to breath in deeply, needed to focus back on his current whereabout as the wave of Fear hit him setting his whole body into an Alarm state right away.  
The Alpha hated those moments that could come out of nowhere and get worse enough to completely daze or paralyze him.  
He had been lucky though, because he was not tested insane like so many others even though he thought his state was bad enough.

“…Dean!” Benny tried again to distract himself and to wake the other Alpha before he would do the same with any other Alpha around.  
“DEAN!..”

Once again the called Alpha turned, arching his back while grunting for someone.  
Benny frowned, he had heard that name very often within the last days and he feared he wouldn’t be the only one if Dean would continue to moan for this Sam.  
A weak Leading Alpha that the dark blond definitely had become, would be an easy Prey and not only a few around here were waiting for that.

“Dean!... ALPHA!”  
Benny finally announced a bit louder to wake the restless Guy on his Ground Mattress.  
“ALPHA WAKE!”  
And finally the younger Ones grunting changed as Dean slowly and weakly opened his now glowing green eyes.

He was half unconscious and barely clear in mind and Benny couldn’t tell if it was due to the younger Alpha current state or because of his restless sleep he was suddenly ripped out of.

The moment Dean could more or less identify his whereabout he growled, deeply, vibrating to warn the surrounding that he was there.  
It was something he had started the same time he had fallen back into that odd aggressively behavior once again.  
Benny had no doubt anymore, that this was some strange reaction to an unknown threat of some kind, he had seen Soldiers doing similar things in the later days of War as the stress had build and fear had risen to an unbearable level.  
It was just not obvious to what Dean was reacting to and Benny was more than slightly worried that insanity was knocking on the younger Alphas door.

“WHAT!” Dean rumbled deeply but less energetic than usual, angry about the disturbance.  
“Man you’ve been restless, rolling around like a clueless pub screaming for your Mommy. If this is someone called Sammy…”  
Benny watched carefully the moment Dean stiffened at the mentioned name.  
“Someone special to you?” The ash blond Alpha tried, knowing already that he wouldn’t get an answer.

And just as expected, Dean only frowned and growled, not saying anything as he slowly tried to sit up from his vulnerable lying position.

He needed two tries to actually make it happen.  
It was just another sign that the Alpha wasn’t ok even though he was constantly saying so.

Benny had also realized that Dean had stopped his fighting against the ‘milking’ procedure, he wasn’t even complaining anymore when they dragged him along the floor into that medical room. And even though he clearly could see that the younger one was dismantling he was wondering why it obviously wasn’t showing in his Results because he was still brought out to that Examination.

“Chief, you ain’t well.” Benny stated subdued for no one else to hear.  
“This wound is killing you.” He added urgent.  
But Dean snarled back, once again complaining that he was fine and that Benny should shut up and keep his thoughts to himself.  
It left the ash blond frowning and nervously biting his cheeks while slightly flaring his nostrils in anger.

He didn’t wanted to be the one selling the younger Alpha to the Guards but after Dean didn’t show any intention on doing it himself and as if he would be stubborn enough to rather die than giving a single sign of weakness of what ever kind...  
Benny started strolling his Cell while he watched as Dean sat back down again, already to exhausted to stay up any longer.  
He needed medical attention and he needed it immediately but whenever someone showed up Dean started acting like expected.  
The Alpha started snarling, posing and even doing false attacks and Benny could not understand how this was still working while the dark blond couldn’t even get up properly otherwise.  
With things this way Dean could be death due to his wound that definitely had become infectious.

“Man you will not make it this way!” Benny tried to convince Dean once more.  
“You will not get out of here, never see that Sam again!” He offered but realized his mistake the moment Dean did get up and forcefully slammed his whole body at the glass wall of the connected cells. His eyes were glowing his teeth showing and his nose flaring as he snapped and drooled against the window, daring the other Alpha to say another word and ever use this name again….

It was the moment Benny made a decision, one he didn't liked.

# ***

Sam followed more or less willingly.  
Although, the tall Alphas choices were limited due to the newly set Shock Collar and the heavily armed Guards joining his Sides and Back on the way to the second milking session that day.  
At least he had been freed from the ankle- and Hand chains, but Sam knew it was just temporary, a test maybe or just some more self confident Guards, it would change again with the next shift.  
But for now it was a welcomed change having that burden lifted even though only for some time.

Although it was welcomed, it did make Sam nervous. About one or two weeks ago his mysterious Headache had returned, the one that Sam had experienced just before his sudden Breakdown and the aggressive Outburst.  
It wasn’t the only sign the tall Alpha had realized that were telling him that something was going on.  
Although no longer involved in the System and there fore unable to check any data for himself, Sam had listened and watched and overheard another discussion about his Breeding rate and that it was again overly high and out of norm.  
It wasn’t that complicated to add one and one together and even though it was just a thought, an unproved idea, Sam was considering that his Headache had something to do with his changing biochemical Results.  
It has to be some kind of connection in that he had decided.  
It could be some strange coincidence but the young Winchester doubted it. He had felt himself getting more edge once again, becoming easily distracted by noises and movements. He seemed on alarm at any time and he was trying to ignore his constant arousal, and not only because he had realized the monitoring in his Room.  
With nothing much to do Sam was left to only watch and listen and analyze from his perspective and second hand reports that some of the less afraid Inmates were still or once again sharing with him.

Some had started feeding the young Alpha, smuggling their food or leftovers to the still sealed room. Sam did not know why and what for the others were doing that but he wasn’t complaining either. With his limited portion and the less efficient diet the Faculty Head medic had ordered, Sam was thankful for any addition he could get his hands on.  
The Winchester knew that this changed treatment was still the aftermath of his unusual behavior and that it was meant to weaken him in order to be of easier handling.  
Sam had never seen himself as the Trouble maker and he couldn’t avoid to be slightly amused about it.

“MR. Winchester.”  
The Doctor chimed in excitement as Sam entered the Milking room with his entourage of armed Guards.  
The Medic seemed new and Sam wasn’t sure what to think about that as the Beta offered him a hand as a greeting…

# ***

“Is this a secure line?”  
“Of course it is! Checked it double.” Charlie answered a bit offended at the doubts about here abilities although knowing that it wasn’t meant personal and that they lived in dangerous times.

“I thought they got you! I tried to reach you, man I was terrified where were you?!”  
Charlie started bubbling out all of the stress that had build up within over all this time on her own. Over all this time seeing friends disappearing, dying in a war they had not started nor intended on having at all.

After over a year and a half, feeling like hundred, it was the first time the red haired Beta was actually seeing, meeting some of her ‘friends’ in person again.  
They had to hide, keeping it all secret since the Government Gears beneath the surface were still running but for the first time in what feels like a lifespan, Charlie slumped into the arms of a real Person, a living one she could trust.  
And even though Balthazar was a special kind the Beta Woman didn’t cared as she closed her arms around the slender figure holding him as tight as possible as she cried it out. All the useless deaths, all the pain and fear, all the loneliness, the loss and the hopelessness of that past Year, all the things they’ve been through and had survived of only so few.  
And Balthazar, he actually patted her back.

\----------

The blond Beta had always been to the frontline, had been since the War that he wasn’t talking about that much about and that since his appearance wasn’t showing his age either no one wasn’t asking anyway.  
But Balthazar had done his own Research and apparently he had been a bit more successful in some departments.  
He could not give the younger Woman the reassurance Charlie had wished for.  
Balthazar told her straight forward that most of the Bureau indeed had been destroyed and thoroughly extinguished…  
That none of those whom had been brought to the Prosecution Center had made it out, at least not alive.  
Charlie had cried a bit more at that devastating revelation.

But, Balthazar had added, they had not get all of them and that he had found some more survivors on the way.  
And that was the reason he had set up this meeting. To careful to use the normal communication over any nowadays device, Balthazar had every thing he needed to talk about saved in his head.  
Everything he was now making notes about for Charlie to read but not talk about.  
It was easier to be overheard than to record the Details laid out between them, just in case.  
The Blond Beta had become even more suspicious and edgy, more careful and alarmed.

What he had to discuss with Charlie today was almost as bad as treason but Catastrophes changes the Rules, Balthazar was saying often and even though the red haired Woman was not always on the same side with this man, she couldn’t deny any of what he was about to tell. And in the end Charlie accepted and joined forces with a mercenary Spy…

___________________________________________________________________________


	34. – Shadows…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry first and foremost. I actually had lost sight of this story for some time now.  
> Oo  
> I apologize for that, especially to the story itself.  
> It is a fact that I do have to many ongoing stories going on… ^^!  
> This will not stop me from starting more but I do have it in mind…
> 
> Since it was a while ago that I have written the last Chapter, I have decided to give a bit more inside about this world and the existing Social structure that actually is the bottom of their struggle and decay…
> 
> It is a bit of a - ‘the road so far’ - recaps, and a - ‘next time on’ - sneak a peak into the situation.
> 
> And as usual, no Beta and still no native, but I still hope you have fun.  
> ^^)

34 – Shadows…

Castiels condition started to deteriorate over the next few days.  
And it was embarrassing, humiliating even more than it had been before, as this burning need, suddenly set in.

The Omega tried to bury it down, to keep it at bay but ever time he tried, it got worse and more intense later.  
Castiels stress level was over the top already with this animalistic behavior he had started to show now it was barely bearable.

Once again the tall dark haired whined in a pitched tone that had him cry in embarrassment while he was grinding his crotch towards/against every possible friction.  
The blue eyed was shaking full bodily, his hands grabbing into nothingness for a hold that wasn’t there.  
His whole body was betraying him in any possible way and the slick was soaking his borrowed pants.  
He whimpered, he presented, lifting his ass, mewling into the worn out couch pillows, calling for an Alpha that wasn’t around.  
In his uncontrollable desperation Castiel had offered himself, had presented himself to the older Caretaker. In horror he had realized himself sneaking closer keening for contact of any kind with no matter whom.  
It was so Humiliating and between his arousal calls the Omega cried, he cried in pain, he cried about his loss of control and the constant sexual harassment he was feeling guilty and dirty about at the same time.  
He wasn’t such a low life, he wasn’t someone to give in and parade like a whore for any one to use and still, right now he did…

Once more he choked down his sobs that where coming from his throat as he was dry humping the pillow he had somehow pushed beneath his body, just for the feeling of it.  
The multiple blankets were twisted with his limbs, his hands were fisting into the fabrics, clawing at it, fighting, struggling to get some friction but failing in getting enough.

Castiel was shaking, quivering with every helpless snap of his hips against the surrogate body of sheets and blankets.  
The huge blue eyes were blown from lust and desire, filled with absolute need.  
In his mind he was bowing down to the dark blond Alpha with these intense green eyes.  
In his mind he was held down by those rough hands and gently licked on that ugly scare between his shoulder and neck.  
Castiel drowned in that deep growl of his Alpha who was warning every potential Competitor or Enemy within hearing range while preparing to mount his Omega, his mate on display.

Castiel moaned desperately, commanding even, at the claws digging into his sides.

But dream and reality were taking turns and the big, dark eyes stared in panic and shock as his current whereabout came back to mind.  
The Omega was gushing out slick, dripping precum and drooling although dry mouthed.  
It was disgusting and Castiel wanted to run, to die, to burry himself alive…

He felt so alone in his need, terrified that his ‘mate’, someone he didn’t know, who had forced himself on him wasn’t here to help him, to do what he was meant to…  
The Omegas knees finally gave out and he slumped down, once again grinding into the pillow beneath after his calling hadn’t been heard.

Castiel was drifting, between nightmares and illusions.  
He was seeing Alastair touching him, praising a behavior the Omega couldn’t control at all.  
Castiel could scent his Alpha close by his side, hurting him in his clumsy actions.  
On other times the Omega was caught between those tall bodies, he was whispered too, gently caressed and praised, only to be left alone the next moment as the two Alphas left him to join each other…  
Castiel was confused and overwhelmed by this second heat in his life.  
His Omega body although naturally created for it couldn’t handle the complete and drastic changes all at once after Castiel had been in chemical protection for so long and after it had happened all to fast, all at once.

He was exhausted physically and mentally but his body didn’t stop.  
The tall blue eyed couldn’t coordinate anymore.  
He felt that he was moved but only gave out little moans of want and want and want…

\----------

Bobby was worried.  
The boy in his care seemed to have a real bad time, something even this experienced Alpha hadn’t seen before, not in such intensity.

The Omega was rather in pain or hyper sexual behavior if not struck by just another seizure.  
Bobby had red about Omegas falling apart, had heard rumors of Omega insanity but never believed it till now.  
The fever was still growing and the Boy was begging to be helped but there was nothing the grey haired Alpha could do.

He had seen the shape of a roughly done mating bite, knew that this Omega belonged at least to someone. The bite, although seemingly set in some hurry or unexpected setting was positioned perfectly. The Color was telling that it had been deep and still hit the nerve that was to be punctured to enable, create the needed biochemical reaction to form a mating bond.

Bobby had also seen the scars this poor fella was carrying all over his back, his chest and thighs, he must have been to worse than rough mating and an empty Heat.  
And an empty heat it was…

The grey haired once again changed the cold cloth he was trying to help the Omega with.  
He was ignoring the aggressive way this man was trying to convince him on doing what his Alpha nature would want.  
But Booby knew better than this.

The Omega was broken already, he was marked but somehow obviously not claimed, he seemed completely unbalanced in his System and without an anchor or any direction it would stay like this.  
Torturing this Castiel to his maximum/limits.  
All he, they could hope for right now, was for the Heat to be over as soon as possible, for the Hormones to slow down at least a bit.  
Otherwise, and it was something Bobby was worrying, this Omega wouldn’t make it for long.

“Shhh kid….it’s okay…” He tried to coo the desperate Boy, intentionally using his Alpha voice…

# ***

Sam screamed as the second puncturing needle penetrated his stomach, his hands clenched around the metal frame he was bound to right now.  
The Alpha had stayed calm at the first one they had used on him, he had stayed calm at the metal catheter they were using on his naked body to drew out examples this time, but this one, thick as a finger, drilling into his lower abdomen, it was painful, to much to stay still without the straps on his chest, neck, arms, wrist and legs…  
This one was too much to bear…

And even though in tremendous pain, Sam saw, through a sidelong glance that this strange Beta was smiling, confident and…, enjoying himself, Sam thought as his muscles tightened to compensate for the pain and due to the electricity that was send through.

The slender Beta was reading through the given Reports, he wasn’t to hurt or harm this Alpha in any way, it had been a clear and warning order from his Superiors and over the last days the Beta had, reading all the information about his current Test Subject, started to understand.

This Alpha was a rare thing, he was important and very valuable.  
This ‘Sam’ Guy had managed something extraordinary due to the collected and saved Data of his Production.

The Beta looked through the glass walls licking his lips at the naked Alpha in pain.  
Apparently ‘Sam’ had not only the highest quality, sperm rate in this facility, his seed had been used to successfully impregnate four Omegas and even more unexpected and promising, one of those four Omegas had actually carried a pup, and almost to full term... 

To have such a high success rate this early in the process had become a so called ‘red light incident’ since it wasn’t only unusual, it had become a zero situation over the last years.  
And that wasn’t the only miracle that made this Alpha so incredible special…  
The grey, ash blond, strange Beta was looking through the Autopsy Report of the almost born pup.  
And much to his surprise, it had been a complete healthy one, no deformation, no visible disabilities had been found.

The Medics in this facility had already kind of made the connection between the Alphas aggressive periods and the more agile product they were milking out of him.  
But of course they had not understood it completely.  
There was a reason that all, statewide, Facility’s were overlooked, the Data collected and kept for Specialists to watch it.

For years, after the Wars they had overlooked a constantly deteriorating impregnation and birth rate.  
That had finally come to a complete and very carefully hidden, stop.

This Alpha, currently chained to the Testing Chair, was the first one in over a decade of failures, whose extracted seed had indeed successfully impregnated an Omega and as well created a healthy pup in the end.  
Although not successfully born, it had become close enough to draw immediate attention, enough though to bring the Governments Guard Dog down to here.

The Beta scrolled over the next pages of analyses towards the Alphas History and Profile.  
There wasn’t much known about this tall guy except that he was showing no signs of insanity, and that he somehow had been part in that forced Omega mating that had been on Trial a few months ago.

And, much to the Betas fascination, ‘Sam’ was an Alpha, who had been mated too…

# ***

“They are alive?” Charlie wondered a bit too loud and got an immediate correctional look from the blond Beta next.

 

Balthazar took the paper they were still using, he smiled as if they were having a very familiar, relaxing conversation as he wrote.

_*Laugh, just in case we are watched.*_

And the red haired Beta did, feeling stupid acting as if she just had heard the most perfect joke…, pointing at the paper as if Balthazar was drawing cartoons.

_*Some of them are still alive – been brought to the Correctional Centers – different states*_

Charlie hesitated, couldn’t hide the worry showing on her face.

Correctional Centers were bad news, almost as bad as the Alpha Facilities or the Omega Birth Houses both, Betas knew.

They had been created a short time after the War to help ‘integrate back into a comfortable society order for all’, as the Government had put it so balently meaningless.  
What it was in reality was nothing else than Institutes created to brainwash the first Upcomer’s and returnees of War until the working Propaganda System would have been installed enough for the mass manipulation to sell the Lie of the holy Omega’s they didn’t really care about at all.

In the first days of those Correctional Centers, as they had started to work, they had broken thousands of already traumatized Alpha’s, some of them might have been fertile still.  
But with this hurried try to change a long time created aggressional Behavior in their Alphas, which had been needed in order to get an upper hand in those constantly ongoing Competitions between the States, they had destroyed multiple left Chances to recreate a working, healthy society.

After the Government had realized their mistake some things had changed in the way they had worked on the Alphas, Betas and even Omegas so called ‘reintegration’, but the goal had stayed the exact same.  
It was to get People in line, into the currently fitting and wanted Behavior and Function.  
As the Alphas, whom did not got back insane from War already, or did not got broken in the Correctional Centers, started showing to be affected by the used Chemical Weapons in their fertility, the Correctional Center became known as ‘the Alpha traps’.  
Many Alphas got in but less and less got out, and after some time, no Alpha was released back into the society anymore. Each of them was transported to the Facility’s right away after they had been ‘stabilized’ enough to be handled a bit easier.  
Those who didn’t succumbed to the new rules could be kept for a very, very long time without anyone knowing where they had ended up.

These Centers were using a variety of disturbing measures to change a Person in any way they wanted. Aversion therapie was only on of the less invasive and it was already a horrible way to break someone, two mess up someone’s mind enough to have him drowning in self denial and self hatred. Hundreds of Betas, Alphas and Omegas had chosen a self inflicted death after such a so called ‘therapie’…  
It was known that the Correctional Center, even to these days, were using a series of already, theoretically forbidden medication to grant any possible success to keep people in line.  
As the Bureau had still existed, they had helped a handful of drugged down Alphas, unable to do anything anymore, damned to sit on the streets with those empty, dead eyes, a sign around their neck, begging for food, for a few pennies or anything at all.  
Most of them didn’t even know what was going on, didn’t remembered their names, their history or even preference.  
The Bureau had tried to clean the used Drugs out of their System, but it hadn’t worked once.  
The few they had managed to get out of the Towns, they had hidden in some Nursing Homes that had relied on constant support, just like the Alphas within.

Charlie had once seen such a place and till this day she did recall those empty shells, those Alphas with the smashed brains… She didn’t know what had become of any of them now.

Correctional Center were bad, anything could happen ending up in there.  
And the red haired knew that as well as Balthazar.

The blond Beta grinned, in a fake Amusement, patting the Girls hand to remind her on the act they were trying to sell, as he wrote again.

_*I’ve found someone else there...*_

Balthazar wrote almost at the end of their meeting, intensely looking at the young red haired.

_*He is alive as well…*_

Charlie did not understand at first and frowned, still holding to that fake smile she had plastered on her face now.

_*I’ve found Gabriel…!!!*_

Balthazar finally added and it left the Beta Girl/Woman with her eyes widened in Shock as her fake smile again vanished into nothingness.

# ***

Dean was slamming one of the Guards into the wall.  
They had touched him without permission, had entered his Territory where he was protecting his Mate.

The build Alpha was snarling and snapping after everything that was moving, after everything that was close enough to be grabbed.

He had not left his Cell easily.  
They had not only had to chain him down, they had used the metal rods with the electrical wire around his neck to keep the dark blond at bay and in a safer distance.  
It had not stopped the older Winchester from jumping them, attacking fiercely and always at the vital spots.

Benny was looking at the two guards laying in the younger Ones cell, bleeding, gurgling or already death.

As he had called them, informed them that the dark blond was in medical need they had not believed the ash blond Alpha and Dean had looked at him as if he would kill him the next moment he would have a chance.

Benny had not wavered thought, he had explained in more detail that Dean was injured, had been for some time now and that his condition had become life threatening. The older Alpha also had told the Guards to consider their punishment if the Facilities best Fighter would be found rotten on the floor one morning.

This argument had worked.  
And while Benny had no doubt that he would be killed by Dean the moment the younger one would get a chance he had tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing.

Although, he wasn’t so sure right now…

Dean yanked one of the metal rods out of the other guards hand, using it as his expanded arm as he slammed it into the Betas neck, pushing it through, right to the other side before he was slamming this man into the wall as well, having him slipping of the bloody metal.

The Alphas eyes were glowing brightly he seemed even taller and broader than before and he was making horrible sounds that weren’t anywhere near Human anymore.

He was clearly off and Benny, watching his ‘brother’ fighting like this, could only imagine what was going on in the younger ones Brain.

Dean howled as other Beta Guards, alarmed by their colleagues, stormed the ward in their full riot Gear.  
They shot three stun guns at the Alpha who still didn’t seem ‘willing’ to calm down in any way, and on the contrary became more charged/lively on the run.

Dean stared at the newly arriving Threats, the Danger for his mate, his pups his nest…  
He could hear his Omega growling, snarling, pushing him further to attack, urging the Alpha to do his duty, to follow his role in protecting them all.  
Dean could scent this faint tone of herb sweet that was driving him crazy for days now, and he was desperate to follow, desperate to obey to the Omegas Orders, to the blue eyed’s Call to kill.

And even though already past his own limits, and with just another unexpected and fast attack, Dean, the Alpha did…

___________________________________________________________________________


	35. – History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again and this time a biiiiiig shout out to Faraway22, You've been right there had to be some changes and there for we decided for a big step Forward to get a bit Progress here.  
> ^^)
> 
> No Beta - No Native - read on your own risk...

35 – History

“Is he prepared?” The slender, strange Beta ‘Doc’ questioned with this nasal voice and the creepy smile that never seemed to leave his face and wasn’t a smile either...  
All the Facility Director could do was nodding, his discomfort and fear, clearly showing to anyone around.

“He is restrained and brought to the Transporter as ordered…”  
“We did have to sedate him though.” The Director mentioned, his fingers constantly moving in his nervousness.  
“And why is that?” The Beta ‘Doc’ sounded slightly displeased but very calm, at the obviously new information, and the two Medical Assistants stepped back a bit, making space between them and the director, just in case.

“He has….. The Alpha wasn’t cooperating anymore.” The Director gulped trying to hold the other Betas eyes.

The slender Man, ‘Doc death’ as he was called from some behind his back, wasn’t pleased but he got closer to the director, in an understanding gesture resting his hand on the other man’s shoulder, definitely enjoying the effect it had on the other, older man.  
It was a slight gesture of just two pats, but it was a clear and open threat to the Facility Managers life, his failure had been counted and there wouldn’t be another one accepted. Before the Beta ‘Doc’ turned and just left, after he had handed over the Papers he had written his name on, he smiled with that disgusting wide mouth of his, to once more underline his inner anger.

The director was still in shock and unable to move as he looked after the black Vans leaving ‘his’ ground.  
God, he hated this Alastair…

# ***

It seemed to be one of those long days in the ‘teaching’ room, the honey blond Alpha thought in his dizzy mind.  
He was still able to find it amusing how desperate those people hold to their routine on daily bases. The Alpha wasn’t sure if it was because of real believes, in what they were doing, or if it was ignorance or simple lack of interest after doing this stuff for so long…  
Or maybe, just maybe, each and every one in this god damn Compound was… “…FUCKING INSANE…” The Alpha growled before he calmed down immediately, amused about the “nurse” that had jumped at his sudden outburst.

“Left arm please…” The alpha smiled smugly from that well known spot he was chained to one of the few metal Chairs not really in any position to give commands or wishes, and still smiling.  
His leather straps were connected to a generator that was buzzing in the Corner of this room, and as the Assistant was about to attach the drip, intensely watched by the Alpha and shaking at her so ‘normal’, daily work, Gabriel started laughing.  
This was so pathetic, the honey blond thought…

# ***

Alastair was angrily tapping with his finger.  
They had not stopped once on the whole way back, and over all the State-lines.  
Time was such an important factor in this impossibly rare opportunity.  
And it had taken way to long to get him finally here.  
But now, back at his own Laboratory Alastair had to see for the first time what those Cretins at the Facility had actually done to his ‘little’ guy.

The dark haired Alpha, that Alastair wanted desperately to become the Center of his Studies, had not only been sedated at his last place.  
In their foolish fear and tremendous incompetence, those underdeveloped idiots had drugged this unbelievable precious Alpha into Delirium, into Oblivion almost.  
The scrawny Beta was growling in dissatisfaction as he watched the floating tank this ‘Sam’ had to be prepared in to get him detoxified and more important to keep him alive.

Alastair knew the truth, knew how Alphas worked in theory, he had some interesting ideas of his own but he was using the current System of fear, of misinformation to get his Search-objects for free.  
When all of this would be over, and the Beta knew it would be at some point, since no society build on lies, fear and Control could hold up forever, he would be one of those rising up like a Phoenix from the Ashes, presenting his knew, surprising and world shattering, but genius Developments about Alpha, Beta and Omega Behavior, Characteristics and interactions.  
But till then, Alastair sighted, he would have to make up with the obvious lack of intelligence and understanding that could easily have end one of his important pieces in a cleansing tank or worse, as it had happened before, dead on his operating table before the Beta would have any chance to do some testing on his own.

While Alastair was staring at the long, build and naked Alpha body floating in that clear nutritive solution of his own recipe, his fingers tracing along the multiple scars covering the man’s skin, the beta smiled briefly at the knowledge that in this moment, this visionless Director that had ‘Sam’ in his care, would no longer walk the earth after just another of his unbelievable failures.

# ***

Bobby was patient, unbelievable patient for an Alpha.  
And he was controlled, controlled like Alphas couldn’t be in Castiels conviction.  
The blue eyed was still feverish, feeling to hot and not hot enough. He was still embarrassing himself by constantly presenting towards the older Alpha who was still not touching him in any unnecessary way. He was careful in his approach, always talking and explaining every step before taking it.  
The grey haired had distracted the Omega in his most intense and painful episodes that still didn’t seem to be over yet.  
He had talked in a rough but calming voice that Castiel had ignored for the most parts, to busy trying to get this unknown Alpha to knot him.  
It was frustrating to repeat all of those unsuccessful efforts and it was humiliating to do it never the less.

Castiel had started whining only at the closeness of the Alpha, he had desperately tried to get this man’s hands on him and at the same time Castiel was terrified at the idea.  
But Bobby had been patient and he had control.

\----------

The grey haired Alpha had lived a long life. He had been to a lot, had seen a lot and this little, well, grown Omega wasn’t the first one Bobby had seen in Heat.  
But in his time he had never desired, although been affected by, any other Omega than his beloved, and still mourned for, mate.  
She had been simple in a way that had calmed Bobby’s restlessness, had grounded his inner Alpha fire, and Demons.  
She had made him a home, a place to settle as it still had been allowed, which seemed Hundred of Years ago.  
The Alpha fondly smiled as he ignored just another of the Omegas attempts, perfectly presenting what he would have to offer.  
It was a pity, Bobby thought, that this poor fella had to suffer from an unfulfilled mating, and the Alpha was wondering who would have done such cruelty to this sweet dark haired.

Even though his Omega guest wasn’t talking much, his scent had already given away a bit of his story.  
Bobby knew already from the strangers Behavior, the signs and the scent, that he was still untouched, still not claimed fully.  
There was a delicate mix of Alpha around the Omega that was telling everyone to stay away.  
It was an active tone/note and a very fertile one as well. It was a strong Alpha that had set the mark, had started to make a claim on this Boy.  
But since it hadn’t been finished, not been fulfilled for what ever reason, it was faint, barely recognisable and there fore no protection at all.  
On the contrary, wearing a strong Alphas intention of mating was putting the Omega in a Spotlight, leaving him even more vulnerable and a welcomed prey for every Alpha around.  
While a fulfilled claim would have protected the blue eyed from any Alpha of a lower rank than his mate, which Bobby could tell already, would probably be the rest of the world. His current state was giving him away for any Alpha, low or high, to get his hands on the Omega. Mating this guy would not only mean to claim an Omega, it would also mean to overwrite a potent Alpha male. And that was a challenge no Alpha could ever resist if presented so appealing.

Although Bobby could tell that this guys ‘Mate’ was still alive, he wasn’t sure if either, this mating was wanted, or if this guy would ever come back to finish it.  
Therefore, the Omega probably would wear this faint scent of fertile Alpha and he eventually would be a fucking, walking target for the rest of his life.

Bobby handed the Boy, who had calmed down a bit, covering himself again with as much blankets as possible, the wash cloth and the bowl with the heated water.  
For sure the blue eyed would want to clean himself before the next wave would hit him.  
The bearded Alpha grunted as he got up again, gently smiling and leaving the Room for the Omega to get a bit more comfortable in cleaning his thighs and back.

Bobby closed the door to the kitchen and sighed. The guy would need some skills before he could walk out in the open again…

# ***

The dark blond was snarling, snapping into the Beta’s direction that had him chained on his neck and wrists, tugged closely to the cold Brick wall.  
The Alpha was still in a bad shape, still bleeding to the opened wound that had been infected badly enough that it had been a real close call as they had get them out of the Facilities medical ward this fertile one had been at more death than alive.

They had operated him, cut open the surprisingly deep gap and cut off the necrotic tissue that had spread very close to the vital spots and areas of the Alpha Body.  
It was still unbelievable that this one was closely related to the newest addition in his private Collection, Alastair thought, holding a fond look on his face.

He watched the impressive example of an Alpha, who had arrived just a day before, moving in his rage. He was, tugging, pulling on his chains that were restricting him to a minimum of actions since they still needed to care for the fresh wounds.  
This ‘Dean’ had pulled off the rubber tube three times on his way here.  
Now, to secure it successfully, the tube, hanging out of the sewed long line along the stomach, was staplered directly to the Alphas skin that would hopefully leave some beautiful dots in place.  
Not one of his masterpieces, Alastair thought, but it was a beautiful addition to the Alphas other scars.  
It was at least one thing the dark blond Alpha seemed to share with his Sibling who was floating in a tank on another Floor.

# ***

“You are better?” The older Alpha asked as he was getting closer, carrying a light meal that would help the Omega to gain back some energy without being to heavy.  
He still didn’t know the Boys name and they still weren’t communicating very well but over the last days the Omega seemed to have become a bit more comfortable with the Alpha who had still not touched him in any unnecessary way.  
The sometimes intense blue eyes were still following the Alpha in any of his moves, always wary, always alarmed or hooded from the rush of need running through his whole system.

Bobby didn’t react at any of it, just did his routine among all of those things he had collected over the years and made into a strange home out of trash.  
He left the Omega alone as much as possible without leaving him on his own and he cooed and calmed the poor guy as best as he could in his Position of a Stranger and an unknown Alpha.

Bobby smiled as he put down the tablet that was not only containing the food but also the Book he had already shown the Omega once.  
The Alpha thought it could help to distract his guest a little, now that the Heat waves seemed to slow down finally.  
It wasn’t usual for a Heat to go that long, but since it was an unfinished claim and an empty Heat, Bobby had not much experiences or statistic to orientate at or compare it to.  
The Alpha could only watch and hope for the best, but he was definitely relieved to see the Omega having more clear moments than before.

“I got you something to read. It may help to pass some time.” Bobby mentioned as he casually slipped the tablet a bit closer. 

“Ca..Castiel…”  
The voice was deep but subdued…and the Omega wasn’t daring to look up.  
But the older Alpha only smiled and nodded.  
“Castiel…” The grey haired tried. “Eat something,…it will get better.” He mentioned in his grumpy but gentle voice as he got back to his own routine.

\----------

Castiel watched as the other man walked back into the Kitchen area leaving the door open in case there would be anything he need.  
The Omega knew he could call if necessary but he hadn’t till now no matter how often this Bobby was telling him it would be ok.  
It was still an Alpha and so far Castiels experiences with those Creatures had been unpleasant to say the least.  
Being now betrayed by his own Body, his own mind, humiliating and embarrassing him in the worst possible way, was only adding to the whole misery Castiel’s life had become.

The Omega gagged and gulped as this nauseous feeling was hitting him again, leaving his guts to cramp and his body to shiver.  
The scent of Alpha once more burned down Castiels nostril and throat, running down like acid while there was this desperate voice in his head telling him that a knot would make that all stop, would have him feeling well again, urging him to get back on all four and roll his hips like a cheap whore.  
Another gush of slick started dripping, heating up the Omega back and thighs.  
Castiel was close to tears just again.  
He had lost Control over his life, he had lost Control over his freedom and now he had lost Control over his body.  
It was painful to be that close to an Alpha but as much as his body was telling to get knotted Castiel although felt that it wasn’t right, that he shouldn’t although his body wasn’t listening at all. The Omega was torn between everything right now. His thoughts and mind were running to fast for the blue eyed to keep track, to chaotic to make any sense or have a clear moment.  
Castiels eyes landed on the old Book the Alpha had left for him.  
The Report of that ancient Leader, that Omega he had talked about in those short clear moments or when the Pain had been to much for Castiel to handle it all on his own.  
In his foggy memory Castiel could recall the Alpha sitting next to him, just shortly out of reach, reading some of those Stories of this over 200 Years old Literature.  
The Diary of the Omega _Araquiel…_

# ***

 _(…) …The Trip had been exhausting and uncomfortable already. The salt flatlands are incredible though, but the Heat is almost unbearable._  
_I wished more and more I had brought me some Company for my distraction. But the guards are boring and I may have chosen the wrong Consultant to come along. Always lecturing me and forcing me to continue my studies._

 _This journey is a burden and I am loosing my former joy over the effort of this travel._  
_I do not want to lament, but to go on such a long journey just to get some Alphas does not seem logic to me. Is it really worth?_

 _Life had been nice just to have some fun but Mother finally had insisted enough for real mates to create the foundation of my own Dynastie…_  
_I do know that it is my duty to continue our line to the strongest, but I am not sure if I am ready yet. We will arrive at our first destination with the sixth moon of the year and the voyage will end exactly the morning of my sixteenth Cycle at the Snow Mountains I have heard so much about._

 _The praises of the beauty and strength, of the chosen Mates on the way, does not know any limits if I ask Carim. But he had always been a great seller, even of the worst garbage._  
_I haven’t seen any image of my soon to be mating Partners. But the Palace, other than me, is very excited of the Mating Ceremony, they are already preparing for the Alphas, and decorating the whole Ground without regard to losses._  
_I had to give up on my beloved lotus pond that will be filled with some Flowers from the Alphas Homeland in order to greed them._  
_I am only worried about my golden carps._

 _And I am missing my first one. Mother said that I will not be allowed to visit the Harem till I’ve been mated and claimed._  
_Father explained that even after I would have to be careful when visiting my first ones that I wouldn’t have cared to be mated too at all._

 _Those damn bloodlines!_  
_Why is it all so complicated? I will be the one to handle the Alphas and any complains regarding them anyway, it would be so much easier for me to choose them right from the beginning… (…)_

___________________________________________________________________________


	36. – History I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, here we go again. It is not much but still moving on and we’re getting closer to have Alastair in trouble, hopefully. ^^)
> 
> No Beta no native but I hope you have fun and/or some distraction.  
> *wave*

36 – History I

The final results weren’t really promising. The seed rate of both of his Testobject’s had decreased over the last days. What ever was affecting those Alphas, it was fading and Alastair wasn’t finished yet, not even close.  
But both men in his ‘care’ were still injured, still not really stable.  
It was a risk but the slender Beta was curious.

And although it would be a shame to lose Sam, it probably would bring him some interesting data and a glorious distraction.  
Sam was the less aggressive one, the tall dark haired was still weak in his condition and he seemed a bit unbalanced after he had left the tank, a bit disoriented which had been expected.  
But Alastair had already collected each and every sample he would need for his studies, at least for the physical first part.  
As said it would be sad to lose this specimen but he still had the other one who was way more interesting in his extreme Behavior.

The Beta smiled as he put down the papers. He had not to justify his work to anyone and was completely free as long as he was delivering the wanted results the Government was asking for.

Once more he watched the tall Alpha who was asleep again, hiding in that far corner he had chosen to be the safest place.  
He was sitting on the ground, leaning onto the walls that were protecting his back while his head was hanging deep onto his chest with his eyes closed.  
Alastair knew by now that it wasn’t a deep sleep. The dark haired Alpha had, after the first wave of intense exhaustion had been over, started to slip into an interesting sleeping pattern.  
Sam was drifting off in intervals and still, the young Alpha was constantly aware of his surrounding.

It would be a pity to lose him but time was ticking and Alastair needed the Alphas full aggression that was just like their good fertile results, easing up.

# ***

 _(...)I start to miss our great Culture, the bright white image of the palace outshining even the waves of the desert at the horizon._  
_This Country is so much different than anything I have ever seen._  
_Most of the time Father Ra is hiding behind a wall of grey sky, barely showing its glory as if he is afraid of this land of these, as Carakis has named them, dark forests._  
_There isn’t much more than that, only now and then have we passed a few small flat terrains and it will become even worse I’ve been told._  
_This land is dark and wild, it is cold like only hell could be._  
_The Reports had been right to call it dark place, the land of Monsters and to be afraid of it._

 _The guards are vary and alarmed at any time._  
_At night there often is no light from above and the air is filled with sounds of Monsters that seem captured in a never ending circle of life and death._  
_I almost miss the ‘great plains’ we’ve past before, although we have lost a wagon and a dozen Slaves._

 _The Alphas of the ‘great plains’ appear to be great horseman._  
_They are quite small but fierce in their behavior. I was impressed by their hunting skills and agility. They seem not to know the word exhaustion but they do lack on a more sophisticated knowledge and Behavior, and I do not like this strange drink, that is milked from their mares and which they seem to enjoy at any time._

 _But we’ve been welcomed warmly and treated very well._  
_The Packs of the plains are great craftsman, they adorn their Alphas and Omegas in heavy but filigree silver ornament’s and stone jewelry._  
_They decorate their Horses in colorful bands and blankets and their leather and fur work is astounding._

 _I’ve chosen two of the presented Alphas, both raised side by side and from the same bloodline, just as Father had advised…_  
_They are already lined with the guards and working. I am pleased with my decision._

_We will see what this land of darkness will bring further on.(…)_

# ***

The older Alpha watched with a fond look in his eyes how his Omega guest tried to focus and distract himself with the books he had taken from all around.  
About a dozens were clattered around the improvised sleeping place.  
The Heat was still not over but at least it seemed to settle into a more bearable state.

Bobby dared to get a bit closer. It was still difficult to have the Omega accept him closer around than a few feet but at least Castiel wasn’t jumping anymore every time the older man walked around in his patched up home.  
With the Heat fading and the pain and cramps slowing down, the Omega seemed less intimidated and he had also manage to fight his urge to present which Bobby knew was still not over at this state.

Castiel also had started eating more properly, visibly regaining strength daily.  
So, yes, Bobby was very pleased with that little fella development after it had looked bad for quite some time.

Now the Omegas scent was slowly changing back to, kind of, normality, although there was a faint bitter taste and even though the old Alpha knew that it could be nothing, it needed to be looked at in case of need.  
For now though Bobby had decided to leave it and just keep a close eye on the issue.  
He didn’t want to spook his guest any further than he already was and minor disturbance could easily be balanced within the biological system itself.  
Omegas were strong and supposed to heal well under normal circumstances, so the Alpha would wait, just a little bit longer although the deep purple, black color that had shown at the ugly bite mark over the last day’s, was worrying him.  
The mark would need a thorough check at some point, Bobby thought.

“Hey big guy.” The Alpha cooed with a gentle smile, setting down the tray.  
“You look a bit better.”

Castiel looked up from his reading that was helping a lot in his distress and in overcoming it, now that the worst pain had become a bit more acceptable.  
He immediately tugged the blankets closer to his still naked body, fabrics still feeling like made out of nettle plants, like thorns scratching at his sensitive skin.

Castiel was tightly clenching to the book in his hands, clearly showing his nervousness that his scent was giving away as well, but he did allow the Alpha to get closer this time.

Bobby avoided to thematise the Heat since it was a very sensitive matter for someone as inexperienced as this guy, instead offering a conversation about the knowledge Castiel had devoured over the last days.

And the Omega indeed seemed to have some questions.

\----------

Castiel didn’t look up, didn’t made any eye contact, he was still nervous and ashamed, embarrassed at what had happened to him, but he had kept it for so long, had hold it in so desperately, almost drowning at the memory of the assaults he had been through over the last years.  
He started hiccuping at some point, the heated tears blocking his view as all of the fear, the pain and worries the loneliness and confusion suddenly spilled up on the surface, having the Omega shaking, trembling in the distress of recalling it all at once.

Bobby wanted to throw his arms around this little big, picture of misery, wanted to have the Omega crawled up in his embrace to keep him safe.  
He wanted to calm the poor thing and protect Castiel from the whole world. But the Alpha didn’t. He knew that this was a natural call, but one that would definitely freak this Omega and there fore, Bobby just stayed silent, waiting for his guest to spill it all, to let it all out.

And the Omega had been to hell of a lot the Alpha figured, listening with growing worry and anger on what had been done to this innocent and beauty Omega.  
But it did explain so much…

For about an hour Castiel was sobbing and trembling as he told everything. How he had been kept hostage by those wounded Alphas. How he had been attacked, how he had been bitten, send to trial, been tortured in his first ever Heat, and how he’d been exiled, humiliated and betrayed by those who claim to worship and care, love Omegas, calling them the most precious, valuable Creatures on earth…  
How he had learned that all he had been taught didn’t meant anything at all and that he had ended up being the most worthless trash without anything doing wrong on his own…

Bobby listened, fighting his inner rage but still listening patiently, calm, as the Omega ‘spew out’ between his sobs and silent pauses, those unfair, hideous things he had experienced…  
Bobby didn’t ask…

It took another hour before the Omega, exhausted and worn out, shivering weakly and out of tears got into some more Details instead of just spilling the ‘unemotional’, even though disturbing main events…  
Castiel became very silent as he explained that he had never been with and Alpha, that he had never wanted too and that he was, still is afraid…  
He will clutch to his book, hiding in the blanket while talking about that he didn’t want to be bitten…, that he didn’t wanted to be like that, and that the Alpha who had attacked him, already had been mated to someone else…

Bobby nodded in understanding, very surprised about the information’s.  
Alphas were not supposed to mate, to claim anymore, not to mention living outside on their own. They were not allowed to set an Ownership, a mark on someone, anyone, and this mysterious one had don’t that twice…??!!!

“…Must be a real stubborn dickhead…!” Bobby stated out of the blue in/to his own astonishment and with a displeased, even though impressed, still judging grunt.  
And for the first time in a long, long while…  
Castiel actually smiled at this strangely, cold statement…, having someone, this time, not to blame him…

# ***

 _(…) My chosen Alphas have become restless..., even though the time of our Travel had been picked out very carefully._  
_I can not feel my Heat any were close and the chosen ones Rut had been triggered before our arrival just as ordered, for it to be over when we get there._  
_Still…_  
_There is a specific restlessness, nervousness around them, and Carakis has doubled the Guards around my tent._  
_I feel safe enough but it does affect the traveling way more than I have guessed it would._  
_Fathers few Elite Alphas are holding my potential mates in check but with them around, the Slaves and Servants are insecure, uncertain of any of their usual moves and work._  
_I am not forgetting Mothers warning and advice here, but in this wilderness and with their spiked nature they seemed easier distracted to an Omegas closeness than usual._  
_We will see how they will deal with it on the way._  
_I am wondering how Carakis is managing this all?_  
_Being, aside my potential Mates, the only unmated Alpha without a Pack in that Track, he has never shown any kind of distraction or aggression towards possible Competitors or me…_

 _I do so admit it is interesting to watch them struggle just getting near them._  
_Even though close in blood they give warnings towards the other Relative by their side._  
_If this is continuing we might need to part them for their own safety, but meanwhile I will enjoy, them figuring out a ranking system already. There will definitely be tension with the next ones coming along._  
_Although, Mother would be proud of their fighting spirit, they will become a good grounding stock for my Pack and out next Dynasty.(…)_

# ***

One last cut with Sam hissing, staring at the disgusting Beta looking down at him helplessly strapped to the stretcher.  
This Guy was grinning his self satisfied, ugly, arrogant grin, completely ignoring the Alphas reactions, his state and the pain he was causing with every flip of his spider fingers. Or it was even worse and this trash of a Human being was enjoying it all together.

Sam had tried to keep it in, not to show any sign of discomfort. He had tried not to make any sound, didn’t grunt or gasped, didn’t even flinched, but it had this Sadist only to try even harder to hurt him in what obviously should look like a medical examination.  
But the Alpha hadn’t given this Monster the satisfaction he had hoped for.  
Over the hours the Beta had started to become impatient, frustrated and his scent had started to tell that as well.  
It had been Sam in the end showing that little smile of the winner…, even though being the one under the knife and not behind it.

The deep cuts on his Chest were prove of the Beta losing his temper even though trying to appear calm and settled, he wasn’t anymore.  
Never the less, slowly it seemed that he had lost his interest, or fun, because for some time now, Sam couldn’t say how long exactly, the Beta was just lingering around.

Once again the Alpha huffed in amusement, clearly seeing his Brother giving some sassy comment about that change in attention.  
But Sam kept it, not eager to be tortured any further.

The Alpha was still not sure how he had ended up here exactly, where ever this here was. And he also didn’t see where this was going or what this was about. Sam knew he would have to safe his energy which was still limited after he had woken in some strange liquid, floating around under the surface.  
His lungs were still hurting from the constant coughing in his body’s effort to get the last of this stuff out of the system.  
There was still this fad taste in his mouth that was all over his seemingly too big tongue.  
And the Alpha still had some issues with his view.

He watched carefully as the Beta, Alastair, he had introduced himself, suddenly turned, obviously finished with the useless cutting, to find another tool of his liking, so Sam thought slightly sighing and preparing himself.

\----------

Alastair watched the tissue he had cut out this time.  
It was, once again only mainly skin, cells he would work on over the next days. He put it all in some prepared petri dishes and carefully closed them, feeling the Alphas eyes on his back.  
It really would be a shame to lose Sam, the dark haired Alpha was challenge and with a bit more time at hand he would be so much more fun to work with.

But the Alastair had to make a decision. Both Alphas had calmed over the last days and what ever it was that was triggering their more violent and aggressive Behavior seemed to fade away more and more.  
Dean was still not to handle in any way though.  
The Alpha had to be sedated every time someone had to get closer to clean the drain tube still attached to his abdomen.

Other than with Sam, Alastair hadn’t had a chance yet to fully examine the older Specimen on his own and to all of his satisfaction, although he had taken samples of some Body fluids to begin immediately with the needed Test series.

To say it bored the Beta ‘Doctor’ was and understatement. With Dean chained closely to a wall and Sam mostly hiding in his prefered Cell Corner he had not seen their full potential on display yet.  
Alastair was wondering how their clear mating would be affected in the Alphas overstimulated Attack mode, if they would react on it at all?  
He knew from Dean’s killings, the Alpha had made himself quite a name among those ‘illegal’ Fighting rings some States couldn’t let go of and Alastair didn’t care about.  
But Dean was defined as easily agitated and immediately aggressive, although Alastair wasn’t seeing that, like the Report said, as a sign of missing, more rural intelligence, he could agree on the information that this Alpha was one prefering a more physical approach towards, lets say difficulties…

Sam on the other hand, and Alastair had shaken his head in amusement about that Report, had been described as an average intelligent one.  
He often had read those kind of Reports that seemed so different from the Alphas the bearded Beta had later ‘worked’ with. It always showed the limitation of those Facility Informants and Psychologist, already to long in that imprinted System themselves to look any way further than what they had been taught to see.  
There was nothing average about this one, laying on the stretcher and still staring at Alastairs back.  
Starting from his seize, over his reflexes and reactions to his understanding, this Alpha was someone to be careful around.  
The incompetent Psychologist of Sam’s former Facility had also pointed out that the dark haired was showing sudden outbursts of aggression and there fore labeled with a core aggressive Temper with unexpected changing Behaviors and uncontrollable lashes to his surrounding. The Woman had defined it as a serious disorder, even written for the Facility to consider not using Sam in the ongoing Breeding Production.

Alastair had chuckled about that.  
He hadn’t seen any of this. And even in this short time he had interacted with the tall Alpha, before he had started the procedures and examinations had mad it very clear to the ‘Doc’. This Alpha was a planer, thoughtful in his actions, a collector of data and not someone moved by sudden impulses or emotions in general.  
Under different circumstances having Sam around would have been an interesting experience. Watching his approach on some of Alastairs cases would have been fun, the Beta thought, finally putting down the scalpel.

With Sam he had finished, and it still would be sad to lose him…

# ***

“Is every thing prepared?!” Alastair sounded impatient as he watched his Assistant’s moving around, preparing and controlling the two still covered Barriers and sealed Boxes.

Dean was still attacking each and every one, especially Alphas. They had tested it, covering some poor, nameless guy with synthetic Alpha pheromones. There hadn’t been much left after that.  
The dark blond wasn’t even giving any warning period anymore, immediately aiming for the vital spots of his supposed to be Opponent.  
And currently the Alpha was pacing, nervous about all the people around, carefully watching with his glowing eyes while he was measuring the space, scanning the people around and considering his chances.  
Not for a second was Alastair to believe that this guy was secured in this see through cage area he probably knew from his fighting.

“Check again!” The Beta ordered just in case as Dean started staring at him, hate, blood thirst and rage in his eyes…

He had been sedated again to remove the tube and some of the bandages, that would be distracting or in the way in/at the next Experiment.  
Apparently though, the dose had been wrong once again, having the Alpha up way to soon and almost escaping him this morning.  
It was a mistake the Beta ‘Doc’ was not eager to repeat. It would be a death sentence for all of them and especially if this Test would end up the Way Alastair was expecting, had planed…

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
